Life, Liberty, and a Second Pursuit Of Happiness
by akaMick
Summary: Jacob and Bella Black leave Forks to find their own Heaven. When Jacob dies, Bella believes that she already had her 'happily ever after'. What decision will she make when she meets up with her second chance at the pursuit of happiness?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

* * *

"Bella, you know how much I love you already. Edward was a fool to give you up. And I would be a bigger fool to let you leave for college without saying this to you. This is my last chance because I know once you leave here, it will be forever. You probably won't come back. Your path in life was always set for bigger things than this small town." Jacob said this with such a sincere look on his face that Bella was mesmerized.

She couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. She was becoming such a part of the old tree stump that she was surprised she didn't start growing moss. It was the same old tree stump that she had run to so many times before; where she had run to when life threw her too many curves. Usually, she a friend or her boyfriend running after her, trying to comfort her. This time, however, was different. A new person was chasing her this time. This boy was more than a friend, but not in the way he wished he could be.

She shook off the cold and jammed her hands into her jacket pocket. For a moment she closed her eyes, knowing that he would soon be placating her, telling her it was all going to be okay and that he would always be there for her. This was how things always ended up between her and Jacob. She rocked back and forth slightly waiting for him to start and when he didn't she egged him on, knowing it wouldn't take much.

"Say it," she said to him tauntingly. She looked down at the mossy green grass and focused on a mushroom patch because she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Go ahead. You're so close. I know what you are thinking. I have always known what you're thinking. Say it. Out loud," Bella egged him on, her voice dripping with want and desire.

Her thoughts raced ahead of her. If she couldn't _have_ the love of her life, could she at least _be_ the love of someone else's? She knew what he wanted. He wanted her, he had always wanted her. Even when she told him she wanted someone else, he made it very clear to her that she was the one he desired, cherished, _loved_. He never let that thought go as he pursued her and chased away the love of her life at the same time.

"I love you Bella. I have always loved you and I have never hidden anything from you. You know my past, as much as I know yours. We are two halves of the same heart, making up a whole. Neither one of us can be happy knowing the other is in pain. That's what I have had to watch for years, Bella. I have had to watch you get hurt time and time again by him and I am done watching it. If you leave now, if you run, I'm going with you. It is the only way I can protect you. The only way that my heart will know it is whole is if I am with you." He was so sincere, his voice was so low and enchanting, that she found herself unable to move once again.

His voice now held no trace of the boy she remembered making mud pies with. It held nothing of the awkward adolescent that used to follow her around like a lost puppy begging for a bone. This voice now belonged to a boy on the edge of being a man, a dangerous man who knew her probably better than she knew herself. A man who loved her even if she didn't love herself.

At that moment, she had to admit it to herself, that she wasn't in love with Jacob Black with every fiber of her being as she was with Edward Cullen, but she did care very deeply for him.

How could she not care for Jacob Black? They had grown up together. They went through so much together. As young as she could remember, he had always been there for her. He was the best friend she ever had, even later when the Cullen family came to town and she had become girlfriends with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They had accepted the fact that she had another best friend in Jacob Black. That was back when everyone played nice together.

After Alice and Bella stopped being friends (thanks to her brother, Edward, deciding that her loyalty should lie with him, not her friend), Jacob was there for Bella - the way a best friend should be. Of course, there was Rose, but realistically, she was already sucked into the Cullen clan through Edward and Alice's older brother, Emmett. Bella knew they would all side with Edward and put their family first.

That was always the way his family worked. They didn't need her there to cause problems for Edward. Even though that was never her intent, it just appeared that way. She didn't set out to ruin his life. She didn't want to be the needy puddle of mud that couldn't let him continue on to school to realize his dream of becoming a doctor, even if it did mean leaving her for a few years while he finished up his schooling. If he would have only told her that he would come back to her, but he didn't tell her, or he couldn't tell her, or maybe he wouldn't tell her.

So, she ran. She ran straight into the arms of the one person who was always there for her and who would always be there for her. The one she knew couldn't reject her even if he tried to; the one who was there for her when her mother died years ago. He comforted her through those dark days because he knew exactly how she felt, having lost his own mother the previous year. She didn't love him as she had loved, no - loves, Edward. But she could learn to accept him. She could settle for him. She was familiar with settling. At this point in her life, it was all she had known. She had always had to settle, and she would settle now.

"I love you to Jacob. You know that. But I am not in love with you. I just need a little time. Can you give me that?" Bella asked him sincerely.

"Of course Bells," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head and she leaned into the comfort of his chest.


	2. Chapter 01 Returning To Forks

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

* * *

"Jason, can't you go _any_ faster?" Bella's voice panicked as she held tight to her son's waist. She had to yell to be heard through the visor of her helmet, and she knew he was straining to hear her through the thick material of his own. His head gave one quick sharp nod of acknowledgement. Occasionally, she would let go of his waist to brush aside an errant piece of his long black hair that escaped its tight braid as it hung down his back. She would definitely be asking him about a haircut this summer. It would be futile she knew. Like his father before him, he had never wanted a real haircut and much preferred the straight long black hair that his Indian ancestors had.

He shouldn't be driving her motorcycle, and Bella knew that. He had his driver's license though, and was going to work on getting his motorcycle license this summer with his Grandpa Billy. Not that Billy could ride, but plenty of the boys his father had grown up with promised to teach him. He had known how to ride for years, Jacob had seen to that before he died years ago. But really, was anyone in Forks going to arrest the Police Chief and the Tribal Chief's grandson? Bella doubted it and egged her son on to go just a little faster even though she knew it was wrong. She just needed to drop him off at Charlie's house and then she could continue on with her own summer vacation, not that it was going to be much of one.

She had purposefully arranged with her book agent to go scope out a couple of sites that the production company was thinking about using when they filmed the second installment of her fiction series. Not that they were going to give her any say in it, but her writing was her passion and she felt very protective of it.

She was more successful than she had ever thought she would be. She could still hear Jacob's words to her when she told him that she was going to be published. He would always tell her that he knew she was going to be, and that she would be more successful than she ever dreamed, 'I know this Bells' she remembered him saying to her frequently.

Bella closed her eyes and remembered when they had gone to the first premiere. She breathed in the leather from her son's jacket as she let the memories overtake her. They had gone to the premier, hidden off to the side of course. They had both valued their privacy too much to give it all away to a world full of complete strangers. She wrote as an alias and even though she was bribed more than once by her friend and agent to 'come out' she had no intention of doing so. She was just grateful that the movie came out before Jacob died. The two of them laughed when they watched it. Bella had been given a walk on part and had done it, albeit clumsily, with no one except her agent being any wiser. Jacob had thought it hysterical when he heard the people sitting behind them in the dark theatre ask why no one had ever seen what the author of the book looked like. Of course it was even funnier because the woman had said it right as Bella tripped onto the screen. They laughed about it all night.

In her wildest dream, Bella could not have imagined how popular her books would become or how famous her penname 'Blackened Swan' would become. The name was another of Jacob's ideas and Bella laughed and blushed deep scarlet under her helmet when she thought about how he had come up with it. She thought she would be a lot less popular with the younger demographics if they ever found out how she had earned _that_ nickname from him.

Being back in Forks made her extremely nervous. She was always afraid of what she might run into, and even more afraid of _whom_ she might run into. The last time she had been back was Thanksgiving last year. She and her son had driven into Forks, had an early Thanksgiving lunch with her father, and drove back home that same day. Charlie didn't look so good then. She would have to keep closer tabs on him, and this was one way she knew how.

Ever since Jacob died almost 5 years ago, their son was asking Bella for permission to go to Forks and to stay with his grandfathers. He wanted to spend his summer hanging out and fixing up cars with his father's friends on the Reservation. He wanted to spend time fishing with Charlie and Billy. He even admitted boyishly that Charlie might take him for a ride-along in the police car. Not that there would be anything exciting to do in it except ride around. Crime was still nonexistent in Forks, a fact that depressed her when she was younger and looking for excitement, but now comforted her as her father was Police Chief.

She was brought out of her memories as her son put his foot out on the ground to correct the tire slipping on the soft road. Bella kept one arm around her son's waist and reached her other arm out to see what time her watch said. As she did so, Jason caught sight of what she was doing.

He sighed. "Hang on mom, we're almost there." Jason turned a corner quickly and swore as the tire slipped a little. "Sorry," he mumbled hastily as he put his long, muscular leg out to correct the slip yet again.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely my kid." Bella laughed as she yelled it to him and they both shared a laugh through their helmets.

"We're almost there. This weather is for crap though," she heard Jason yell back, although it was muffled somewhat. He paused, taking his eyes briefly from the road to look up at the darkening sky. The quick glance was his one mistake. As he looked back at the road, he noticed a driver coming straight for them on the small 2 lane road. He moved to one side after gauging that the other driver made a turn into his lane, but still hadn't vacated it. "Hang on!"

"Jason!" Bella screamed, and that was the last thing they said to each other before blackness took them over.

"How is she really Carlisle? She should have woken up by now." Bella could hear Charlie's worried voice break through her fog.

"She'll be fine Charlie. The CAT scan of her head is clear. He really had no business driving though, and she should have known better. At least they both had helmets on and riding jackets." Bella heard the distinct sigh from Carlisle's voice, a sound she hadn't heard in over 10 years, but still missed nonetheless. She tried to move her right hand to cover her eyes from the bright overhead lights but it was bandaged and strapped to her chest tightly. She raised her left hand instead.

"Some things never change do they Charlie?" Carlisle laughed lightly.

"Sorry, sir, it's my fault. I told her to let me. I do have my driver's license, and I plan on getting my motorcycle license this summer." Bella turned her head toward the sound of her son's voice. She could hear her son introduce himself to Dr. Cullen and her chest filled with pride. Jacob would have been so proud. She tried to shake off her fog.

"Jase?" She asked in a raspy voice. She tried to clear her voice and say it again as her thoughts remembered exactly what had happened. "JASON!"

"Easy there, Bells. He's here, he's fine. You took the worst of it. What were you thinking riding your bike out here?" Charlie's voice grounded her thoughts.

Bella opened her eyes and quickly closed them again. She turned her head toward her father's voice, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I was just thinking that I was going to drop him off and start heading south to vacation with Gen. You know, it wasn't his fault that someone cut into our lane. He had no choice but to swerve onto the soft shoulder to avoid a head-on collision. Heaven forbid Clallam County have an actual road with a shoulder to pull off on." Bella smiled through her reprimand, knowing that it would hit Charlie right where she wanted it to. "How're you really, Jase?" Her brown eyes filled with tears as her face flooded with concern.

"I'm good. Never better. I got more stitches on my arm, and my jacket is pretty tore up. How do you feel, mom?" As he spoke, Bella couldn't help but notice the resemblance from the past. It was as though Jacob was watching her through their son's eyes, like he was staring at her from his grave.

"Your jacket is ripped. It is not 'tore up'," Bella said weakly as she tried to assess the damage to both her and her son standing next to her.

"Geez. If she's correcting my English, she's fine," Jason said as Charlie and Carlisle both laughed with him. "Seriously, mom, are you ok?"

Bella closed her eyes against the light. She was just tired, physically and emotionally. She hadn't been sleeping well with all the anticipation she'd been feeling from taking this trip, and getting up early that morning didn't help.

She always tended to over think things. Bella knew one reason that she agreed to come back here and let Jason stay with his grandfathers this summer. He needed to know everything about Jacob. There were things that Bella just couldn't trust herself to tell him. Jacob had another life on the reservation, which Bella was never really a part of. He had friends there that he was very close to there who could tell Jason things about his father that Bella couldn't.

She couldn't believe Jacob had been gone for almost five years. Just as their son was approaching manhood; just when he would need him most. Of course, Jacob was always there for him while he was growing up. Teaching him, even as a toddler, how to shake people's hands and look them in the eye. They had made certain that their son had grown up right.

In the high school where he attended and Bella had substitute taught English and Creative Writing, he was one of the most popular kids. Ever since he was a freshman, he made friends with everyone, no matter their social status. He was on the varsity baseball team since he started there. Jacob would have been so proud that all those hours playing baseball with their son hadn't been for nothing. Jason had a following at his school, he had a best friend, and he had a girlfriend. He made friends so easily.

Everywhere they had traveled, Jason was the one who initiated contact with people. They were just naturally drawn to him. He was a people person, and Bella just knew that he inherited that from Jacob's gene pool. He had gotten nothing from her side except his clumsiness. Even his tall, musculature stature screamed 'Black', furthering the proof that he could trace his heritage back to the great Chief How-Yak.

He would easily fit in the Tribe, should that be what he decides for his future. It hurt Bella to know that Jacob would never take his rightful place as Chief, and that he hadn't lived long enough to see their son take that place after him.

"My shoulder and my arm hurt. I suppose it's broken?" She picked her head up and looked over at Carlisle for confirmation.

"It's good to see you again, Bella, and you're right, it's broken. You should have been a doctor, not a teacher. You must have landed on your right side. I would like you to stay a little longer, just to make sure you aren't concussed. You slept through the x-rays and the cat scan." Carlisle started touching the top of her head gently.

"Carlisle, it's like old times, but, really, I'm fine. I was wearing my helmet." Bella said this as if it excused the accident. "It's just my arm. My leg burns, but I can see why. That's going to leave a nasty mark." She glanced down at her shredded blue jeans and saw the road rash underneath peeking through the rips and tears.

"Yes, well, it could have been much worse. It'll hurt for a couple of weeks at least. I'm going to bandage it before you go. Do you have an extra pair of pants? I think I am going to have to cut away some of the material on these." Carlisle's face was nothing but professional. During her years growing up in Forks, he had seen Bella in far worse shape than this. Even with all the years that had passed, and the fact that she was laying in front of him in just a black tank top and ripped apart blue jeans, the two of them were completely comfortable in each other's presence.

"Where's my bike at? I had another pair in the saddlebag. Is the bike ok, Jase?" Bella looked over at her son as she struggled to sit up fully.

"Uh, well, not completely. Grandpa had Quil come and take it back to his shop on the res to fix it up. I have your clothes in my backpack though. Uh, mom, you do realize that you are not going to be going anywhere on the bike with your arm like that right?" Jason stepped forward and laid a hand comfortingly on her good leg. His voice was full of concern.

"WHAT? No, no, no, no, no! I can't stay here in Forks. That wasn't part of the deal. I am just dropping you off for the summer. I'll be back to get you before school starts. That was the deal, Jason. Charlie, help me out here." Bella's voice shook and Charlie recognized that she was almost in full-blown panic mode.

"Bells, calm down. Your shoulder is going to need to be in that sling and your arm is going to be in a cast. You aren't going to be able to ride for awhile. You can hang out here for a couple of weeks. Would it kill you to spend time with your old man?" Charlie's voice may have been strong and sarcastic, but Bella could tell in his eyes that he was hurt, probably more so now than when she and Jacob had left together right after high school. There was really no reason she couldn't stay for a week or two. Truth be told, she could probably stay the summer. She wondered why she had never told Charlie that.

"Charlie, please don't do this. I can't stay here. I was supposed to go with Genophyr on a trip down the coast to check out a few things for a special project. Please?" Bella begged and threw an uncomfortable glance at Carlisle, trying to look apologetic.

"Bella, how about we set your arm in a cast and get your leg cleaned up and then you can decide from there? Hmm? Charlie, Jason, would you mind waiting in the hall?" Carlisle went over to a small cabinet on the wall and started pulling things onto a tray.

"No, I'll stay with her." Jason stepped forward with his arms crossed in front of him, almost daring Carlisle to say no. Bella laughed, if she let him continue, she knew without a doubt that Jason would get his way. He had a knack for getting people to do exactly what he wanted. She knew that Carlisle would cave in, just as she had when he asked if he could drive.

"Jason, go keep your grandpa Charlie company in the hall. I'll be fine. Leave my pack here." She called to him as he walked out of the curtained off cubicle. Both she and Carlisle laughed when they saw his hand reach back into the cube and throw the backpack through it. It landed with a soft thud on the floor by Carlisle's feet. He gently shoved it aside with his foot and laughed.

"So, you know the drill, this is going to hurt some." Carlisle filled a syringe with a painkiller and numbed Bella's leg a bit. She gasped quickly as he poked the needle in a few places trying to numb it up before getting to the actual cleaning. "Almost done," He smiled at her. "Once I start cleaning out the gravel and asphalt, you shouldn't feel a thing and that's when it would really hurt if I didn't numb the wound. So, Jason is going to stay with Charlie for the summer?" He tried to make conversation and take Bella's mind off the shiv that was repeatedly penetrating her flesh.

"Well, Charlie mentioned it at Thanksgiving last year that he would like to have him for the summer. Between Billy and Charlie both, I think they can handle him. He doesn't need constant supervision anymore and he's more mature than most kids his age." Bella sucked in a quick breath as Carlisle touched a spot on her leg that obviously wasn't affected by the medication yet.

"More mature than some adults I've met too. You should be proud, Bella." Carlisle looked up at her from where he sat on a stool next to her bedside.

"I am, Carlisle. I'm very proud. He's so much like me in the fact that he always tries to be independent and control the situations he is put in. I have tried really hard to let him grow up a kid and not have adult responsibilities. I wanted him to have the childhood I didn't. After Jacob died, he almost immediately went into adult mode though. I guess it was unavoidable. Jacob and I both did the same thing when our mothers died." Bella looked over at Carlisle as she realized that he stopped what he was doing.

"I was very sorry to hear about Jacob, Bella. Please accept my belated condolences." Carlisle's brow furrowed as he went back to cleaning up her leg. He was clearly remembering something that was bothering him.

"It's ok, Carlisle. What doesn't kill me is going to make me stronger. Jacob always told me that after we left Forks. I am sorry that the funeral was held on the reservation. If it makes you feel any better, Charlie and I were the only ones there that didn't belong to the tribe. Those were Jake's wishes, to be laid to rest on the reservation." Bella's eyes took on a distant look as she remembered her husband. "He was my best friend."

"We would have liked to pay our respects, but we thought that it might raise a few unpleasant…" Carlisle couldn't finish as Bella interrupted.

"Carlisle, truly, I appreciate your concern. I did receive your card and I turned the check over to the high school he taught at to use for a scholarship in Jacob's name. It was very generous of you and Esme. Jason and I didn't need the money and Jacob just wanted a simple burial on the reservation. We're doing ok with money, but thank you for the thought." Bella blinked away her tears before they could fall and give her away. "I've missed you and Esme terribly. Please let her know that I thought of her so often throughout all these years. How is she?" Bella had to look at Carlisle's face to make sure he was telling her the truth.

"She's doing beautifully. She and Alice have opened up their own furniture store in Port Angeles. She dotes on our grandchildren now. Emmett and Rose's daughter will be 16 this summer, and their sons are now 9 and 5. They have their hands pretty full. Alice and Jasper are trying to have children now too." Carlisle's face showed his pride and love for his family and Bella remembered that even though his career was demanding, he always put his family first.

"I should have known that Alice would end up with Jasper Whitlock." Bella gave a sad smile as she thought of her old friend, Carlisle and Esme's daughter, Alice. "Please tell Esme I was thinking of her. I've missed her a lot over the years." Bella willed her eyes to stop misting before Carlisle could see them.

"I certainly will mention it to Esme." The implication behind Carlisle's words was clear. He would not be mentioning it to anyone else in his family besides Esme. "How have things been otherwise, Bella?" Carlisle couldn't hide his interest.

"Good. Really good lately, all things considering. I was supposed to take a trip with a girlfriend of mine down the coast but looks like that's out of the question now." Bella winced as the gauze Carlisle was using snagged on a piece of skin.

"Charlie mentioned you are a writer as well as a teacher. We would have guessed at that. I have one of your books that you've written. _Stopwatch_ I think is the name of it?" He said conversationally as he worked. "I was sincerely happy to hear that you were able to finish your degree after you left. It couldn't have been easy for you and Jacob." Carlisle looked at her so she would elaborate.

"No, it wasn't, but honestly, Charlie and Billy were able to help a little. Then we had student loans and housing help. Don't get me wrong, we lived in some of the nastiest places. You probably still remember what it's like to be in college and have a young child. And I am sure that Jason was no where near the handful that Emmett was." Bella laughed as she recalled the early years of their marriage. "It wasn't easy at all, but I wouldn't trade it either. I went to school at night and Jacob went during the day. That way one of us was always able to be with Jason. I remember coming home once and finding him doing dishes with Jason strapped in a papoose! It was the funniest thing, but it worked believe it or not. Billy sent it to Jacob, apparently it was his and he sent a few things that he had laying around from Jacob's nieces and nephews. I hope that Jason grows up the same way, knowing how important it is to help others and never take what you have for granted."

"He seems like a wonderful boy. I can't believe he's 17 though." Carlisle poured a solution over her leg and she winced and sucked in a breath, clearly feeling pain in spite of the medicine he had given her.

"Yeah, me either." She said dryly. "Seriously, Carlisle, this accident was unavoidable. I've been riding for years now and I'm certain that Jason did everything he could have, including swerve to avoid a head-on collision, which would have involved a few more people into your Emergency Room here. I trust him." Bella said firmly.

"He's very respectable. His concern for you is obvious. You and Jacob raised him right; I have no doubt about that." Carlisle kept up small talk for awhile and it occurred to Bella that maybe he was dragging out the clean up longer than necessary just to talk to her more. After another 20 minutes went by, and when Carlisle could no longer delay the inevitable, he reached for a roll of gauze to bandage her leg. "At least there were no stitches for you this time." Carlisle looked up as he rolled the bandage around her leg.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Seriously, how long do I need to keep this bandaged? I was planning on leaving tonight. I was just going to drop Jason off." Bella shrugged her shoulder and winced.

"At least three weeks Bella, I'm sorry. No motorcycles. He's a great kid. He insisted on looking after you. He even made me do his stitches here in your cube. I couldn't get him to sit still to save my life. I see he's inherited your gracefulness." Carlisle's eyes couldn't hide his amusement.

"Yeah." Bella laughed and then added, "Except for when he's playing baseball. He's about as graceful as an elephant otherwise. On the field though, he's spectacular. He's been on the varsity team since his freshman year. He's definitely Jacob's son in that respect." Bella felt the tug on her heartstrings again. It was lessening over the years and although she was looking forward to a time in her life when it no longer physically hurt, she was also going to miss the fact that she had let go of Jacob completely.

"I've heard a lot of great things about him from Charlie. He's very proud of you too, Bella. It couldn't have been easy on you and Jacob. You must let me apologize for…" Again Bella cut his words off.

"Carlisle please. Everything that has happened is for a reason. What that reason is, I have no idea!" Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll be the first to admit that my life hasn't exactly turned out the way I thought it would, but I wouldn't trade the way it turned out for anything. I can't regret my choices. Worrying about the future is no way to try to navigate through the present. Jacob use to tell me that as well." Bella sniffled lightly and gratefully took the tissue Carlisle handed her.

"Well, I think my work here is done. You should keep your leg lightly bandaged and avoid showering for a day or two, until it scabs over a bit. Do not get the arm cast wet at all. I think you should know that by now," he told her with wink. "I'll need to see Jason in two weeks to have the stitches out. Will he be over at Charlie's then?" Carlisle started writing down instructions.

"Most likely. With Charlie working during the day, I imagine Jason will want to be spending that extra time with Billy. I am not sure what arrangement the two of them have made. It's going to be worse than a custody battle between the two of them this summer." Bella laughed lightly as she tried to climb down from the exam table. Carlisle caught her as she faltered.

"I'll send in a volunteer to help you with your clothes then. Follow up in a few weeks with your regular doctor. Don't forget. I'll remind Charlie to bring Jason for his stitches in two weeks." Carlisle gave her an awkward hug which she turned into a sincere one. She turned into his chest, wanting to feel the familiarity of one of his hugs. She rested her forehead on his chest as he rubbed her back gently. "It's good to see you again, Bella." He finished with a quick kiss on the top of her head before he left her alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 02 Bandages and Blue Jeans

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

After Carlisle left her alone with her thoughts, she gently swayed her legs from side to side to make sure she wouldn't fall once she moved from the bed. When she felt sure that she could stand on her own, she eased herself slowly to stand next to the bed. She looked at her new cast, and chuckled as she realized that casts had come a long way since she stared getting them on a regular basis as a child. Instead of the heavy plaster versions, Carlisle had put a light blue one on and explained that this one was made of fiberglass. They both laughed when Bella mentioned that it was made out of the same material as her car.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Black?" A soft, female voice called from behind curtain number 1.

"Hi?" Bella said with a question in her voice as she turned her head toward the sound, just in time to catch someone pulling the curtain aside. She was momentarily stunned to hear someone address her as Mrs. Black. In front of her stood a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm here to help you get changed. Dr. Cullen sent me in." The girl fidgeted awkwardly and glanced toward the hallway.

"Oh, ok. There should be something I can wear in that backpack if you could just hand it to me." Bella pointed toward the bag Carlisle had shoved against the wall.

The girl picked it up and placed it next to Bella on the stretcher. As she unzipped it for her, Bella sighed as the realization of how difficult it was going to be to use only one arm hit her. At least she had use of both of her hands, she thought, as she took in the cast that ran from her upper arm down to her wrist. She hadn't had an accident in so long, why did it have to happen now, in Forks? Bella glanced at the girl's nametag.

"Eden? What a pretty name." She said absently as the girl pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Oh thanks, my dad actually picked it out. He had a thing for names beginning with vowels. He can be such a dork sometimes." Eden smiled as she glanced into the hallway again. Without looking at her or the item she pulled out of the pack, she handed it to Bella.

"Uh, that won't work," Bella said as she took the boxers away from Eden's hands. The girl managed to turn beet red as she looked at Bella and mumbled an apology. "Here, let me check. This will work, at least this way I can leave the bandage on." Bella held up a pair of her son's baggy overalls, they'd be huge, but they would have to do. She kicked her boots off using her toes and then stopped. "Uh, Eden? Could I have a moment? I need to use the bathroom." Bella was way past being embarrassed, having been to so many emergency rooms in countless hospitals.

"Oh uh, sure. The bathroom is right across the hall. Do you need help?" The girl appeared anxious to go into the hall.

"Sure, yeah. That'd be great, thanks." Bella leaned heavily on the slight girl and let her lead the way to the bathroom. Jason was on her in a second.

"Are you ok? You should have asked for help." It took Bella a moment to realize that her son wasn't talking to her, but to the girl at her side. She looked at her and then back at her son questioningly. He avoided her eyes for the first time ever, immediately making Bella suspicious. Charlie was nowhere in sight.

"Don't be silly. We're fine. Not all females are helpless. Now, quit blocking the bathroom door. She'll be ready in about 15 minutes." Eden reached a hand out to open the door as she kept an arm around Bella's waist and led her inside. "I'll wait right outside this stall. Just holler when you're done, ok?" Eden unbuttoned and unzipped Bella's pants and dragged them down along with her underwear to her ankles so she could just kick them off.

"Thank you Eden. I'll try to hurry." Bella did her business and awkwardly pulled up her thong, grateful that there was not a lot of material for her to deal with. Standing in just a thong and a tank top, in a bathroom with a strange girl, Bella felt like five different kinds of fool. How was she going to manage getting dressed when it was just her, Jason and Charlie? As she leaned far into the sink to wash her hands, she met the girls gaze in the mirror. "Eden, do you think you could go to the cubicle and get my boots?" Bella moved behind the bathroom door as she opened it so no one could see her. When the girl came back in, she helped Bella into the overalls. They were baggy and perfect since all they had to do was buckle the top over Bella's shoulder, not even having to remove the sling. Of course, she really wished she had on more of a shirt than just the black tank top underneath, but she wasn't about to try to maneuver into another shirt. Bella sighed and then berated herself for not wearing a bra. Not that it really made a difference. Even after breastfeeding Jason for nearly two years, she still had average size breasts and they still held their own, all on their own. She sighed as she looked at herself quickly in the mirror. In surrender, she reached for her boots; at least they'd be comfortable. Taking them from the girl, she leaned against the bathroom wall to put her feet through the openings. Faltering only slightly, Bella steadied herself against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. Taking a deep breath, she sighed again.

"Are you ok? I can go get Dr. Cullen if you want." Eden put a hand reassuringly on her good shoulder and squeezed, just as Esme use to do. The thought made Bella jump.

"No, I'm fine, just incredibly exhausted." Bella shook off the girl's hand. She missed Esme terribly and couldn't stand the thought of being so close to her, yet not being able to just go see her like she use to in high school. Stopping by Alice and Edward's house back then was no big deal. Esme had always been happy to see her, with or without Alice or Edward. Bella slid down the bathroom wall and put her head back and closed her eyes. She was a fucking mess and she knew it. Here she was, sitting in a hospital bathroom with a complete stranger. The cold tile felt almost comforting against her back. Most people would probably think it was nasty, being on the floor in a public bathroom, but Bella had definitely been in far worse places than this.

Still keeping her head back against the wall, eyes closed, she took another deep breath and allowed her thoughts to run away with her. This morning she was in control, the perfect mother that was able to balance a career and raise her son alone. Now, she wondered where she had taken a wrong turn to get to this place. She snorted in disgust as her conscience answered her, 'it was right after you turned onto Calawah Way,' her inner voice snarked at her. It was obviously trying to teach her a lesson, stay away from Forks.

The difference time could make. In just a few short hours Bella found herself sitting in a grimy bathroom in a hospital that amazingly enough felt familiar to her, even though she hadn't physically set foot in it for over a decade. Nothing had changed except her physical location - she was back in Forks. She gave herself a sarcastic snort as she shook her head to berate herself for her foolishness. Bella briefly wondered whether her physical location on the planet had anything to do with the bad luck she always seemed to have in Forks. She was starting to believe it was maybe the town itself that held something against her, put her at this longitude and latitude, and bad luck ensued.

"Mrs. Black? Do you want me to get your family?" The girl's voice was soft and compassionate sounding.

"Yeah, maybe you'd better. I think I'm kind of stuck down here now. Would you mind getting my son? He's the big guy in the hall…" Bella didn't have time to finish before the girl ran out and brought Jason in.

"Mom, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Jason was clearly uncomfortable but didn't leave. Instead, he easily reached down and picked his mother up. He stood Bella against the wall and tucked her baggy pant legs into her boots, eyeing them critically. "Ok, I have no idea how you think you are going to change later. Where's our bag?" Jason looked around the small bathroom. Eden handed it to him with a small smile. He accepted it and flashed her a huge grin. "Thanks Eden. Mom, can you walk on your own or do you need me to carry you?" Jason somehow managed to gather their belongings and reach for Bella with a free hand.

"If you hold her steady, I can get her hair out of the way for you." Eden reached for the brush Bella had put down on the sink.

Jason had to smile at her. "You really think with hair as long as mine that I don't know how to pull hair back?" He laughed lightly as Eden's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that most guys around here don't have hair as long as yours, I mean, if they do, it's not braided. Maybe just pulled into a ponytail or something like that." Eden's cheeks turned even pinker as both Bella and Jason laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I was just teasin' you. I'll worry about it at home later." Jason smiled his lopsided grin at her and she couldn't help but laugh with him. "So, until tonight then? I'll meet you at the high school?" Jason looked over at Eden hopefully as he held onto his mother.

"I have to ask my parents first, but as long as I am staying in town, they shouldn't have a problem with it. I'll give you a call if that's ok?" Eden looked over at Jason hopefully.

"I'd like that a lot. I just need to get her home and run a couple of errands. Mom's obviously not going to put up much of a fight for me going out tomorrow. I'll wait to hear from you then." Jason's voice was laced with a confidence that Eden thought was so very attractive.

"I'll give you a call. I better get back to work. See you later Jason." Eden gave him a small wave and walked off down the hall of the E.R., glancing over her shoulder more than once.

"Jase, you're killing me here. What am I supposed to do with you? You've got to stop picking up strays everywhere we go, especially little female ones. What would your father say?" Bella tried hard to admonish her son but failed at it.

"He'd probably say 'Nice job Jason.'" They both laughed together because they knew he was right. Jacob would have been proud of Jason no matter what he excelled in, even if it was picking up girls.

"I'm sorry he's not here to help you with this. You're stuck with your mess of a mother and it's not fair to you; I am sorry." Bella's eyes filled with tears as her son hugged her close.

"Come on mom, let's get you home." Jason pulled his mother from the women's bathroom and walked with her down the hallway to greet Charlie and Dr. Cullen again.

"Bells, I was just talking to Carlisle here and I think we should get some food into you and then have you just crash at my place. We'll talk more about plans later. You need to get some sleep or that boy is going to end up carting your sorry ass all over my town." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked over at Carlisle uncomfortably. "Thanks for everything Carlisle. I'll let you know what she decides." Charlie shook his hand.

"Charlie, my offer still stands. Please think about it." Carlisle reached over and shook Jason's hand as well. "It was good to meet you son. You take care of her alright? I'll see you in 2 weeks." Carlisle nodded at Bella as he spoke and then reached over to give her a hug.

"I'll watch out for her Dr. Cullen, thanks for all your help." Jason's voice held a complete air of authority as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Goodbye Carlisle. Thanks for everything and please give Esme my love." Bella gave Carlisle a hug and kissed his cheek, quickly blinking away the tears that tried to fill her eyes. She lingered for one brief moment with her good arm around Carlisle's waist, hoping that all the emotion that she poured into the hug would find its way into Esme's heart when Carlisle spoke to his wife later. Regardless of her relationship with Edward, his siblings and parents had done no real wrong to her.

"It was so good to see you again Bella. You take care." Carlisle returned her embrace and after kissing the top of her head, he left her with a promise to let Esme know she was thinking of her.

On their way back to Charlie's small place, they stopped and picked up a pizza. Bella hadn't planned on cooking anything and certainly wasn't going to with her arm in a sling. After a brief lunch in, which the 3 of them made short work of, Jason filled Bella in on his plans.

"Uh, mom, I'm going to go out later if that's ok with you. I just want to get your permission before you crash." Jason drank down the last of his water.

"Out with the girl from the hospital? You've not been in town long enough to make any friends Jason." Bella stepped into 'mom' mode.

"Yeah, the girl from the hospital. She asked if I wanted to go to some kind of summer kickoff party at the high school. A lot of kids from the high school will be there and some of the kids from the reservation as well. I figure it'll be a great way for me to make some friends to hang out with this summer." Jason turned to his mother as he stood up to clear away his plate.

"Jason, promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you messing around. Charlie, help me out here." Bella couldn't think straight.

"Eden Cullen? The candy striper girl from the hospital? Yeah, she's Carlisle's granddaughter." Charlie nonchalantly took a swallow of his beer and turned his head back toward the game playing on the television.

"His WHAT!" Bella screeched and snapped her attention to Charlie.

"His granddaughter. Didn't Carlisle tell you? Maybe you didn't hear him right." Charlie nonchalantly talked as he stared at the television from the comfort of his recliner where he now sat. "She's Emmett and Rosalie's oldest. She's around his age I guess. There are 2 more, still in grade school though. Don't see anything wrong with it; the notice went out throughout the high school, sort of an end of the school year slash beginning of summer party. Games, carnival rides, fireworks and stuff, pretty simple. Put on by the booster club and some donations from local businesses I think. Not too much trouble to get into." Charlie shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I'm too tired to even think about this right now. At least it's Emmett and not, well Alice's or anyone. I can't think straight. My head is throbbing! Jason, you have no means of transportation right now. We need to go get the rest of our stuff from the bike. I'm not sure it's a good idea, but I'll let you decide. Your curfew is midnight though. And I don't even want you thinking that you can have any kind of sex with her. If you wouldn't want to see me do it, I don't want to know of you trying it. Do you understand me? I'm going to lie down." Bella stood up and silently made her way to her old bedroom to take a nap. All the emotions from the day seeped in her brain and warred with each other there. Bella briefly stopped in the tiny bathroom to search Charlie's medicine cabinet for some kind of pain reliever before making her way to her old bedroom.

"You heard her Jase. Midnight. Let's go get her stuff from the bike over at Quil's. Then I'm gonna watch the game for a bit. I know for a fact that the party doesn't start until 7 so you just make yourself comfortable. You don't need to be anywhere right now and that arm is going to start hurting like bitch real soon."

Charlie took the last swallow of his beer and yelled to Bella that they were going to collect her things from the bike. He flicked the mars lights on top of the police car on and let the siren go, making the trip to the reservation even shorter. He let Jason do most of the talking on the short trip, adding the appropriate grunts and acknowledgements where needed, just enough to let his grandson know that he was paying attention to him. As they pulled up to Quil's bike shop, he put his hand up in a short wave. He turned everything off, got out and walked over toward Quil with his hand extended.

"Chief Swan, good to see you again so soon. I take it you've come for all their stuff. I should have the bike ready in a week or so. It'll look brand new when I am done." Quil shook Charlie's hand and then looked over at Jason.

"So, Jason. Your mom's stuff is inside on the tool bench. I put it all inside a bag, which I don't need it back by the way. Just give it to Bella and tell her Quil said 'Hi'. It's going to be great having you here all summer." Quil reached over and briefly but warmly embraced his friend's son.

"Thank you Quil. My dad spoke about all of you, a lot actually. It's going to be nice to be able to put a face with the name. I know we've probably met everyone on brief visits, but staying longer this time, maybe it'll stick." Jason tried not to think about his brief visit to the reservation when he had to bury his father.

"I'm sure it will. You better go at least say a hello to our Chief. He's going to be real pissed off if he finds out that you were here and didn't go see him." Quil waved in the direction of a small house set apart from the others.

"Yeah, we're heading over there right now. I need to talk with Billy about the party tonight. I know some of the older kids will be going, and I thought I'd introduce Jason to a few so that he could at least know some people there. We'll be back in a week or two for the bike Quil, thanks for taking care of it, and be sure to send the bill to the station for me." Charlie and Quil nodded at each other as they walked off toward Billy's.

"Hey Chief, got time for a visitor?" Jason said as he opened the door to his paternal grandfather's house and stepped into the warmth and familiarness of it. He didn't even need to knock, something told him to just open the door and walk right in. Jason stopped in the doorway and stood with awe as he entered the Chief's house; and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was finally home.

"Jason, it's about time you showed up!" Billy rolled his way toward his grandson and reached up as they hugged each other. To them, it didn't matter that it was more than a manly pat on the back, all that mattered was their connection to each other. The one that made Jason feel so at home here on the reservation, and made Billy feel like his tribe was complete again. The thick invisible line that was severed more and more each time Jacob left after a brief visit was finally solidified as Jason entered Billy's presence. It was a feeling that neither one of them would be able to describe to an outsider and neither one was willing to try.


	4. Chapter 03 A Little Garden Named Eden

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella lay awake on her lumpy old bed, a relic Charlie kept from her high school years. She let her tears fill her eyes and they now burned from the salty sting. Charlie hadn't changed her room at all. Throughout the years, during every brief visit they had made to Charlie's, she had begged him to do something else with it, a room, or perhaps a den for his hunting and fishing trophies. As she lay there, she felt the memories of her high school years closing in on her, almost suffocating her brain as she fought against them. The memories of those days haunted her every thought. She had never slept in this room with Jacob; he always preferred the emotional warmth and the strength he gathered from reservation whenever they visited their fathers. Bella always agreed with him, saying it didn't matter to her where they stayed or slept. In her heart she knew the real reason she preferred the reservation. There was a much less chance of running into people.

For the first time in years, Bella doubted her judgment. By not staying in this room with Jacob, she felt no connection to him here at all. And she certainly wouldn't dream of staying at the reservation without him, even if she did have Jason with her. The Quileutes adored Jason, already considered him their next chief even if Billy was still active within the tribe. They only tolerated Bella because of how much she meant to Jacob, that was a fact. It was only after reminding herself of their son's existence that she realized that time had passed, years have gone by. But in this room, sleeping on this bed, her mind was playing tricks on her. She had a difficult time even visualizing Jacob in this room. She was sure that he had been in there at some point during their growing up years, he had to have been. But the only visions that came to her now were the same ones that haunted her dreams, it wasn't her husband lying here with her now, it was Edward.

She and Edward together. She and Edward, riding bikes together when neither one yet had their license. Edward climbing the tree outside her bedroom window to spend just a few extra moments with her after Charlie had fallen asleep. As they grew older, waking up naked in this very bed, next to Edward. Not feeling ashamed, afraid, or even guilty. Like she belonged there, with him like that. The feeling like she never had to search for anything more, ever again. She had her Edward and that was all that mattered at that point in time. Unfortunately he hadn't ever really wanted her.

That thought caused her to sob out loud. She didn't care that the tears fell from the corner of her eyes and dripped into her ears, then onto her pillow; she couldn't stop them from falling even if she had wanted to. She didn't need to either, given that Charlie and Jason were both gone to the reservation to fetch their belongings from the bike. She thought back to how sick she felt when she realized that the girl who helped her at the hospital was Carlisle's granddaughter. Her first thought immediately went to Edward and the fact that he must have had a child or two by now, with someone else. Just as she had with Jacob. But for some reason it had cut at her deeply, knowing that Edward might have slept with someone else. Maybe many someone else's, for all she knew. Everyone was so careful to not bring up Edward in front of her, fearful of the reaction they might receive. She guessed that if she didn't get the hell out of Forks soon, she would have no choice but to run into Emmett and Rose eventually. Not that she would really mind. She never held it against them that they had chosen to remain loyal to Edward over her. It would be easy enough to have a small meeting with them, then take her leave. It would be much more difficult to see Alice. She was always closer to Alice and her boyfriend Jasper than Emmett and Rosalie. She assumed by now that Alice and Jasper were probably married. With only a few years separating the oldest of them from the youngest of them, all six of them had been great friends. It would be a struggle to see Alice and not want to make it a longer visit just to spend more time with her.

Even harder still would be to see Esme. The mother she had always tried to emulate while she was raising Jason. The mother that she had always wanted while she was growing up, after her own mother was taken from her at a young age. Just when a girl needed a mother most in her life, Esme Cullen had fluidly stepped right into that role. Not replacing Renee, although Bella would be the first to admit it would be easy enough to do; instead, Esme let her know that she was there for her just as much as, and probably more so, than Renee had ever been. At key points in her life, she had sought out her friend's mother and Esme was right there with all the right answers.

As she turned onto her good side, Bella let her sobs and tears take over until the pain medication she had taken made it all go away, both physically and emotionally. She fell into a blissfully black sleep.

Eden bounced happily out of the hospital and got into her father's army green Jeep. She loved it that her parent's always had such great cars. She had to admit, that it was lost on her and she never fully appreciated her mother's knowledge of them. As long as it looked nice and was reliable, was all Eden concerned herself with. While both of her brothers had picked up their parent's love of all things mechanical, she preferred to show her love for all things human. She had a natural love that her grandfather had always told her she must have inherited from her grandmother, Esme. Armed with her grandmother's ability to love, and strengthened with her grandfather's insane amount of compassion, it should have come as no surprise to anyone in the family that Eden wanted to be a nurse.

She knew she wanted to be a nurse from day one and her grandma had fueled that passion by taking her on frequent trips to the hospital while visiting her grandpa Carlisle at work. She was never more thrilled than when she finally received permission to become a volunteer there. She loved spending her time at the hospital helping people. She didn't want the responsibility of being a doctor, much to her grandpa's dismay. The only thing that smoothed over those ruffled feathers was when Eden announced to her parents and grandparents that she didn't want to become a doctor because she would need to set aside time to become a wife and mother as well. Of course, she was only 8 at the time, but her desire to become a nurse never waivered. She was set on having it all in life. She sighed dreamily; it didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"So, what's the sigh for?" Emmett asked his daughter as he pulled out of the parking lot turning his Jeep toward home.

"Nothing Daddy," Eden sighed again as she continued, "I was just thinking of the party tonight. I can still go right? Please tell me that mom didn't change her mind did she?" Emmett detected panic in his daughter's voice and laughed lightly.

"No worries Eden. She is still going to let you go, only until 11 though. And if you argue with her about that, she'll probably not let you go at all. You have to understand that she's just looking out for your best interests and safety. She has a surprise for you by the way." Emmett chanced a look over at his daughter and smiled. "So do I." He reached into the glove box and handed Eden a small black object. She gasped as she looked over at him with a look of wonder and amazement.

"Daddy! A new phone! And it's the Env3! It's the exact one I wanted. Can I text?" Eden asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, go ahead. You can also download music into it and actually use it as a GPS. Believe it or not, you can even use it as a regular telephone and call people. Which is what you are going to use it for tonight so I know when to pick you up. I expect you to call me on my phone and let me know when you are ready. Deal?" He asked her as she leaned over to awkwardly hug him, still strapped down by her seatbelt.

"Deal. I love it. It's perfect." She sat back into her seat and immediately began learning how to use it.

"Oh and Eden, if your grades start dropping, even a little bit, that becomes mine. This is a serious, grown up responsibility. I don't want to hear from any of your teachers that you are texting or using it during school." Emmett turned carefully into the flow of traffic.

"Like you even need to tell me that. Have I ever given you or mom any problems with school?" Eden didn't bother to wait for her father's reply. "Daddy, can I ask you for a favor?" Eden was never shy or timid in front of her parents so Emmett's defenses were immediately up.

"What? You can ask me anything, but it doesn't mean that I will grant you an answer to it." Emmett furrowed his brow, wondering if he was this difficult when he was younger. He and Rose were definitely out of their elements trying to raise a teenager.

"I sort of met someone at the hospital and I asked if he wanted to go to the party. He's going to be here all summer. I didn't recognize him from school, but he was really nice and seemed like he didn't have any friends. Grandpa thought he was nice too. But don't blame him okay? Grandpa doesn't even know I asked him to go." Eden looked nervously at her father. Seeing the vein in her father's thick neck pulse in anger made her even more nervous. Her father whipped out his phone. "Who are you calling Daddy?"

"Your Grandpa. Why would he let this happen? He was supposed to be watching you, dammit." Emmett growled as he punched the numbers while trying to drive.

"Daddy! I don't need a babysitter. Especially while I am at work. Grandpa doesn't even know. He was helping some woman with a bloodied leg; I think it might have been Jason's mother. She looked really young. But anyway, he was talking to Grandpa and Chief Swan. For crying out loud, he's Chief Swan's grandson, how much trouble could I possibly get into with the Chief of Police's grandson?" Eden's exasperated sigh made Emmett pause as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Chief Swan's grandson? Charlie Swan's grandson? Eden, what did you say his name was?" Emmett hung up the phone, never having a chance to actually place the call to his father.

"I never did, you didn't give me a chance." The girl sniffed indignantly. "But his name is Jason, Jason Black. He's so funny and so tall! He plays sports, and likes music and he knows how to ride a motorcycle! He said he could maybe teach me this summer. He was in an accident because of the fog and mist this morning, that's what they were doing at the hospital. He was really nice, and very polite. I think you and mom would really like him. Please can I go with him? I told him I would call him." Eden looked so hopeful that Emmett nearly caved.

"You are _so_ your mother's daughter! What until you tell your mother that you asked out a boy. I tell you what. I think this kid was yanking your chain. I'll call Grandpa and see what he thinks of this. It's more than likely one of the reservation boys playing a joke. I'll talk to your mom about it ok? Now, go on and get inside." Emmett said as he turned into the driveway of their house. "Your mother has a surprise for you." He nodded toward their house where he knew her surprise was waiting for her. Eden took one look at her Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's car in their driveway and squealed in delight as she ran from the car.

Emmett smiled as he watched his daughter take the front steps two at a time and run into the house. He thought for a moment before he took out his phone and called his father.

"Pops, got a sec?" Emmett began. Once Carlisle gave his okay, Emmett launched. "Eden told me she ran into someone at the hospital name Jason. She invited him to the party tonight. I'm calling because I want to know which one of those bone-headed Indians thinks it's ok to trick Eden into going to the party. She said he called himself Charlie Swan's grandson." Emmett was so pissed off he could barely see straight. He knew it was only a matter of time before Rose came running out of the house.

"Relax Emmett." Carlisle's voice crackled over the phone line. "I guess I should have seen this coming this afternoon. Charlie Swan's grandson was here at the hospital this afternoon. He's going to spend the summer here in Forks with his grandfathers. Charlie and…" Carlisle didn't get to finish his explanation before his son interrupted him.

"Wait a minute. You mean this kid wasn't lying? He is Charlie's grandson. How old is he now? Wait, that would mean that Bell…" It was Carlisle's turn to interrupt Emmett.

"Right, Bella's son, Jason. Bella and Jacob Black's son to be exact. There's no denying it, it's like looking at Jacob's twin. As I had mentioned, he's in town to spend the summer with his grandfathers. Charlie Swan and Billy Black." Carlisle let this information sink in to Emmett before continuing. "Now Emmett, the first thing I need you to know is that you can not tell Edward that Bella is back in town. She had only intended on dropping her son off then promptly leaving town again. They had an accident on their bike so now she's stuck here for at least two weeks until her arm is completely healed. Do you understand me Em? Not a word of this to anyone." Carlisle's words fell on deaf ears as Emmett started to smile.

"Oh, yeah, sure pops. _I_ won't say a word." Emmett grinned widely even though he knew Carlisle couldn't see it over the phone. "But you should know that Eden just took off inside the house and right now, I have a very pissed off looking Rosalie stalking toward me. Oh, here we go, she's now being followed by an equally pissed off looking Alice and Jasper. You really shouldn't have let those two near each other at the hospital." Emmett snorted as the trio stalked toward him.

"Emmett, listen to me. Bella did not intend to get in contact with anyone here. She merely was dropping off her son and then would be leaving town again. Charlie let it slip that she doesn't want to be here and under no circumstances are you four to go over there and badger her to death. You tell Alice and Rose to leave Bella in peace." Carlisle's voice was firm over the phone.

"I hear you, loud and clear. But Eden did ask this kid out, so unless Bella leaves town in the next few hours, she's going to get a doorstep full of Cullens and Whitlocks. Since I'll be the one driving them tonight, it's unavoidable that we'll all meet again and soon." Emmett pretended to be fixing the mirrors and ignored the small group standing outside his Jeep.

"After the way Edward treated her, after the way _we all_ treated her. I can't blame her if she never wants anything to do with this family again. The fact that she apparently does not want to contact Alice or Esme for that matter, speaks volumes as to how badly she was hurt. I think Bella has endured enough pain from this family, don't you agree?" Carlisle's voice sounded regretful and sad.

"Well, it's not like Edward's going to show up on the Chief's doorstep. It'll only be us. Besides, at least you can honestly say that _you_ didn't tell anyone. It was her son that was hitting on my daughter." Emmett laughed as he opened the car door while disconnecting his call to deal with his wife and sister.

"Heya Rosie baby. So, did Eden like her surprise?" Emmett nodded toward his sister, Alice, who was there to makeover her niece as a surprise.

"Don't you 'Rosie baby' me Emmett Cullen. What has gotten into you, letting your daughter tell lies like that?" Rose stood with her hands on her hips as she stared at her husband.

"It's not what you think, really." Emmett walked over to his wife. He put his arms gently around her waist and drew her close to kiss her hello. "Apparently, Eden was helping in the emergency room when a Mrs. Black came in with her son. Uh, and as a matter of fact, he is, as it turns out, Charlie Swan's grandson as well." Emmett deliberately tried to be evasive.

"Charlie Swan's grandson?" Rose looked doubtful, and Emmett's words took a moment to sink in. "That would mean that he's Bella's son and, and wait a minute? Black? Bella and Jacob Black? Their son is here, in Forks, for the summer?"

"That would be a 'yes'," Emmett said nodding his head. "And apparently Eden has asked him to the party tonight." Emmett looked over at Alice and Jasper. "I think we're going to have to cancel guys. I'm going to have to stay at this party tonight. I'll still bring the boys over to my mom's so that she can watch them, but there's no way I am leaving Eden alone with Jacob Black's son."

"Why not? Jacob wasn't bad Emmett. He was always polite to Rose and me." Alice looked up at her brother with her hands on her hips. Her eyes squinted at Emmett, daring him to dispute her.

"Listen Pipsqueak, if he's anything like his father was he's able to talk a girl into running off with him and disappearing from the face of the Earth. I'm not going to take that kind of chance with Eden." Emmett almost growled at his younger sister, not believing that she could have forgotten the drama that ensued after graduation.

"That wasn't entirely their fault. Bella truly believed that Edward didn't want her anymore. He's actually admitted that he told her to go away. I understand that he wanted to concentrate on his career and all that crap; but honestly Em, what would you have done at that age if Rose told you she never wanted to see you again?" Alice dared her brother to question her.

"Well, I wouldn't have disappeared from human existence. I would have done something big, something huge, to make her see reason, of course." Emmett sounded smug as he stared at his sister and ignored the glare from his wife.

"Right. Now, think of Bella you ape! What kind of grand, huge gesture could she have made?" Alice saw the light bulb go off inside Emmett's head. He was finally catching on.

"Got it. She wouldn't have made any big gesture; she wouldn't have wanted to be a problem or in the way, and would have left like a kicked puppy. I got it Alice. All things considered though, she left him. Don't forget Edward's feelings in all of this." Emmett tried valiantly to defend his brother.

Alice groaned covering her ears dramatically. "I'm tired of hearing about poor Edward all these years. What about Bella? He told her to leave, so she left. He didn't even try to find her to tell her he was sorry. If you ask me, Edward got exactly what he deserved. I miss my friend, and he is not going to stop me from seeing her, not this time." Alice was resolute as she faced off with Emmett.

"I agree with you Pip. We all missed her after she left even though some of us, and by some I mean Edward, wouldn't admit it. But she doesn't intend to stay here. She's just dropping off her son for the summer so he can stay with Charlie and Billy. She's leaving again as soon as her arm heals." Emmett rubbed his big hand on Alice's tiny shoulder, causing her to wince even though it was only a light touch.

"Then I better hurry!" Alice turned and grabbed onto Jasper for support. "Jazz, Bella's back in town. Isn't that great?" Before Jasper could even respond, Emmett reached for his sister again.

"Hang on there Pip. Pops specifically said that she didn't want any of us to know that she was back. She only intended to drop him off and then leave. She has no idea that we know she's here. I'm not sure she even knows who Eden was."

"But she's back here now? At least for a little while? I have to see her, you guys. I hated that Edward made me give up on our friendship because of him. Why did we have to pay because he couldn't control himself around her? I always loved Bella and it wasn't fair that he made me stay away from her. At least he's away at the conference in Vancouver this week, so he doesn't ever even have to know. I'm going to over there." Alice easily slipped out of her brother's grasp and started walking toward her car. She had gotten to the driver's door when something made her stop and swear. "Dammit. I promised Eden I would help her with her hair. Jazz, run home and get changed. We are still going out, the four of us, but we are going to split up. You can stay with Emmett and keep him company. Rose and I are going to visit Bella." Alice tossed her husband the keys and grabbed Rose's hand as she dragged her back into the house, leaving their husbands to look after them in confusion.

Eden rested her forehead on the glass of her bedroom window as she watched the adults exchange words below in the driveway. She quickly reached for the phone next to her bed and dialed the phone number that Jason had given her that morning. She silently swore as she realized just how long it was taking for her Uncle Jasper to download songs from his laptop into her new cellular phone.

"Hello, may I please speak with Jason?" She asked politely when she heard a man answer the phone.

"Yeah, hi, it's me. Is this Eden?" Jason was confused because although he didn't recognize the number that came up, but he did recognize the last name Cullen on his grandfather's caller ID. He had given the girl both his grandpa Charlie's number as well as his own cellular phone number to make sure that he didn't miss her call.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you still wanted to go with me tonight. My dad said he would drive us. We could pick you up at 7 if that's ok?" Eden said shyly.

"I'd love to still go with you. Are you sure your father doesn't mind? I really don't need to start off my whole summer on the wrong foot out here." Jason twisted the old phone cord around his fingers absently as he flopped down on Charlie's worn couch, a puff of dust rising up around him.

"No, of course not. He wants to meet you though. But don't worry, he's really cool. I think you two will get along great. He's really into sports and cars. Oh, guess what? He got me my own cell phone today. It's an EnV3. My Uncle Jasper is downloading a bunch of songs onto it for me already. It's got a GPS and I can text on it. I can't wait to show you." Eden's voice became breathless as she realized that she had stopped breathing as she talked.

"It sounds really cool Eden. Make sure you put my numbers in there ok?" Jason said, flirting with her.

"Silly, of course. I would have called you from it, but it apparently takes forever to download songs onto it. Although I can't put you on speed dial because my father already programmed my whole entire family in there." Eden sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Well, what number would you put me under if they weren't all taken?" Jason tried to egg her on to talk longer.

"Silly, I can't tell you that." Eden's voice became soft and quiet.

"Why not?" Jason was confused; he thought she sounded interested in him.

"Because my family is now standing here watching me talk to you on the phone." She breathed a laugh into the phone.

"Then I'll ask you tonight when they aren't watching you." Jason played along.

"Well, in that case, maybe tonight I will tell you." She laughed the most beautiful laugh Jason had ever heard. "My dad said he knows where your grandpa lives already so we'll pick you up at 7. I have to go Jason, my aunt and uncle are here and I want to spend a little more time with them okay?" Jason could tell by the muffling noise that she had covered the mouthpiece to talk to someone in the background.

"That sounds good Eden. I'll see you at 7." Jason hung up Charlie's old rotary dial phone and absently played with the dial, he was surprised that it still even let calls go through.

"So, was that the girl?" Charlie asked as he walked through the living room.

"Yeah. She's something else. She seems really nice. I dated some back home, but this doesn't feel like that. I like her but I just met her. Seems like when I am around her, I can't string a coherent sentence together; stupid Indian." Jason hit his palm against his forehead.

"Well, I know for a fact that your mom and your dad had these talks with you before Jason. You don't need to hear it from me. Just promise me that you'll remember your father in everything you do. He always did the right thing. I know he is a lot to live up to, but if you could somehow use him as a source to guide you in your decisions, you'll be alright. Know that he always had the best of intentions for everyone around him. Just make him proud Jason. Do your best in everything and that's all we can ask of you." Charlie opened another beer and sat in his recliner.

"Wow, that's deep Grandpa." Jason was clearly in awe of his grandfather.

"Yeah, that Dr. Phil sure knows what he's talking about." Charlie nodded toward the television as Jason laughed and went upstairs to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 04 The Past Comes Back In Many F

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella had woken up from her nap and was now sitting at Charlie's old dining room table, nursing a cup of coffee and feeling like crap. For her father's and son's sake she tried to at least make an effort to act human. In reality, all she wanted to do was get on her motorcycle and ride, or rather run as far away as she could get from there. She was supposed to meet up with her friend, Genophyr, the go on to have a good time without worrying about her son. That clearly wasn't going to be happening now. Realization hit her hard as she came to the conclusion that she was stuck, at least for now, in Forks. She was wondering of just how often she would really actually have to leave Charlie's house. The less she left the house, the less chance there would be to run into anyone. She looked around at the dingy yellow kitchen, noting that the grease above the stove had a thick layer of dust caked in it. She had offered more than once to help Charlie fix up and clean the little house, but he had refused not only her help with the house, but her help with any money at all.

Bella knew that it wasn't only his pride that forced Charlie not to take her help with money. Charlie was a creature of habit, and getting rid of anything in the house was not an option. She also knew that if she looked in her father's bedroom closet, there would be a good chance that she would find Renee's old clothes still hanging there as if she was going to come back to use them. Bella briefly considered just taking the clothes and giving them away to charity. The only thing that stopped her for doing just that was the sentimental value they held for Charlie. The bedroom was not the only place that held memories of her absent mother. Every turn she made in the house, slapped her in the face with a memory. She made herself a mental note to bring this up to Charlie. Right now, she had bigger problems on her mind, so she did what she always did when she felt bogged down in life, she talked to Jacob.

She got up and limped carefully to the back door down the concrete steps that led out into the woods. Her leg wasn't throbbing as much as it had been earlier, so she practiced putting more weight on it; smiling as she realized that she could manage it. Yup, she could definitely do this. Closing the screen door she sat down on the cold stairs, knowing she wouldn't last long out here, even though summer was coming, the ground was always cold, especially when there was no sun to warm it. Her shoulders were still bare, covered only by the tank top and the straps from her overalls; she shivered before she felt the peacefulness of the forest envelope and warm her through the chill. She stared at the woods, taking in the varying shades of green the woods were painted with. It was easy enough to picture Jacob's face.

She had a daily reminder of him that stared back at her through their son's eyes. Jason was his father's spitting image. Though he had been gone for years, Jacob's memory still brought a smile to her lips that she knew eventually made her eyes crinkle at their corners. That exact smile was reflected on her face as she thought of her deceased husband. She recalled his playful puppy like side that showed most when he was with Jason and the two of them were getting into some sort of trouble. The memory of the two of them putting her through her paces, as she trailed after them, cleaning up and generally putting things upright, easily changed into another memory. Jacob's mischievous side that reared it head whenever Bella was in a particularly foul mood. It was this side of Jake that Bella wished for right now. That sly, sneaky side often chased away whatever was troubling her always leaving her in a fit of laughter. Most of all, Bella missed his comforting side. Her heart often ached when she thought of how easily the two of them fit. Jacob had always been the stronger of the two of them. He often argued that he was only strong because of her support and love. She breathed in deeply as she realized that she was talking to him right then, her thoughts relaying her side of the silent conversation.

Having done this so many times before, Bella laughed as she thought back to the first few months after Jacob's death, when she found herself talking to him wondering if she was losing her mind. Counseling had helped her gain understanding that talking to Jacob, although he was gone, was part of the healing process, it was necessary in order for her move on. Trouble was though she wasn't sure she was ready to move on yet. She still missed him terribly while her grief had indeed lessened over the years, it was still there and probably would never completely go away. Bella thought back to various parts of their shared history.

They had everything, for however brief it was. It was a slap in the face from reality that made them understand that once you have everything, you ultimately have to give up something you held dear in order to get more. She knew firsthand that having everything didn't necessarily make you happy. Once the realization of how much money they had hit them, they quickly moved out of their little apartment and into a much larger house in a better neighborhood; for Jason's sake, they rationalized. It was a shock to Bella that day when she realized that she had been much happier back in the smaller, dingier apartment on Fourth Street. At least there, people talked to you and as seedy or dangerous as some of their neighbors were, a few of them actually looked out for her. Once they moved into the house on Champion Forest Drive, neighbors were scarce. Jake said it was because the houses were much farther apart, but Bella knew better. She was home with Jason all day, homeschooling him. Even when Bella would run into a neighbor on their secluded cul-de-sac, she would wave and more often than not, the neighbor would scurry back into the safety of their house. On a good day maybe someone would nod or perhaps give a small wave, but that was essentially it. As crazy as it sounded, Bella knew she would give back every red cent she had ever earned if it meant she could go back to the days in the apartment.

She would happily give up all her money to have Jacob back and be back in that grimy little apartment. Raising Jason and switching shifts. Rearranging school schedules to accommodate a baby. Memories warmed through her body as she remembered Jacob bringing Jason to her at school so she could nurse him between classes, regardless of the time of day or night. They had done it all willingly. She silently thanked Jacob for always being there for her, for helping her with their son rather than turning away to focus on himself. She knew exactly how lucky she was to have a mate willing to pitch in when things were tough. She casually leaned her head against the rusted railing and had to laugh at herself as she pulled back, her hair became entangled in the metal. She was snapped back to reality as she swore she had heard Jacob's voice.

'Only you, Bella.' She heard Jacob say to her. She looked up at the doorway to see her son. She blinked herself out of the fog as she figured out it wasn't Jacob's voice saying 'Only you, Bella', it was Jason's voice saying 'Only you, mom', as he stepped out onto the small porch to undo her tangled hair. Once he had her released from the railing's iron grip, he scooted her down to the bottom step while he sat behind her on the top one. He began to intricately braid her long brown hair, something Bella had never been able to accomplish in her life. Jacob had always done it for her, then Jason. Once he had it neatly pulled back from her face Jason pulled his own braid forward, using one hand he unwound a small elastic band out, releasing his still damp hair from its own braid. He effortlessly used the elastic hair tie to close off Bella's braid, then shook his hair out before standing to go back into the house. Although she could never braid her hair on her own, as Jacob and Jason could do with their own hair, she always welcomed how easy it was to take care of her hair after they had braided it. She still felt grungy dressed in her son's old oversized overalls and her small tank top. The large size of the denim emphasized the skimpiness of the top, but she was still not up to moving her shoulder around. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Perhaps later she'd muster up enough courage to ask Charlie for help.

"Mom, could you at least try to look human?" Jason begged his mother as he walked back into the kitchen for a glass of water. Instead of using a cup, Jason simply turned on the faucet and leaned his head into the sink to let the water fall into his mouth.

"Jason, you're going to get hair in the sink. When are you going to get a haircut?" Bella whined at her son, still smiling at him nonetheless.

"Um, that would be a never." Jason smiled back at her and she knew right away that the discussion was over. When he was younger, he had preferred to wear shorter hair, but as the years went on, he preferred simple trims keeping the length longer in a traditional Native American style.

"I just don't understand how you can do this, you know? I just planned on dropping you off for the summer. You were the one who wanted to stay here for 2 months, not me." Bella gently put her head on the table, being careful of her sore shoulder and casted arm.

"Mom? Is this really the worst thing to ever happen to you?" Jason put his arms against the sink leaning back to stare at her. "I can think of plenty of things that we've been through, and things that could still happen. None of them even come close to being stuck in your hometown for two weeks as punishment. Besides, you said yourself at Thanksgiving that you wanted to spend more time with Grandpa Charlie. Well, here's your chance." Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do I have to have a 17 year old as a voice of reason? You're right Jase. Besides, what could happen in two weeks time?" Bella tried to look upbeat for her son's sake.

Jason kissed the top of his mother's head as he walked passed her. He suddenly stopped, snapping his fingers as he walked toward the doorway, clearly remembering something. "Oh, did you ever call Genophyr to tell her that you won't be joining her until later this summer?" He turned and looked over at her.

"Yeah, I told her I'd call her next week to let her know if I was joining her at all this summer. I might just go back home and regroup. I still have a lot of things to take care of before the next semester starts. I was thinking of maybe taking off this semester and not teaching at all. It would give me more time to work on my next book as well. Or at least I would have more time to write." Bella sighed as she looked up at him, almost as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You look really nice, Jason. Very handsome. Whose shirt is that?" Bella squinted her eyes as she looked at the button down shirt that she knew she had seen before but couldn't place when or where.

"I found it over at the Chief's. It was probably dad's because it was just hanging in a closet. It doesn't look too old does it?" Jason nervously glanced down at the dark teal button down and his black jeans. "I couldn't get all the wrinkles out of the jeans – it's the curse of traveling light, everything crammed into a backpack. By the way, your stuff from the bike is on the couch. Quil said to tell you hi and that he doesn't need the bag back." Jason studied his mother's face for a reaction smiling when he got one.

Bella's face darkened and flashed with emotions before she composed herself enough to force a smile. She had to do this for her son, their son.

"Really? He was one of your father's best friends on the reservation you know. He's also the only one who knew more about cars and motorcycles. You probably don't remember him much. Jason, I am sorry that your father never took much time to spend out here with you. We kept our distance for reasons that even I am not sure I fully understand anymore. But you need to know that whatever decisions your father and I made, we made together and with your best interest first and foremost in our minds." Bella stood to walk into the living room, boots clunking heavily on the floor as she walked into the living room with Jason close on her heels.

"Actually, that's why I bugged you so much about coming out here this summer. I know you kept saying next time, next summer, next year. But I am old enough to understand things now that I couldn't before. I want to get to know my father as much as possible. And coming back here was the best way for that to happen. Face it mom, Charlie and Billy aren't going to live forever." Jason reached over to hug his mother, lightly touching her shoulder.

"I know Jason, I know. I was the same age when I lost my mother as you were when you lost your father. But what you have that I didn't is that I've told you so much about your father. I don't understand why can't you take what I have shared with you and just leave it at that? Why do you need to go digging around in his past?" Bella searched her son's face then instantly regretted asking him the question.

Jason released his mother quickly and dropped his arms to his sides. Bella didn't miss the fact that his hands were now clenched into fists. "You make it sound like I am trying to dig up some kind of dirt on him. All I am trying to do is get to know him better. All I know of him is what you've told me. Did it ever occur to you that since Billy knew him when he was an infant that he could talk to me about that? Or that Quil was obviously a friend of his and maybe he knows different things than you? Did you ever think that maybe I want to know him as more than just Bella's husband? I only had 12 years with him, mom, and that wasn't nearly long enough, I want, no, I _need_ to know more!" Jason stomped out of the kitchen leaving Bella alone once again, but only briefly because Charlie came walking in, staring at Jason's retreating back as he did so.

"Bells, I gotta leave. We're going to be short on patrols tonight because of this party thing going on tonight. You can reach me through the dispatcher at the station if you need anything. Just tell Howie it's you and he'll find me where ever I am at out on patrol."

"You're leaving me too?" Bella couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know you were still going to be in town. I figured by now you'd have already run." Charlie grinned slyly.

"I don't run. I leave." Bella said indignantly. "I wish you would have told me earlier. I could have had Genophyr pick me up, or I could have tried to find something else to do. Is your computer functioning at all? Maybe I can start writing my next book." Bella looked doubtfully at her useless arm, then at the old computer on the even older desk, dust mites floating protectively around it.

"Yeah, it's a bit slow, but with your arm such as it is, you'd probably match it for typing speed." Charlie laughed as he loaded his gun into the holster. "Where's Jason? I want to say goodbye."

"Upstairs in my room, more than likely. I got kind of salty with him and he stalked off." Bella managed to look guilty as she continued talking to her father. "He's going to be at that party tonight so if there's any trouble could you…" Bella didn't even need to finish her sentence as she looked over at Charlie.

"Like you even have to ask Bells. I'll watch out for him. Not sure how much I'll see him because I am going to need to actually patrol the streets in the squad for awhile. Does he need any money?" Charlie started to reach for his wallet before Bella could stop him.

"Don't you dare! I swear Charlie, if I find out that you or Billy gave that boy any money this summer, you will not see him for another summer ever." Bella's eyes blazed as her lips puckered into a snarl.

"Ok, ok. You win. Listen Bells," Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that you didn't leave here under the best circumstances. But if you don't mind, could you try to keep the peace so to speak? Just keep in mind that once Ice Storm Bella leaves town, the rest of us simple folk are still going to be left here in her wake of her destruction. You understand what I am asking you Bells?" Charlie reprimanded her as if she were ten again.

"Understood Charlie. Just so you know, I didn't plan my summer this way. If I could, right now I'd be on my way south with my agent looking at the sites they want to use to film book two. I promise to play nice with the locals, as long as they play nice with me." Bella smirked.

"This is not funny Bella. This is my home, and it used to be yours as well. It would do you some good to remember that. If nothing else, you should think about Jason and how he wants this summer to go. If everyone considers him Bella's boy, how easy do you think it's going to be for him to make friends if all everyone in town is remembering was the way you ditched us right after graduation?" Charlie stood with his hands on his hips now, looking uncomfortable as he confronted his only child.

"I understand, Charlie. But think of this, does it really matter? At the end of the summer, when I come back for Jason, is it really going to matter what these people think of him or me for that matter? I don't believe so. I just need to get through these two months without Jason and then once we go home, everything will be fine." Bella sounded more confident than she looked, sitting back in her chair while staring up at Charlie.

"Can't you please just try to get along? Can't you at least try to be pleasant? Damn Bells, so you got screwed over once in love. You were a kid. From what I hear, Edward wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on. I hear that you did your fair share of needling. The two of you were young and really had no business getting together if you couldn't control your emotions. You two together, at that young age mixed like oil and water." Charlie tilted his head at Bella as tears began to fall down her cheeks at the mention of Edward's name.

"More like bleach and ammonia Charlie. I just never fully understood what went so wrong." Bella was crying as she tried to understand all that happened and how it went so wrong.

"Bells, you and Edward were in love with each other. But you were both so young neither one of you knew how to handle it. Instead of staying and trying to work it out, you ran. _Kids_ run Bells, you did what was right for you at the time. _Adults_ stick it out and make things work. Maybe it's time you stopped running, Baby. Give Forks another chance?" Charlie hoped that by including the whole town that Bella wouldn't see that he was trying to get her to stay for him. He looked at her hopelessly. He never did know what to do with a woman's tears; his best defense with Renee was always to stop them before they ever started.

"Charlie I am so sorry if I left you with any kind of mess when Jacob and I went away. I never intended for that to happen. I just never fully understood and Jacob was really the only friend I had that had no connection to Edward. He was really the only one I could talk to about what was going on between Edward and me. I'm still not sure I understand what went wrong." Bella smeared the back of her hand across her face to wipe away her tears.

"Well, if you want to stick around this summer, maybe to figure out what happened, you are more than welcome to stay here. I gotta get going now, but if you need me Bells, you call Howie, you hear?" Charlie pointed his finger at her to bring home his point.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad Jason has you to turn to this summer. I'll consider staying a little longer." Bella got up from the table as Charlie left. She went over to his old desktop computer flinching as she turned it on and it loudly whirred to life.

Not for the first time that day, Bella wished she was at home surrounded by her own belongings. She thought briefly of her wireless laptop computer. She thought longingly of her suitcase, already packed and patiently waiting by the front door for her to come home so that she could turn around and leave with her dear friend and agent Genophyr. She had really only intended to drop Jason off, stay a few hours to see Charlie and then leave. Sighing, she set to work loading up the internet to try to answer the emails she was sure were piling up. While waiting for the connection to dial up, Bella right clicked on the desktop creating a new folder and labeling it 'Blackened Swan'. She then opened up Charlie's word processing program and set about typing. Only a few people knew of her penname and Charlie was one of them. Bella felt certain that neither Charlie nor Jason would think anything out of the ordinary by seeing the folder on the desktop of the computer. She was so engrossed in her writing that she hadn't notice when the internet connection finally came up.

Bella easily lost track of time as she was typing, something she did frequently. She only looked up after she heard Jason yell for her.

"Mom!" Jason had to actually yell at his mother to snap her out of her writing 'zone'.

"Sorry Jason, did you need something?" Bella looked up from the keyboard and stared at him questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready to go. They'll be here soon. Do you want to meet her dad? He's driving us." Jason reached for his leather jacket and grimaced when he noticed that the arm was shredded, but it would still have to do. He wouldn't fit in Charlie's jacket and he hadn't thought of getting an old jacket from Billy's house.

"Tomorrow we'll find a way to get to Port Angeles to get a few things." Bella laughed as she lifted his sleeve causing bits of leather to fall to the floor between them. "Think of it as Christmas in June." Bella turned sideways in the chair and draped her good arm across the back as she stared at her son. "Jason, I think you should know that I already know Eden's parents. We went to school together, even hung out a bit. Actually, I was very good friends with her aunt Alice." Bella's eyes took on a softened look.

"Ok, so, do you want to meet her dad again or what? He's the one who will be driving us." Jason looked at his mother as if he was spelling things out for a child.

"I think I will just go lie down if that's okay? I'll take the couch so you can have the bed when you get home tonight." Bella's shoulder throbbed just thinking about sleeping on Charlie's worn out lumpy couch, but the thought of her son sleeping with his legs hanging off the end of the couch didn't seem so great either.

"Don't be silly, sleep on the bed, especially with your shoulder like that. Don't make me come home and move you, mom." Jason looked sternly at Bella as he held up his own bandaged arm.

"Fine. Charlie asked me if I wanted to stay for the summer. You know, to give Forks another try." Bella sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her for Jason to sit down.

"And what did you tell grandpa?" Jason sat casually crossing his hands behind his head.

"I told him I would think about it. Forks is not an easy place for me to be. Being here this long has set me on edge. I am not sure how I am going to handle being here two weeks, much less two months. How are you going to handle two months of me being here with my crazy mood swings? You were supposed to get a break from babysitting me this summer." Bella smiled as Jason laughed at her twist on words. "Plus, with you being here all summer, you are bound to hear gossip and certain things about your father and me. I need you to understand something Jase. Your father and I, no matter what everyone else thought, did really love each other. You have to promise me that no matter what else you hear you will always remember that." Bella looked over at her son.

"I know that Mom. Is that why you're so afraid of me being here? Because I might hear something that _you_ don't like?" Jason didn't like the sound of it, even as the words slipped from his mouth.

"No! No, don't misunderstand me. I don't care what you hear. I know you are going to hear things about me that will not be favorable; I can deal with that. But your father, Jase, you have to know, he always had the best intentions at heart when it came to you. We loved each other very much. He was my best friend and I was lucky that our friendship was strong enough to eventually turn into love. But you have to tell you, Jason, he wasn't my first love. I hate saying that to you, but you need to know so that when someone says something, you will know the truth." Bella nudged him in the ribs to make sure he was paying full attention to her.

"Yeah, ok, I got it. You sure you don't want to meet her dad?" Jase stood up and reached down to help Bella stand. She took his hand gratefully.

"No, I am going to bed. Do you have enough money?" Bella asked as she fingered the bag that Quil had given her. She still had yet to look at it closely.

"Yeah. I've got my cell phone with me too. Eden's curfew is eleven so I should be here not long after that. Maybe even before that because her dad will probably drop me off first." Jason grimaced.

"Oh come on. It's your first day in Forks. You should be happy you've even got plans in this town. Just be respectful of whatever adults are there. If you need to reach Charlie, call me and I'll have him radioed. He's out on patrol tonight but will be stopping in at the party." Bella gave her son a hug as they heard a knock on the door. She stiffened as she said "I'll see you later."

"Just a sec." Jason yelled out. He stepped away from his mother's embrace as the two of them looked at each other confused. The voices on the porch surely weren't that of a single teenage girl.

"Shit!" Bella said as she peeked out onto front of Charlie's house. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at her son who was standing at the door looking at Eden and quite a bit of her family with a confused look on his face. "Let them in Jason. I might as well get this over with." With that, Bella moved her position in order to stand in view of her old friends.


	6. Chapter 05 It Begins With a Knock On the

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella had imagined a multitude of possibilities for how her first meeting with her old friends would go. The possibility of being knocked flat on her ass into Charlie's old coffee table never even made the top five. Before she knew what was happening, Alice's tiny arms were around her while she was fighting a losing battle to regain her footing. She cried out in pain as she hit the table then rolled with Alice onto the hard floor before anyone could reach them to help.

Charlie's old braided rug did nothing to protect them from the impact, and the unfortunate coffee table didn't make it through unscathed either. It now lay crookedly next to them, almost in a mock surrender. Even though Bella was on the thin side of slim and Alice was on the piddling side of puny, the old table was no match for the two of them together. One of its legs lay broken on the floor, just apart from the tangle of the rest of the tattered wood and intertwined human limbs.

Bella's eyes now stung with tears as her already injured shoulder started throbbing again. She couldn't stop them from falling and knew that, despite the bandage, her sore shoulder was made even worse. For once she was grateful that her broken arm was in a cast, saving it from further injury. Bella embarrassingly whimpered like a small child as she tried to stand. She used her good arm to hold her injured shoulder but she couldn't get enough leverage on her legs to stand up. Jason immediately came to her rescue.

"For the love of all that is Holy, I'm going to need to put you in a padded room." Her son mumbled.

"Not…my….fault." Bella hiccupped and sniffled as she stood with Jason's help. He held tightly onto her, fearing that she may fall back to the floor completely. He knew she already looked a pathetic mess, standing there with her tear stained cheeks. Bella slowly and nervously turned to face the five pairs of eyes that were staring sympathetically at her.

"Hello Alice." Bella tried to shake off her pain the best she could as she greeted her old friend, who was off the floor now and standing protectively with her husband. The other's still remained silent; after a few more moments of awkward silence Bella spoke again. "Sorry, I should have warned you about my shoulder and arm. It's from an accident this morning. Uh, by the way, thanks again for all your wonderful help this morning Eden." Bella tried again to engage the group as a whole into the conversation.

"You're very welcome, it was really no trouble whatsoever Mrs. Black." Eden said perkily. "I'm just glad I was there to help." Although Eden was talking to Bella, she was staring directly towards Jason; he smiled at her in response. He knew that although the first part was spoken for his mother's benefit, the latter was most definitely meant for him.

"Oh, Um, Eden? Please, just call me Bella. No one has called me Mrs. Black in, well, in years." She whispered, fearful of the groups reaction. "Well, let's see, Alice, Jasper, this is my son, Jason. Jason, these are some old friends of mine, Alice and Jasper." Jason stood proudly; he was just as tall as Jasper and only a couple of inches shorter than Emmett. He shook Jasper's hand, then Alice's.

"It's very nice to meet you. You must be Eden's aunt and uncle that she was telling me about on the phone." Jason made polite conversation as he towered over Eden's aunt Alice.

"Yes, I am also Emmett's younger sister. Your mother and I used to be best friends. I'll leave my niece to do the introductions of her parents." Alice smiled up at Jason warmly as she stepped back over to Bella gently wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so sorry Bella, I just couldn't help myself! It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much; I couldn't even begin to tell you. Please tell me that you are staying in Forks awhile." Alice's eyes pleaded more than her words.

"Well, I'll be here at least until my shoulder and arm heal, which might take a little longer now after that little welcome." Bella smiled at Alice. She hadn't changed a bit, that little blackmailer, Bella thought.

"Bella, it's really good to see you again. I must say, you look the exact same." Jasper drawled as he took a step over towards her embracing her gently. Bella blushed and looked down at her embarrassing sad state of clothing.

"Yeah, but there are a few things about me that are very different." She wasn't quite sure how to respond to Jasper's comments. Bella stayed quiet as she heard Eden speak.

"Daddy, mom, this is Jason Black. Jason, this is my father Emmett and my mother Rosalie." Eden reached over for Jason's hand but he shook it away from her. She looked crestfallen until he smiled at her, taking her hand with his left hand instead, leaving his right hand open. Emmett was pissed that he had upset his daughter until Jason covered himself by extending his now empty right hand to Emmett and Rose. Eden proud eyes beamed up to him.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He confidently shook both their hands before releasing them while standing straight and tall.

"You can call me Emmett I suppose," Emmett said grudgingly, "Mr. Cullen still makes me think of my father." Emmett stepped back taking a glance at their hands still joined together, but Jason made no move to release Eden's. He wanted to show Eden's parents that he would not be intimidated or scared away.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to call me Rose then." Rose said dismissively as she stepped over to Bella. "Bella, it's so good to see you again." She said giving her a gentle hug. "I really can't believe that our kids are going out on a date. With all of us hanging out together it seems like old times!" Rose gushed, unable to stop herself.

"Yeah. Like old times." Bella thought, trying to keep the melancholy out of her voice. Rose obviously didn't realize that 'old times' for her meant that while she had Emmett, and Alice had Jasper, Bella had Edward, but that lasted only very briefly, until he cruelly pushed her away. She tried to focus her thoughts on something else. "So, Emmett, are you staying at this party to supervise?" Bella asked as she jammed her good hand into her overall pocket.

"Definitely, I'll be there. I was going to drag Jasper with me as well. Was Jason just going on his own?" Emmett sounded surprised that Bella would let Jason go by himself.

"Yes, he is." Bella hated that she felt that she had to practically defend her parenting. "He's 17 Em, I trust him. He's got money and a cell phone. Trust me Emmett; Eden will be safe with him. Unless there is something out of the ordinary going on that I don't know about yet. Charlie said this is a run of the mill beginning of summer party." Bella now showed concern.

"Yeah it is. A bunch of local businesses chip in and throw it for the kids at the start of every summer. Well, it's grown quite a bit from the beginning of summer bonfires that we used to go to, that's for sure. They have carnival rides, food, and a whole bunch of fun stuff now." Emmett smiled, but Bella wasn't sure if he was going to watch over Eden or for his own amusement. She couldn't stop her laughter.

"Well, if my _shoulder_ didn't hurt so much, I might make the effort, but that _little_ display of emotion from Alice didn't help the throbbing any." Bella smiled as she took her friends tiny hand into her own. She laughed as Emmett nodded then stepped away from her to talk to Eden and Jason.

"Bella, I have an idea. Why not let Emmett and Jasper watch the kids. You, Rose and I can hang out together." Alice's eyes shined with hope.

"Oh, I am not sure how much longer I am going to last Alice; it's been such a ridiculously long day for us. I really don't know how Jason manages to stand upright sometimes, that boy has got so much energy!" Bella looked over at Jason where he stood talking to Eden and her father about the party.

From the pout on Eden's face, Emmett was obviously laying down the ground rules of 'dating my daughter' to Jason. Jason made eye contact intently with him as Eden huffed beside him, clearly not liking what her father was saying. Bella laughed to herself as she noticed that the top of Eden's head barely came up to Jason's broad shoulders.

"I really wasn't planning on staying in Forks. I was just going to drop Jason off with Charlie and Billy for this summer. He's been asking to come to spend more time with them ever since Jacob died and I really couldn't put it off any longer." Bella's eyes took on a sadness that resonated throughout their small group. Bella took a shaky breath as she did her best attempt to release her sadness. Jason looked over at his mother, picking up on her mood immediately.

"It's ok mom, you can talk about him, you know." He said as he stepped over to hug his mother.

"I know Jase." She smiled, though the smile was fake and only showed on her lips. Her eyes still reflected the sadness that the mention of Jacob's name always brought to them. Confusion grew in Bella's mind as she realized that she didn't know which made her sadder, the fact that she mentioned Jacob's name, or the fact that it was getting easier to talk about him in the past tense.

"Would you mind taking that table out to the curb for the garbage to pick up? I really don't want Charlie to have to do it." Bella watched as Jason and Eden exited the house carrying the remnants of what was once Charlie's coffee table.

Everyone laughed aloud as Eden brandished the broken table leg, holding it out like a sword while Jason defended himself, using the table as a shield. They continued their silly swordfight out the door all the way out to the front lawn. The awkward silence indoors was covered only by Jasper mumbling "kids", causing them all to laugh again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Jacob. I wish we could have gone to the funeral but…" Alice's eyes were dark as Bella cut her off.

"That's ok Alice, Charlie and I were the only ones there that didn't belong to the tribe. I actually still don't go down to the reservation without an invitation from Billy. That was always Jacob's place. Don't get me wrong, I was always respected there, and I always felt welcomed. But that was only because of my association to Jacob, because I was his wife. Charlie was only there because Billy allowed him to be. That land is their world. I don't interfere in matters where the tribe is concerned." Bella used her good hand to gently rub her friends back.

"So, what are your plans for this summer then Bella?" Rose asked. She was standing with one hand in her front jean pocket as the other hand held back a dusty curtain and stared through the grimy window at the kids out on the front lawn, still playing their swordfight.

"I'm not sure what they are now. I was supposed to meet up with a friend of mine, my agent actually." Bella briefly felt like she betrayed her old friends and needed to defend herself for finding a new friend. "We were going to go for a road trip down the coast, to see if I could come up with any other inspirations for my writing." Bella stopped short of mentioning anything about her career other than she needed something to write about. "As it is, I can write from anywhere, but Charlie's computer is sorely lacking in speed. I also need to go home to get some of my own clothes.

I guess everything is still up in the air. I could probably drive a car, but my car is back at home. We drove my motorcycle up here and that's definitely out of the question now." Bella shrugged, leaving the explanation haphazard since she really hadn't made any decisions yet.

"Well, what do you say Bella? How about we hang out here tonight then? I really do want to talk to you again. I hate how we left things before. I missed out on everything, your wedding, and, my God, Jason! I should have been there for you. WE should have been there for you." Alice reached out dramatically gripping Bella and Rose around their waists drawing them into a group hug.

"Well, really, Jacob and I were the only ones there, for both events. We went to the county courthouse to get married. When we had Jason, again it was only Jacob and me. We really kept to ourselves and didn't have a lot of influence from the outside. Charlie and Billy were only told after the fact. So were Jacob's sisters for that matter." Bella released herself from Alice's grasp and walked over to where Emmett was standing, having taken Rose's place at the grimy front window, watching over his daughter and Bella's son.

"Bells, if you want to go on ahead with the girls, I'll keep an eye on him tonight." Emmett stopped looking through the window long enough to make quick eye contact with Bella as she replaced the curtain to the closed position, blocking his view of the kids out in front.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for just a second? I know you mean well, but Jason is on his own tonight. You can watch out for Eden all you like, by all means, I am not in any position to tell anyone how to raise their kids. But, Jason is a good kid. I completely trust him. You can trust him." Bella put one hand on Emmett's huge arm to draw his attention away from Jason. She knew her son well enough to know that he would not appreciate being gawked at.

Emmett threw a questioning look over to Alice, Rose, and Jasper. They all just shrugged at him. "Sorry Bella," Emmett said apologetically. "It's just that, he looks so much like Jacob, it's just freaky, seeing him with my daughter. Kinda creeps me out, to tell the truth." Emmett's face was full of remorse as he realized he probably said way too much.

Bella briefly felt like she had been slapped in the face, but recovered quickly. "Well, it was easier when Jason was younger. He was only twelve when Jacob died, he was much shorter then. If they were standing side by side right now," Bella managed to keep the wistfulness out of her voice, "I'd probably even have to look a little longer at them to tell them apart.

Listen Em, I know you're nervous about them going out. Really, I don't see the harm in it though. Jason is very responsible. He has never had any problems with authority. You really don't have to worry too much about him, he knows I trust him. If you want to follow Eden around, that's fine, but I trust Jason and I know that he can take care of himself." Bella waited for Emmett's response.

"I can see that, just by the way he behaves around me. I might as well be talking to Jasper or Edward." Emmett cringed as he mentioned Edward's name in front of Bella watching as her eyes grew sad. "I mean, it's like talking to an adult. But Eden is still fifteen. For me, that's too young to be left on her own, especially with a boy." Emmett eyebrows furrowed as he thought more about it.

"Emmett honey," Rose laughed as she walked over to her husband running her fingers through his hair to distract him, "Eden is going to be sixteen next month. Do you remember us at sixteen?" Rose almost purred causing Emmett to flush as he glared at his wife.

"Not helping Rosie. If that's the case, then she's not going out at all tonight, I don't care how responsible Jason is." Emmett huffed while crossing his arms again as Rose laughed and tried to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"Ok, just so we are clear on this fact, you can watch over Eden all you want, but Jason makes up his own mind. He already knows what is acceptable and what isn't. He knows how to behave and will treat Eden respectfully. It's just how he naturally is Em. As I said before, he has his own money with him and his phone. In fact, when you are driving them over to the park, I would appreciate it if you would take down his phone number so that you can call him _if you need to_." Bella nibbled on her nail, trying not to sound overly anxious at her next question. "Emmett, if I go out with Rose and Alice tonight, what are my chances of running into Edward?" Bella's eyes again grew sad.

"Oh, no sweat, he's at a medical conference in Vancouver. Carlisle sent him in his place so he wouldn't have to go." Emmett laughed.

"So he did become a doctor." Bella said, almost to herself. "I knew he would." Emmett noticed that as Bella spoke of Edward, the sadness in her eyes grew back into happiness. She even almost smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder gently and drew her away from his wife, who now stepped back over to Alice and Jasper.

"Come on Bella, you knew he would, you knew him better than that." Emmett's face softened as he saw how sad Bella now appeared. "Go out with your girls tonight. I know they are thrilled to see you. Do you know that when Eden first told us that she was going on a date with Jason Black, we all accused her of lying? Rose and Alice flew into me yelling that I was lying to my daughter. They were so sure that we all hurt you so badly that you would never come back. And here you are. They really missed you, we all did, in fact, so did Carlisle and Esme, especially Esme. Can't you try to give us all another chance?" Emmett's puppy dog eyes fell with the question, not escaping Bella's notice when he emphasized the word 'all'.

"Go on, get out of here." Bella laughed, pushing him away. "We girls have some catching up to do." Bella tried to shove Emmett again playfully, but he didn't even budge. They laughed when he finally walked out slowly with Jasper in tow, Bella made a big deal out of locking the front door. She turned toward Rose and Alice and smiled "Get comfy ladies."

Bella laughed at Alice's reaction as she sat on Charlie's old, well worn recliner with a grimace. She immediately jumped back out of the chair wrinkling her nose. Looking ashamed of her reaction, she began apologizing to Bella profusely.

"Don't worry about it, I do the same thing. It's almost looks like it should have yellow 'caution' tape around it doesn't it? Charlie is very 'Archie Bunker' protective over his chair." Bella said by way of explaining to Alice and Rose.

"I'll replace the coffee table; I'll even tell Charlie that it was my fault." Alice said solemnly.

"If I'm going to be here all summer, I will be replacing more than the coffee table." Bella said, surprised at her own admission that she was staying. She was even more surprised that Alice and Rose were now squealing like overexcited school girls.

Jason looked down at Eden as they walked toward the carnival rides. "No offense, but it's kind of creeping me out. He's there every time I turn around." Jason said conversationally as he and Eden walked around. He was walking with his hands jammed in his jeans pockets since he wasn't quite sure how Eden would take to holding his hand in front of her father. Even worse was thinking about how her father would take to him holding Eden's hand around him.

"He's just overprotective. I'm their only daughter, so I'm technically going to be his little girl for life. He was a wreck when I started high school." Eden's laugh was music to Jason's ears causing him to smile at her.

"I'll bet. My mom was too, actually. I was home-schooled until 9th grade, then I finally got the nerve to ask her if I could please go to a public school. She flipped out. She hated the idea of me going to a public school. After all, she used to teach at one and still substitute teaches on occasion. She knows how kids behave. She didn't want me to have any part of that." Jason pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and used it to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Why _did_ you want to be a part of it then? When I think of sleeping in late and getting to do whatever I want, I think I'd take home-schooling rather than public school any day." Eden stopped walking, turning to face Jason.

He stopped but from the corner of his eye he could see her father, trying to casually talk to her uncle while doing his best to not make it obvious that he was watching them. "You'd think it was like that; but you don't know my mom. She had me up just as early and going places to learn. Museums, libraries, stores, you name it she probably took me on a field trip there. But the main reason I wanted to go to a public school was because there's no such thing as a home-school baseball team."

"You wouldn't want to be here for this school year then. Our baseball team is practically nonexistent. We never win anything, it sucks. Our graduating classes here are still pretty small too. I know this town may not sound like much Jason, and I am sure I am not helping matters by being so blunt. But I am proud of it, I love it here and so do my parents. I mean, sure they hated it while growing up here themselves. They were always looking for a way to get out of this town. But after college, they came right back. They both are working to bring more tourism and businesses back. I think they are trying to fix Forks so that my brothers and I will want to stay, rather than leave like they did. I guess they believe that if we leave, we may not come back. Like your mom and dad did." Eden looked back over at her father purposely smirking at him as she defiantly took Jason's hand. As they started to walk again, Jason spoke up, smiling at her act of defiance.

"Yeah, I think they stayed away more for my mom's sake than my dad's. He took me to the reservation to be around his family plenty of times, but we really didn't make many trips to the town itself. My grandfather Charlie always came to us at home, or went to the reservation to visit us when we were here. Oddly enough, our visits to Forks almost stopped completely once my dad died. Mom was really lost for awhile back then. But she's slowly coming around.

So, you think then that you will stay here? What about after high school, any plans yet?" Jason looked up toward the Ferris wheel then looked back at Emmett. _Just enough space for two, _he thought as he pulled her into the short line. They got on in the next cart, continuing their conversation.

"I plan on going to college to become a nurse. But I want it all Jason." Jason didn't miss the reverence in Eden's voice. She spoke with a conviction beyond her years and she was so sure of herself. "I want to have a career, a home, and a family some day. I couldn't do that if I wanted to become a doctor. I am not sure how my grandpa did it other than he had my grandma there to raise the children. But things like this are important to me. It's not like I have to decide tomorrow. I mean, I'll be sixteen soon, but that is still pretty young to be making life plans. Still though, in general I already know what I want in life." Eden shivered a little; Jason automatically put his arm around her shoulder protectively, surprising even himself at how fast he moved to make her comfortable.

"I'm proud of you for being so dedicated. A lot of people grow up and spend their whole lives not knowing what they want out of it. You seem to have your life mapped out for you. I'm sure your parents approve of your future as well." Jason looked down at Emmett and Jasper and waved, Eden followed suit, then they both laughed as the wheel spun around quickly, making them disappear from view.

"Well, my grandfather and uncle are both doctors. I've spent a lot of time visiting them at the hospital. I pretty much knew I wanted to be a nurse from day one though. I know I want to help people, in whatever capacity I can. I was thrilled when I got the opportunity to volunteer there. I know my grandfather had to pull some strings, but I love helping. Besides, if I hadn't been there, I wouldn't have met you." She looked over to Jason adoringly.

"You are something else Eden Cullen." Jason said as he drew her closer while their world continued to turn, the lights of the tiny town blending in with the lights from the stars in the sky.

"What about you? What are your plans for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness?" Eden asked as she leaned over the front of the cart, out of his embrace. She looked back at him as if to study his face.

"My plans?" Jason looked surprised that she would even ask. "Well, I was supposed to be solo this summer. I need to figure things out with my mother first. She didn't plan on staying here this summer. She can write and work pretty much anywhere we go. But still, this town always made her twitchy. I think, if I believe the stories I've heard bits and pieces of, your uncle may have something to do with that." Jason looked over at Eden to see if she could confirm it.

"Which uncle?" Eden asked, confused. "It couldn't be my Uncle Jasper, he and Aunt Alice have been together forever. My mom is an only child, so then it would have to be my Uncle Edward. But he has always been so focused on his career. He's dated a bit, and he's brought some girlfriends around the family, but never anything serious. He's very private. He loves to help people; he's really smart and nice. I could never understand why he didn't get married and settle down. What kind of stories have you heard though? I haven't heard any." Eden shifted to turn in her seat as Jason held up his hand.

Jason motioned to the carnival worker working the ride that they wanted to go around again. He handed him the needed tickets ignoring Emmett's glare as the ride started up again. Eden laughed and gave her father a short wave as he stood crossed arms, clearly not budging from his spot until they came off the Ferris wheel.

"Do you really not want to see me ever again? If you keep egging him on, he's going to lock me in the basement." Eden's voice showed only love for her father as they went around again; Jason picked up the conversation where he left it off.

"Well, I've only heard stories from my mom and dad. I know she was hurt pretty badly here in Forks. But I also know that my father thought he was making things better for her by helping her leave. Only after we found out he was dying did he talk to me about it, my mom still doesn't know he told me some of what happened."

"He told me he might have made a mistake keeping her away from here and letting her leave her life behind. Of course, I'd never tell her that. She doesn't need the burden of knowing that my father told me about their situation. He also assured me that they loved each other and I definitely know that they both loved me. But as far as her leaving town and not returning, that was mostly my father's doing. Whenever they came back, they stayed on the reservation. He protected her more than anything else in life. I'd guess I could say even more than he protected me." Jason knew his words to be true.

"Oh come on. Now you're just pulling my leg. Most parents would die to protect their child." Eden couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Eden, I'm not lying to you." Jason's voice grew serious. "One thing you will find out this summer is that I. Don't. Lie. Ever. Period. It never works out well for anyone involved. My father's first nature was to protect and love my mom. Even more than me. That was what he truly believed he was doing all these years. Teaching me to protect myself and be self-sufficient because his first priority would always be my mother. He had nothing but her best interest at heart. I know this. I know this because of who he was within the tribe. He made so many trips to the reservation. I know he really wanted to live there, but that was just too close to Forks. He didn't want my mom to have to feel like she had to go back to town whenever he went to the res. He'd never prevent her from doing it, but he didn't exactly help her along either. Do you know much about the Quileutes, Eden?" Jason sat quietly for a moment, waiting for her to answer as she just stared at him, mesmerized. He couldn't tell if it was him or the spinning around that was making her stare.

"I don't know much. My guess is that because they keep to themselves, no one really takes issue with them. Probably because we live in such a close proximity to them, we take them for granted." Eden shrugged her shoulders as if that part didn't really matter to her. "I'd like to know more if you're willing to tell me." She stated carefully.

"I would love to spend my whole summer doing just that." Jason pulled her close to his side again, they laughed as they looked over at Emmett, staring open mouthed as they went around again.


	7. Chapter 06 Let the Healing Begin

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella was surprised at how natural and comfortable she felt just hanging out and talking with Alice and Rose after all this time. The only difference she felt between now and high school was the choice of topics they conversationally covered. Instead of talking about school, boys, and the latest fashions, they now talked about their weddings, children, houses, and careers. The three old friends sat on the couch, Bella in the middle with Alice and Rose on each side of her, both turned to face her.

Alice chattered on nonstop about the interior design shop that she opened with Esme, while Rose talked about the various businesses she and Emmett owned around town. Bella was more than just a little relieved that neither woman pushed for her to reveal very many more details of her own career, other than the fact of she was an author. Neither Alice nor Rose had ever been much of a reader, but both had shown the appropriate amount of enthusiasm to let Bella know they were proud of her.

After a brief pause in the conversation it was Alice who spoke up first, "Oh Bella, let's order a pizza. It'll be just like old times." She jumped up from Charlie's lumpy, old couch then proceeded to stand behind it. Putting her elbows on the back of it, she leaned over, and placed her head in her hands as she stared at Bella, awaiting her response.

Bella stalled. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she just had pizza for lunch. "Sure Alice, I think Charlie has a menu here somewhere." Not really having a clue whether he did or not, she stood up and crossed the room to where a pile of papers were balanced precariously on a chair. Leaning over to brace the papers against her knee as she sifted through them, she swore loudly when they began to slip off and onto the floor. "I swear, if that man thinks that I am going to stay here with his house looking like this, he really has another thing coming." Bella kneeled down and shuffled through the pile of papers now scattered around the floor.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll just look online." Alice said as she proceeded to open her Blackberry.

"Here let me help you." Rose kneeled down next to Bella, sifting through the old newspapers and junk mail that were now covering the floor when something caught her eye. She quickly reached for it before Bella could pick it up. "Oh, wow, I didn't know Charlie was into reading these books. Eden loves this series." Rose turned the book of myths over in her hands. "I wonder why Charlie's reading them. I mean, he doesn't appear to be the type of man who would enjoy reading them."

"Oh, it's mine. I must have left it here last time we visited." Bella attempted to cover up any other reason as to why Charlie might have this book in his home. Truth was, the only reason Charlie had any of the 'Lacie Washington Mythologies' series was because Bella had made sure to give her father a copy of every book she had published to date. This included both books published under her real name, as well as those she'd written under her penname. "That must have been what made the pile of papers fall over." Bella laughed as she tugged the book free from Rose's grasp.

"Wow, this one is an actual hardcover version. We've only bought Eden a paperback copy so far. I wanted to see if reading them was something she was going to stick with or if she was going to read the first book and then discard it. As of now though, she's appears to be interested in the entire series since she started on the first book. Would you mind if I let Eden see it?" Standing up Rose brushed the dust off of her jeans.

"Oh. Sure, okay." Bella answered absent mindlessly as she haphazardly made a stack of the papers on the floor shoving them into a corner. Then taking the book, she shoved it in a desk drawer while Rose wasn't looking, hoping her friend would forget about it by the time she left. "I'll have Jason show it to her when they drop him off." Bella had to work hard at not telling her secret to her old friends.

"So what else have you been up to all these years, Bella? Charlie would never tell us anything and we never could find you. It was as if you disappeared off the face of the Earth. I mean, I know we acted like immature idiots back then. We all did, with Edward being the king of the idiots. After you left, Rose and I tried for so long to find you but we just couldn't. Bella? Where in the hell did you go?" Alice tuned her head to one side, waiting to hear Bella's answer.

"Well, we moved around to couple of different apartments in different locations." Bella was deliberately evasive, not wanting to let them know just how nearby she really was. "We never had mail sent to any of them because they weren't in the best of neighborhoods. So we opened a post office box in Seattle and that was good enough for us. We lived pretty simply. I mean, this was Jacob. For as much of a 'people person' as he was, he loved nothing more than it being just the two of us, and of course then later on, just the three of us." Bella shrugged as if that explained it all.

"Were you happy though Bella? And when I say happy, I mean really happy?" Alice looked over at Bella with such a depth of sincerity reflected in her eyes that Bella immediately needed to look away.

"Oh Alice, I had everything I could ever want to make me happy." Bella figured honesty was the best approach so she continued, "I am as happy as anyone can be when they're not able to be totally happy." She answered; now looking up to assure herself that Alice understood her response.

"I've thought about you so much over all these…." Alice didn't get to finish her comment before Rose forcefully interrupted.

"_We've_ thought about you so much over all these years. We didn't even have any idea that you had a son until after Charlie saw Emmett and I pushing Eden in town shortly after she was born. Emmett said something about Carlisle being a grandpa and Charlie said what a great thing it was and that was how we found out about Jason, he didn't even tell us his name or show us a picture. He just said that you and Jacob had a son." Rose appeared hurt and sad.

"Well, being as young as Jacob and I were, I am not surprised that Charlie didn't brag, I mean, this is Charlie we're talking about. Jacob and I were both so busy with work and school that running back here to visit seemed silly if not almost impossible. As for pictures, we took a lot, but they were our own candid shots, not professional family portraits that one usually shares with others. Money was pretty tight; they weren't really the kind that someone would display on their fireplace mantle. Charlie came to see us a few times after Jason was born but Billy never would have gotten up the stairs of our apartment, so instead we made a lot of short trips to the reservation to visit him. Neither one of them really did the whole 'doting grandfather' thing…until this summer apparently. I know that they both love Jason and me, but neither of them would openly show it. They aren't as demonstrative as Carlisle is. Charlie and I are close, but we know when to give each other space. Now that Jason wants to be around his grandfathers, I really can't say no, now can I?" Bella looked at her friends expecting that they would understand completely and back her up.

"No, you are right on that Bella. You really couldn't. He seems like such a nice boy though." Alice paused briefly and Rose could almost see the internal filter in her head shut off as she blurted out, "Gosh, Bella, I am sorry, but how do you stand it, he looks so much like Jacob!" Alice clamped her hand over her mouth after the words slipped out. Rose just glared at her muttering 'ridiculous big mouth' under her breath.

Bella's eyes filled with tears immediately. "It's alright Alice. I need to try and get past it and the only way to do that is to talk about it. Trouble is, there's really no one to talk about it with. Charlie and Billy would never understand and Jason is still too young. It's just that, I know Jacob loved me. And I know I loved him as well, but I am not sure I can truly say that I was ever really _in love_ with him. I surrendered my heart to your brother a long time ago, but unfortunately he gave it back to me in broken pieces. Except that he kept a piece of it. He never really gave it all back to me, so how could I have given my whole heart to Jacob?" Bella sniffled wiping her nose across her bare arm then smiled up gratefully at Rose as she handed her a tissue.

"Oh Bella. Well, that is one way of seeing it. But, I still fail to understand, why did you feel the need to run then? You know what an ass Edward could be, that shouldn't have surprised you. But you stayed away for so long, from all of us, it's been, what 17 years now?" Alice looked over at Rose for confirmation. Seeing Rose nod her head slightly and mumble 'give or take a year', Alice turned back to look at Bella. "Didn't you ever wonder about us?" It was obvious that Alice was attempting not to cry now as well.

"Of course I did, Ali. How could you even ask me that? I ran right into the arms of another man looking for comfort. It was Jacob who there for me, just like he always was. I'll never say that was a mistake, it brought my beautiful Jason into this world. But we got pregnant so fast, and trying to properly raise a child when both parents had to work and go to school, well, you must see that it was easy enough to be distracted. It seemed like before I could even blink, there I was, a wife, a grown woman with a son, then ultimately a widow having to raise a teenage boy alone." Bella chewed her thumbnail thoughtfully as she continued, "I have a good career, own my own house. I have everything, and yet I have nothing."

Bella struggled to continue, "What bothers me the most is that when I think about Jacob, he died knowing I still loved Edward. Believe it or not, as he lay there dying he was telling me to come to him. He knew," Bella sucked in a sigh before continuing on "he knew his wife was in love with another man the entire time we were together. The entire time Jacob was loving me, I was loving someone else; someone I could never have. It's so twisted, but none of us could help it. It was like the Edward, Jacob and I were on a speeding train and none of us could stop it. The outcome was inevitable." Bella blanched as if the realization of her words almost made her physically ill.

"Oh my gosh, I've read about that. The local paper did an article on the tribe awhile ago because someone was in love with someone and it turned out that the person was in love with a child. Did that just make any sense?" As Alice spoke, Rose looked over at Bella with more than a passing interest, her concern for her own daughter going unspoken as she allowed Bella to continue.

"No Alice, that's not it at all," Bella said firmly. "First of all it's called 'imprinting'. I'll bet that the newspaper made it sound pretty sleazy too. Why do you think the tribe isn't comfortable with outsiders being on their land? Second, it's just that somebody can choose to fall in love with someone, but it's not up to them to decide who that _other_ person can love." Bella was now speaking from personal experience, as she continued on educating them on imprinting.

"It's emotionally painful, I'll give you that. But it's not a conscious choice at all. A man can imprint on anyone, even a child. Jacob once told me a story of how one of the men from the tribe imprinted on a baby. Believe me when I tell you, there was absolutely nothing sexual about it. I know it sounds crazy and sick, but that child had the man's complete adoration for life. Most of the tribe accepts their imprint, eventually learning to love them. But still, if the affection is not returned, it can hurt everyone involved." Bella finished up her speech with a note of familiarity.

"Bella! Oh my God! That's it! You were Jacob's imprint, weren't you? That's why he never left your side. Is that why you ran?" Alice couldn't stop bouncing around the living room now as Bella's head began spinning from her attempt to keep an eye on her.

"I was Jacob's imprint, yes. Don't misunderstand me Alice, we really did love and were committed to each other. But Jacob loved me way more than I deserved. I wanted for nothing; he made sure I had everything I ever needed. He was there for me when I needed a friend most. He stayed by me when we had no money and were barely getting by. He was there right next me when Jason was born and he made sure that Jase always knew, that he was loved. I only wish it could have been enough." Bella tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"It is exactly like you said Bella, Edward never gave you your heart back. You know, he's never married either. He's just been completely obsessed with his career. He's gone out on a few dates here and there, even had a couple of steady girlfriends, but for the most part he's been pretty miserable." Alice gently touched her friend's shoulder.

"Why did you stay away so long?" Rose asked as she put her arm on her friends back and rubbed gently.

"Simple. Edward asked me to. I was so over the moon for that man; I did exactly what he wanted me to do. I stayed away. It was no less than what I did for Jacob, he asked me to go away with him, so I went. I gave Edward everything he ever asked me for, and in return, Jacob gave me everything I ever asked for. Ironic isn't it? Edward may not have ever wanted me, but I knew Jacob did. I had my chances at love. Everything I ever did, I did for others. From here on, my life is going to be what I am going to make of it. Every mistake I ever made is going to be made right through Jason. I've lived my life. It wasn't what I exactly wanted or dreamed of when I was younger, but then again, it wasn't terrible. I've had two men tell me they loved me only to have one of those men break my heart while the other one fixed it for me. I have a wonderful son who is growing into an even more wonderful man. And he's not even 18 yet. I'm healthy, I have money, and I have the career I always wanted, how can I complain?" Bella leaned into Rose's arm just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh Bella. You're much too young to feel this jaded. There's still so much to do and so much time to do it in. We can still do so much with our lives. How can you possible talk like it's over?" Alice shook her head as she stood to pay for the pizza. Bella heard Alice open the front door as she rested her head on Rose's shoulder. As Rose was comforting her, Alice spoke again, "Bella? I think it's for you." Her voice barely contained her happiness.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. Let me get my bag." Bella reached over to the bag that Quil had given her and began walking awkwardly toward the door to pay the pizza delivery man she was sure had rung the bell. She put the bag between her teeth as she dug around in it for her wallet with her good hand. She reached for it then dropped the bag from her teeth as she let out a gasp.

"Esme?" Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bella? Honey is that really you?" Esme's arms flew around Bella's shoulders, noticing too late the bandage and the cast. Bella winced in pain causing Esme to draw back when she mistook the gesture for a negative reaction. "I'm sorry Bella. Emmett told me to stop by the Chief's house because he was trying to surprise Rose with something. I will leave." Esme looked so upset that Bella threw her good arm around her drawing her in close for another hug, not caring about the pain in her shoulder.

"Please no! Stop! Don't you dare leave!" Like a little ray of sunshine, Esme's mere presence chased away Bella's melancholy. "I only winced because of my shoulder, it's pretty sore still. Oh, it's so good to see you Esme! I've missed you so much. I was afraid to contact you, any of you because of everything that was happening. It's just so good to see you all again." Bella hadn't realized how true those words were until she spoke them. She enjoyed her life with Jacob, living in near solitude from family and friends. But now she was enjoying just basking in the warmth of her old friendships. Both worlds felt right to her.

The all looked toward the door when they heard a knock.

"Pizza delivery?" A boy with a pimply face said.

"I've got this Bella, go sit down and rest that shoulder. My dad's going to kill me when he finds out that I made your shoulder worse." Alice groaned as she paid the boy for the pizza.

Esme gently released Bella and reached out grabbing her hand instead. "I can't believe I've got all my girls under the same roof again. I truly didn't think that this would ever happen again. How have you been Bella?" Esme sat down on the couch pulling Bella down into the seat right next to her.

"Not bad Esme. We were just reminiscing about old times. I really can't complain. How about yourself, how have you been? Enjoying being a grandma from what I hear." Bella smiled as she leaned into Esme. The two of them watched Alice and Rose as they set up dinner on some TV trays they were setting up in front of them.

"I love it, but only three grandchildren so far." Esme sighed as Alice rolled her eyes at her. "I've been hoping for more, but for some strange reason, my children seem to think that three is plenty." Esme playfully scowled at Rose and Alice, who was sticking her tongue out at her mother right before she reached out to hug her as soon as the pizza box was out of her hands.

"All in good time Mom. Jazz and I have talked about it, but so far, it is still in the planning stages. After seeing how rough Rose and Emmett had it with Eden, we are still content to just observe. Maybe someday." Alice said wistfully as she reached for a slice of pizza putting it on a plate that Rose had dug up from Charlie's kitchen.

"I'm afraid that I didn't make it look easy. It's really only the first one that's hard. After that, it's a relative cakewalk. Uh, mom, I should have asked this before, but it just occurred to me that if you are here, where are Ian and Adam?" Rose appeared appropriately ashamed that she had forgotten all about her sons.

Esme laughed as she responded, "Relax Rose, they aren't eating peanut butter out of a jar in the kitchen if that's what you're wondering. Carlisle is home with them. He's on call tonight. I thought I was just coming here to pick something up for Emmett. But you're right, I better go call him and let him know I'll be a bit longer than expected. Bella, would it be alright if I have him bring the boys here if he needs to leave for the hospital?" Esme looked so concerned that Bella nodded her head vigorously and responded "Absolutely."

"Bella, I know how hard it was for Emmett and I when we had Eden and then the boys, and we had all the support in the world from Carlisle and Esme. How did you and Jacob manage?" Rose bit hungrily into a piece of pizza chewing while she waited for Bella's answer.

"Well, we weren't planning to have children right away. On the other hand we weren't planning on not having them. Either scenario would have worked for us. We just never did anything about it definitely one way or the other. We never expected it to happen so soon of course, but we made it work. Funny thing is, after Jason was born, we never got pregnant again, even when we wanted to. Jacob was so wonderful through the whole thing. Completely involved and hands on, which made it was easier for me. He just made everything in life easier for me. Looking back at it now, I don't know if he necessarily did me a favor by doing that. Of course, I would never wish Jason not born. But Jacob was my shield from a whole lot of ugly going on in the world around me. From dirty glares at school because I was young and pregnant, to Charlie and Billy being afraid for us because we were alone while they weren't able to help. Jacob kept them informed about the pregnancy and the birth. He also made sure that Charlie didn't come to visit until _after_ I had Jason." Bella managed even now, after all these years, to sound grateful.

"Bella, did I hear you right? Charlie and Billy weren't there when Jason was born?" Esme put her phone into her purse as she walked back into the room to join the girls. She hadn't meant it to sound so rude, but Esme couldn't believe that others didn't share in the extraordinary joy she felt when her grandchildren were born.

"Yes, that's correct. I wouldn't have been comfortable with Charlie being there. I mean, he gets flustered when I sprain an ankle. Could you imagine him being around while I gave birth? No thanks, it was just simpler for everyone if he wasn't there. Jacob knew that I wanted Charlie to come visit after Jason was born. Besides that, it didn't seem fair that Charlie could come and visit while Billy couldn't. It wasn't too hard to convince Charlie to stay in Forks, especially after Jake explained to him about the apartment stairs and the fact that Billy wouldn't be able to get up them in his wheelchair." Bella reached over to grab another slice of pizza with her good hand.

"What do you mean dear? What apartment?" Esme looked over at Bella, puzzled as she took her own plate placing a piece of the pizza on it for herself.

"Our apartment had stairs, quite a few of them. There would have been no way to get Billy up them, even with Jacob and Charlie helping him. We lived off campus in a crappy little apartment. That's where Jason was born." Bella said this fact as if it was no big deal while she continued to eat.

Alice interrupted her mid-bite. "Wait a minute Bella, are you telling us that you gave birth to Jason _at home_? In an _apartment_? No drugs or _anything_?" Alice dropped her pizza back to her plate.

"Well, the guy downstairs from us sold drugs regularly. He could have probably hooked me up with something but we didn't think it would be good for the baby." Bella waited to see if her joke had been taken right. She flushed when none of them laughed. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry. Just joking. I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable." Bella shifted trying unsuccessfully to cross her arms in front of her body.

"Uncomfortable? You didn't want to make us uncomfortable? Bella, let's talk about comfort and birthing babies." Rose appeared completely appalled.

"Can people do that?" Alice looked over at Esme, who was sitting watching Bella in awe.

"It's called a home birth Alice, and yes. Honestly you two, how do you think women gave birth before all of modern medicine came around?" Esme patted Bella's knee in support, clearly impressed by her decision.

"At first it was a decision based mostly on money, or rather a severe lack thereof. We were set against taking money from either Charlie or Billy. I mean honestly, look around. You all know how much Charlie makes. And Billy hasn't been able to work in years. But after we talked about it for awhile, Jacob really had me convinced that we could do it. People in the tribe do it all the time. Truthfully, I've been injured so much in my life; I didn't see how this could have possibly been any different than pain from a broken leg… or two." Bella managed to get a snicker out of Rose and Alice as they recalled the many accidents she had over the years.

"Still, Bella. I know it hurt like a mother! No pun intended. How did you manage?" Rose was now looking at her, clearly impressed with her choice.

"Again, that was Jacob. He helped with it all. Even with the money I have now, and the insurance, I would choose to do it again. It was painful, but I'll bet so was yours Rose, plus, I got to recuperate in my own bed." Bella looked over at Rose who nodded in confirmation. "In reality, the pain isn't that bad when you consider what you get in return. And it doesn't last forever either. I think given the right setting, it's manageable." Bella stopped talking and resumed eating.

"Bella," Esme began. "There are no words to describe how sorry I am about Jacob. I wish we could have been there for you." Esme's eyes, full of unshed tears, showed the absolute honesty of her statement.

"Oh Esme. I wish you could have too. I had Jason though. I focused on him. Probably more than I should have. I am sure he felt smothered. I home schooled him for years but after Jacob died, he didn't seem to be interested in home-schooling anymore, he wanted to go to the public high school. Which was ok, I mean, Jacob and I both taught there. But I wondered if it was because he wanted a closer connection to Jacob, or was he trying to pull away from my smothering. That was a really low point in my life. My friend Gen helped me pull my head out of my ass and straighten everything out. I mean, I was expecting him to die, we all knew it was coming. But afterward, it really hits you when you realize all the loose ends left behind." Bella leaned her head back closing her eyes.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rose asked as she put her plate down and went to sit on the other side of her.

"Well, for one thing, the amount of paperwork. I had to switch everything into my name only. I had to prove to more than one company that he was had passed away. From the utilities on the house, to all our credit cards and our bank accounts. The truck back home was in his name so I had to prove that he had died to them even. Then there are the insurance policies, and Jacob's pension. Stuff like that. All those things had to be brought up to date. I had to change all of my policies into just Jason's name, instead of Jacob and Jason, as well. By the way Esme, I appreciated the check that you and Carlisle sent but we didn't need it, so I signed it over to the school to set up a scholarship in Jacob's name. I hope that was ok?" Bella reached her good hand out for Esme's again.

"Of course Bella. When we got our cancelled check back we saw who cashed it; Carlisle looked into it and found out what you had done. We just hoped that we could help you get over a rough spot. Apparently you can take care of yourself though." Esme's voice beamed with pride.

"I've done alright." Bella smiled at her little joke and then laughed. If they only knew! She had no need to work as a substitute anymore, but she and Jacob couldn't just sit idle. They tried it, but sitting back on their behinds was not in their blood. "In fact, all the money that was given to Jason and I went to either the school or the reservation. People were very generous. The funeral home that set everything up kept calling saying that they had another check, they had another donation in Jacob's memory and asking as to where I wanted it sent to. In the end, I split all the donations up between the school, the reservation, and the American Cancer Society. It was very comforting to know just how many people Jacob had touched. He could have done so much more with his life if he would have just been given the chance." Bella sighed regretfully.

"Well, we had no idea where else to send the check to. Carlisle tried somewhat to find out where you lived in order to send it there, but he had no luck. He did everything short of hiring a private investigator. He was very upset Bella, you have no idea how hard it is to work in the medical field and then when something like this happens, to know your work means nothing. When he found out that Jacob died from cancer, he was really upset. It was almost like he blamed himself." Esme looked at Bella apologetically.

"Oh, I wish I would have known that. Charlie has such a big mouth sometimes." Bella guessed at where Carlisle might have heard the news from and after seeing Esme's reaction, she knew she had guessed right. "One good thing came from all this, Charlie, Billy and myself are now all on the Bone Marrow Registry, along with about 50 others that registered when we had a donation drive at the school. It really made us stand up and take notice."

"So, Bella, I hate to ask, but my mom never tells us anything. What exactly happened? To Jacob I mean." Alice plopped herself down on Esme's lap playfully.

"Well, he started getting these terrible headaches and a stiff neck. He went for massages thinking they would help him relax. During one of his visits, the therapist mentioned that he felt something on the back of his neck. What he first thought was a knot, ended up being a tumor, about the size of a brussel sprout. It was pretty aggressive, Astrocytoma PXA. The treatment involves issuing high dose chemotherapy and eventually a bone marrow rescue. Well, the chemo reduced the size of the tumor enough for them to do surgery to remove the rest. But unfortunately, it grew back. Because of where it was, it affected his motor skills then basically there was nothing to do but go for a transplant. But…" Bella's voice faltered as she was going to explain that there was no suitable donor available for Jacob, not their son, not even her father-in-law.

Alice's eyes were filled with tears as she moved to spread across Esme's lap stretching over to Bella's. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never knew the details of what happened." If Alice looked small before, she looked absolutely tiny now as she curled up between Esme and Bella on the couch. "Where did you go to Bella? Why couldn't I find you? You know, I did look."

All four ladies were cramped on the couch together now, but none of them was willing to move to Charlie's recliner. Rather than complain about being uncomfortable, they seemed to have found strength and a strange sense of peace after the serious discussion. It was Bella herself that broke the calming silence.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to hide when you want to I guess. We weren't intentionally trying to though. We just liked our privacy and figured everyone that would want to get in touch with us would either find us, or else ask Charlie or Billy." Bella released her hand from Alice's reaching around the back of her head for the braid that Jason had fixed for her earlier that day. She pulled it forward toward her face to hide her smirk behind it. She would not enlighten them right now that she was so close by and apparently very good at hiding.

"We did ask them!" Alice's screech made the three other women wince. "Well, we asked Charlie anyway. Billy never comes into town anymore and we can't go to the reservation without permission from him. Charlie would always, _always_ steer the conversation around to how good you were doing and how happy you and Jacob were. He would never tell us anything about where you lived." Alice's eyes were practically accusing Bella of hiding on purpose.

Bella sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. "Yeah, that Charlie can sure be evasive when he wants to be." She looked around the room, afraid of the casual silence.

"Well, Charlie's not the only one, is he now Bella?" Alice chirped and all four of them laughed.

With her head resting comfortably on the back of the couch Bella sighed to herself as she looked up at the yellowed ceiling. 'Now this,' she thought, 'is just like old times.'


	8. Chapter 07 There's No Crying In Baseball

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

"So, would you like to try the batting cages next?" Eden looked over at Jason hopefully as he tried to win her a stuffed animal.

"Sure. Are you any good at baseball?" Jason couldn't hide his surprise as he looked at her before pitching the ball, knocking down a stack of bottles. They had already walked around the entire football field and parking lot, they had tried out every ride, played nearly every game, and shared one of everything that was being offered to eat; they had done all of this with her excessively observing father and uncle in tow. They talked about a wide range of topics, covering everything from what Eden wanted out of life, to Jason's Native American heritage, along with everything in between. The only part of his life that Jason kept to himself, was his desire to one day become Chief of the Quileutes. Eden didn't need to know at this point that he was a descendant of the great Chief How-Yak and desired to take his rightful place as a leader within the tribe. Yet.

"I'm ok at it. I mean, my family will play when we are all together and I must admit, I do sort of alright. I don't completely suck at it, but I am never the first picked either." Eden smiled at Jason knowingly. "How about you, how well do you play?"

"I do alright myself. Maybe I can teach you a few techniques that will help you become a stronger player. We'll have all summer to practice." Jason wound up his arm whipping it forward toward the cups, sending them all flying into different directions.

He stood back, grinning as the carnival worker nodded "Nice arm kid," he said in a raspy, smoker-induced voice as he handed Jason a well earned, large stuffed animal.

"Perfect." Jason said as handing over to Eden the large stuffed wolf. "For you."

"Thank you!" Eden gushed excitedly as she took the furry animal from Jason. "I'm going to name him Jason. And I know exactly where he is going to go."

"Where's that?" Jason couldn't help but ask, she was being so cute.

"With me, right on my bed." Eden smiled. "I'm keeping him close to me always.

"Lucky Jason." Jason muttered more to himself, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Now, about those batting cages. Were you serious? I mean, do you think you can really teach me? My family is having a cookout next weekend and I would love to be able to show them a thing or two." Eden grinned wickedly.

"Well, I can probably give you a few pointers, but I can't make you Babe Ruth overnight. That would take, well, probably at _least_ a week." Laughing he reached over for her hand as they started walking again. With a concentrated effort, he no longer took notice of her mood killing bodyguards.

"I'd settle for anything at this point. I'd like to surprise them though." Eden kicked a stone sighing as she walked.

"Well, I think maybe I have the perfect solution for that. I'll tell you what. We'll race up to the cages. If I win, then you have to show me around Port Angeles tomorrow so I don't get stuck hanging around my mom all day." Jason smiled waiting for her response.

"Ok, but if I win, then you have to teach me everything you know about baseball. Deal?" Eden stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Deal." Jason said as they stood side by side, preparing to take off.

Eden counted to three and they set off. It was a close race. Where Jason had strength and speed, Eden was light on her feet and graceful. He didn't let her win, instead choosing to beat her by only a few steps. He couldn't hide his surprise as to how close the race ended, nor was he embarrassed to tell her so.

"Wow, that was good. It felt good to run. Now I definitely know what to show you." Jason said to her as he stood facing her with his hands low on his hips. They both paused for a moment to catch their breath.

"Well, I probably could have gone faster if I had the right shoes on." Eden sighed as she looked over at Jason. She was giving him her full attention. "I know you won, but will you still…" Eden stopped short as Jason cut her off when his cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry Eden, but I really have to answer this call. Give me five minutes." Jason looked at Eden apologetically as he pressed the button to answer his phone." Jason didn't move away to take the call but the next words out of his mouth made Eden's heart drop. "Heya Gen? What's up?"

Eden moved away slightly, not wanting to interfere in his call, but wondering who this girl was that was calling him. She knew it was silly of her, to feel this jealous over someone she had just met. Jason instinctively reached out for her arm before she could take another step away from him. She only heard one side of the conversation but it was clear that he was getting excited over the opportunity to see this girl that, from what she could gather, was obviously coming to visit him tomorrow. Eden figured she must be pretty special if she was driving all the way from wherever he was from to visit him. She felt irrationally jealous as she realized that whoever this Gen was, she already must have her license, which unfortunately meant she was probably older than her as well. Wonderful.

Eden's skin crawled as she heard his voice climb with excitement, giving directions to his grandfather's house. The last straw came when he was obviously describing something in his own house for this person to pick up to bring with her. She was only half listening now realizing that she had only known Jason less than 24 hours; what was she thinking? It was too soon to possibly care this much for someone, wasn't it? Was this what falling in love felt like? She concluded that she had absolutely no idea what it was exactly that she felt for Jason. She had just met him and here she was feeling jealous over someone she never met, this Gen person. She wanted to ignore the call, but at the same time, she wanted to reach over and grab the phone from Jason and demand to know who this _Gen_ person was he was talking to. She was interrupting _their_ date.

Instead, she shrugged away from him. Proceeding to enter one of the cages, she didn't hide her annoyance while slamming the gate shut. Placing Jason, her stuffed wolf safely down behind her, she put some coins into the slot to start up the machine. Putting on a helmet as she reached over for a bat, she now blocked off Jason's conversation with the date intruder completely. She was seeing green jealousy and red anger as the ball spit out of the machine. She swung hard and couldn't hide her surprise as the ball connected to the bat with a loud smack. Taking her stance again she waited for the next pitch. She felt some of the anger slowly begin to melt away with each hit, but the jealousy, well that feeling remained. Smack after smack she abused the balls with as much force as she could. It wasn't until the machine shut off that she heard clapping behind her, shaking out of her trance. She appeared startled when she saw her father and uncle, along with Jason, cheering her on.

"Way to go Eden. I call dibs. You're definitely on my team next weekend kid!" She smiled at her uncle Jasper through the chain-link cage.

"Now why can't you hit like that when we play at home Eden?" her father questioned staring at her in wonder.

"Not sure." Eden shrugged. "I don't know what came over me." Eden stuck the bat back in the chain link fence and picked up her stuffed animal before she left the cage to join the small group that waited for her. Her face flushed furiously as she thought about Jason's call, but he wasn't fooled.

"I believe I know," Jason said quietly. As her face flushed deeper crimson, he knew he was right. "I'm right aren't I Eden?" He asked, clearly not wanting to let her relatives in on his phone call without knowing for sure that was what had set Eden off.

"Yeah, so what?" She lifted her chin up at him defiantly. "Who is she? She's obviously important to you, enough for you to interrupt our date for."

"Yes she is. That's why I answered her call. But that's also why I wanted you to stay close by so that you could hear exactly what I was saying to her." Jason voice was calm. Emmett's was not.

"Who is 'she'? Someone better start explaining. Fast." Emmett took a step backward moving his glare from Jason to his daughter, back and forth. It was Jason who finally broke the awkward silence.

"I answered a phone call from someone back home. I don't think Eden approved." Jason crossed his arms over his large chest looking over at Eden.

"So what? I don't need to 'approve' of anything or anyone. You obviously wanted to talk to her, so by all means, go right ahead. Please don't let me stop you." Emmett looked over at Jasper and the two of them rolled their eyes. Sometimes it was eerie just how much Eden sounded and acted just like Rose.

"Actually, you didn't stop me. I finished with my call didn't I? Now, do you want to hear who that really was, or do you want to keep making your assumptions and make this molehill into a mountain?" Jason was clearly enjoying himself, knowing that he was correct, and plus, Eden was so darn cute when she was angry. He decided to try another track as Emmett's lip started to curl into a snarl.

"Listen, I have only been here one day. I like you Eden, but this is not the way to handle this. Now before I say anything else, I want to ask your uncle to do me a favor." Jason looked over at Jasper, who looked the most stunned out of the three of them. Jasper looked like a deer in the headlights as he glanced from Jason to Emmett to Eden seeing that all three were staring at him now.

"Oka-ay." Jasper said carefully. His curiosity was definitely peaked.

"May I please use your cellular phone, Sir?" Jason held out his hand, knowing that Jasper wouldn't refuse him. As he took it, he crossed two steps over to him and Emmett standing between them. "Just so you can witness that I am not lying." He moved his fingers deftly over the buttons on Jasper's phone, dialing his mother's number. He switched it to speaker phone so everyone could hear that 'the Verizon customer you are trying to reach is currently unavailable'. It didn't even ring once. He then dialed his mother's number from his phone and again put it on speaker. The name 'mom' came up right before the identical message played. He held out both phones to show the group that the numbers were identical.

"And that means what exactly?" Eden still looked perturbed. Jason held up a phone in each hand to show her again. He waited only a second before speaking again.

"My mom's cellular phone is dead. I used your uncle's phone so you know I am not trying to trick you with another number. This is my mom's cell phone number. I dialed it from your uncle's phone. There's no answer, no voicemail, nothing. So when _her_ agent and friend, Genophyr, called her and couldn't reach her, she called me; on my cell phone. She was just telling me that since my mom wasn't able to go on vacation with her, she was stopping by my grandpa's place tomorrow with a few things for her to go over while she's recuperating here in Forks. And since she had to stop at my house back home anyways, to pick up a manuscript they've been going over, I asked her to bring my mom's suitcase and a few other things I wanted to have here that wouldn't fit on the bike." Jason closed both phones and handed Jasper's phone back to him, not realizing that he had just leaked Bella's phone number to her old friend's in Forks.

Jason was just putting his phone back in his pocket when something, or rather someone hit him full force in the chest smashing up against him. In full view of her father, Eden embraced Jason while nearly knocking him off his feet, in more ways than one. He had to take a step back to steady himself before returning her hug, just as fiercely. Remaining that way with her for only a moment before he bent his head down to kiss the top of Eden's head.

"Crisis averted I guess." Jasper said as he punched Emmett on the shoulder, cocking his head to signal to Emmett that they should leave to give Jason and Eden some privacy.

"Shit, that is really too bad." Emmett scowled as he looked over his shoulder more than once to look over to his daughter. She was now deep in conversation with Jason as they all walked back toward the entrance to leave.

Before Jason knew it and sooner than he would have liked, they were driving home. He sat in the back of Emmett's huge Jeep with Eden, their hands both resting on the middle seat, his covering hers completely. He couldn't resist looking in the rearview mirror, catching Emmett's observant gaze each and every time as he drove toward the chief's house. Once they pulled into Charlie's driveway, Jason opened his door, motioning toward Eden to scoot over into the seat so he could help her out. Truth was, he wanted to open the door for her, but figured she wouldn't be accustomed to anyone doing that for her and would have done it herself before he even got around to the other side of the car. As he slammed the door closed, never releasing her hand he could literally feel Emmett's eyes boring into his back as he pulled Eden down the path toward Charlie's little house. They broke into an easy run both jumping over the discarded broken coffee table as they passed it. Still laughing, they took the stairs together two at a time.

"Mom? I'm back." Jason strolled into Charlie's house just after midnight with Eden close on his heels, who had Emmett and Jasper close on hers. They stopped in the living room, observing all four women either asleep or nearly asleep all together on the couch. Slowly they looked up drowsily.

Trying to shake off the fog and sleep, Bella made to stand up wincing when she realized that she was partially caught under a pile of arms and legs.

"Jase." She rasped before clearing her throat to continue. "Did you have a good time?" Bella stretched as much as possible nudging the others completely awake. She found Alice spread completely across their laps, her head resting on her mother's knees. Bella reached out with her good arm giving her butt a playful pinch to wake her up. Everyone laughed except Jasper when Alice raised her head up and sleepily mumbled, 'Jazz'?

"Yeah, it was fun. We hit a little rough patch, but nothing a few whacks with a baseball bat didn't cure." Jason laughed at his mother's expression as Eden playfully smirked at him sticking out her tongue. "Eden, do you have something to tell my mother?"

"Um, Mrs…Bella," Eden was clearly uncomfortable calling an adult by their first name. "Your friend Gen called on Jason's phone to let him know that she will be delivering a few of your things tomorrow. Jason gave her directions here to Charlie's." Eden flushed bright red.

"Oh, ok, great." Bella was still shaking off her fog. "Wait, why did Gen call on your phone? I just spoke with her this afternoon." Bella looked over at Jason now as she shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Your phone must be dead mom. Have you checked it recently?" Jason reached over to the bag that held her belongings and searched through it for his mother's phone.

"Last I checked? I called Gen this afternoon." Bella gave a huge yawn as she reached over for the arm Rose was now extending toward her. "Thanks Rose." She said as Rose helped her to stand.

"Yup, it's completely dead." Jason held her phone up to her shaking his head in disapproval. "Anyway, she'll be here tomorrow morning. She said that she has a few things to go over with you." Jason stopped short of mentioning the project in too much detail. "It was about your current manuscript." He said vaguely. "Oh, and I asked her to bring your suitcase from the front hall, your laptop, and a few things from my room as well."

Bella gave another huge yawn still stretching as much as possible. "That's fine Jase." She said sleepily. "I think we just talked ourselves out. I don't even remember falling asleep." Bella looked over at Alice, Rose and Esme for confirmation.

"Last thing I remember talking about was the shop in Port Angeles." Alice sleepily made her way into Jasper's arms.

"No, I remember we talked a bit about children and pregnancies. Did I fall asleep right after that?" Rose looked questioningly over at her mother in law as she raised a hand to cover her less-than-ladylike yawn.

"Do not ask me, I have no idea. All I know is that we did not catch up nearly enough to satisfy me. Bella, please say you'll join us for dinner tomorrow? All of us? Carlisle already invited Charlie but I believe he was going to see how you felt about it before committing. Please say you'll join us Bella. We would love to meet your friend Gen too if you'll extend the invitation to her as well." Esme looked so hopeful that Bella bit her lip, turning away from her to face her son. She read his eyes as he barely nodded at her.

It was only a moment before Bella answered, "Ok Esme, I'd like that. OH! ESME!" Bella looked around the room as a thought hit her. Her eyes again fell immediately to her son. "Jason, come here." Bella's eyes glistened as she reached out to hold her son's arm. "Esme, I want you to meet someone very important to me. Jason, this is Esme Cullen, Dr. Carlisle's wife. Um, Eden's grandmother, Alice and Emmett's mother, you get the picture. Esme, this is my wonderful son Jason." Bella's voice oozed with pride.

"Jason, it's so nice to meet you. Oh, I just realized your name, J's son. Bella, how clever of you to have part of Jacob's name in his." Esme shook Jason's hand as he held it out and then drew him into a sincere hug, which he promptly returned even though he was quite a bit taller than her.

"Clever of you to pick that out Mrs. Cullen. Not too many people figure that one out. My middle name is Jacob though so I would have gotten it either way." Jason shrugged as Bella playfully punched his arm. "My dad had an unusual sense of humor."

"He really did Jason. You are so much like him, and that's a compliment." Esme nodded her head patting her hand against his back as she turned toward Bella and mouthed "Dinner?"

"Oh, Jason? Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow?" Bella leaned over to Jason and gave him a motherly hug. He looked over at Eden who nodded just enough to give him a clue.

"Yeah, but could we do this in Port Angeles? I really don't think all of us can fit in the diner here in Forks. Besides, Eden is going to come shopping with us tomorrow Mom. She's going to show me around Port Angeles." Jason looked down at his mother.

"Ooh, Port Angeles would be perfect Jason, what a great idea! Then my mom and I can show Bella our shop while we're there too." Alice's gears were already turning as she made plans both out loud and in her head. Apparently while everyone else was falling asleep, Alice was clearly taking a power nap. She was energized and ready to go.

"Well, perhaps you two can help out with Charlie's house here. I can't stand the thought of Jason sleeping on this couch. Sitting on it is bad enough. And no one dares go near that recliner." Bella nodded toward Charlie's favorite seat. It looked even grungier than the couch, and Bella could have sworn she saw toxic, green fumes rising from it. Realizing how close he was to it, Jasper jumped away visibly shuddering as he drew Alice in closer.

"Emmett can help with that as well Bella. You know, he does a lot of the rehabs here in town." Rose leaned onto Emmett as she talked.

"That's true Bella. You say what you want done, and I can do it. I mean, this is a small house anyway, so I doubt you'll want to do anything big. Anyway, knowing Charlie, he'll probably kill me if I tried to do anything big." Emmett put his arm around Rose's shoulder as he drew her closer.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Charlie about it, but I really wouldn't mind making a few small changes. Maybe something in the attic to make a third bedroom, and the front stairs definitely need to be fixed. Can I talk to you more about it later Em?" Bella asked as she stood jamming her hands into her overall.

"Of course, we'll talk tomorrow, after you get the big ok from the chief. I'm not starting anything on this house until I know all the bullets are locked away." Emmett's comment got a laugh out of the entire group.

Interrupting, Jason looked over to Bella, "The floor is fine with me mom. I'm not touching anything of Charlie's. It's bad enough you two have to replace his coffee table." He laughed as he nodded toward Alice and his mother. Alice managed to look over at Esme and smile weakly, clearly she didn't think anyone was going to rat her out. "Come on Eden, I'll walk you out while they decide on details and such." Jason reached over for Eden's hand leading her outside into the dark night.

Trying to deflect Esme's stern glare, Alice chirped up, "How many of us will be there tomorrow then? I want to make reservations at the new Greek restaurant in Port Angeles. Let's see…us four, plus five from Emmett's gang, plus four from Bella's. Thirteen? Right?" Alice looked around the room for confirmation to make sure everyone who would be going was included. Everyone nodded that it sounded right.

"I'll make the reservation for five o'clock. That should give us plenty of time to talk afterward." Alice was clearly gathering momentum as she spoke. "Oh Bella, I can't wait to see you again. I wish you could stay at our place. Why don't you? Jason could have your bed and you can sleep over at our house." Alice was getting more and more hyper as the minutes ticked by.

"As wonderful as that sounds Alice, I am going down fast. The thought of your husband needing to carry me into your house is less than appealing to me, no offense Jasper." Bella looked over at Jasper as he said replied, "none taken" smiling at her. "I should probably stay with my father tonight, being that this is my first night in Forks in over a decade." Bella reached over to hug her old friend and say goodnights.

As she reached over to Esme, she whispered softly into Bella's ear, "I've missed you Bella. Please don't leave like that again." Bella hugged her back as fiercely as her injured arm would allow her to.

As the group made their way out to the porch where the vehicles were scattered on the driveway and lawn, Charlie pulled up in his cruiser. Nothing lit a fire underneath them all faster than seeing the chief pull into the driveway. Bella immediately looked and felt guilty.

After a chorus of 'Hi chief, Bye chief', and a quick disappearing act from Jason as he ran back into the house, Bella was left alone in the driveway with Charlie. He looked at his coffee table near the curb, sighing as he walked over to it and picked up a broken leg. He flipped it over and over in one hand as he walked silently back to Bella who was trying not to smile as she waited for his reaction. He stopped in front of her and glanced at the now fading trail of tail lights down the street. He cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Bella.

"Emmett?" Charlie asked sheepishly as he waved the table leg toward her. Bella could barely contain her giggle as Charlie dropped it back down on the lawn.

"Alice, actually." She replied and laughed as Charlie's face registered the surprise. He quickly composed himself and shrugged, as if it were an everyday occurrence that a barely five feet and barely 100 pound woman could break a table.

Bella followed Charlie into his house, shutting the door quietly behind her. She turned and leaned back against it, briefly making eye contact with Charlie as he took off his jacket and gun, hanging up the latter carefully on a peg in the hallway.

"Everything ok Bells?" Charlie asked as he sat on the stairs in the hall to take off his boots.

"Yeah, everything's great, just great." Bella crooked her thumb into her mouth and began to nibble on her already shortened nail. "So, I was thinking that if your offer still stands for me to stay, then, I'd really like to." Bella couldn't believe she was actually saying the words, even as she actually saying them out loud.

"Bella, you know, I never do say much. I probably should have talked to you more, or said more to you. But just this once, I want to say that, everything that you went through with losing Renee, everything that happened with Edward, losing Jacob and having to raise Jason alone; I know your life has never been easy. But I just want you to know, I'm real proud of you Bells." Charlie looked extremely uncomfortable as he placed his boots on the bottom step standing up to ascend up the stairs to bed. "I'd love for you to stay, for another day, a week, all summer. This is your home still, always; no matter where else you hang your hat. I was never able to give you much growing up. Hell, you made more with one book than I have in my whole life. And I know you never asked for much either; but just so you know, this house is your home. Anytime you need it." And just to make the uncomfortable conversation even more awkward, he purposefully made eye contact with Bella's glistening eyes.

As her tears trailed down her cheeks, Bella rushed into Charlie's arms and cried. She had never been close to her mother, but she always had a strong emotional attachment to her father. Bella knew how difficult it was for Charlie to say those words to her, and the fact that he was saying them today, more than made up for all the years when he never said anything beyond simple, casual conversation.

"Thanks Dad. I'm not sure how long I'll survive, but I'm going to stay for awhile. Gen is coming by in the morning to drop off a few things from home for me and Jason. I'll replace the table in the living room, and I want to talk to you about getting a new couch so that Jason has a decent place to sleep while we are here." Bella released her father, stepping away quickly and brushing her hand across her face as if she could now hide her tears.

"Stay for as long as you want. Maybe tomorrow we can talk more about fixing up this place during the summer." Charlie quickly made his way up the stairs, saying good night to Jason as he passed him in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 08 The Best Part Of Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella awoke up the next morning to the heavenly smell of coffee. Not the usual cheap generic brand of coffee Charlie served up either. This was a very distinct smell that permeated the house, calling Bella's name. She inhaled indulgently and opened her eyes, slowly rubbing the sleep out of them. She sat up on the edge of her bed pulling the covers around her. Like waking up out of a dream, she became aware that there was already a steaming hot cup sitting on her nightstand. Perfect and black, just the way she liked it. She had no idea who considerately left it, but her assumption would be that it was Jason. Charlie would never presume to come into her bedroom uninvited, afraid of what he might see. Jason on the other hand wouldn't care. Oh, he might make a bit of a fuss to Bella for wearing just a tank top and underwear to bed, but he was much more open as an individual. Bella laughed as she thought it was most likely from all the occasions he had walked in on her and Jake. She ran one hand through the hair that had managed to escape from the braid, and slid back in the bed, leaning against the wall stretching her legs out when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She sipped on the delicious coffee as she tried to straighten her thoughts out in her head. How could Jason have acquired the good coffee when he had nothing to drive?

"Jason!" Bella shouted as put the coffee cup on the nightstand. She scooted out of the bed and in her haste reached for her old robe that still hung pathetically on the bedpost. After managing to get one arm through, she grabbed the nearly empty cup and made her way downstairs with the robe dragging on the floor behind her.

Reaching the top of the stairs she stopped when she heard two voices. One was her son's deep, playful voice, the other, although raspy and hoarse from years of smoking, was definitely female. "GEN!" she practically squealed as she descended downstairs and into her friends arms.

"Bella. It's so good to see you. Oh my God what's that smell? That's not you, is it darling?" Her friend wrinkled her nose up as she released Bella.

"Yeah, I could use your help to de-scent myself. 'Eau de Bella' is captivating but not in a good way." Bella laughed with her as she looked over to Jason handing him her now empty coffee mug. She looked over at her friend and agent. That woman was beyond patient with Bella and the two of them shared a close bond. When Bella had just begun writing, the older woman was there for her in spades. Bella and Jacob, in turn, often invited the woman into their home for dinner and friendship, knowing that her eccentricities scared most people away. They formed an easy camaraderie over the fact that neither one had much of a family to speak of.

"Well, you don't really need any additional help repelling men these days. Your sunshiny disposition does that all on its own and you definitely don't need the aid of that particular brand of toilet water." Gen narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't let up for one minute do you? Thank you very much for the coffee by the way. I don't care what anyone says, there is definitely a difference." Bella sat down with them at the tiny kitchen table eyeing the five pound bag of Starbucks Sumatra reverently.

"You're looking at that bag like you want to grab a spoon and eat it whole. Jason, put it in the freezer for your mother will you?" Gen watched as Jason reached for the huge bag of coffee turning turned her attention back to Bella. "I'm not going to let up on you either. Now, after we get you all scrumpalicious, what's the big plan?" Gen asked as she put her elbows on the table crossing her arms in front of her.

"A day of fun filled shopping in Port Angeles. I want to see an old friend's shop there. I need to replace Charlie's coffee table and he needs a new couch if Jason is going to sleep there. Plus, Jason needs a new coat as well. Oh, and since the bike can't be driven right now, Jason needs a vehicle, so I was thinking of looking into renting one for the summer. He can use the bike later, but while it's being fixed and while I am here, transportation would be a helpful to have. I don't know what made Charlie's think to get rid of the old Chevy he had. We could have used the truck to haul a table back with us. Hey speaking of, where is…?" Bella suddenly looked across the table at Jason.

"Who? Grandpa? He went to work this morning. He's going to stop by the hospital to tell Carlisle that we're going with them to dinner tonight. Carlisle asked him when we were still at the hospital yesterday, but I doubt you'll remember that. Anyway, he needed to take care of a few things at the station before he took off for the rest of the day. He said he'd meet us in Port Angeles and that he'll get the directions to the restaurant from Carlisle." Jason reached over and grabbed his glass of water.

"Jason, please drink something besides water. Milk or juice? Charlie must have some around here." Bella admonished her son.

"Yeah, sure mom. I'll just grab some of Charlie's 'Vitamin R' alright?" Jason went right on drinking his never ending glass of water. "Just be glad I am using a glass this time." He laughed, knowing this argument was futile. Jason was beyond picky when it came to what he ingested. Although he abided to the well used mom and dad's rule of 'you don't have to like it but you have to at least try it', he was actually very careful about what he actually put in his body.

"Well Missy, if we are going to accomplish all that in one day, I suggest we get started. I brought your belongings and a few of Jason's things for good measure." The woman winked at Bella's son. "Do you have something in that suitcase that'll work for a day of adventurous shopping?"

"I believe I do. Trust me, Port Angeles will not be shocked by my appearance. I did plan on meeting a few people while on the road with you, so I know what I packed, wrinkled as it may be by now. Come on I could use your help cleaning up. We can conversate while you work on me AntiGen." Bella laughed as she said her nickname for the woman.

"Lead the way AntiBellum." She responded as they made their way up the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

After spending the better part of an hour getting cleaned and dressed they proceeded back downstairs, Bella stopped short on the bottom step, causing Genophyr to run into her back, bumping her off. She righted herself before she could actually fall while her eyes met Eden's as she was jumping away from where she was standing, which had been extremely close to Jason.

"Good morning Eden." Bella said as she greeted her with an apprehensive smile. She wasn't expecting anyone and she knew she didn't hear the doorbell or Jason's phone ring.

"Morning Mrs. um, Bella. Would it be alright if I rode into Port Angeles with you all? My mom said it would be okay with her. I wanted to show Jason some of the more popular places around there since he's going to be here all summer." The girl practically had stars in her eyes as she looked over at Bella's son, who was smiling back at her from ear to ear.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Gen? Would that be alright with you? We didn't really want to hang out with Jason today anyway did we?" Bella laughed as she looked over at Gen.

"Oh hell no. He's such a …, sorry Bella; I'm too old to know the hip words to use. In my day I would have called him a square." Gen's raspy voice barked out a laugh as she took in Jason's and Eden's expressions.

"That's okay; I would have called him dweeb. You two run along and get into the truck now. Us old folks will be out in a second, as soon as we can find our walkers." Bella shooed them out with a wave of her hand before turning back to Genophyr and finishing, "I'm sorry Gen, I had no idea. Are you sure you're okay with this?" She looked over at her friend apologetically.

"Really Bella, I don't mind." Gen danced around Bella reaching over to the table to grab her purse. "The kid works fast doesn't he?" Gen put her arm around Bella and the two of them laughed as they made their way out of the little house.

Once arriving in Port Angeles, the group split up. Bella and Genophyr went into a small boutique that looked reasonable while Eden led Jason away down the street where she swore was a music store that had 'the best' music anywhere. Bella had no idea what that meant, or what they would possibly find there that Jason didn't already own on iTunes, but she let them go ahead with a promise to meet up with them later at the restaurant.

"Okay, so spill, why is Jason all goo goo eyed over this girl?" Gen questioned as they grabbed a few things heading over to the changing rooms.

"No clue whatsoever. I'm not so sure it's a good idea though. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine and if he hurts her in any way, not that I think he will, but it's just that he may say or do something. You know how kids are." Bella finished lamely. An eerie thought came to her that made her snap her head up and gasp with a vague sense of deja vu. She put her hand to her mouth as she realized that it just may be possible for a teenage girl to take something completely the wrong way. She covered her tracks by coughing into her hand, hoping Gen hadn't taken notice.

"No, my kid interaction is limited to Jason. That's it. I try to not surround myself with them little ankle biters. But Jason has never really seemed like a kid in my opinion. You and Jacob raised him right Bella." The woman stood behind Bella in the fitting room all the while making eye contact with her through the mirror. Bella couldn't doubt the sincerity of her friend's words.

"I get that a lot, but it's still nice to hear, thanks Gen. That means so much to me. I know he wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt her, but Eden is still very young, and Jason is just seventeen. I mean, so much can be said and taken the wrong way." Bella struggled with her words as much as with her pants. She looked pitifully over at her friend and leaned against the wall of the fitting room waiting until she came over to help her try on a pair of black wool slacks.

"Now you sound like you're speaking from experience here, but that can't be right." Gen said as she tugged on the pants with Bella. "Because you've been with no one else except Jacob, right?" Gen stopped tugging looking at Bella eyes straight on through the mirror.

"We got together immediately out of high school. Jacob was a year younger than me, but it didn't matter because on the reservation, he was graduating at the same year as I was. We left for college right afterwards together and never looked back." Bella's voice took on a distant, almost regrettable tone.

"But you both wanted that right? I mean, he didn't club you over the head and drag you away caveman style did he?" Gen asked her as she helped her try on a pale pink blouse.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I was so young, how was I supposed to be sure of what I really wanted? Ugh, I hate the color pink. This is so not me. Can't you find a better color? I'm pale enough as it is." Bella complained not even bothering to button up the offending piece of clothing. She shrugged it off delicately as Gen handed her a dark gold colored one instead.

"Mmm, much better." Bella said as together they worked to put the blouse on her. "I love the darker colors. The pale pinks and baby blues wash out my face; they make me look like I am sick. Anyway, where were we?" she asked.

"You were saying, no regrets?" Gen prompted her.

"Oh, yes, no regrets. I mean, how could I have any regrets? I have a great son, a career I love, money, time, I do what I want, when I want. What's to regret? I mean what's there not to love about my life?" Bella asked as she tucked the blouse in one handed.

"The question isn't 'what's _not there to_ love', the question you should be asking yourself is 'what _about_ love'." Gen stated softly as she stood back against the wall with her arms crossed in front. "Don't you miss that? Don't you miss the closeness that you and Jacob shared together? Jesus, all anyone had to do was be in your presence when you two were together. He loved you so much Bella. How can you just drop that?"

"I don't know how to drop it." Bella sniffled. "I miss Jacob very much, every single day. He will always be in my heart, and I am not sure that anyone can ever love me like he did." Bella breathed deeply, trying to calm herself and stop the tears from falling.

"How do you know that? Have you even tried to let anyone else love you again Bella? You know, Jason will be gone in a couple of years. Do you really believe it was Jacob's wish for you to be alone for the rest of your life? I wouldn't believe that for one second. That man barely let you out of his sight. He would have wanted you to love and be loved again Bella. It's been nearly five years now." Gen reached for Bella drawing her into a gentle hug and rubbing her back gently.

"You know, he told me to." Bella looked up as she caught Gen's sharp intake of breath. "He told me he wanted me to find love again. I think he meant for me to come back home, but so much of what he said was at the end. I was never sure if he was talking sincerely or if it was the medications. He loved me so much while he ignored his own health. By the time he understood just how sick he was, it was too late. He loved life so much. Jason, me, his career, our lives, Billy, his sisters, his nieces and nephews. God, he loved everyone, and everything about life. And his was cut so short. It's was just so unfair." Bella sobbed quietly against Gen. "I know he would have wanted me to love someone again. I just can't seem to find it in me. Trusting someone like that again? It's just not in my nature anymore."

"You will never find love again if you don't try Bella. No one is going to hand it to you." Gen patted Bella's hair gently as she consoled her.

"I had my chances at love, and lost both times. I'm not sure I can do it again Gen." Bella moved away and sat in the chair in the small room, kicking at a pile of clothes that she had discarded.

"Both times? Now, I knew about Jake. Who exactly was the other?" Gen's eyes sparkled again with a newfound hope.

"Oh geez, forget I said anything, please. It was so long ago, before Jacob even. It didn't work out so well." Bella put her head in her good hand as it rested it on her knee.

"Bella Black, you better spill right now." Gen crouched down in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Another time please Gen? I'm exhausted. I just want to get today over with. For a vacation, this hasn't been very restful at all. I'm so tired that I could fall asleep right here on this chair." Bella now rested her head against the wall.

"Well, after today, you'll be able to relax some. Leave it all up to AntiGen. I'll take care of everything. First thing though, let's get you into something presentable for dinner. I think that blouse with a pair of dark blue jeans and your black wool shawl. With your black boots, you'll look dressy enough for a restaurant, but comfortable enough to still be you." Gen and Bella started cleaning up the mess they made of the small room and made their way to the register before heading over to Alice and Esme's small furniture and interior decorating shop down the street.

"_This_ is the greatest music store in Port Angeles?" Jason looked doubtfully over at Eden and then back at the glass window that announced they were at 'Divine L' music shop. As if to explain the strange name for a music store, in smaller letter immediately underneath it read 'purveyors of all things musical, from vinyl to digital and all forms in between'.

"Come on, keep an open mind. They have everything and will order anything you could possibly want and not charge you a cent extra for it." Eden turned around reaching for Jason's hands with both of hers and tugged. "My uncle turned me on to this place. He loves music that's not on the pop charts. Anything off the beaten path so to speak." Eden pulled Jason into the store and squealed as she said saw who was standing behind the counter. "Hi Leah!" Eden ran over and gave the girl a friendly hug. "This is Jason. Jason Black, this is Leah Clearwater." Eden politely made the introductions.

"Hah. I already know who you are. You probably wouldn't remember me from the reservation. You're Jacob Black's son, right? We all heard you were coming back for the summer." Leah greeted Jason warmly.

"Yes. I am actually going to spend time both in Forks and on the reservation this summer. It's really nice to meet you Leah." Jason returned the greeting then casually put his arm around Eden's shoulder.

As they discussed their plans for the upcoming summer, Eden pulled over a couple of barstools from one of the aisles. The three of them sat comfortably near the checkout, talking about music and school.

"Wow, I can't believe how slow it is in here today. Usually this place is so busy you can barely find a seat." Eden looked around at the small store.

"I know, I've only had three customers today, and one was your uncle. He ordered a few CD's that we don't have in store." Leah reached behind the counter to pull out a list and read them off for her.

"Oh cool. But cross off the older 'Tribute' one by Ozzy Osbourne." Eden said as she looked over the list Leah handed her. "My dad has that one and he can just take it from his collection. I think what he was really looking for was something that showed off Randy Rhodes 'exceptional' guitar playing." Eden laughed as she made air quotes. "He was trying to get me to listen to some of it a couple of weeks ago. Hey, if he's in Port Angeles, he's probably back from his conference in Vancouver." Eden said absently.

"Yeah, he came in much earlier asking if I knew anything about Randy Rhodes." Leah laughed as Eden rolled her eyes. Clearly neither girl knew much about the late guitar player. "I think he's going to push you to learn the guitar Eden. He was asking an awful lot of questions." Leah laughed as Eden scowled.

"Yeah, because I have so much free time after all." Eden snarled.

"If you really want to learn, I can teach you." Jason's soft voice was barely above a whisper. He looked pensive, wondering if either girl noticed the man who had walked by the store more than once staring through the window at them. "I had Genophyr bring my guitar up with her from home. If we have some free time this summer, I'd love to teach you." Jason laughed at the girls incredulous looks. "What? It's easy Eden." Jason smacked her knee playfully.

They sat around a while longer going over their plans for the summer. Jason was grateful when Leah mentioned that she would help 'show him the ropes' around the reservation. And they laughed when Eden pouted that she would not be able to join him on the sacred ground. The only thing that seemed to placate her was Leah's promise to pretend to be Jason's girlfriend so that the other girls on the reservation would leave him alone.

"Oh wow, Jason we should get going. Look at what time it is!" Eden jumped down from the stool and hugged Leah again. "I'll call you later this week, we can all get together Lee. Okay?"

"I'd like that Eden. I am still trying to talk my mom into letting me go to school in Forks instead of the reservation school. So far, it's a no, but I'm not giving up. I miss you!" She said as she hugged her back. "It was nice meeting you Jason. Be sure to find me or my brother Seth when you come to the reservation." Leah gave him a small nod with her head.

"It was nice meeting you too Leah, thank you. I'll be sure to look for you both." Jason reached for Eden's hand and pulled her down the aisle, toward the door.

"The quickest way to the restaurant is down this street. Are you okay walking? It shouldn't take more than ten minutes. And we really don't have much of a choice." Eden shoved both her hands into her light jacket. Even though it was summer, the air was still cool. Eden didn't take into consideration how long they sat and talked to Leah.

"Walking is good. I can walk." Jason nodded his head grunting like a caveman, making Eden laugh. "Eden, did you by any chance notice a man walking by the store a few times? He kept looking in at us, it was kind of unnerving." Jason turned back and felt a small bit of tension leave his body as he noticed that they weren't being followed.

"I didn't notice anyone else. Sorry. I haven't talked to Leah in awhile and I got caught up talking with her. I tend to talk a lot." Eden's cheeks turned pink.

"All the same, you should be more careful, more aware of your surroundings. It would make me more comfortable if you paid more attention. Anyway, it doesn't look like we're being followed so that's a good thing right?" Jason looked down at her and smiled.

"You're so paranoid. Oh, this is my aunt and grandmother's shop by the way." Eden pointed quickly toward a small storefront as they turned a corner and walked past it. "It's closed now, so they must already be at the restaurant." They paused briefly in front of the little shop to look inside at the displays. "Come on. You still have to meet my younger brothers." Eden grabbed for his hand and they broke into a run together.

As Eden pulled up short in front of the restaurant, they paused briefly to catch their breath.

"Hey, this place looks busy." Jason said as he read the script on the window.

Eden explained that in a town as small as Port Angeles, even though it was bigger than Forks, an opening for a new restaurant was a pretty big deal. Jason laughed as he held the door open for her.

"The 'Parthenon'. Well, what else would a Greek restaurant be called right?" Eden looked around the restaurant before locking eyes on her father who was already standing and waving them over.

"Wow, it looks like they put us in the private party section." Jason said with a nod of his head toward a corner of the large dining room. How many of us are there?" Jason asked Eden apprehensively.

"Well, grandpa and grandma, my parents, that's four, my brothers and us, makes eight, your grandfather makes nine, your mom and her friend make eleven. Oh, I almost forgot aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. Thirteen. We would have been too crowded out here. Have you ever tried Greek food before?" Eden looked at Jason as she led him toward the back of the restaurant.

"Nope, never. Have you?" Jason raised his eyebrows at her.

"We went to Greece years ago on vacation with grandpa and grandma. They took us all there as a family Christmas present. I liked the food, but no place near here has ever had Greek food. I know aunt Alice loved it, so here's hoping, especially since their shop is so close. She's the one who usually decides where we will all go whenever we make plans to go out as a family. I have to admit, most of my family's outings wouldn't happen without my aunt Alice and her Blackberry. Come on, it'll be fun." Eden practically danced her way into the room. She immediately pulled Jason in with her and went right over to her parents. She motioned to the two younger boys sitting with them. "And, this is Thing One and Thing Two. Also known as Ian and Adam." Eden playfully rumpled her youngest brother's hair.

"Edie!" Adam jumped up from the table clumsily, knocking his chair backward as he jumped into his sister's arms.

"Heya Adam," Eden said as she held onto her brother to give him a hug. She balanced him expertly on her hip. "I want you to meet a friend of mine." Eden's love for her brothers was clear. "This is my friend Jason. Jason, this is my youngest brother Adam. That's Ian over there." Eden nodded across the table where Rose was correcting an embarrassed Ian.

"How?" Adam said as he looked up at Jason.

"What?" Jason moved his head closer to Eden and her brother as if he didn't hear what he'd just said correctly.

"Huh?" Adam said clearly confused. He then buried his head against Eden's shoulder, embarrassed.

"Adam, you don't have to be shy. Jason is a good friend of mine." Eden shifted her brother to her other hip so he would face Jason.

"I'm not shy. Daddy and Mommy always says I'm not shy." Adam was confused. "I was saying 'how' to your friend and when Indians say hi they always say 'how'. I didn't say it right?" Adam looked so crestfallen that it caused Eden to look over at Jason and mouth the word 'help' to him. The adults at the table all hid their laughter as Jason covered up the little boy's mistake.

"Actually Adam, when Indians greet each other now we all just say 'Hello'." Jason said it again as he stuck out his hand to the boy, too flustered to explain to the boy that the proper term is Native American, and not Indian.

"Are you sure you're a real Indian?" Adam was clearly skeptical of Jason now; especially since he didn't return what he felt was a proper greeting.

"Actually I'm only half. That's my mom over there, and she's not an Indian at all." Jason purposefully ignored Emmett's crack about Bella being Native American 'only by injection', as he pointed out his mom. Bella was sitting at the far end of the table, so engrossed in conversation with Carlisle and Esme that she only just now briefly looked up giving her son a smile.

"You're almost as tall as my dad." Adam said accusingly, clearly bored with the whole argument.

"Thank you?" Jason said awkwardly and shrugged. He wasn't sure how to take the boy's line of questioning and the use of Indian instead of the more respectful Native American, and he definitely didn't want to upset Eden, who was making it obvious how much she cared about her younger brothers.

"Adam, would you like to sit next to me during dinner?" Eden looked around noticing that there were two seats left and although they were thankfully next to each other, she thought Jason would feel more comfortable next to his grandfather, rather than her younger brother. At least then they would be able to sit next to each other.

"Okay. Thanks Edie." Adam gave his older sister a grateful hug and sat back down in the chair someone had righted for him.

Jason instinctively held out Eden's chair for her as they said their 'hellos' to everyone else at the table. Eden leaned over and was starting to explain the menu to a skeptical looking Jason when she suddenly remembered an earlier conversation.

"Daddy, before I forget, you have to give uncle Edward your Ozzy Osbourne 'Tribute' album to borrow." Eden said, effectively stopping all conversation around the table.

"Eden? When did you speak with your uncle?" Rose asked, glancing briefly at a very nervous Bella. She obviously had started to pay attention to the conversation at the opposite end of the table and was now reaching for her water with a shaking hand.

"I didn't. We were talking with Leah at the music store. Why?" Eden looked over at her confused.

"Just curious sweetheart." Eden's answer seemed to appease the crowd and no one pushed for information on _when_ exactly Leah may have spoken to Edward. "Did you find anything interesting? I know you have a birthday coming up next month. Did you see anything there that you liked?" Rose sipped at her wine casually, trying to cover up the conversation about Edward.

"No, I have pretty much everything they have there. What I don't have, I am sure dad, Uncle Edward or Uncle Jasper have. I'm pretty much set in the music department. I'm not sure what I want for my birthday. Do I have to have a party though?" Eden looked at her mother, her eyes pleading.

"Why wouldn't you want a party Eden? You'll only turn sixteen once." Rose replied. Clearly this was a topic that had been covered before.

"I just want it to be family and only a few close friends. I don't want the entire school showing up. I know it was you and daddy who started donating the money to make the beginning of summer party as big as it is now. I just don't want the users from school coming." Eden said grumpily as she hid behind her menu.

"We'll talk about this later ok?" Emmett said as he looked over at Rose and nodded at Jason who was looking at Eden with interest.

"Thanks daddy." Eden's expression visibly brightened and she straightened up, looking relieved. She moved her menu closer to Jason to share it with him as she explained what some of the dishes were.

As a waiter arrived at the table to take their order, Alice decided to order appetizers for the entire group which gave everyone a chance to look over their menu a little longer. A short time later, dishes were being passed around the table. Charlie and Bella gamely tried everything that was passed. Jason picked at certain dishes, but only after Eden thoroughly explained what they were. She handed Jason a dish that had some kind of white sauce on it. Jason sniffed at it questioningly.

"Do I wanna even know?" Jason asked, the smell of garlic practically burning his nostrils making his eyes water.

"All I can say is, eat that out of self-defense. We all had it and it's mostly garlic with a little potatoes and bread soaked in vinegar. Spread a little on a piece of bread like this." Eden explained that it was garlic and potato spread called skorthalia and that she tried it in Greece. Jason bit into the slice of bread and chewed.

"I see what you mean by self-defense." Jason sipped at his water as the intense garlic flavor burned in his mouth.

Eden laughed. "Trust me, when we all start talking, you'll be glad you ate some too." She smiled at his expression of amusement.

Halfway through the meal, in which Jason insisted for the umpteenth time to his grandpa Charlie that he only wanted to drink water, Bella was surprised at how comfortable everyone was with each other. She was completely involved in her conversation with Esme and didn't notice when Alice began to choke and cough. Jasper rubbed her back gently looking concerned as Alice furiously tried to make eye contact with Emmett nodding toward the street window. Emmett saw Edward strolling purposefully toward the front door of the restaurant. He stood up in an attempt to intercept him, but not before Edward could make his way to the private room where they all sat. He walked directly up to Jason and forcefully tapped his shoulder. Jason stood up as Eden began speaking.

"Uncle Edward." Eden stood and smiled as she started to introduce her friend to her uncle. What happened next caused Eden's bright smile to fade quickly into a look of horror as Edward drew back his fist swinging his arm full force at Jason's face. Edward's fist caught the edge of Jason's jaw as the boy turned his head when he saw the fist coming. This move caused him to stumble backward into his chair only slightly. As Edward cradled his hand, he looked over at the horrified group in the room. Carlisle stood rushing over to Jason's side. He was only beat there by Bella, who looked up from her plate just in time to see Jason fall backward, and Charlie, who only had to stand to help his grandson recover from the blow. Bella, with her first concern being for her son, didn't look up until she knew her son was alright before turning to face the man who had just assaulted her teenaged son.

She turned only after hearing assurance from Carlisle that Jason was not injured. As she spun on her heels, with a burning hot fire in her eyes to face the man who had attacked her son, she caught a glimpse of the bronze colored hair that she hadn't seen in over a decade. Squinting and blinking as if she was shaking off an apparition, she looked again. This time she looked into the most brilliant lime-green Jello colored eyes. Her breath left her body as she felt completely paralyzed. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had seen them in person, but Bella knew those eyes very well. Those eyes had haunted her dreams and nightmares both throughout these years.

"EDWARD!" she managed to squeak out his name before fainting to the floor.


	10. Chapter 09 Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

The voices in Bella's head swam around her like an angel's halo. But this was not a golden halo belonging to an angel. This was a full blown ring of fire in Satan's circle. Bella realized that she was at this moment fully immersed in her own personal hell. Taking a deep breath she tried to force her mind to swim to the surface of the haze clouding her mind. As she did, she could make out the voices of everyone who was in her room.

"Bella honey, are you okay? You're scaring us, please answer." Esme's pleading voice filled the small room like beautiful music wafting through the air.

"Bella, please wake up!" Alice's urgent voice whined as Bella felt the tiny hands shake her body. Alice was obviously ignorant of the fact that the motion was causing her to just about give up the dinner she had surprisingly kept down thus far.

"Just let her rest Alice. Carlisle said she bumped her head pretty good on that table. She's probably just in shock." Bella was never more grateful than that moment when Jasper's calming voice managed to stop his wife's hands from shaking her body.

"Sorry Esme, but I'm gonna kick his ass first for upsetting Eden, and then for punching Jason. He'll be lucky if she ever talks to her uncle again. And I don't care if he is your brother Emmett." Rose's stern voice cut off the beginning of her husband's response.

"Easy Rosie, all I was gonna say was, I'll hold him, you hit him. If you miss, I'll kill him myself. What a jackass." As stressful as this current situation was, Emmett's voice managed to sound lighthearted.

Bella's head still pounded relentlessly. She squinted her eyes open a fraction before quickly shutting them when she noticed that the light in the room was only exacerbating the throbbing pain in her head. She tried to block out all the voices she heard.

"Ouch, shit." She managed to say weakly. She attempted to move her bandaged hand to protectively cover her eyes. Unaccustomed to the weight of the cast, she succeeded only in knocking herself in the forehead with it. "Oh fabulous. Ahhh. Jason, where's Jason? How do I keep ending up here like this? What the hell happened?" Bella kept her eyes closed trying to roll onto her side to get away from the painfully blinding lights.

"Oh Bella, thank God. I'm so sorry. We all thought Edward was gone for the whole week." Alice practically crawled into the bed with her.

"Where's Jason, Alice? What happened?" Bella licked her dry lips as she fought to remember the events that unfolded this evening.

"You fell and hit your head at the restaurant, you've been out cold since, and Carlisle insisted that we bring you here to the hospital. How do you feel Bella?" Esme stroked Bella's hair so gently that she almost wished she could purr. It was the only calming thing now in the room as everyone's voices were raised in anger and frustration.

"Bella, it was only halfway Edward's fault. He saw Jason and thought he was actually Jacob. It was simply a knee-jerk reaction." Jasper tried to be the voice of reason in the room but failed at it miserably as his wife's shrill voice pierced everyone's ears.

"Jasper Whitlock! Don't you dare defend that, that jerk! He just punched a seventeen year old kid for God's sake! What did Jason ever do to him to deserve his abuse?" Alice put her hands on her hips as if daring anyone to defy her, of course no one did.

"He really didn't know Jacob was dead?" Emmett's voice now sounded dense, as if he couldn't believe that Edward missed out on a detail everyone else had known was obvious for years now. Only his wife heard him mutter 'has to be the dumbest doctor alive'.

"He really didn't Emmett. Did you inform him? Did any of you inform him?" Esme's face looked around the room at her family, then settled on Bella once again. "I am so sorry Bella. I guess we didn't do the right thing after all by never telling Edward the little bit we knew about you and your life."

Bella considered this briefly as her mind finally cleared enough as she recalled the evening with a gasp, "Where's Jason?" Her voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Carlisle is with him, checking out his jaw. He's fine by the way. Apparently my wuss of a brother can't even manage to throw a punch right." Emmett's comment was rewarded with a glare from Esme.

"Be that as it may, he is still your brother Emmett Cullen. He had no right to do that, but he is still your brother. He is going to pay for his actions, maybe more dearly than you know. Bella honey, I must apologize. We never speak about you in front of Edward. For the same reason we don't speak about Edward, or we didn't, speak about Edward, in front of you." Esme seemed to struggle to find the right words to communicate.

"That's fine really Esme, it doesn't matter anymore. I just need to go to Jason right now. If you will all excuse me, I believe I have officially overstayed my welcome here in Forks." Bella swung her legs over the side of the bed, determined to leave.

"Bella, calm down, please, really Carlisle, Charlie, and Genophyr are all with him right now. And Eden is waiting in the hallway outside his room with the boys. He's fine, not even a bruise. If it helps any, he's fighting with them to see you just as aggressively as you are fighting with us." Alice smiled and rubbed Bella's back gently. "Please take it easy for a while Bella. You were out of it the whole way here. Carlisle didn't want us to disturb you and he'll be angry with us if he sees that we disturbed you." Alice's eyes looked troubled.

"Alice, you don't understand. I am not staying anymore. I need to leave, tonight. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. Gen can drive us home, or at least me anyway, I am not sure if Jason will want to stay after this. He's going to start asking questions. Smart questions. And I just know that they are going to be questions that I don't want to answer right now." Bella's head throbbed as she allowed her legs to dangle over the side of the bed leaning forward gratefully onto Emmett's offered shoulder.

"Bella, honey, please don't let it be Edward that chases you away from us again. He honestly didn't know any better. I guess we should tell you that he thought it was Jacob sitting with us. He honestly had no idea it was his son. I'm not making excuses for him, but really, he hadn't seen you at the other end of the table. All he saw was Jason with Eden and he thought it was Jacob, _with _his teenaged niece. He really feels mortified about the whole thing." Esme finished up with tears in her eyes. "You two were always so misunderstood. It's about time you got things straightened up between you both."

"I can't." Bella's voice matched Esme's as the sense of urgency and sadness crept in. "Esme, please understand I just can't. Edward doesn't want me around you all, he never did. He told me precisely that so long ago; I just can't face him rejecting me to my face again. I can't give him the opportunity to tell me that again. God, why? Why would he hit Jason? Even thinking it was Jacob. What did Jacob ever do to him?" Bella's tears flowed freely as everyone gathered around her, trying to comfort her. It was Esme's voice again that broke through Bella's tear filled fog.

"Bella, we can't answer that. But there is one person who can, and he is waiting directly outside that door for a chance to speak with you, along with a police officer. Edward truly does feel terrible about this all. We are going to leave, you are going to talk to him and straighten this all out. When this is all said and done, I want you to remember the promise you made to me last night. No leaving like you did last time. No taking off and not telling anyone where you went to. You made a promise to me Bella." Esme reached over gathering the girl into her arms, giving her a quick hug and a kiss before quickly ushering everyone else out the door.

Bella lay back down and immediately turned to her side as her sobs overtook her. She just couldn't endure Edward's rejection of her again. She had just barely survived the first time, and that was only because she had Jake to run to. With Jake gone, who could she possibly run to when he surely rejected her once again? Her quiet sobs stopped as she heard the door click softly. She took a steadying breath in, knowing that he was already there with her. She could feel his presence permeate the entire room and take over. Bella was hoping to avoid a second confrontation with Edward altogether but managed to feel grateful as she realized that when she rolled to her good side, she was facing the wall and not the door. Maybe he would come in, think she was asleep and leave. How much more childish could you possibly get, Bella thought to herself. She shivered as the sobs quieted down while she took smaller softer breaths willing her pulse to slow down. She never heard the footsteps approach the bed and she was momentarily startled to find the voice so close to her.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he pulled the blanket up higher onto her small body. He mistook a shiver for her being cold, and not an automatic reaction for what his voice so obviously did to her.

Now THAT, Bella's mind betrayed her as she shoved the thought out of her head, was the voice of the angel with a golden halo. The rational part of Bella's mind reminded her that it also belonged to the man she had carefully avoided for the last eighteen years. "Go away, please Edward, I don't need this." Bella voice shook as she reached for the edge of the blanket he was pulling up to her shoulder.

"No. Not this time Bella. I am not leaving and I am most defiantly not letting you leave either. There are things that need to be said, and I intend to say them." Edward's voice was starting to morph from that of a mere angel, into God himself. Bella couldn't ignore the sound of the voice, or the confidence that dripped from his words so she tried another way to stall.

"Edward, please, I just can't do this now. Later perhaps, but not right now." She had yet to turn her head and face him.

"May I please sit down Bella, please?" She stiffened as she realized that his voice was now near the foot of the bed and was still moving closer, toward the other side. He was moving around the bed to face her, she thought in a panic.

"No. You can't." Bella shook her head against the sad, little pillow. "I can't talk to you right now. I have always obediently done every single little thing you have ever asked me to. You wanted me to be your girlfriend, I was. You wanted to have sex, so we did. You asked me not be friends with Jake anymore and I wasn't. I was so fortunate that he understood it was you pulling the strings in our relationship and it was not my own decision because at least he was there for me when your last request of me hurt me the most. You asked me to leave Edward, you asked me to, and as always I obediently did." Bella's voice stopped quivering becoming steady and confident. "What more could you possibly want from me Edward?" Bella barely recognized her own voice as she, for the umpteenth time in her life, found herself ready to cater to Edward Cullen.

"I simply want to speak with you, Bella. Is that really too much to ask from you after all this time? I believe now is as good a time as any. Bella, you just left, never giving me a chance to explain anything to you. Didn't it ever occur to you to give me a chance to say something before disappearing? To defend my actions? Jesus Bella, you disappeared for over fifteen years…it's been, what eighteen now? What the fuck happened? Was I so terrible that you absolutely couldn't stand to be around me any longer? You couldn't even ever contact the girls because of me? You have no idea how much I hated that I caused them so much pain over all these years. Did you really believe that you couldn't be friends with them because of me?" Edward's voice was right on the other side of her bed now.

"No. I saw no reason to make them choose. I would never ask them do that Edward, I loved Alice and Rose as if they were my own sisters. And sweet Esme was always there for me after Renee died. I loved them way too much to make them decide between my friendship and your loyalty. Did you really believe that I could stay that close to your family and have them walk on eggshells around me? Afraid to talk openly with me and guarding everything they say because I might end up upset? As far as I am concerned they never had to make that choice, and we have never stopped being friends either." Bella sniffled indignantly as she used the edge of the blanket to wipe away her tears.

"I'm not so sure they felt the same way. They really let me have it afterward, after we found out you left from Charlie. Letting me know what an ass I really was, letting you go with Jacob that way." Edward sighed as he put his hands on his hips. Bella grudgingly noticed he looked like hell, but that bit of sympathy was short-lived as she heard him dare to speak her husband's name.

Bella became livid. "How dare you say Jake's name? Don't you dare say his name!" Her voice shook with anger as she raised it. You can't talk ever about him, not ever! Do you understand me?" Bella had enough. She turned over in bed, facing away from him now and sat up. "You have no right to talk about him." Bella looked over her shoulder as she took in the green of Edward's eyes, now narrowed in anger.

"I have every fucking right! He stole you from me. Like a fucking thief he took you away from me and like a coward made you stay away. You would have come back to me Bella, if it weren't for him. I know you would have. It was Jacob that made you go away and Jacob that made you stay away. My God! No one even told me that he died!" Edward's eyes flashed with anger.

"That's because it was none of your business. At least have the decency to let him rest in peace. And as for staying away, that's where you're absolutely wrong. It wasn't Jacob that made me stay away, for _my own good_, it was you - YOU Edward Cullen that made me go away in the first place." Bella's whole body trembled with fury.

"Me? What the fuck did I ever do to make you leave and just disappear like that, for years?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I was only doing what you told me to do Edward. You wanted me gone, I left. Don't you see that? I did everything you ever wanted. I almost gave up on Jacob friendship because you didn't like him. I did exactly, everything you ever wanted me to. You asked me to be gone, so I left. I, it was never enough for you though. You always had to keep pushing, pushing me away." Bella's tiny fist punched her thigh in frustration.

"What? When did I _ever_ ask you to leave? Ever?" Edward asked, confused.

"Are you deliberately trying to be obtuse or are you seriously pretending to be that fucking stupid?" Bella's anger surfaced even more as Edward flinched away from her language. "Have you conveniently that day in the woods? You said you didn't want me anymore. You told me to leave, so I did, I left. You made it painfully and humiliatingly obvious that day that you wanted nothing more to do with me. I guess I was lucky that Jacob still wanted to be friends with me after all I had done. At least he was there to he help me come to my senses." Bella glared at Edward.

"Jesus Bella! We had one lousy little argument, and you left forever? You walked away that easily from everyone here because of a little fight? You have got to be kidding me. Charlie, Esme, Carlisle?" Edward's voice grew louder speeding up as he continued to speak. "Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, you were so ready to walk away from everyone here? Your entire life here in Forks, it was that easy?" Edward put his hands on the bed leaning over to where she sat.

"Easy? You actually believe this was easy for me? Easy to walk away from the only parent I had left, the only family member I had left? Easy to forget all the plans Alice, Rose and I made for going to college together? Do you think it was easy for Jacob and I to get by on our own, not able to count on any help from either Billy or Charlie? Oh no Edward, it wasn't easy, far from it. My life has never been easy. I continued to make one wrong choice after another to get to this point in my life and now at least I finally got the life I deserve, if not the one I wanted." Bella's voice was now a sneer as she mocked him.

Edward walked around to the side of the bed where Bella now sat with her legs dangling over the side. He stared at her. "And what precisely did you want Bella? You had your precious lifesaving Jacob. Couldn't you at least come back and visit Alice once? Or at least call Esme to let her know you were doing okay?"

"NO!" Bella knew that sooner or later Edward would find her weak spot – his family and their friends. "I couldn't. Don't you understand? I couldn't. If I would have called or come back to Forks I would have caved. I was always so weak. So whenever we went to the reservation, Charlie would go and visit us there. He understood I couldn't come back here. I never intended to come back here. I only meant to drop off Jason for the summer. Jacob was right to keep me away from here; he always seemed to know what was right for me." Bella sniffled reaching over for the tissues at the bedside.

"Bella. I am so sorry about that. I never knew Jacob was, I mean I didn't know because no one said anything…I just thought you and Jake…" Edward's voice softened as words failed him now.

"I don't understand what you were thinking Edward. First of all, Jason's only seventeen…he's still a minor, and he was assaulted in front of the Forks Chief of Police and the Chief of Staff of Forks Memorial. What in the hell were you thinking? Even if it was Jacob sitting there, what would have given you the right to just barrel in there and hit him? You knew nothing of our life together." Bella's rage returned as she defended her late husband.

"I had every right! I had every right to lash out at him, thinking it was Jacob, for what he did to you, to me, to us." Edward's hands flew wildly as he pointed first to Bella, then to himself, and finally between the two of them.

"There was no 'us'. What did he do to you Edward? What could he possibly have done to you to make you react that way?" Bella struggled to untangle herself from the blankets as she stood up.

"I already told you, he fucking stole you. He took you away from me and you left with him and that was it, not another single word about it. Never letting us know you were safe, never letting you contact us again. He took what was mine, and I wanted him to pay." Edward's voice was nothing but a ragged whisper now, becoming hoarser with every word of rage.

"_Stole_ me? You can't _steal_ what was thrown away or what doesn't belong to anyone. And, Jacob would _let me_ contact whomever I wanted. He never held me back from anything or anyone. He never asked me to cut anyone out of my life, unlike you. You threw me away Edward. He simply was there and lovingly picked up the pieces. He helped me find my own way. And now, if you don't mind, I am going to go find my own way, to _my_ son. Goodbye Edward." Bella found her feet making sure she was steady enough to walk on her own before taking off out the door. She only vaguely nodded to the officer who was standing guard outside the room as she exited, leaving Edward staring after her down the hall.

Once she turned the corner of the hallway, Bella managed to escape into a small bathroom. She spun around slowly and realized with humor that it was the same bathroom from a couple of days prior, just after the accident that forced her to remain in Forks. She laughed at the irony as she cried by the sink. She had no idea where her purse was but at the same time she really didn't care. She sobbed, as loud as she could without drawing the attention of people in the hallway. She sobbed for herself, for her lost love, for her son. She was gripping the sink with her good hand now, rocking herself back and forth like she wanted to tear it out of the wall. She turned the water on full force, started up the hand dryer, and flushed the toilet, trying to drown out the sound of her painful screams. It felt good to yell, but it wasn't nearly loud enough to satisfy her anger.

As soon as she collected her son and her belongings, she would be making her way back home. She would insist to Jason that he could come next summer, by himself. After all he would be eighteen then. He was pretty much on his own as it was anyway. She looked up wearily into the mirror jumping a bit as Charlie's eyes stared back at her. She blinked furiously, trying to break the hallucination before she realized that it actually was Charlie standing there with her, in the woman's bathroom, beet red from ear to ear as he walked over shutting the water off.

"Uh, Bells? They heard you screaming out there and I figured that if anyone was gonna check up on you, it ought to be me. But uh, if um, you'd rather talk to Esme, I can…" Charlie stopped as Bella put her head back down in defeat.

"Why Dad? Why does this keep happening to me? I had a good, no I had a great life with Jacob. You knew we stayed away because it was so painful for me right? I hated that we never visited Forks, but Jacob, Jason, and I saw you at the reservation plenty of times. I am so sorry if I hurt you during those times. I never meant to exclude you from Jason's or my life. Jacob and I truly thought we were doing what was best for all of us as a family." Bella finished trying to rip the sink out of the wall as Charlie came forward awkwardly and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her father.

"Bells, no one can ever doubt that you and Jacob shared something real special. The fact that he was there for you when Edward wasn't, speaks volumes about that. But he's not here right now Bells. And I'm just wondering if you don't think that maybe you deserve a second chance at another something special. I'm not saying that you should go running to Edward. Hell, I'm not so sure he's worth it after what I saw him do to Jason. But honey, everyone deserves a chance to tell their side of the story." Charlie's dark eyes glimmered with humor as they crinkled up in the corner as he continued on, "Course, you may have to wait a while to hear his side of the story, soon as we find out if Jason wants his pathetic ass thrown in jail." Charlie smiled, and Bella, unable to help it, smiled back.

After Bella calmed herself down, with some amazingly good advice from Charlie no less, she made her way to a small reception area off the main Emergency Room where Jason sat with the entire Cullen family. Her son rose up to meet her and she smiled at him as she took a few steps away from the group. Jason smiled toward Eden before following his mother.

"Jason, I just think that maybe we should go home, where we belong. Maybe try again next summer for a longer visit. What do you think?" Bella sat down the edge of one of the cheap plastic seats. To her surprise, her son smiled back at her.

"I'm not leaving this time mom. You can leave if you have to. Gen offered to drive you away from here. But I am staying. I'm not going to run off because things get difficult. I understand that you have hard feelings for this place, but I still don't get why. And until you tell me, I'm afraid that my answer to you is going to have to be no. I won't leave. I don't have a reason to." Jason was adamant about sticking to his own agenda.

"Jason, be reasonable. We've both been hurt physically. I just think that we'll be much better off at home until we're both healed and feel 100 percent again." Bella leaned forward, trying not to put her foot down demanding her son come with her, knowing full well that it would be futile.

"My answer is still no, Mom. You made me a promise, and I am going to hold you to that promise. I'm staying. After I talk to Charlie about a police report, I am leaving for the reservation for a week. I already talked to Charlie and I plan on staying there until Sunday. I am going to spend Father's Day with Billy and Charlie understands that. We're going to visit dad's grave.

I'll have my cell phone on me but I'm not going to answer it while I am with Billy. You can let me know where I can find you, ok?" Jason shifted his long, muscular legs in front of him. He removed the ice pack from his jaw as he spoke. He flipped it up in the air once and caught it as he laughed. Taking one long step, he handed it to Carlisle shrugging and laughing again, "Don't need this." He rubbed his jaw absently as if Edward's punch merely tickled him. He turned his attention back to Bella and sat down next to her as she started speaking again.

"I just think it would just be smarter…" Jason cut her off.

"Smarter for whom, mom? It's not smarter for me. I have every intention of staying on the reservation for Father's Day. I'll be back at Charlie's on Monday morning. I'm staying put." Jason stood again and looked down at his mother.

Bella bristled slightly at Jason's tone. She knew he was not going to budge. She silently thought over her next step. She could either go home alone with Gen, leaving Jason to his own devices, or she could suck it up and stay where she could at least keep a partial eye on him. She knew there was really no choice. She would have to remain in Forks for the time being. She wouldn't like it, but she would stay.

"Fine. Then we'll stay. But I want it understood, while we are here in Forks, you stay away from Edward Cullen." She whispered, hoping that none of the others would hear her. "I know you want to get all smoochy with his niece, but I mean it Jase, and I will put my foot down if need be. If he gives you any problems at all this summer, I want you to promise me that you will tell me or Charlie immediately. You are going to have to tell Billy about this too, I hate to give him more fuel for his fire, but he needs to know." Bella sighed as she stood and hugged her son.

"Ok, first of all Eden and I are not getting all 'smoochy'. Who even talks like that?" Jason gave a quick look over at Eden's flushed face across the room as she stared at the floor, avoiding making eye contact with her parents. "Second, I have every intention of filling in Grandpa Bill. I want him to be proud that I didn't need to fight back. Third and most important, Edward Cullen only got that one punch in because he took me by surprise. Now that he knows who I am, I don't expect any more problems. Especially when I go visit with Eden and her family." Jason ignored Bella's exasperated sigh. Trying to diffuse the situation, Jason held out his hand for his mother. "Let's go talk to Grandpa Charlie about that report." Jason put his arm casually around his mother's shoulder gently leading her from the room.

In the hallway, they met up with the small crowd of people that were waiting for them. Charlie and Carlisle were both there now, as well as Esme, Edward, and the uniformed officer. Eden appeared out of nowhere as Jason and Bella stepped toward the crowd. Emmett came from down the hall and when Bella looked in that direction, she saw the rest of the Cullen clan gathered there. They were standing close enough to be supportive and overhear everything, but far enough away to make it look like they weren't purposely eavesdropping.

"Like I said, it's up to the boy. Charlie, I know this probably shouldn't have even been reported this far, but the manager of the restaurant called us shortly after you all left and he's insisting that we follow through. You know, new business in town is afraid of bad publicity. Chief Stafford said he'll follow whatever decision you and your family make. Being that it happened in Port Angeles, he has jurisdiction, but since you're the Chief here and it involves your family…" Charlie held up his hand to stop the officer.

"I understand Steve. But this decision is not up to me." Charlie rubbed his forehead as if it physically hurt. "It was my grandson that was assaulted. And, since he is technically underage, I would say it's up to his mother. Bella?" Charlie looked over at his daughter who looked confused.

"What's going on Charlie?" Bella looked all around the confused circle. Her head was spinning.

"Eden, come on let's go home. This doesn't concern us, and it looks as though there's enough input right now. Jason can tell you all about it later." Emmett forcefully took his daughter's arm to lead her away.

"No, Mr. Cullen, please, really it's okay. She can stay if she would like to. She was after all, a witness too. In fact, I'd like all the witnesses who were there to be involved in this." Jason looked over to Bella who nodded, unaware of what Jason's intentions toward Edward Cullen were.

Bella waved down the hall to where Jasper stood with Alice and Rose with her two sons. Emmett sighed crossing his huge arms as Jason stood with his arm around Eden's shoulder. Edward stared at Bella shamefully, his embarrassment for the situation obvious to everyone in the hall.

"Where's Gen?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject. Esme moved next to her and put a hand comfortingly on Bella's good shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She stepped outside to have a cigarette and answer a few calls. I imagine she'll be back soon. Bella, this is your decision. What do you want to happen? It is ultimately your decision, regardless of what Billy Black says." Esme kissed her cheek gently.

"Wait, what does Billy have to do with this?" Bella moved to lean against the wall for support as their circle got bigger when Alice and Rose joined them with Jasper and the boys.

"Bells, before you came, we were discussing this with Officer Jones here of the Port Angeles Department. Since the incident was in Port Angeles, I have no jurisdiction over it. Since it was the manager of the restaurant that made the call, it must be followed up with. If it would have happened here in Forks, I think we could, uh, you know, take things a little easier. To complicate matters, Jason being half Quileute, it could be left up to the tribe. Even more so because he is Billy's grandson and he is technically their next chief." Charlie's gaze looked over to his grandson, with a mixture of awe and pride.

Bella crossed her arms as much as she could with her bulky cast. She felt ridiculous as she shifted against the wall and uncrossed them uncomfortably as everyone stared at her. She looked over at Jason who was standing with his arms crossed. She sighed, knowing full well that when Jason stood in his 'stubborn stance', as she called it, that she was going to get nowhere with her argument.

"Jason, I understand it's my decision. I just don't feel that it would be fair to Edward for me to decide. As much as I hate to say it, I did have my head turned, and I didn't actually see what happened. And I know everyone here with the exception of Officer Jones, knows how I feel and where I'd stand if it was my decision. I don't want to involve Billy either, and I think the only way to diffuse that is to let Jason handle him. He's the only one Billy will listen to." Bella's eyes closed as she made her decision verbally known. "It's up to Jason if he presses charges against Edward." She finished with a sigh.

"Fine, then if it's okay with everyone here, I'd like a word with Edward, alone, before I decide." All eyes fell onto Jason as he made his statement. He looked at each pair in turn before settling on Carlisle. "May we use your office Dr. Cullen?" Jason briefly hugged Eden as she reluctantly let him go.

"Of course Jason. Not to add to your burden, but please keep in mind too, not only do you need to decide about the police and the tribe, but your decision will also determine whether any disciplinary action will be taken against Edward here at the hospital as well. Charlie, I think it would be wise for you and Officer Jones to remain nearby, just in case. The rest of us can wait in the waiting room just so we don't cause any more of a scene. I am sure that I do not need to remind anyone here that Edward and I do work here as well as Esme and Eden's volunteer work. Edward, if you wouldn't mind showing them to my office? We'll be in the waiting room." Carlisle held his hand out for everyone to follow him as Edward walked down the hall, closely followed by Charlie and Officer Jones.

Jason turned to Eden, crouching down to her eye level. He could tell through her tears that she loved her uncle very much and that this could have serious consequences for his career. Jason spoke low enough for only Eden to hear. She sniffled loudly and smiled as she nodded her head to him. Jason stood up to his full height while hugging her. He bent down one last time to kiss her forehead before stalking off down the hall to follow the group of men walking into Carlisle's office.

Bella gratefully linked arms with Alice as they walked down the hall. Eden came running up to them to walk with them as well. As they made their way to the waiting room to sit down, Adam climbed into his father's lap. Emmett hugged his son close as the boy started to talk.

"Daddy, is Uncle Edward a cowboy now?" He asked his father seriously, looking at his eyes as if only they would tell him the truth.

"Why would you think that Adam? You know your uncle is a doctor here at the hospital. Remember when he gave you your stitches?" Emmett ruffled his son's hair playfully, trying to get him to lighten up a little.

"But Jason said he is an Indian and Uncle Edward punched him. If he's an Indian, then Uncle Edward must be a cowboy to hate him enough to hit him. Doctor's don't punch Indians, but cowboys do. Grandpa always says that doctors try to help people. Why did Uncle Edward punch the Indian if he isn't a cowboy?" Adam's eyes were drooping as sleep nearly claimed him.

"How do you explain that to a five year old?" Rose said in a shaky voice as she addressed the group, while they tried to make head or tails out of the situation. "Bella, are you sure that you should let Jason decide something this serious?" Rose looked worried as she left Esme to move over to Emmett and her son. She rubbed Emmett's back soothingly as he tried to comfort their son, trying his best not to lose his temper at the situation.

"Jason is his own person Rose. I know he's still technically a minor and that it should be my decision. But he has always been so much more mature than his age reflects. There's no way I could make this decision for him. He's the one who got hit." Bella's face betrayed her as pain once again flashed through her eyes. "He is the one who will ultimately tell this to Billy as well. It has to be his decision. I honestly didn't see it, and the way I feel, I am not sure my decision, whatever decision I were to make, wouldn't be clouded by our past or my feelings for Edward." Eden walked over to Bella and asked if she would like to sit down.

"Thank you Eden, I'd like that very much." Bella sat across the row of chairs from Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined her and soon everyone was sitting together. Eden addressed Bella directly.

"Bella," she was clearly still very uncomfortable addressing an adult by their first name, "why does Jason have to tell Billy anything? I am not sure I understand what Chief Swan was talking about." Eden shifted in her seat to face Bella, who had now turned to face her.

Bella's face must have registered her surprise. "Eden, how much did Jason tell you about his heritage? You do know he is half Quileute right? I am not sure what all he told you already." Bella felt as if she was explaining Native American culture to a second grader.

"Yes, he said he was part Native American, but he really didn't need to, it's obvious I mean. But what did Chief Swan mean about Chief Black needing to know about this?" Eden still looked confused.

"Eden, Jason is a descendent of the Native Chief How-Yak. The current chief, William, you know him as Billy, that is Jason's grandfather. Had his father not died, Jacob would have been the next chief. Since Jason is the next direct descendent of Chief How-Yak, he is next in line to lead the tribe." Bella patted the girl's knee knowingly. "It gets confusing I know, but you'll understand as he talks more about it with you."

"He just said that he wanted me to know more about it. He didn't explain anything about the chiefs." Eden's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Does that make a difference to you dear?" Esme's voice spoke from down the row of chairs where she leaned comfortably against her husband as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Of course not Grandma. I like Jason. I just wish that he would have told me. I still can't believe Uncle Edward hit him! He'll probably never want to talk to me or see again after this mess is straightened out." Eden dropped her head into her hands resting them on her legs. Bella rubbed the girl's back soothingly and briefly shoved aside thoughts of what it would be like to raise a daughter instead of a son. Would it be any easier she wondered to herself?


	11. Chapter 10 Unlikely Allies

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Jason now glared at Edward from behind Carlisle's massive desk. He had jokingly called out 'dibs' jumping into the plush leather seat before Edward could get to it, leaving Edward to close the door behind him with a slight nod and laugh. He also felt that sitting like this, in this position, would give him the upper edge against this grown man. He had absolutely no idea how to best approach Edward Cullen, he only knew that he had to face him for his father's sake, if not his own.

"So," he began, folding his hands in front of himself leaning forward, trying to appear mature and professional. "I understand that you believed I was my father. I get that a lot. But the part I am having trouble understanding in all this is why, even if it was my father sitting there in that restaurant, you would have hit him."

"I mistook you for your father, yes, and I sincerely apologize for that. The reason why I would have hit him really isn't important. It was not one of my best moments." Edward released his breath in a sigh as he started again, "I apologize for watching you in the music store earlier as well." Edward looked appropriately ashamed.

"I knew it was you, I just didn't understand why. I asked Eden if she saw you but she said she hadn't noticed anyone other than her friend. Of course, I had no idea who you really were or why you were following me, but I think it's very obvious now, to me anyway. You are one of the reasons I am here this summer Dr. Cullen." Jason looked smug as he sat back in his chair carefully crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"How could I possibly be a reason? I have no idea who you are other than Bella's son of course." Edward had never been so off his game before. He usually held his wits about him so much better. Being one of the top emergency room doctors in the Pacific Northwest necessitated his keeping cool in any situation. But here, talking to Jason Black, he had to admit that the kid had him completely unnerved.

"Oh, you know exactly who I am. I am the son that Jacob Black had with Isabella Swan. Unfortunately, my father left this earth with one great regret, Dr. Cullen. That one regret is sitting right down the hall with your family right now. He never intended to keep my mother away from Forks. At least not for as long as he did. He knew how much you were in love with her. But you need to know, he was deeply in love with her as well. While I am not excusing his behavior, the minute you told her to leave, you gave him the opportunity he needed with her. For that I guess I should really be thanking you or else I wouldn't be standing here today. But that was your mistake. And I believe by now you've paid for your stupidity in spades. You pushed her right into the arms of another man who loved her as much as you claimed to. It didn't matter at all to him that she didn't love him back at the time, because she grew to love him." Jason spoke with such an air of authority, Edward couldn't disagree with him.

"Oh believe me, she made it very clear that she loved him. She ran away with him in the end didn't she? After all that crap Jacob fed her about imprinting, and his devotion, how could she not follow him?" Edward couldn't stop the acid dripping in his tone of his voice.

"I'll ignore the imprinting remark for now." Jason took a moment to glare at Edward. "Yes, she ran away with him. She ran with him because she was hurting. You were the one that hurt her. What would you expect her to do? The one man that she loved didn't love her back. At least, if he did, he had a funny way of showing it to her. So she went willingly with someone who had no trouble showing her how much he loved her. My mom loved my dad, but we all knew she wasn't in love with my dad. I may have only been twelve when my father died, but I had plenty of talks with my father that my mother knew nothing of. She will always be his biggest regret in life. And I aim to make that change this summer. In order to achieve that, I am going to need your help. She still loves you; I know that even if she doesn't realize it yet." Jason dropped this bombshell as Edward crossed his arms in front of him looking appropriately shocked.

"You can't possibly know that. You didn't witness her response to me in her room earlier." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude," Jason laughed at the expression on Edward's face, "you punched her son in the face. What did you think she would do? Run to you with open arms? Let's look at it from another perspective, shall we? Why do you think she stayed away all these years?" Jason looked over at the older man with a smirk on his chiseled face.

"I know exactly why. Jacob." Edward almost spat the name out.

"No, not Jacob." Jason replied shaking his head from side to side. He pointed toward Edward as he answered. "Edward. My dad may have been the reason while he was alive. But he's been dead for almost five years now. What accounts for her staying away these last few years?" Jason stared at him like the answer should be obvious. Edward looked back at him, completely clueless.

"It's because of you, Edward." Jason's voice was exasperated now. "She stayed away from Forks, first because of Jacob. Then she stayed away, because of you. Don't you get it? Bella loved you first. She always loved you. She learned to love Jacob, but her heart was never complete with him, because half was already gone, it remained with you, here in Forks. When Jacob died, he took her other half, the only half she could give him. These last few years, my mother has existed, but not lived. When Jacob was alive, she was everything to him, and he to her. Now, she rarely leaves the house. Ask her agent, Gen. She'll tell you how hard it is to get her to attend her book signings. It's like pulling teeth. Jacob could get her to go places, but once he was gone, her interest in the outside world was limited to me and what I was doing. She'd still rather be at home and not watching me play baseball. She goes for my sake, not for her own enjoyment.

She needs to start living again, Dr. Cullen. That's the only way she will ever truly let go of Jacob. I am going to be leaving for college next year. I can't be her reason for living anymore." Jason looked over at Edward, still not believing that he couldn't see the answer that was staring them both in the face.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Edward's face was clearly full of confusion.

"Easy. I want you to be nice to her. I am going to have her stay the whole summer with me here in Forks. She can work from Charlie's house with her laptop, so she doesn't need to go home for work. We had her convinced to stay but I am sure she wants to run again right now. She'll stay if she knows it's what is going to make me happy. Granted, I'll be spending a lot of my time on the reservation. So she will be here in Forks, finding her own happiness so to speak, if you catch my drift." Jason stood and walked around the table to Edward. He took the empty seat next to him. "By the way, you and I are going to need to come to some sort of agreement this summer as well, because I plan on spending my time away from the reservation with Eden. And if I keep running into you, you can't keep throwing punches at me like that, as weak as it was." Jason tried to get Edward to laugh as he managed a slight smirk.

"So, you aren't going to press charges?" Edward asked, trying hard to mask his relief.

"Nope. You can't watch over my mom from a jail cell. And that's exactly what I expect you to do Dr. Cullen. When I am not there to watch over her, I fully expect you to do that for me. It's the least you can do after all." Jason rubbed his jaw meaningfully.

"Stop. I barely even scratched you. Your jaw must be made of granite. I got the much worse end of the punch." Edward held up his hand, now sporting multiple butterfly stitches.

"What cute little butterfly stitches Edward. Did your daddy put them on there for you?" Jason was enjoying giving Edward a hard time as the two of them fell into an easy banter. "I believe it was your brother Emmett who said you throw punches like a girl. If I don't at least wake up with a bruise tomorrow morning, I am going to have to assume he's right."

"First of all, kid, I put the _tape_ stitches on there myself. I have to be back at work here tomorrow. That is, if I am still able to work, depending on whether or not you decide disciplinary action is necessary. Second, Emmett of all people, should admit that I can land a punch as good as he can." Edward rubbed his hand as if it still hurt.

"Well, providing you agree to help me out this summer, watch over my mom, help take care of her, I won't press any charges, here, the reservation, or Port Angeles. But I am going to remain around here and I am going to be around your family. Are you sure you are going to be able to handle that?" Jason looked over at him skeptically.

"I can handle it. I'll watch out for Bella. But on one condition though. You watch out for my niece. I mean it Jason. I am not sure how you let Emmett talk you into dating her, but if he doesn't keep you on a close leash, then I will. Eden is my goddaughter you know. I will protect her, just as much as you want to protect your mother." Edward's face clouded with seriousness now.

"I have absolutely no intentions of hurting Eden. We've only know each other a couple of days. What is it with people in this town not trusting one another? Geez, can't a few people get together without having some big pissing contest? I want Eden as a friend, for now. If it moves into something else this summer, so be it. There's really nothing that you or her father can do to stop it." Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "You saw how well it worked out for my parents. If he hadn't died, they would still be together. Ironic isn't it? My father's death is going to give you a second chance to prove you love my mom again." Jason sat back and watched the effect his words had on Edward's expression. He was not disappointed.

"You can't love again what you never stopped loving in the first place." Edward's face became clouded with concern as he stared at Jason. "You really don't believe Bella would have ever returned to Forks on her own then? You are that sure that she would have stayed away?" Edward folded his hands on the table in front of him, trying to absorb everything that Jason was telling him.

"I know for a fact that they would still be together. She would have never left him. You already know that she was his imprint. I know for a fact that my father talked to you before they left Forks and the reservation behind years ago." Jason smiled knowingly. His conversations with Jacob regarding Edward Cullen would always be kept secret between himself and his father. He would set things right for Jacob.

"I do know that, yes. That day in the woods when it all came apart, that was the day that Jacob told me all about that shit. Bella found me shortly after our conversation and that's when I told her to leave. I simply meant for her to give me time to think this whole imprinting thing over by leaving me alone at that moment. I definitely never meant for her to leave me or Forks forever." Edward's breath caught as the realization hit him.

"So, my dad tells you he imprinted on your girlfriend and instead of sticking it out and talking it out, you tell her to leave? You do realize how stupid that was on your part right? You knew he imprinted on her. Yet you chased her away and chased her right to him! Sorry Edward, but that was just plain dumb. You know how powerful imprints are, you grew up in this area. Did you think those were just Native American legends?" Jason asked with incredulity.

"I heard of them, yes. But at the time, I had nothing to base any of those stories on except hearsay. There's a reason that the tribe now keeps to themselves as much as the townspeople do. Some of those crazy rumors were pretty believable. Especially after the stories came out in the local papers about the boys from the reservation telling local girls about being their imprint just so they would sleep with them." Edward's voice took on a weariness, as if the thought physically hurt him.

"Yeah, not some of my tribe's finer moments. Just so you know, the people responsible for those antics were suitably punished by elders in the tribe. I remember making a lot of trips to the reservation with my dad while all that was going on. I was too young at the time to fully understand all of it, but it hasn't happened since then. My dad played a huge role in getting all that straightened out you know." Jason's voice was full of pride as he recalled conversations with his father about being honest and standing up for what's right.

"Apparently some of Jacob's friends thought it would be fun to trick a few local girls years ago into thinking that they were imprinted on. Of course, it all backfired, but not before local media picked up on it and the whole situation caused the relationship between the town and the tribe to become strained." Jason watched Edward's face carefully for his reaction, once again he wasn't disappointed.

Edward raked a hand through his messy hair and sighed deeply as he stood up to leave. "What a mess."

"Were you referring to your hair? Or this situation?" Jason laughed as he stood up as well. "Don't worry about a thing. This is all going to be settled this summer. I know you and my dad never saw eye to eye, he told me that too. But, for this situation you don't need to worry about anything from the past. The three of us have one thing in common and that is my mom's well being. At any rate, you are going to play babysitter to a grown woman this summer and that's that."

"I promise you that I will take care of her as much as she will let me, with everything I have." Edward's voice was as sincere as his expression.

Jason stood to leave, but stopped halfway to the door as Edward called to him.

"What's the other reason?" Edward looked over to him. Jason looked perplexed as Edward continued, "You said I was one of the reasons you were here this summer. What was the other?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Seriously, you don't need to worry about my other reason just yet. You do need to worry about making this summer count." Jason said with a smirk. He laughed at Edward's expression as he turned to open the door leading to the hallway.

"I promise I will do my best, but you are going to have to give me a little time, she still is ready to tear me to shreds, but I will try." Edward followed Jason taking a step toward the door.

"I know you will. And hey, if you don't, you'll end up going to jail." Jason laughed as a look of fear crossed Edward's face. He slapped him playfully on his shoulder and then opened the door and walked out of Carlisle's office.

"Everything okay then?" Charlie ignored Edward and focused on his grandson.

"Right as rain grandpa. This is certainly going to be a good summer for all of us." Jason smiled and laughed as he briefly hugged Charlie, who looked appropriately uncomfortable at the public display of affection.

"Right." Charlie glowered at Edward before staring hard at his Jason. "You will be the one to explain this to Billy, you hear?" Jason laughed at his grandfather's expression. "Well Steve, I guess we don't need your services after all, you can go ahead and head back to Port Angeles. After Jason is finished speaking to his mother, I may need to be taking my own daughter in." Charlie scratched his head uncomfortably. "But you're going to be the one to tell her Jason, you hear me? Edward, I think maybe you should stay here when he does." Charlie sighed as the four of them made their way to the waiting room. "Let's get this over with."

As Jason stepped into the waiting room, Bella stood up and went right over to him. She hugged him before looking over at Edward, who clearly decided to ignore Charlie's advice for his own safety. Edward went to stand behind Esme and Carlisle. "What's going on Jason, what did you decide?" Bella looked confused as she had assumed that Jason would definitely press charges. How could he not?

"Nothing is going on. We talked about it, and I decided it's not in anyone's best interest for Edward to sit in a jail cell. Even with his hand, he can still work. They need him here, not sitting in some jail with only grandpa and Howie for company." Jason looked down at Bella seeing her face fall, he knew that she would easily fall for his lame explanation of Edward contributing to the hospital work.

"If that's what you really want Jase. Then I guess there's nothing more to say." Bella released him and walked over to Charlie. She exchanged words with him just low enough so no one else would hear. Before she walked out of the waiting room she raised her voice an octave so that everyone would hear her. "This is not right." She loudly whispered to her father before she walked out of the room.

"She's just going to find Gen, that's all." Charlie said by way of an explanation as he exhaustedly rubbed the back of his neck. All eyes focused on him, knowing that he was lying.

Eden went running up to Jason as everyone shifted in their seats and made to get up to leave. Clearly, not everyone in the Cullen family was comfortable with their relationship. She hugged him close and said a whispered 'thank you' into his chest. The two of them started to walk out of the room, followed slowly by the rest of the Cullen family. Carlisle reached out for Edward's sleeve to draw him back from the crowd.

"I hope you comprehend all that could have gone wrong today Edward." Carlisle looked at his son with disappointment for the first time in his life.

"I know Dad. I realize that. It's not going to happen again." Edward's face showed nothing but shame and humiliation.

"You do realize that you could have lost everything you've worked so hard for? Everything that made you push Bella away in the first place. Everything that you've built up all these years could have been destroyed with that one punch. You owe that boy more than just a simple 'thank you'." Carlisle put his hands on his hips as he talked to his son.

"I know that. It's not going to happen again. And I plan on making it up to him this summer. I made him a promise." Edward nodded at his father but gave no further details about the talk he and Jason had. He silently turned and followed the others out of the waiting room.

On the drive back to Charlie's house Bella stared out the window just listening to her son and friend talk. She rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She straightened up and unrolled it to let in the cool night air. It felt refreshing, almost cleansing. She inhaled deeply to take in the scent of her youth. Someone was having a fire. The night smelled grassy, damp, and alive. She could smell the fog as it enveloped her senses. She put her head back on the headrest and chose her words carefully before she spoke.

"Gen, would you mind taking me back with you when you leave? I am not going to stay this summer. This is impossible. I just can't." She whispered.

Gen caught Jason's eyes in the rearview mirror, her brows furrowed. "Sure Bells. You know I don't mind carting your sorry ass around. But for the record, even with your arm, I am going to expect that rough draft by the end of the summer. And I need the final revisions in a week, two is the most I can give you."

"That's fine. I can get that done for you. I'll have plenty of time since Jason will be here with the chiefs. You'll be alright Jason?" Bella turned her head slightly not wanting to leave the outdoors scent that was blowing in her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll be fine. Hey, mom, do you mind if I date Eden this summer? I mean, I am seventeen now and Eden will be sixteen next month. I think her family really likes me. I really would like to date her. Charlie and Billy should be okay with it, right? I mean, if I tell them you said it was okay then they'll surely let me, how can they say no? Charlie likes the Cullen's and I think I can talk Billy into accepting her." Jason moved to poke his head into the space between the two women.

"Jason, you're old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. I will not let Charlie know it's 'okay', and I am certainly NOT going to intervene to Billy on Eden's behalf. I don't think it's a good idea." Bella looked out into the dark.

"Hey Jase, all you have to do is wait until we leave, then tell Charlie that Bella already said it was okay. Easy, peasy, Japanesey." Gen's voice was raspy as she and Jason laughed together at Bella incredulous look.

"I can't believe that you are telling him to go behind my back and lie and misbehave. He has never given me any problems before, and I certainly don't want any this summer. What are you thinking Gen?" Bella gripped her aching shoulder and started to massage it.

"Bella! He's a seventeen year old male. He's going to have urges and he's going to want to explore the opposite sex. Eden's a cute little thing, at least he has good taste. You should encourage him to…" Gen was cut off as Bella jumped in.

"NO, absolutely not. Do not even think about it Jason. Geez Gen, why don't you just go out and buy him some condoms?" Bella looked back at her son who was smirking in the backseat.

"I will if he wants me to. He knows Aunt Gen will help him out with whatever he needs, or wants. All you have to do is ask kiddo, I've got your back." Gen made eye contact in the mirror nodding slightly.

Bella sat completely unaware of the silent exchange between her son and her agent. She looked slowly at Jason in the backseat. "Please tell me you are kidding Jase. You can't behave like this under Charlie's roof. Or Billy's for that matter. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me that you want to have sex with a girl you just met? Jason, we raised you better than that."

"Okay, first, you are not going to be the one I talk to about sex or who I have sex with. I know right from wrong and I know how all the reproductive organs work, on both sexes. I have never given you a reason to question my behavior. But I am seventeen now mom. In another year, I will be the same age as you and dad were when you got pregnant." Jason confidently stared at his mother waiting for her response.

"And you know how hard it was for us to make it day after day; you want to use us as role models for that type of behavior? We struggled for years. You don't remember that because you were still a baby, but I do. You do not want to struggle like we did. Trust me on that. If you do anything to hurt Eden, I swear I will call her father and tell him to not let her out with you." Bella was making empty threats but was completely at a loss for how to deal with Jason's rebellion. It was all she could think to do; he had never acted out this way before.

"Aw, you know that I am not going to hurt Eden. I've never lied to you before and I am not about to start now. I want to date Eden this summer, I won't lie about that. I am going to spend time with Billy on the reservation, and I know for a fact that he wants to introduce me to some of the people there. You have to know that I am going to have a little fun this summer. Besides, it should be easy enough to get around Charlie and Billy. I'm not sure what the rules will be, but I am sure that I can find a loophole." Jason nodded once affirmatively, almost reassuring himself that he could find a way out of any rules that he found unacceptable.

"Jason, I'm not going to tell you again to watch your behavior this summer. I will be in constant contact with Charlie and Billy. If I hear that you stepped one _toe_ out of line, I will be coming back to get you." Bella was getting angry now and shifted in her seat to glare at her son.

"Charlie and Billy are easy enough to handle. I should still have a decent summer while they baby sit me. I promise I am going to behave, but I am also going to have some fun." Jason stared at his mother crossing his arms, signaling to her that he was done with the bargaining.

"Jason, you've never behaved like this before. Is this just because of Eden? When you were dating what's-her-name back home you never behaved this way." Bella's mouth hung open as she addressed her new problem child.

"Ok, first of all, Samantha broke up with me months ago and you know it. Don't bring her name up in front of Eden, please. Second of all, it's not just because of Eden. She's a girl, and she seems nice. You and Edward, I swear, it's like two people can't be friends if they aren't the same sex." Jason shook his head.

"Ok, stop right there. Don't you ever take any advice, much less relationship advice from Edward Cullen. His ass belongs behind bars right now and I can't believe that you didn't press charges. He is the last one who should talk about people of opposite sexes being friends. What do I have to do to make you see reason, stay in Forks myself to watch you?" Bella waited for Jason's response, but it never came. She watched as Jason stared unblinking into the inky black sky. It was as if he was waiting for a response himself. Bella let out an exasperated sigh as she slammed her head against the headrest. "Gen, forget driving me home. Looks like I'll be staying at Charlie's this summer."

Gen once again caught Jason's eyes in her rearview mirror, glancing briefly at her, as if knowing that she was staring at him. They shared a brief smile before he turned his gaze once again out into the darkened sky.

The week passed excruciatingly slow for Bella. It was only Monday and she already had missed Jason. How was she supposed to get through the rest of the week? On Tuesday, out of nowhere Emmett had come by to deliver a new coffee table, mentioning that he was just delivering it for Alice. During his brief visit, he also mentioned that he could fix the stairs as they sagged under the weight of him carrying the table. Bella's eyes turned thoughtful as she considered this. It was during Emmett's brief visit that she learned one of his and Rose's many businesses was a remodeling company, and that Emmett did much of the work himself. Bella took one of his cards, thanked him for the delivery, promising him she would call after she had spoken to Charlie about it.

Tuesday night she spent the evening on Charlie's old couch while he sat in his old recliner watching some infomercial about a new fishing lure that was supposed to land you the catch of a lifetime. Bella laughed as she realized how complacent Charlie was with his life. He didn't want, or need the lure, but he sure seemed to be enjoying watching other people fish. Charlie was always thinking of others and it occurred to Bella that she could use this against him.

She mentioned that she needed to talk to him about the couch, and for the first time that evening, Charlie looked over at Bella as she spoke. She carefully explained that since she and Jason would be staying there, it would be more practical to get a new couch that could maybe pull out into a bed, or perhaps just a longer couch so that Jason's big feet wouldn't hang off one end while he slept there.

Bella laughed to herself as she could almost see Charlie's mind recollecting the night of their disastrous dinner. Obviously not remembering that Jason slept on the couch with his feet raised up on the arm of the too small couch; Charlie had made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He hadn't turned any lights on, not needing them to navigate the familiarness of his own home. He made it into the kitchen just fine, passing through the living room with no difficulty. However on his way back, of course, with his hand carrying a glass of water, he had unknowingly walked right into Jason's size 12 feet as they hung off the end of the couch. Charlie dropped his glass and swore, loudly as he dropped to his knees. The broken glass, coupled with Charlie's string of profanities as well as the thud when Charlie hit the floor woke up Bella and Jason both. Bella needed only one look at the area of his body that Charlie was cupping as Jason helped him to his feet before she retreated to the safety of her old bedroom. There was little hesitation in Charlie's voice as he acquiesced to Bella's purchase of a new couch. Lucky for Bella that once she told the story to Alice, her friend knew exactly what couch would go perfect with the new table and by the following day, Bella wasn't surprised to find Emmett on her doorstep with a stranger in tow, delivering the new couch.

The rest of the week passed faster for her. She knew that, in an odd rationalizing way that the new furnishings in Charlie's house, improved her mood greatly. Sitting on the couch, she opened up her laptop and began to answer her neglected emails. She took baby steps toward getting caught up with work and life in general. She looked at her bills online, happy to know that Gen was at least able to collect her mail and check on the house. She glanced up from her computer briefly and seeing the card that Emmett had left for her an idea popped into her head as she gently set aside her laptop to reach for the card.

Jason would be home on Monday after spending Father's Day with Billy on the reservation. Bella couldn't blame him and Charlie had told Jason he didn't mind. She thought back briefly to the recent Father's Day's that had passed and realized that she had focused more on Jason's _lack_ of a father rather than on her own father. They had usually spent the day with some type of special remembrances of Jake. Bella decided now was the time to make it up to Charlie. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.


	12. Chapter 11 One Less Secret

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

As the week passed Charlie now found himself standing in his kitchen and sighing deeply. One week was all it took, much to his surprise. He was no longer so sure that this was such a good idea. Looking briefly into his living room he watched Bella who was sitting in the middle of his brand new couch, with one leg tucked under her while the other swung in rhythm with music he couldn't hear.

She was surrounded by a mountain of papers. In fact there were several mountains of papers, on the couch, on the floor, and even one on the new coffee table that Charlie had absolutely no idea who actually bought it. She held a pencil in between her teeth, had an ear bud in one ear as the other bud dangled carelessly from around her neck. In her opposite ear, she had what appeared to Charlie to be a huge bug sticking out of it. She kept mumbling around the pencil, nodding her head as if she were talking to someone on the phone, but Charlie couldn't see one. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He sipped at it, winced, and then dumped it down the drain. Right then and there he decided he was going to need to head over to the diner before his shift started. He loved his daughter dearly, but having her back under his roof, even just for the summer, and even though he had been the one to coerce her into it, was turning out to be more than he bargained for.

Grabbing his jacket from the hall closet on his way out of the house, he felt a twinge of guilt when he realized that the decision to remain in Forks hadn't been easy on Bella. She was really left with no choice in the matter, at least that is, until her arm healed enough for her to drive again. He just assumed that when she came back to stay with him, they would fall into that easy routine that they had once perfected when she was younger and Renee passed away. He couldn't have been more wrong this time around. His daughter was no longer the shy, quiet girl he remembered. In her place was a grown woman with her own life. He mumbled a brief goodbye to Bella and was surprised that she had actually heard him with all those electronics occupying her ears. As he turned toward the door with his hand still on the knob, Bella spit the pencil out of her mouth and looked at him shyly.

"Dad? Before you go could I ask you for a huge favor?" Bella mumbled a hurried 'I'll call you back Gen' then pulled the black bug from her ear. Charlie looked at her with a completely confused expression on his face. "It's a Bluetooth phone, dad; it goes in your ear. You know, hands free talking so you don't get hassled by the men in blue? Not that I talk on a cell phone and drive anyway, well, not that I can _even_ drive these days. Anyway, I need someone to help type out a few more pages for me. Do you think you could help me later today with that? Normally I would just have Jason do it, but he is going to stay with Billy for a few extra days and I really need to get these revisions to Gen before then." Bella's face looked so pleading and hopeful that there was no way Charlie could say no.

"Well, if you don't mind the hunt and peck method of typing, and the fact that it is probably gonna take twice as long for me to type it, I guess I can do it. Greta usually does all the typing for me at the station, but I am pretty sure that she'd be useless unless you want your work typed on the old typewriter down there." Charlie didn't even bother waiting for her to respond before he continued, "I'm going to head over to the diner before work, can I bring you back something?"

"No I'm good. Thanks Dad. I appreciate your help." Bella was almost set to talk to Charlie longer but the computer sitting on the floor by her foot sent out a chime that interrupted her. Even one-armed, she was managing and Charlie couldn't help but be impressed at the business woman sitting on his couch. She reached with her good hand to pick up the computer and placed it on the top of her foot as she used it for leverage to bring it up into her lap. Charlie laughed as she started to press the keys using just two of her fingers. He understood immediately why she would need his help as her arm and hand healed.

He turned to go out the door as she returned her focus back to her work. He stepped out onto the porch descending the stairs, which proceeded to groan under his weight. He shook his head at the sound with disgust. He knew that Bella had already been in touch with Emmett about making repairs here and there much to his dismay. But being honest, he had to admit the house did need work. Especially if Jason followed through with his plan to take over the small attic space as his own room.

Emmett's construction company, one of his many business ventures, was hired to do the work without a moment's hesitation from either Bella or Jason. They had come to a compromise of sorts; Bella would call Emmett to tell him what project to work on and the next day a crew would appear to get the job done. In just a week's time, Bella had already managed to have the roof replaced and had that old rusty shed in the yard knocked down and hauled away. Charlie was now the proud owner of a brand new, larger shed to store all of his fishing gear, and the cherry on top, is that it came complete with its own space to clean the bounty of fish he caught.

The fact that Bella was pouring money into his little house didn't really bother him much because at the time she suggested it to him, he was happy to have her do it, considering that it gave her a reason to remain here in town. Now, however a week later, knowing that tomorrow, Emmett's men would come to rip down his front porch to build him a new one, he wasn't so sure keeping Bella in Forks was such a great idea after all. Add to that the fact that Jason seemed hell-bent on spending as much time as possible with Emmett's daughter Eden, Charlie could smell the disaster a mile away. This whole scene had bad news written all over it.

As he walked toward the police cruiser, he saw Esme Cullen's car pulling into his driveway. Pausing with the door of the cruiser open and his arm casually draped over it, he waited long enough to see who was in it, or rather who was getting out of it, making him smile. He glanced toward the house, then back at Esme's car. The decision took only a split second to make, and the relief that came with the realization that he would not be spending his evening typing made him smile even more. He left the car door hanging open as he closed the gap between himself and the visitors. He smiled a friendly greeting at Esme and Alice, noting the huge basket of food that Alice carried in her tiny hands. He was grateful that they might be able to get Bella to eat something since he still had yet to venture to the grocery store and Bella never complained about his lack of food. It was more of a concern when Jason was there with them, but while he was with Billy, food was not a priority in Charlie's house. They simply got takeout from the diner or ordered food in.

"Ladies." Charlie nodded his head as a greeting.

"Good afternoon Charlie," Esme smiled warmly. "I was wondering if you and Isabella might welcome some company for lunch. Or is she busy?" Esme smiled as she briefly hugged Charlie.

Charlie lost all his awkwardness around Esme Cullen, probably because she was always warm and welcoming to him. He smiled again at her as he hugged her back but then some awkwardness returned as he stepped back rubbing the back of his neck. He nodded to Alice as he pulled his mirrored shades that he had forever out of his pocket and went to put them on.

"I'm headed over to the diner right now for something, but thank you. She's in there, definitely busy. Any help you can give her would be appreciated by the _both_ of us. I'm leaving." Charlie smiled as he stepped away from Esme walking over to his cruiser. "Just walk right in. She won't mind one bit." With a final nod, Charlie was gone.

Esme and Alice stared at each other in confusion for one brief moment before shrugging then proceeding up the stairs into the house. As she peeked in with just her head, she called for her. "Bella?" Esme called softly, not wanting to startle her.

"In here Esme." Bella answered back as she looked around her, momentarily lost in the piles of paperwork.

"We were just wondering if you wanted…OH!" Esme stood back opening the door for Alice, who had her hands full. Before Alice could enter the room, a gust of wind blew in and before anyone could stop Mother Nature, she insensitively scattered the mountains of papers everywhere.

"SHIT! Gen, I'll call you back, major catastrophe!" Bella pulled the electronic devices from her ears as she slid the laptop clumsily to the side of her on the couch. She ran around the room one handedly doing her best attempt to gather up all the papers, some of which were still drifting to the floor. She clumsily stuffed the pages she picked up between her chest and her cast. Esme and Alice stood there just staring at her, identical looks of horror on their faces.

Bella stopped gathering up the papers long enough to stare back at them taking in their expressions, horrified as they realized what they had done, before she addressed them.

"Well, welcome to my world. This is not the first time, but the last time this happened, Jacob and Jason did it. You'd think I would learn my lesson." Bella sighed as she threw the piles of now wrinkled papers haphazardly onto the couch.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We brought you lunch and thought… wow, I am so sorry." Alice put the basket on the coffee table and proceeded to gather up some of the papers.

"Bella dear, I apologize. The weather is so crazy this time of year, summer, spring, Mother Nature just can't seem to make up her mind. I'm really so sorry about those papers. Were they very important?" Esme started to pitch in as the three of them began to clean up all the scattered papers.

"Well, they're revisions that I am supposed to send Gen by Friday. I had all my notes scribbled in the margins and just needed to re-type them. I have everything saved on my laptop, thankfully. It's going to take awhile to set the pages back in order though but that will okay, Charlie's promised to help me with that chore later." Bella reached onto the old computer desk to retrieve a few of the papers from where they had landed.

Esme let out a small laugh as she recalled Charlie's plea to her. "Bella, I would love to help you if you would allow me to. Penny is minding the store right now so Alice and I came to bring you some lunch. You've already been here over a week now and we've barely seen you. In fact, Emmett and Rose have seen more of you than we have." Esme handed over some of the retrieved papers to Bella. Looking them over, Bella sighed and wisely decided to give up all attempt to put them back into any type of order. Instead she simply threw them all onto the couch.

"I appreciate the lunch Esme. But all this is a nightmare right now. Unfortunately, I'm going to need to read through the entire manuscript just to put the pages in the right order again. I suppose I could just pull up the file and match it up that way. This is really going to take the rest of today and more than likely a good chunk of tomorrow..." Bella silently cursed herself for not numbering the damn pages. Sighing as she looked around the room, trying to make sure that they had all the papers now.

"Shit." Bella sighed as she dropped down onto Charlie's well used recliner. It only took her a short moment before she realized where she was and quickly jumped up as if she would catch the cooties. Alice openly laughed while Esme politely hid her smile behind her hand, pretending she had to cough.

"Bella, these papers. What exactly are they?" Alice proceeded to read a few of the papers she held in her hands. Bella unsuccessfully attempted to snatch them away but Alice's small frame quickly danced away from her reach to the safety of the other side of the couch. "You know what this sounds like?"

Esme reached for a handful of the papers that rested on the couch and began to examine the content of them as Bella seized what she could clutching them to her chest protectively. A few fluttered out of her grasp as her fingers in her right hand painfully protested the action.

Alice handed Bella the one page she finished reading allowing her to grab it, adding it to the pile she was still clutching. Bella sighed as Esme handed her a page she had finished. This routine continued on for several minutes until Esme or Alice were finished with the pages in their hands. Esme finished first then glanced over to Bella expectantly, her face glowing with excitement.

Together they turned their attentions over to Alice, who raised a dainty finger asking them to give her a moment longer, never raising her eyes up from the page she was examining. When she finally finished she handed the page over to Bella wearing the identical look of awe that her mother had. Bella grabbed it from her hand and clutched it tightly to her chest protectively, avoiding all eye contact with either woman as she pretended to be obsessively involved in straightening out the papers that were in her hand.

"Bella, please explain to me why you have a manuscript like that. What…" Alice couldn't even continue, her mouth going slack jawed as she pointed accusingly over to the pile of papers over on the couch.

Esme finished her sentence up for her. "Bella, did we just read the latest installment from the 'Lacie Washington' literary series? Eden absolutely loves those books. Why are you editing it?" A slow look of recognition crossed Esme's face as she slapped her hand to her mouth, taking a deep breath. "You aren't editing those pages are you? You are the person _writing_ them. Oh my, you are Blackened Swan aren't you?" Esme's face showed a flash of unbridled pride and awe before she calmed herself down sufficient enough to wait for Bella's affirmation.

It was slow coming. Bella's face flamed with red heat as she made an elaborate show of shuffling the thick pile of papers into a messy, out of order, stack. She awkwardly clipped them together using a huge binder clip and tossed it aside. She then flopped herself down on the couch, raised her head straight up towards the ceiling before closing her eyes, taking in a few deep calming breaths.

"What do you want to know?" Bella turned her sight away from the ceiling now and focused it at Esme.

"Bella, _are_ you 'Blackened Swan', the author?" Esme's voice shook with excitement at her revelation.

Rather than answer verbally, Bella sighed and rose from the couch. Turning away from Esme and with her good arm she reached over and behind her head to attempt to lift the back of her blouse up. She mumbled a 'little help here' before Alice quickly jumped in pulling it up the rest of the way.

Bella was only momentarily and slightly embarrassed of her deep red colored bra, turning she glanced over her shoulder to her back. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. It silently greeted her each morning in the mirror when she turned around, always bringing a smile to her face when she eyed the small picture permanently etched into her soft skin at the dead center of her back. Someplace no one would see it, except those closest to her.

Aside from herself and the artist that put it there, only two other people even knew of its existence; his death ensured that Jacob would tell no one about it.

Jason had seen it of course, he and Bella kept no secrets from one another. Her 'yes' was nothing more than a brief nod, barely discernable as she allowed the picture on her skin to answer for her. The black swan, sitting gracefully in a small pool of dark blue water sitting in the middle of her back, was no bigger than the size of a lemon, but for Bella, it was just as vital part of her as were her heart or lungs.

"But please, so few people know." Straitening back her blouse as she turned around, her voice became slightly panicked. "I can't risk the public discovering my identity. If this knowledge gets out, I'll be forced to stop the series. My agent already knows this and agreed that if I can't keep my anonymity, the books must come to a stop. I also write under the name Bella Black. Those books, the whole two of them," she snorted as she realized how pathetic it must sound that she only wrote two books, "are the ones I go to public signings for.

You two must promise me that you won't reveal my identity to anyone. As it is, I am positive that when I tell Gen, she is going to insist you to sign a disclosure agreement. She made Charlie and Billy both sign one. If he was old enough, she probably would have had Jason sign one too but he was too young when all this started, I suppose he'll have to sign one sooner or later." Bella sighed and closed her eyes.

She was feeling so drained emotionally from all the recent events that it was now affecting her physically as she plopped herself down onto the new couch sinking deep into the plump cushion that was not covered in paper. Reaching over for a throw pillow, placing it over her face, she proceeded to scream into it loudly. She held it there for a moment and then realized how ridiculously silly she must look to her guest. Slowly removing the pillow from her face, she glanced over to the two women, the blush color of her face clearly revealed that she was completely embarrassed by her action.

Never one to make or allow someone feel uncomfortable, Esme responded to Bella's scream with a heartfelt, "Feel better now?"

"Yes, actually, I do. It's almost a relief that someone else knows aside from my family." Bella smiled back at her, she really couldn't help it, Esme's warmth and smile were just so infectious.

"Bella, wow! I mean, those books are so popular. Don't take this the wrong way, but how do you do it? You are an extremely successful author! Why hadn't you said anything to anyone?" Alice plopped herself down on the armrest of the couch, sliding her heels off before tucking her petit feet under the cushion so she didn't disrupt the papers laying on top of it. She then tucked her hands under her chin as her elbows rested on her knees. She sat opposite Bella now, watching and waiting for her to answer.

"I do alright Alice. As I explained, not very many people know what I've done. In fact, I'll let you in on another secret, these here are the final revisions for the 'Centaurs' edition, the fifth book in the series. I am supposed to be spending this summer outlining the sixth book, which unfortunately, I don't even have a topic for at this time. Now I'm not sure how far I am going to be able to get at all."

Looking over to Alice, Bella laughed as she poked at her spiky, black hair. "I must say, I am very surprised that you didn't ask one of the most obvious questions Alice. And since you didn't, I am not going to tell you. Eventually you'll think of it." Bella sighed and looked at Esme for the next question that was sure to come.

"So, why are you writing under a penname at all Bella? Why not just use your name?" Esme kept her excited expression on as she eyed the piles of papers on one side of Bella, and Alice on the other side of her, she then glanced only very briefly at Charlie's old recliner before settling herself on the edge of the new coffee table and leaning closer toward Bella hoping that she was about to share more of her secret.

"I enjoy the anonymity. I couldn't write under a name people would recognize. I know there are similarities in the names I have chosen, but everything was decided with a meaning behind it. You see, Jacob actually came up with the 'Blackened Swan' penname and I came up with the name 'Lacie Washington' for the main character.

The entire series centers on a woman who snuffs out the truth of all mythical beings. They're looking for places to film the second book right now because the first one was so successful. And this," Bella waved her good arm carelessly around her at the scattered pile of papers, "is the final revision for the fifth book. It should be available in print sometime around December, that is, if all goes well.

Now for the book after that, I still need to come up with a topic for it, but my publisher really is pushing to see a rough draft of it this summer. The series has pretty much taken over every aspect of my life. The books I've authored under Bella Black were because Gen suggested I use my real name that way at least I could take credit for having written something. Although, sadly neither of the books I wrote under that name have had anywhere near the publicity that the 'Mythologies' series has." Bella sighed a freeing breath feeling as if huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

"So that's why Charlie has that book that Rose found the other night, you gave it to him. Now I understand Bella Black, and I suppose if I think hard enough I can figure out where the Blackened Swan name came from, but how did you come up with Lacie Washington for your character name?" Esme questioned.

"Well, I think the Washington part is obvious enough. A little homage to my home state, plus it's a common enough last name to not draw attention to anyone who would be snooping around Washington state to find some obscure author. And I'll bet you that if '_Alice'_ concentrates really hard, she'll figure out the '_Lacie_' part." Bella's eyes twinkled as Esme's features came to a knowing smile. The two women looked over at Alice expectantly, however Alice, for her part, simply continued to stare blankly at Bella.

"Nope, sorry not seeing it. Will you please give me a little hint?" Alice asked with obvious resentment as she shook her head.

"You want a hint _Alice_? About why I have a main character named _Lacie_? Well, if you've read any of the books, or even watched the first movie, you'd know that Lacie's middle name is _Rose_…Alice, are you positive you can't figure out why she's named Lacie?" Bella and Esme were outright laughing at her now.

"Well, we did go along with Eden to watch the movie, you know how we are, we made a girls night of it. But Hollywood always butchers the books when they turn one into a movie." Ignoring Bella's snort and mumble of 'tell me about it', Alice continued, "I know that her name is Lacie, I don't remember her middle name being Rose. Let me call Eden to ask…" Bella ripped the phone out of Alice's hand before she could even dial one number.

"Are you nuts? You cannot reveal this to Eden! Alice, did I not just explain to you that you can't tell anyone. What part of _anyone_ didn't you understand?" She looked at Alice with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"Bella, don't be silly, it's only Eden, well and probably Rose. I don't understand, what's the big deal? You know Rose never kept any secrets from either of us why should we keep them from her?" Alice reached out snatching her phone back. She just about started dialing before Esme intervened.

"Alice," Esme said sternly in her _mom_ voice, "if Bella ask us not to say anything, then that means NOT to say _anything to anyone_, not even to Rose. And most especially not a word to Eden, remember we found out ourselves purely by accident. When Bella is prepared for others to know, she'll be the one to share the information with them. You need to respect her wishes on this Alice." Esme scolded her daughter and gave her a severe enough look that Alice backed off immediately.

"Well, I really wish we would have known. I have both of your Bella Black books by the way. When it first came out I bought everyone a copy of 'Stop Watched' for Christmas that year. And I do mean everyone," she looked over at Bella meaningfully to communicate clearly that she meant everyone in her family. "That was a great story. You were always a good storyteller. It's funny huh?" Alice thought to herself for a moment while Esme and Bella exchanged nervous glances.

"What's funny Alice?" Esme prompted her daughter to continue her thought.

"Well, Bella can write and tell stories with the best of them. But she can't tell a lie face to face if her life depended on it. It's like she can write a good story, but she can't tell one in real life. Come on, one of her books has even been made into a movie for crying out loud." Alice put her hands on her hips glaring at Bella. "You're such a horrible liar in person Bella, how did you become so good at storytelling?"

"Good question. I'll let you know when I have an answer for that Alice." Bella smiled. "By the way, since you haven't figured it out yet, _Lacie_ is spelt with the letters from your name, just mixed up." Bella paused for effect, waiting for it to sink in.

"Oh." Alice said slowly, her expression not changing at all for a few seconds, then a slow smile spread across her face as she launched herself over at Bella, being careful of her arm, but not of the papers she plowed over to get to her. Further disrupting the pile, but past caring in an effort to reach her friend, Alice's tiny voice squealed, "Oh Bella, I knew some day you'd come back home to us. I love you so much sister!" Alice had tears in her eyes now while she hung onto Bella, as if afraid she would disappear again into thin air.

"I love you too Alice." Bella said sincerely as she held onto her with her good hand looking over Alice's head at Esme and smiled to the older woman who now had tears dripping from her cheeks. "But this really changes nothing Alice." Bella warned her friend fiercely. She wanted nothing to do with the notoriety that would undoubtedly come with outing herself to the general public. "This information is to stay within this little group here and of course, I fully expect you two to run and tell Carlisle and Jasper."

Bella blew out a huge gust of air. "I need to talk to Gen. And to my attorney. I imagine Laura will feel the need to get in touch with your attorneys as well to sign disclosures." Bella ran her good hand through her tangled hair. "What a mess. I knew I should have stayed away from Forks." She thought the last part silently to herself.

Carefully piling the papers into a neat stack, Esme clipped them together and set them aside. The women sat closely huddled together on the couch, with Bella in the middle, while they all shared the details about what is currently happening in their lives and catching up on the latest gossip. All too soon, lunchtime was over causing Esme to remind Alice they had better get back to the store. Alice sighed as she glanced at her watch before agreeing.

"Bella, I hate to say it but we really should go, there just never seems to be enough time to spend with you. Every time we see you, some type of revelation comes out. It makes me feel like we are getting to know our Bella all over again." Alice pouted as she stood to gather up their garbage to put in the basket.

"I know what you mean Alice. This is getting more and more difficult for me. My better senses are telling me to continue to keep my distance from all of you, but my heart is telling me to get comfy because I'm here for an extended stay." Bella sighed as she stood to help Alice clean up the mess they created.

"Bella, I'm going to put these leftovers in the kitchen for you and Charlie to eat later. I was just wondering though, do you think that you might consider us having a sleepover one night? Maybe we could stay up all night talking, that just might satisfy all our needs for more time together." Esme laughed lightly as she walked into the kitchen with the basket.

"Mom, you're a genius!" Alice dropped her garbage and began an enthusiastic clapping as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"What the hell Alice?" Bella asked, annoyed as she bent down to pick up the garbage that Alice dropped in her excitement.

"A sleepover! That is just so perfect, we'll have a slumber party, just like we used to. Oh, I'll take care of all the details don't worry your pretty little head about a thing. Leave everything to me. Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Alice sprang at Esme as she returned to the living room.

"What did I just get myself into Alice?" Esme asked as she shrugged out of her daughter's grasp.

"We're going to have a slumber party. You, Bella, Rose and I are all going to sleepover at your house. It'll be just like old times!" Alice's eyes glazed over as she began to culminate a plan and the details in her head.

"What is it with everyone wanting life to be like 'old times'? I am perfectly happy with 'new times', thank you very much. Oh Alice, I am really sorry but I don't think that's a very good idea." Bella said uncertainly.

"Why not Bella? It'll be just us girls. Well I am sure that my dad will probably be lurking around the house somewhere. If you're worried about Edward being there, I'll plan it for a night that he's at work, okay? He hardly ever sleeps at home nowadays anyway, he's always at the hospital. Literally, all he uses my parent's house for is storage. I promise you won't run into him." Alice, with her hands clasped in front of her was all but on her knees begging Bella to reconsider.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want to sleep over, that's her choice. Leave her alone." Esme chided her daughter, but Bella could tell that she agreed with her.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that…with everything that has happened lately," Bella didn't get a chance to finish as she looked over at both of the women. "Oh who am I kidding? You go ahead and plan it Alice, I'll be there." Taking a small step forward, Bella was immediately embraced by both women. She sighed as her mind split in two, one, immediately warm and welcoming their hug, the other, warning her to keep her distance as it draped yellow 'caution' tape around her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 12 Revealing the Swan

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella glanced over at Gen nervously as they drove up the driveway to the Cullen's home. She bit down on her bottom lip a bit too enthusiastically wincing when she tasted blood. Gen reached over for a tissue handing it to her in an instant.

"For the love of all that is all Holy, Bella. Calm the fuck down, what's done is done. I'm not angry with you." Gen rasped the words out, the tone of her voice clearly betraying the words.

"I know, but I keep hoping that if I apologize enough that eventually you'll actually believe me. I really am sorry Gen. This is all my fault and we both know it." She placed the tissue between her lips biting down as she unbuckled her seat belt. After checking her face in the visor mirror, she removed the tissue from between her damaged lips and licked them gently, grateful for her fast blood-clotting time. She looked over at her friend then glanced nervously back at the vehicle that had been following behind them. Bella's attorney had arranged the whole meeting up and was now out of the car, walking toward them.

"It's too late for regrets now Bella. All we can do now is clean up the mess you created. And honey, this is one hell of a mess. I will never again say that you did anything half-assed." Gen slapped Bella's knee then opened her door to climb out.

Bella took one more moment to calm her nerves as she watched Gen and Laura ascend the four steps that led to the massive front porch. She realized with horror that they would be going in without her and that it would look worse if she remained outside, only to face everyone on her own later. She sighed as she reached her left hand awkwardly over her body to open the door of Gen's car.

She caught up with them just as the door opened to be greeted by the family patriarch.

"Bella, welcome back. It's been too long since we've seen you on Cullen soil." Carlisle reached over and hugged Bella as she stepped into the expansive entryway of their home. "It's nice to see you again too, Genophyr." Carlisle motioned behind Bella at her friend.

"Thank you, nice to see you again as well Carlisle." Genophyr said politely, but coolly. She was still unnerved by the fact that so many people now knew Bella's identity, and clearly meant to show it. "I'm sorry we have to do this here at your home. We would have been able to go to Seattle to meet with your…" Carlisle cut her off.

"Nonsense. Why inconvenience everyone? This seemed to make the most sense and it's not in public, just as you had requested. Besides, it's giving Esme a valid excuse to host a gathering aside from a family party. I seriously have to thank you for giving her a reason to entertain someone other than our own children. Now, who's this?" Carlisle extended his hand to the third person in the entryway.

"This is my attorney, Laura Pink." Bella cut off her agent, feeling she should be the one to introduce Carlisle to her attorney. "Wow, I feel like crap even saying it. It's not like I am actually going to sue or anything but still, I suppose rules must be followed. Laura, I'd like to introduce you to a very special man, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's Chief of Staff over at Forks Memorial." Carlisle held out his right hand, making sure to keep his left arm around Bella's waist.

Bella leaned closer to him as the familiar bond slowly crept over her. Carlisle and Esme had always treated Bella as a daughter. She had deferred to him and Esme more than Charlie throughout her troubled and confusing teen years; they had always included her with their own children in everything they did. After the pleasantries were exchanged, they begin walking toward the living room where it looked to Bella like a full blown party was going on.

"Wow, am I sure about this?" Bella looked around Carlisle to Gen, her anxiety taking a huge leap.

"This is damage control honey. I told you that for every person that knows, it will double…this is what you get. For the sake of Laura and Joe's schedule, I think we should get a move on with this happy little meeting." Gen motioned to a tall gray haired man wearing a business suit that was making his way toward them.

"Joe?" Bella looked over at Gen, her surprise evident on her face. Bella knew that Mr. Joseph Jenks was the Cullen family attorney forever. What surprised her was how familiar her friend was calling him Joe.

"Well, we had to talk quite a bit to figure out the best plan of action here." Gen winked at Bella and laughed. "We'll talk later dear, right now, let's get this _party_ started." Gen walked over to the Cullen's attorney, Bella could hear her greet him with a warm "It's good to see you again Joe, this is Isabella Black. She's the reason we are here. And this is her attorney, Laura Pink." After a series of introductions were made, everyone sat in the living room. Laura spoke up.

"Is this everyone then? No one else is in the house?" She looked over at Esme and Bella who were now talking quietly among themselves.

"Yes, this is it. There is one more, but he will be late and I do apologize for that, but there was an emergency call at the hospital." Esme looked apologetic as she glanced over at Bella, who shrugged.

"It's no concern at all, really Laura. I would be fine with you and Mr. Jenks filling in Edward and dealing with the paperwork at a later date if he doesn't arrive back in time. Just for the record, I am totally against telling any more people." Bella looked around at the room full of Cullens and Whitlocks. Outside of Esme and Alice, all wore a puzzled expression.

"Telling us what Bella? The suspense is killing me." Rose casually walked over to Emmett sitting down on his lap.

Bella smiled at her friend, working up the nerve to reveal a part of herself she has kept so private all these years. "Rose, do you remember when we were at Charlie's that first night? That pile of papers slid off the chair and you found a book?"

"Yes I do, it was one of Blackened Swan's. Eden would give her right arm for that book by the way," Rose looked over to her husband then back at Bella. "So what exactly does that have to do with this gathering?" Rose continued to look at Bella with a confused expression.

"You all have no idea how difficult this is going to be for me. I need to say something first. I, after this meeting, will no longer discuss this topic in any degree with any of you. I'm very sorry for that, please understand that, but this is how it has to be." Bella looked over at Gen and Laura who were both nodding in agreement. She noticed Mr. Jenks rifling through papers that filled his briefcase.

"I will answer any questions you have, for the duration of this meeting. After that, all questions must be asked through my agent Genophyr Miller or my attorney, Laura Pink."

Bella sat down heavily putting her face into her hands as she rested her elbow on her knee, unsure of how to proceed and needing to compose herself before she could speak any further. This was worse than outing herself to Charlie or Billy, neither of whom would show any outward emotion one way or the other.

This was ten times worse than a book signing as well, because those were anonymous fans and she hadn't really felt that either of her two books under Bella Black were representative of her best work. But here, in front of her old friends, this could be her undoing.

She looked around as everyone stared at her, hating the attention she was getting right now. She felt her cheeks blush even deeper and worked to steady her breathing; which helped, but did nothing to alleviate the color in her cheeks. Standing back up and trying her best to summon her inner strength as she readied herself to repeat what her agent and lawyer had prepared for her to say.

She gave one last look around, and her eyes stopped on Esme. The look on hers and Carlisle's faces gave Bella the strength and comfort she needed. Nodding, she stepped behind the chair she was just sitting on and held the back of it with her good hand.

Using it almost as a barrier to keep herself safe from the emotions that she was already feeling and protecting her from the onslaught that she was sure would erupt when she revealed to them her secret. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply as she tried to calm the nausea that was rolling in her stomach. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and knew from the light perfume that it was Esme. She rubbed in the gentle circles that she always had and Bella felt the tension and anxiety leave her body.

"What Bella is going to share with us now must not to leave this room ever. Mr. Jenks and Ms. Pink are here to see to that. They are both very well qualified to start a lawsuit over this should the need arise; that is how serious this is. Bella has agreed to tell us this only after Alice and I accidentally came across her little secret." Esme's eyes twinkled as she locked her gaze with Bella. Bella nodded slightly, grateful for Esme stating what she couldn't bring herself to say. "Now, for a moment, I'd like Mr. Jenks and Ms. Pink to hand out their papers and we _will_ sign them. Then, I'd like to introduce you all to someone."

After all papers were signed and the attorneys gave their approvals, Esme began speaking again with Bella's grateful nod of thanks. "Now that all that's out of the way, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, I'd proudly like to introduce to Blackened Swan, the author."

Esme's grin extended as far as it possibly could go as she watched her family's jaws fall slack. Alice began clapping and jumping in place, squealing like a crazed fan girl, just as she had at Charlie's. However it was Emmett's response that finally lightened up the mood in the room.

"Wait a minute, you mean that all the ridiculous shit I have had to put up with for that crazy movie Eden watches, all that poster and book shit and all those references to all that mythical shit is Bella's fault?" He stared at her with wonder and amusement, laced with a hint of annoyance. There was a pause as he looked around the room then back at Bella. "You weren't even around and all this shit was still your fault?"

Bella's blush returned tenfold. "Sorry Emmett. Guilty."

"Oh my God Bella!" Rose continued for her husband, "Do you even have an idea what a hell of a time I had trying to get her to calm down because of that movie when it came out? She wanted to see it over and over again. I was thrilled when it finally came out on DVD. I always knew you'd be great at writing, but this? Do you have any idea of how huge this is?" Rose stood and lovingly wrapped Bella in a hug.

"Well, I just wrote the book. The movie can mostly be blamed on the actors, the director, and everyone else involved in making it. I had very little to do with the actual movie, short of making sure they stayed true to my writing, and attending the premier. The screenplay for the movie was actually written by someone else. I can be blamed for the writing of the book, that's mine. Everything else belongs to someone else and their respective copyrights." Bella looked around the room to make sure that everyone understood.

"And FYI, Emmett and Rose," Genophyr started before Bella could. "If any of this information leaves this group of people, the writing will immediately cease. Bella and I have already agreed and have it secured with her publisher, if her cover is blown, she stops writing immediately. Even if there is a book half finished. It stops and will not be published. Now, being that the fifth book in her series is in its final stages, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be the one responsible for it not getting into print."

Gen looked over at Emmett and Rose with a stern look on her face. "This information is not to be discussed anywhere outside of an office, after this meeting. You cannot go to that dumpy little diner in town and start spouting off about it, because you never know who precisely is listening. That being said, allow me to remind you both that you've already all signed the papers. Bella, the publishing house and I will seek out a lawsuit if it is found out that any of you have revealed her identity, even if it is only to Eden. Are we clear on that or do we need the lawyers in the room to go over the definition of the word 'injunction'?"

The entire room was silent as they stared slack-jawed at Bella's agent. She knew it needed to be said to them all, but it didn't make it any easier of a pill to swallow.

"Are there any more questions then?" Laura stood up cutting off Genophyr before she could continue her tirade.

Bella smiled at Laura gratefully and sat down on the chair to gather her strength. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bella, I just want to state how very proud I am of you." Carlisle came forward stopping behind her chair. Bella visibly melted into the chair as his expert doctor hands massaged her sore shoulder.

"You have shown us a tremendous amount of loyalty by revealing this to us and I cannot overlook that. I understand now what you meant by the fact that you didn't need our check when Jacob passed away. If anyone in my family betrays that trust and loyalty, you have my word that not only will they be dealing with your lawsuit, they will also be dealing with Esme and myself. This is very serious indeed, and I certainly expect more of my family than to start some idle gossip anywhere in this town." Carlisle's face was stern as he looked around the room at his family.

"Thank you Carlisle. That means so much to me." Bella sighed as she sat back in the chair.

"Bella, can I ask who all knows this information?" Jasper put his arm around Alice to stop her from vibrating.

"Well, everyone in this room obviously. Charlie, Billy Black, and of course Jason. And if your next question is if they signed a statement, the answer is yes. The only one who hasn't is Jason and that's because he's still a minor, not to mention the fact that I can't sue my own son." Bella finished with a smile as Esme handed her a glass of water.

"Bells, uh, can I ask just how many more of these books are you're planning to write?" Emmett looked embarrassed, and everyone around him turned with their mouths open.

Bella herself looked at Emmett as if she hadn't heard him. The thought never occurred to her that someone would actually ask her to stop writing.

"Um, well, I hope to keep writing them Emmett, at least as long as they keep selling. Right now the general population seems to still want to read them." Bella blushed bright red once again, not sure where Emmett was going with his line of questioning. Did he think her stories weren't worth publishing?

"Oh geez, shit, please don't think that I don't want you to write them. I am just wondering because I was thinking that you've got Eden going gaga over them so I guess there's no end in sight. But that a good thing," he hurried to add as everyone now started to glare at him. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm just looking for my own best interests, I'm so proud of ya kid." He flashed his dimples at Bella and she smiled in return, all was forgiven.

"Emmett, this is my livelihood. This is like you building your houses, or working in your garage. Would you want to have to stop any of your businesses and switch careers right now? I mean, if Mr. Jenks right now told you that you have to stop designing and building houses, or you had to stop fixing up old cars, what would you do?" Bella asked, hoping to get him to see her side.

"I'd be pissed. Point taken." Emmett finished, clearly showing his own embarrassment now.

"Anyone have any other questions?" Bella asked now completely drained from the anticipation she created within herself leading to the big revelation.

"I don't have a question, but I would like it to be noted to everyone in this room, that Bella named the character Lacie Rose, after Rose and yours truly." Alice pointed at herself with obvious pride, making everyone in the room laugh.

"So noted Alice." Bella laughed and walked over to give her friend a one-armed hug. "Well, I've had a monster of a week. I am glad all that is over with. Now, if everyone will excuse me and my posse over there," Bella nodded to the table where Laura and Gen were sorting the papers out, "I'd commit a murder, even in one of my books, just to take a nap right now." Bella let out a huge yawn and then laughed as everyone watched at her to see if she might have just given them a clue to the next book. She turned the yawn into a laugh. "I'm not telling a thing. The only one that's going to know about anything for the next book is me and my wild imagination." Bella playfully shook her head to dismiss the subject.

"Ok, well, I guess Laura and Joe can finish this paperwork up and I can drive Bella home. Laura, I'll be in touch with the both of you later this week about the final paperwork. Bella, you ready?" Gen asked rasping out her goodbyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Carlisle, Esme, thank you so much for all your support and help. Esme, I'll see you tomorrow around one o'clock, if that's ok?" Bella quickly cleared up the details with Esme, since she had decided to take her up on the offer she made the previous week to help type the corrections. Gen had grudgingly agreed to give her an extra week for a deadline after learning about the manuscript disaster. Bella had even offered to pay Esme, but naturally she wouldn't hear of it. She said she considered it her own penance for sending the copy flying around Charlie's living room in the first place.

After giving everyone a quick hug and finishing saying their goodbyes, Gen and Bella took their leave. Laura, making the drive back to Seattle that day, said her goodbyes in the driveway before going back in the Cullen residence to finish up with their attorney. They promised to keep in touch with the outcome of all the paperwork being distributed out to the proper channels to assure all was being done to preserve Bella's identity.

On the drive back to Charlie's, Bella leaned her head back with relief. "I am so glad that's over with. I know it wasn't an ideal solution Gen, but honestly, it really felt good to share this with the people I love. I know I told Charlie and Billy, but still. It was nice to know that I made them proud. I never felt like that after I told Charlie or Billy."

"You really are close with this family aren't you? I'd have never thought it, because you know, I've known you for a long time now Bella, and you've never mentioned them, ever." Gen said as she rolled down her window then lit up a cigarette, causing Bella to cough.

"It is difficult for me to talk about them. I hated the way things were left after high school. I understand now it's my fault, Jacob and I didn't exactly leave town the right way or under the best of circumstances Gen. I am still trying to find my way back again I guess.

I'm beginning to understand what Charlie was talking about when he said I should at least try to be pleasant. For years, Jacob and I stayed away, but now I am not even sure what kept us away. Maybe it was my pride. But I am realizing now that while I may have been hurt by a single individual, it's nothing compared to how many people I have hurt by staying away. Forks really isn't so bad. I never thought I'd be saying that." Bella chuckled but was shocked by her own admission; she attempted to hide her facial expression from Gen by staring directly out the window.

"Ok, so here's your new game plan for the summer. I can put off the new book idea until later in the fall. With the way you write, I have no doubt that you'll get it done by deadline anyway." Gen rasped out the sentence as she inhaled deeply on her cigarette then blowing the smoke out the open window.

"Is that going to be ok with the Big Guy?" Bella hated to even use the name of the CEO of the publishing house. She knew on more than one occasion that Gen was hounded to reveal her identity to the man himself. She hadn't caved and for that, Bella was fiercely loyal to her.

"Oh yeah, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll make up some shit about you having a broken arm or something." They glanced at each other and then at Bella's cast and laughed hysterically. "So, you're staying in Forks for the whole summer then?"

"Yeah, I think I will. Believe it or not, I am going for a sleepover at Esme's tomorrow night. She's going to come over to help me type then I'm just heading back to her house to join the girls after that." Bella yawned. "Wow, I am so tired Gen. Really, if you could just drop me off at Charlie's, I'd appreciate it. I'll have the corrections to you as soon as Esme is finished typing them for me. I trust her infinitely, she was so much like a mother to me after Renee died." Bella quieted as thoughts of her real mother entered into her mind and briefly wondered how Renee would have taken the news of her success.

Shaking her head she attempted to remember details of her mother. She only had slight memories of her, and as years passed, those memories faded even further. She was so young when Renee died. Just when a girl needed her mother most, she died, leaving Bella with no maternal contact.

Bella always considered herself blessed that Esme willingly stepped in and placed her under her wing, she was a great mother. She understood that Renee did the best she could with what she had at the time. Bella had never been a difficult child, but she had never wanted the same things out of life that Renee wanted. She was much more grounded and realistic, much more like Charlie, to Renee's chagrin.

Bella closed her eyes and pictured Renee, sunbathing nude in the yard, even though it was much too cold for it and her husband was the Chief of Police. Renee begging Charlie to take her on an Alaskan cruise, which never happened. Renee squealing with delight when Charlie finally relented and gave her the skydiving lessons she wanted. Bella smiled as she thought of Renee flying now, far, far away from Forks. She would never let her memories of her mother fade completely, nor be overshadowed by her love for Esme. Renee held her own special place in Bella's heart, and it would always be there. Bella closed her eyes for the rest of the drive to Charlie's.

After Gen dropped her off, Bella looked at the expansive front porch that Emmett had built for Charlie. He did exactly what she had wanted and it was beautiful. She walked slowly up the stairs waiting to hear the familiar creaking but it never came. She smiled widely as she glanced over at the new porch swing and outdoor furniture.

Charlie had protested it at first, but eventually given in when he realized that both Jason and Bella spent so much time out there, something he had come to enjoy doing with them as well. They spent many evenings out there now, talking under the protective cover of the roof that now jutted out of the house so precisely, you'd never know it wasn't part of the original design of the house. Bella had to admit, Emmett had done good.

Using her key, Bella let herself into her childhood home. She wasn't sure where Charlie was, but she knew Jason would be with Eden, babysitting her brothers for at least another hour. Making her way silently to her bedroom she kicked off her shoes and pulled back the warm feather comforter that was part of a new bedding set she had purchased earlier that week. She glanced over at the pile of her old, threadbare bedding as she slipped between the new crisp sheets, clothes and all. She wasn't sure what to do with it so she merely folded it and placed it into the corner, just in case Charlie might want it for rags or something. She popped in her ear buds from her Walkman as she snuggled down into the warmth. As sounds of Jacob's guitar playing filled her head, she closed her eyes.

Attempting to cry the hurt out, she was surprised to discover that for the first time since his death, she felt like she couldn't cry for him. The memories of him, all of them happy, comforted her now and wouldn't allow her to be sad. She wondered how this could happen.

She thought back to when they first left Forks and hadn't cried at all. She thought back to she and Jacob discovered they were going to have Jason and being instantly scared before their happiness claimed them. Still no tears came. She thought of Jacob's initial reaction to her breastfeeding Jason and laughed out loud. Tears came then but only as a result of her happiness at that moment. She couldn't find any hint of sadness in her memories of him anymore. Even the fact that he left her alone with Jason to raise, she had no tears in herself for that anymore. She hadn't felt this free in so long that she snuggled in even deeper as she let his music calm her mending heart to sleep.

"Mom! You still up there?" Jason's voice filtered through Bella's fog. Smiling as she removed the ear buds from her ears, the music now silent because of a dead battery. She knew she had eventually fallen asleep, but was unclear of the time.

"Up here Jase." She stretched realizing that she had slept through the entire night, nightmare free. Jason came through the door laughing at her sleep induced haze.

"So, how was your night? Sorry I crashed on you, did you eat dinner?" Bella put a hand up to her mouth to try to hide her yawn.

"I ate with Eden and her brothers before I came home. Her dad drove me back, I think he's beginning to like me. By the way, Quil called and said that the bike is up and running, he dropped it off last night with Embry. I already looked it over and everything looks good.

I didn't want to wake you up, but when I told him I would get you to settle the bill he said Charlie took care of it. I'm going to work on getting a small space cleared out in the garage today so it doesn't get messed up in the weather. If I can't, I'm taking it back to Quil's to leave in his shop. Oh, I almost forgot." Jason held up a large parcel wrapped in plain brown paper. Handing it to her he explained that it was yet another gift from Quil. He smiled as he watched her open it. She looked up at him from the bed, a pile of fabric ropes tangled on her lap.

"What is it Jason? I know it's not a popsicle stick sculpture." Bella reached over and admired the work detailed in the ropes.

"It's a hammock, for the front porch. Quil has a similar one, and when I found out Emmett was going to re-do the front porch, I asked him about making us one. I was figuring that since you'd be here while you work, you might want to find a comfortable spot. I'll hang it up a later on."

"Thanks Jason. I'm sure it will look great." Bella pulled the covers back and stood up, wrinkling her nose slightly when she realized that she was still in her clothes from the day before.

"By the way, how did everything turn out yesterday? All present and accounted for?" Jason smirked at his mother as she stood and walked over to the chair where her bag now lived.

"No, unfortunately. The meeting went well, or as well as can be expected. Unfortunately Edward Cullen was called in to work at the hospital so he wasn't included in the conversation and didn't sign anything before I had to leave. I'm leaving it up to the attorney's now. If he wants to know, he can speak with them."

"Well, his loss." Jason said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm going to call Eden to see if she wants to come and help clean out the garage." Bella knew that Jason sent Eden text messages during the week while he was with Jacob's family, but she also knew that he kept it to a minimum out of respect for Billy. He didn't want to be running away to Eden when he should be spending time getting to know Billy and his family on the reservation. Subsequently, he spent as much time with Eden as he could when she wasn't working.

Bella made her way downstairs after changing carefully into a pair of khaki pants and a button down, navy blue shirt. She made a pot of coffee and was checking her emails from her laptop while she waited for it to brew.

Esme should be arriving shortly after lunch. Bella was surprised to find just how energized she felt after such a good night of sleep. She organized everything she could to make it easier on them both once she arrived and they got down to business. Jason had changed and came running down the stairs while Bella made neat piles on the kitchen table, complete with binder clips this time.

"Hey where's the fire?" Bella laughed as she set down another stack, laying it perpendicular to a stack already there.

"No fire, just wanting to get started on the garage. I hoped Eden would come over to help but she's babysitting again. She sure does like her brothers. Can I ask you something Mom?" Jason sat at the kitchen table after a long pause.

"Anything Jason, you know you can come to me for anything right?" Bella automatically reached for another pile of papers, glancing at Jason before stopping. She realized that the look on Jason's face told her it would not be a yes or no question, but rather, one that would require her complete attention.

"Well, I was wondering if you and dad ever thought of having more kids? I mean, I wasn't the reason you didn't have anymore was I?" Jason looked so hurt that Bella felt her heart shiver.

"Absolutely not. Why would you think that Jason? You were the best baby ever." She sat down, wondering where Jason's line of thinking was coming from and more importantly, where it was going.

"Well, I just know that it wasn't easy, having me so young, and I know Eden's parents are happy and all. I just wonder if you regret not having any more kids beside me." Jason looked Bella square in the eye.

"Jason, I know you couldn't possibly remember how difficult things were when you were a baby, but we did the best we could, really. And you may as well know that as you got older, your father and I would have happily had more children. It just wasn't in the cards for us." Bella's mouth turned into a smirk as she tried to lighten up Jason's somber mood. "But it wasn't for lack of trying on our part."

"Ok, stop right there, ick, just no. That officially ended this conversation for me. I was just curious if you had ever wanted more kids. You gave me entirely way too much information." Jason stood, shaking his head at his mother as they shared a laugh.

"Trust me, we would have had a dozen if we were able to. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. Can I ask you something now Jason? Honestly?" Bella put her hand out to touch her son's arm, stopping him from leaving the room before she was finished.

"Sure. What's up?" Jason asked as he stopped mid-stride.

"Do you regret being an only child? We've never spoke about this before." Bella's eyes were on her only child.

"I'm good with being an only. It's just that sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have more people around all the time, like on the res, everyone there has siblings. I dunno, I guess I just wondered if I was missing out on something." Jason shrugged.

"Hey, I was an 'only' too you know. It's not so bad is it?" Bella stood and hugged her son.

"No, I was just curious how the other half lived, you know? Eden falls all over herself trying to help Rose with her brothers. She's like a little mother already." Jason's voice trailed off.

"Jason, are you trying to tell me something here? Are you sure this is about you being an only child?" Bella's heart panicked as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Geez Mom. Calm down. All I am saying is that I wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. Eden and I are dating, that's it. And if you are trying to ask me what I think you are the answer is no, I have not slept with her, I respect her too much for that and seriously her dad would kill me. I just think she'd make a good mother, that's all. It's just an observation." Jason pulled away from his mother turning to leave before snapping his fingers in recollection, quickly changing the subject.

"Hey, remember when we talked about getting a car for me to use while I am here? Well, Emmett overheard Eden and me talking about it and he offered to take me to go look at some if I wanted him to. So, I was thinking of going tomorrow, if that's alright with you." Jason said eagerly.

Bella laughed her reply. "If it gets me out of having to go car shopping, I am fine with it. But I still get the final say before anything is purchased, I have to go look at it. Deal?" Bella held out her hand, waiting for her son to shake it.

"Deal. I'll be in the garage." Jason slapped his mother's hand instead of shaking it, causing Bella to fall into a fit of laughter as he ran out the door."


	14. Chapter 13 Beauty Sleeps

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella busied herself after Jason left the house to work in Charlie's garage. She wanted to make sure everything was arranged and in order in the hopes that the work would go quicker once Esme arrived. She double checked that the piles of papers were in order, and had her notes clipped neatly to the piles.

Placing her laptop on the table and double checking to make sure that she had it plugged in so that the battery wouldn't die in the midst of making the corrections, she opened up her work document, then minimized it so that it was not immediately visible. She straightened up and gave herself a satisfied smile. She turned when she heard a knock on the door and gave Esme a smile through the screen.

"Esme, hello." Bella greeted her enthusiastically as she walked toward Charlie's front door.

"Hello Bella. Jason said I should just walk in but after what happened last time I thought I better knock first. I know I am early but I had to get away from the house. I love my daughter dearly, but she and Rose have been at each other's throats over tonight's sleepover; I swear, you'd think they were still in high school." Esme's words were harsh, but her face held all her emotions in check. She truly loved all her children.

"I can only imagine what Alice has planned. Just please tell me there is no hot waxing involved." Bella stopped short and put her hand on Esme's arm.

"Now that I can guarantee. I left Alice with specific instructions that the only hot wax allowed tonight had better be in the form of a lit candle." Esme patted her hand.

Bella laughed and led Esme toward the dining room where she had set up the computer.

"Are you sure you have the time to help me with this Esme? You really don't have to." Bella thought she would allow her one more chance to back out before they jumped into work.

"I know I don't have to, but truly, I want to Bella. I do still feel horrible about the mess Alice and I caused the other day. If that hadn't happened, then you wouldn't have had to disclose your writing to the family. I still can't believe you've placed that much trust in us all. You shouldn't have had to so that." Esme said as she sat down in the chair Bella had indicated for her. "Anyway, Alice has been planning this sleepover since you agreed to it, and you know as well as anyone what happens when an idea takes root in Alice."

"Do I ever. Still, I have guarded myself so carefully over the years, telling all of you seems like it should have had a more profound effect on me, or at the very least on my writing. Somehow, once the initial nervousness washed over, I was almost grateful that someone else, outside of my family, knew. I trust everything went ok at your house then, you know, after I left?" Bella asked, biting hard on her bottom lip then swiping lightly at the blood she knew would be there.

"Bella, have you become a vampire now? You did that the other day too. You know, bit your lip hard enough to draw blood and then licked at it." Esme handed her a napkin from the holder on the table. "Blood is not a comfort food sweetheart. I can't believe that you used to be so squeamish around blood when you were younger. For the record, everything went off without a hitch. Edward came home not long after you left and so, he is in the loop and he signed the necessary papers. I must say, we had to scrape his jaw off the ground when he was told, he immediately wanted to know the titles of all the books you wrote." Esme giggled, remembering how out of character Edward was after he was told.

"I am glad that everything worked out then. I was too tired to stay to wait for him." Bella fingered the bloodied napkin absently, "It was nice that everyone could meet on such short notice though, one less thing to worry about. I find that the less my brain is bogged down with worries, the better off my writing is. When I am thinking about bills, deadlines, Jason, Charlie, my writing takes a backseat to it all. When everyone is okay, my writing flows so much freer. Now that this is all behind me, I am looking forward to the next book. Once these corrections get to Gen, it'll be even easier to write. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Well, I am looking forward to another night of talking, so, I think we should get these corrections started and done with." Esme placed her hand on the pile of papers sitting next to the computer.

Bella laughed as she nodded her head in agreement as they got down to work. Bella couldn't help but laugh each time she caught Esme staring at the screen, not just making the necessary corrections, but actually reading what she was typing. She looked suitably embarrassed at being caught red-handed.

"I'm sorry Bella. Carlisle and I have your other two books, but I've never read this series. We didn't know that you were the author and figured since Eden was reading them, that it was geared more toward the younger crowd. I think I am going to have to start buying these books so to read them for myself." Esme shook her head, trying to get back to the task at hand, having a visibly difficult time.

"Just borrow Eden's, no need to go out and buy an additional set." Bella said lightly as they shared a laugh.

They worked in a comfortable silence for another few hours. Every so often, Jason would breeze through to get himself a snack or a drink, or to ask Bella a question about some old relic he had found in Charlie's garage. Each time he came through, he would remind himself to greet Esme politely and ask appropriate questions to make her feel welcome, which caused the older woman to smile indulgently, whispering loudly to Bella about what a gentleman she had raised and what a lucky girl Eden was.

After they were done with the corrections for the final chapter, Bella made sure she saved all their hard work. She saved it on her laptop, on a DVD to send to Gen, and again on a flashdrive. Esme smiled at her as she scurried around, placing the printed out chapters into a folder then sealing it up.

After putting away the computer and all of her work, Bella placed her briefcase on the couch. That was definitely going to Esme's with her tonight. She went upstairs to gather the necessities she would need to spend the night out. Reaching for her purse she made her way back downstairs where Esme waited patiently, making small talk with Jason.

"I can't even begin thank you enough Esme. This took more time than I thought, but it would have taken significantly longer if I was the only one typing it up." Bella hugged Esme warmly.

"Well, it would have been quicker if I didn't keep stopping to read it. I'm sorry Bella, but it's so good!" Esme gushed.

"Please never apologize for actually liking my writing Esme," Bella said with a definite note of pride in her voice. "Believe me, no one was more surprised than me and Gen that this has taken off like it has. I still remember squealing like a little fan girl when Gen informed me how popular it had become with the older female demographics. I must also admit, I was surprised that Eden was reading them though. I didn't set out writing them with a specific age group in mind. I just started writing this little story and before I realized it, it snowballed into something much bigger than I had ever anticipated."

Jason snorted causing Bella to throw him a look that made him stop immediately. "It's true young man. You had no idea either so don't pretend to be so smug." Bella ruffled her son's hair playfully.

"Well, I know for a fact how proud Charlie is of you, and you of course know how we all feel about you. I know you don't like to talk about Renee, but Bella, I really think she would be so happy for you, and so very proud – these books would have been right up her alley for the reading she use to do." Esme's face became even more tender as she smiled recalling her friend.

"Yeah, she would have also been the first one to tell everyone that she knew who the author was and my cover would have been blown years ago." Bella added her purse to the pile of belongings on the couch. "You'd think I was moving in, what on Earth am I bringing?" She laughed with Esme as they gathered up her bags and walked toward the door.

Bella and Esme started down the steps with Jason accompanying them. They paused before they got to Esme's car, Bella turned to her son before he went back to work in the garage.

"Okay, we're leaving now. Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Bella looked over at the open garage door and was surprised to see how much stuff Charlie stored in there. She had never really bothered to check out the garage, feeling like if she had, she would be invading Charlie's privacy. Now, with the big garage door open, Bella was struck by how much she could see. Years worth of accumulated junk piled on top of even more junk.

Bella knew for a fact that when her grandparents passed away all of their belongings were simply piled in the garage. It made her sad to think about the fact that Charlie had to deal with it all himself. She had been young at the time of her mother's death, but old enough that she could still recollect the whole event. All of her memories of Renee were still intact, but what she could not recall was Charlie during that dark time. She couldn't remember how it was for him after he told her that her mother died; in fact, she couldn't remember what Charlie's exact words were.

Bella recalled crying with Alice and Rose, using the Cullen's house as a bolt-hole to hide away from the ugly truth that she was now motherless. She knew Charlie would be upset, but she was too hurt to care and didn't want to stay in the house without Renee. What would she do without her mother? She knew she must have talked to Charlie about it, but she couldn't recall the actual conversations.

Bella wondered absently who Charlie had leaned on during those times. She thought back to when Jacob died and had an epiphany of sorts. She had Genophyr and Jason to lean on, and she was prepared, knowing that Jacob's death was imminent. They were able to plan. Charlie had no one, Renee's death was completely unexpected and with Bella running off to the Cullen's, Charlie really had no one except Billy to turn to. She was shocked to realize that she had something in common with Charlie that she never thought of before. They were both widowed and raising a young child on their own. As the realization hit her, she made a mental note to talk a few things over with him during the summer. For now though, she had to stop over-thinking things.

"I'll be fine. I've got a whole lot of work to do here, and grandpa said he'd help when he gets home later. I had to call and ask him about a few things." Jason admitted with a grin.

"A lot of this stuff is from your great-grandparents houses. Don't push on anything. Promise? If Charlie wants all this saved, then we'll save it." Bella took two steps to Esme's car putting the bags she was holding into the open trunk.

"If you need anything, call my cell phone. Or else call Charlie at the station. My battery is dying so I'll plug it in once I get to the Cullen's. No going out late. And I would rather you not have anyone over in Charlie's house, especially while there is no adult around." Bella gave her son a quick hug and a kiss before she turned to get into the car.

Jason said a quick goodbye to his mother and Mrs. Cullen before turning back to the job at hand. He glanced briefly at the taillights of Esme's car before he took out his cell phone dialing Eden's now familiar number.

"Hi Jason. Is she gone?" Eden's excitement was palpable through the phone.

"She just left with your grandmother. Can you call him and tell him that she'll be there as planned? Then call your aunt and let her know too. This may be easier than we all thought." Jason couldn't help but grin as he spoke. He made a mental note to ask for the phone numbers himself next time he saw Alice and Emmett. Aside from putting Eden in an awkward position of giving out phone numbers, it was a pain to call her to have messages relayed. It would be easier to just call Edward's family himself.

He was pleasantly surprised when he talked Eden into mentioning it to her aunt and her father that now would be a good time to have Bella and Edward talk. Over the course of a couple of days, they had managed to have Carlisle switch schedules with Edward, and have Bella sleep over at the Cullen house in an effort to have the two of them run into each other 'accidentally on purpose'. It should have been much more difficult, but Bella obviously had a much bigger soft spot for her old friends than Jason realized. He made small talk with Eden for a little longer until he saw Charlie pull into the driveway. He disconnected with her and turned his full attention to the garage and Charlie.

Bella couldn't help but smile as she rode with Esme Cullen to her house. It was effortless. She felt so calm and carefree in the woman's presence that she wished she could whip out her computer right now to start typing.

"Esme, do you have a piece of paper handy?" Bella glanced at the woods as a thought came to her. She was so familiar with this feeling that she knew better than to fight it.

"In the glove compartment dear, there should be a marker in there as well." Esme slowed to a stop so confidently that Bella barely felt it as she reached for the supplies. "Is everything okay Bella?" Esme asked as she continued on driving smoothly.

"Just searching for inspiration, I should hire you out more often Esme." Bella scrawled notes as they drove. "You're like an elixir. Do you think Alice or Rose would mind if I wrote a little bit while I was there?" Bella asked as she continued to awkwardly scrawl, carefully balancing the pad of paper on her knees.

"I'm sure they won't be bothered by it at all. We are all just glad for your company." Esme smiled as she glanced over at Bella. "Are you sure that's all it is? There's something different about you today. You seem, I don't know dear. I can't say it without it sounding offensive, but 'less moody' would be one way to describe it. Is everything going ok for you now that you are over the hump of telling people your little secret?" Concern laced Esme's words.

"I'm fine Esme, really. Actually, last night was the first decent, solid night of sleep I've gotten in a long time. It was the first time I can remember sleeping so sound in years, probably since Jacob's death. I became such a light sleeper after he died, afraid of the littlest noises, needing to wake up to be with Jason when he called out in the night. I don't know what's different, but for some reason, I feel truly rested for the first times in years. Well, in years that didn't require drugs for me to be rested." Bella looked up from the tablet on her knees and smiled to herself at her admittance.

"Bella, you know, you never have truly been alone. We may not have been there with you, but you never left our hearts. We carried you in ours for all these past years. I know I speak for all of us when I say how grateful I am that my 'other daughter' finally came back to me." Esme's eyes watered slightly as she gave a smile and tried to concentrate on the road ahead.

"I know Esme. There were so many times that I wanted to just call, I don't know what stopped me. Charlie thinks that it was Jacob, come to think of it, Edward thinks it was Jacob too. It wasn't, well, at first it may have been, but then things became so hectic, that I almost forgot. I can't believe it, but I almost forgot about having friends, having a life outside of Jake and Jason. There was always something happening, we always had someplace to be, somewhere to go. Before I knew it, years had gone by. It was never truly a conscious decision to stay away. It just sort of happened that way, it wasn't completely planned." Bella sighed as she finished her note and leaned back against the headrest of Esme's car. She smiled and turned her head toward Esme.

"It's funny you should mention me being less moody because I truly feel less moody right now. I almost feel peaceful, for the first time in years, I feel like everything is going to be okay. That Charlie and Jason are going to be alright and that everything in my world will be okay. It's almost as if talking to your family and revealing myself was just what I needed to come to that conclusion." Bella folded up the note she wrote jamming it into her pants pocket. She replaced the notebook and marker into the glove box and almost hummed to herself as they drove the rest of the way to Esme's.

"You know you are dead on with your assessment of life being hectic. I was always running you kids to one place or another. I was happy to do it, don't get me wrong. It was just such a fast-paced life that now, especially when I see Rose running around, I think back to those days and wonder how on Earth I accomplished anything at all." Esme smiled at the recollection.

"Well, maybe it was revealing myself yesterday, or maybe it's just coming to terms with knowing that someone else knows and hey guess what? The world didn't end. I guarded that secret for so long, that I was afraid to let it out. The same way I was afraid to completely let go of Jake. I don't think I will ever completely let go of him, but for this moment, it seems like it would be okay if I tried. I'll be alright if I have to let him go, does that make any sense at all?" Bella looked over with her brows furrowed.

"Bella, it makes complete sense. When you were by yourself, it was you and Jason. You probably felt like you had to be strong for him and couldn't let go because he would have no one. Out here, maybe it's just because you are realizing that you do have more people to help you. But you are probably starting to understand that yes, it would be okay, that _you_ will be okay, if you had to let him go. That's how life goes on sweetheart." Esme smiled as she reached over and patted Bella's good hand.

"Oh Bella, you're here." Alice's squeal could be heard through the windows of the car as she jumped down from the porch steps and almost landed in the path of Esme's slowing car.

Bella looked over at Esme's white as a sheet face and laughed at her expression.

"Some things will never change will they Esme? Tell me, are you going to ground her for scaring you like that?" Bella laughed as Esme regained her composure.

"Since she was a little girl I have been telling her not to run out into the streets. She never listened to me then, she's not going to listen to me now. Honestly, I was almost grateful when she started dating and married Jasper. It meant one more person to look out for her. Sometimes she doesn't think her actions through before she acts on them." Esme gently undid her seatbelt and it was only then did she follow Bella's gaze to the other end of the driveway. "Oh."

Bella and Esme climbed out of vehicle as Alice rushed over to Bella to explain all the other cars.

"You see, we made all this extra food, so the boys are going to be here to eat with us, but then they are getting kicked out afterward. I just thought you might be tired of pizza, so we made spaghetti and meatballs, and garlic bread, and salad, and…" Alice's voice kept rambling on as Bella looked over at Esme, confusion covering her once calm face.

Esme stood in front of the still buzzing Alice with her hands on her hips. "Bella, I need to apologize, I had no idea that everyone was going to be here tonight. I now Carlisle had some reading to catch up on, but Emmett was supposed to be home with the children and Jasper and Edward both had other plans too." Esme looked at Rose, who was just stepping out onto the porch.

"Everything got tossed up into the air when Alice started cooking enough to feed the entire population of Forks. She called the others to come over to eat with us. They are all going to be leaving after dinner. Well, except Edward because he has the night off, but he is going to either help Emmett watch the kids, or else join Jasper and Carlisle to do whatever it is they are going to do. Either way, he is not staying." Rose said sternly as she stepped over to give Bella a hug and help carry in her bags.

Alice halted mid sentence even though everyone had stopped listening to her already.

"Rose, don't be rude. You can't kick him out of his own home. We won't even know he is here, he promised to stay in his room. He won't get in the way Bella, I promise." Alice looked pleadingly at Bella, waiting for her to give her the okay so she would know she wasn't going to bolt. It was Esme that answered first.

"Bella, I am sorry. Edward was supposed to be working tonight, I asked Carlisle to specifically check on that for me." Esme shot her daughter and daughter-in-law a glare that told them they better start explaining. They both started answering at once and Bella's voice got lost in the confusion. She raised it to be heard over the arguing.

"It's fine you guys, hey, listen. HEY!" She put the thumb and index finger of her left hand in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. The three women stopped arguing and looked over at her, stunned. "Listen, its fine, stop fighting or I will have Esme take me right back home. I can handle one dinner, its fine. Really." She finished up as the small group looked over at her doubtfully.

"We will discuss this later." Esme scolded Alice as she stepped over to Bella and led her up the stairs and into the house.

Bella gave a laugh when they walked into the kitchen. Rose's boys were on the barstools at the counter, content with their coloring. That's not what made Bella laugh out loud though.

"Alice, I thought you said you cooked dinner." Bella took in the scene before her, the occupants of the kitchen unaware they were being watched.

Emmett stood over near the boys ripping lettuce to shreds while Jasper started cutting vegetables to go in the salad. Edward and his father were no better off. They stood side by side as they sliced into several loaves of bread with surgical precision. As the pot on the stove started to boil over, she heard Carlisle call out to Emmett to watch the spaghetti. Emmett dropped the lettuce and managed to get to the stove in time to turn down the flame, thus avoiding the crises of a completely boiled over pot. All four men wore the same look of disgust and identical aprons as they moved about the kitchen making dinner.

"Well, as it turns out, my kitchen skills are more suited to the supervisory position." Alice said unapologetically as she walked over and stepped into the room giving Jasper a hug around his waist. He popped a piece of tomato into her mouth, obviously seeking her approval.

When the men noticed that they were being watched, they stopped to greet Bella and Esme. Bella felt a twinge of sadness as she realized that if she knew everyone would be here, she would have called Charlie and Jason and told them to come over. Carlisle must have picked the thought right out of her brain.

"Bella, I apologize. I am not sure how things managed to get so mixed up." He glanced over at his wife, giving a small shrug to let her know that he really _didn't_ understand it. "We will be leaving right after dinner; apparently we were invited as slave labor. I see a manicure in your near future and as Alice said, you ladies can't risk breaking a nail before it gets painted." Carlisle looked over at Alice with a look of disbelief on his face, and then went back to cutting bread with Edward as he still spoke. "At any rate, Eden is in the den, talking to Jason. She is inviting him and Charlie over to join us to eat. There's plenty of food here and it seems a shame not to just have them over as well."

Just then, a forlorn looking Eden came into the room and gave Bella a short smile. "They said they already have plans. Bella, do you think you could…" Eden never finished as Bella interrupted.

"If Jason said he made plans with Charlie, then my calling there won't do a bit of good." Bella sighed as she sat down next to one of the boys at the counter picking up a crayon the boy shoved at her, along with the blank page next to his in the book. She smiled as she ruffled his hair and then began to color with him, left-handed. After a few minutes of coloring, she looked at her page and laughed when she realized that her left-handed coloring was right about on par with his, maybe even a little below par. However, she never took her attention away from the coloring. She was swept back in time and a brief image of her and Jason coloring together flew through her mind. She was so wrapped up in herself and her memory that she hadn't notice Edward staring at her until Alice broke the spell.

"Less staring, more slicing Edward." Alice said with the authority of a drill sergeant as she clapped her hands together to snap Edward out of his Bella induced trance.

For her part, Bella simply looked up to see what the commotion was about. Once she saw that it had to do with her, she instantly blushed and lowered her head down to continue coloring, her hair protecting her red cheeks from all the onlookers.

Once dinner was laid out, it seemed like everyone had an assigned seat at the huge formal table. Bella never remembered the dining room being that big, but assumed that as the Cullen family grew, so would Esme's desire to keep her family close and make the appropriate accommodations to seat them all around her.

Bella stood by awkwardly as everyone automatically sat down, leaving her with the middle seat on one side of the table. She sat down and looked around at everyone in wonder. How familiar, and yet, how completely alien this felt to her. So many meals consumed with just her and Jason together, sometimes Gen would join them or a friend or two of Jason's. But more often than not it was just the two of them. Even more recently it might involve Charlie. But still, to Bella's surprise, the comfort of such a small group was the same as with this huge group of Cullen's. She smiled as she gratefully accepted a slice of bread from the boy she was coloring with, who was seated on her right hand side. He had obviously noticed her arm and was trying to be as much of a help as he could.

As the boy helped her load up her plate, she stole glances at Edward, each time catching his eyes before he would look away. She should have felt awkward, but she didn't. During the entire meal, each time she looked over at him and caught him staring at her, it was Edward that broke the spell by pretending he wasn't. Bella's eyes narrowed once when she caught him staring at her as she licked sauce off her top lip and she swore she heard him audibly gasp. As Emmett let a crouton from the salad fly at him and hit him on his cheek, Bella realized she was right. She laughed as he picked up the offending crouton disgustedly while Emmett and his older son laughed hysterically at him.

After dinner was eaten, everyone stood. Bella laughed when she realized that while the men stood and started rolling up sleeves and gathering up dishes, the women, including Eden, started walking into the living room. She caught Alice's pointed look and headed off to join the women. She easily caught up with Alice and linked arms with her. Bella was completely unaware that since her face and pouty lips were gone from his view, Edward had taken to staring at her backside as it left the room with her.

After realizing that Jason would be spending the evening with Charlie, Eden had begged to stay with the women, preferring their company, and their activities to that of the men who were currently cleaning up the kitchen and doing dishes. All four of the women agreed it would be better for her to stay with them rather than join Emmett and his boys at the garage they owned. Jasper at the last minute decided that he was going to join them and he and Alice left the room briefly to share a quick good bye privately.

Soon, Emmett walked into the room to say his goodbye. As Rose and Eden left the living room to say see him off, Bella looked over at Esme and shrugged. She joined Esme on the love seat waiting for the others to return. Making small talk with Esme was never a problem for Bella as she could always tell her anything. It wasn't long before Carlisle came walking into the room placing a white lab coat and a black bag on the chair. He rushed over to Esme, who stood, not understanding.

"I'm sorry dear, it turns out that I am needed at the hospital after all. Dr. Schmidt has fallen ill and they are making sure he gets home. Edward can't cover because he's been on for too many nights in a row. I am not sure who else they tried, but I guess it's my turn. You have fun with your girls and call me if Alice gets out of hand or if you need backup." Carlisle reached lovingly for his wife and the two of them shook with quiet laughter. Bella almost had tears in her eyes at how intimate they made such a simple gesture seem.

"You be careful okay? I am just going to hang out here with my girls for the night. Call if you get a chance, we'll be up for awhile." Esme said with a soft voice and a gentle caress of her husband's cheek. "I love you," she said softly to him.

In response, Carlisle took her hand that was touching his cheek and drew it over to his lips. He placed a lingering kiss there and said a brief 'I love you too' before he remembered Bella was in the room. He nodded at her before smiling back at his wife and tugging her hand to lead her out to the porch to say goodbye. Esme grabbed his bag while he put on his white coat and left the room.

Bella sighed and lifted her feet onto the couch in front of her. She rested her head on her knees and turned toward the doorway Carlisle and Esme had just left through. She closed her eyes, thinking of how Jake used to say goodbye to her. A beautiful, warm memory floated into her consciousness, she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure how long she stayed that way but was only interrupted when she heard two people whispering loudly. She kept her eyes closed attempting to keep the vision of Jake's face near her. Her eyes now closed together tightly, trying to hold onto the fading image. Mad at being interrupted in the middle of a beautiful memory, Bella opened her eyes in time to see Rose jabbing Edward in the chest.

"Regardless fucknut, _you_ didn't put that smile there. If I find out that you did anything to hurt her again, I will kick your ass and you know I can do it too Edward." Rosalie's voice practically hissed.

Bella couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, but knew the truth was there. "It's okay Rose, he couldn't hurt me anymore." Bella kept her head on her knees smiling at them both, not sure which one looked sillier with their mouth hanging open and gawking at her.

"Bella, I'm sorry if we interrupted you." Rose was apologetic as she stepped away from Edward and hurried over to where she sat.

"You did actually. I had a great memory in my mind, but it's alright, it will always be there, no one can take it away completely." Bella looked over at Edward who looked completely ashamed at being caught staring yet again.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward took a step closer to her and stopped immediately when he saw Bella and Rose both stiffen. Seeming to have lost his train of thought, he nodded shortly, the tiredness of the last few days at work having taken their toll on his body. He turned away and as he made it to the doorway, he turned back on last time mumbling one final 'I'm sorry' before he left the room.

Five minutes later, Rose and Bella were joined by Esme, Alice and Eden. They spent the next few hours giving each other pedicures and manicures. Once their dinner was completely digested, they gorged on every bit of junk food they could find in the house. The wine and fruity drinks flowed freely as the girls talked openly about everything that had happened in their lives. When Eden would stop them to ask a question, they would fill her in on the history and then laugh hysterically as the young girl blushed, deeper red than Bella ever had.

By the time everyone was ready for bed, Bella noticed the sleeping bags that were piled next to the huge fireplace had been unrolled to form a sunburst pattern. One by one they crawled into a bag and dropped off, everyone except Bella. She had slept so soundly the night before that body wasn't even protesting the large amount of alcohol she had consumed. She looked around at everyone's head and could tell they were all sound asleep.

She clumsily tried to sit with her head in her hand, but the cast made it impossible. As she realized that there was no comfortable way for her to sleep on a floor with her arm in a cast, she sighed and crawled out of the bag. She slipped on her slippers, grabbed a stylish throw from Esme's couch, and crept silently to the kitchen and the patio doors that led out to the deck.

She undid the latch, wincing as she heard the spring coil against the weight of her push. She opened the door and slid it silently back into place. As she breathed in the cool night air, she looked around her at the complete darkness. Deciding to sit on the swing, she took a few steps to the edge of the deck and then realized that should anyone come out and not see her directly in view would think there was no one out there and could possibly lock her out.

She walked back closer to the door sitting gently in one of the lounge chairs instead, grateful that they had cushions on them. Bella stretched out her legs and pulled the blanket closer around her as she snuggled in. She again breathed in the cool air, feeling it reach deep into her chest. She felt peaceful, and calm.

As if to help her along in her peace and calm, even Mother Nature was quiet, as reflected in the silent forest beyond the Cullen's large backyard. With her mind completely blank, she shut her eyes, and within minutes was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 14 Intertwined

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella awoke to the sound of a loud crackle, then a hiss. The scent of fire filled her nose as she stirred slowly. Rolling her head to the side, aware of the darkness of night, she suddenly sensed a feeling of warmth nearby. After a moment of brief panic, she realized that the fire was safely contained in a ring that was set into the middle of a circular table.

Smiling, she sat up a little straighter so to fully enjoy the atmosphere the heat was emanating. She had always loved the outdoorsy smell that came with a campfire. Shaking her head to clear the fog from her brain, Bella rubbed her eyes. That was when she saw him. She sucked in a quick breath when it registered that Edward was sitting in a lawn chair just a few feet away from her. He wore a black sweatshirt and a pair of baggy flannel pajama pants that almost covered a pair of tan leather slippers that encased his feet.

Bella was unsure what to say as he sat there with his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined. His fingers laced together while he rubbed his hands closer to the fire to warm them up. Reaching for the blanket, she realized that the reason she must have been so warm was because someone, and now realizing that someone must have been Edward, had laid another blanket on her sometime during her sleep. Noticing her stir, Edward smiled slowly.

"I'd say good morning but we're still a few hours from it." He said softly, unsure of how his presence would be taken. Confident that she hadn't run from him, he proceeded. "Can we please talk Bella?"

Bella stretched her sore muscles as much as she could in the chair. There was no one to run interference for her now. No Rose to hide behind. Instead she snuggled further into the blankets to try to hide her face, which she wasn't too sure she could keep composed. "Thank you for the extra blanket, it feels wonderful. How did you know I would be out here?" Bella's voice was muffled, sounding still slightly confused by the early hour and dazed by the fact that she was able to speak to Edward so calmly without her claws coming out. She wondered what had changed since she last spoken to him at the hospital.

"I didn't know for sure that you would, well because it's still pretty cool at night. But, I guess maybe history? Hearing the door slide open? Counting only four heads sleeping in the living room? I am a pretty light sleeper, and I was wide awake reading in my room." Edward gave her a half smile and shrugged. "Are you sure you're warm enough? You began to shiver so I got the extra blanket from inside. I made a pot of coffee too, it should be ready soon. Do you still take it…" Edward's voice trailed off with an almost comical lilt to it as his lips curled into a slight smirk.

"Mmm. Yes, I still take my _coffee_ black. Thank you for building the fire." Bella said by way of changing the topic. The word black in any way was not a topic she was ready to tackle with Edward. "It was silly of me to come out unprepared but I didn't plan on staying out here or falling asleep. I always liked being outside. Even at Charlie's. There's something about being outdoors that just gives me such a sense of peace. I think it has to do with the humans, or general lack thereof. Everything seems so peaceful without the human race interfering." Bella was surprised that if she tried very hard, she could make an effort of small talk with Edward. She was determined not to let him get to her. Instead she stretched out more and gazed past the fire, into the darkened forest that was covered in a fog.

"Bella, I…" Edward started but she cut him off. Bella could tell by his tone that he was about to apologize, again.

"Edward, please, stop right there, we really don't need to do this to one another." Bella said as she turned her gaze to face him. "If we are going to make an attempt to be civil toward each other, then you can't keep bringing up your past mistakes. You've said you are sorry countless times and I've accepted it, albeit grudgingly, but none the less, I've truly accepted it.

"At some point I will have to do my own apologizing to you and then God willing, we can seriously move on. Although, quite honestly, I'm just not sure what exactly I need to apologize for. I suppose the truth is that I'm just not quite there yet.

"But I also know that I can't let you or our past interfere with any hopes that I may have to resurrect any semblance of a relationship with those beautiful women in there. Or that Jason may want to have with Eden." Bella's brows furrowed while she concentrated.

"You need to apologize for nothing. It was all a giant misunderstanding. We were kids Bella, children trying to play a grown-ups game. My question to you, and I really need to honestly know this, is _can_ we move on from this point?" Edward stared at the fire, avoiding Bella's blatant stare.

"Edward Cullen. All through dinner you stared at me when I wasn't looking and dropping food all over myself. Now that we are here alone you suddenly can't look me in the eye?" She narrowed her eyes into slits as she teased him. He met the challenge in her voice and his eyes immediately snapped up and connected with hers.

"I, I just, couldn't help myself. I never could control myself around you. It was always you, you must know that. All these years, it didn't matter who I was with, I always thought about you in the back of my mind. As unfair as it was to the girlfriends I may have had, I used you as my yardstick, unfortunately for them, none of them ever measured up. Not even close. I was driving Alice crazy. Come to think of it, I was driving my entire family crazy." Edward's voice sounded apologetic.

"All these years, I figured that you would have found someone to share your life with. But now you are telling me that you've never been serious with a woman…since me, back in high school?" Bella's voice showed how surprised she was at that statement.

"Well, there was a couple I thought I was serious about, but then I'd come to the realization that they were sorely lacking in the intelligence department. I even thought I was in love with some, and thought I could make a life with them, but when it came right down to it, I couldn't even get myself to propose. For such a good looking guy, I found myself being unceremoniously dumped repeatedly. I believe the term used more than once was 'failure to commit' to a relationship." Edward looked smug and Bella couldn't help but to laugh at his conceit, regardless of how true it was. He was blessed with his father's good looks, and his mother's gorgeous hair. The same hair she admired as he now ran his fingers through it.

"And you still live at home because…" It was Bella's turn to be cut off.

"Because there's no legitimate reason to leave. Really, this is basically a storage facility for me, with the added convenience of having a bed. I sleep so many nights at the hospital, on the couch in Carlisle's office.

"Mom and Dad don't care if I stay or go, although I am sure they would rather know ahead of time when I am around, and I try to be as courteous as possible toward them." Edward sat up straighter resting his arms on the chair now as he stretched out his slipper covered feet toward the fire. He looked completely relaxed.

"Of course, it's not for lack of trying. I've looked at houses and apartments around here, but there just has been nothing attractive enough to really make me want to settle permanently. Until I find that, I'll continue to remain the state of Washington's only homeless doctor." Edward laughed; Bella felt herself smile.

"Probably _the_ only homeless doctor. I always knew you'd be one, you know? You always were so stubborn and headstrong, you always went after what you wanted. Everything you ever wanted in life Edward, you've gotten or achieved; and left a wake of casualties lying on the side of the road while you accomplished your goals. My problem was, I didn't want to be one of those casualties." Bella's eyebrows creased together in thought.

"I never wanted you to be either Bella. But I needed to do this. I needed to go to school. As bizarre as it sounds now, I really believed that I was going to make sure I could earn a better life for us, together. I never expected you to not come back. Then, after hearing bits and pieces of gossip from townspeople and precious little news from Charlie through my family, I realized that you wouldn't be coming back. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you back in Forks again."

Edward quickly but reluctantly moved his gaze from Bella and stared at the fire before she could catch the tears collecting in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away; prepared to blame them on the smoke from the fire should they start to fall. Bella never noticed.

"The honest truth is, I wasn't sure either. Life just got in the way. Before I knew what was happening, I was married with a child on the way and still trying to complete my degree. Life was too chaotic for me to just sit back and lick my wounds. I had to take care of things, the best way I knew how. I always was good at that you know, settling and making do with what I had been given. I believe the term would be coping." Bella gave a smirk as she let her own conceit show through her words. "And I must say, I really don't think anyone does the coping and settling any better than I. I am a master at it." She gave a short, unladylike snort when she realized that she sounded just as conceited as Edward had.

"So noted." There was a brief pause before Edward continued. "So, a best selling author. Wow. I apologize for not being there the day you told everyone. I realize that you are taking a huge leap of faith by telling us all. I had to laugh when Esme told me. My first inclination was to ask her which story you published. You were always a great storyteller. Remember our meadow? The stories you use to make up when we would go there?" Edward stopped to let Bella pick up the slack in conversation.

"I remember Edward. There was really no way around it. As childish as it was, those stories were my escape. I have a few of those written down believe it or not. Maybe some day I'll do a book of short stories. There was really no way around becoming an author. I had to do something with books. Writing seemed like the logical choice for me. It allowed me to be home to raise Jason." Bella said by way of explanation.

"He's an amazing boy Bella. So much like Jacob at that age. When he asked to talk to me at the hospital, I was so sure that he would be smug about it and rub it in that I would be going to jail. Admit it, _Jacob_ would have sent me to jail." Edward paused taking in Bella's beautiful smile, confirming his suspicion that he would at this moment now be behind bars had Jacob been there to make the decision.

"I still had a very difficult time talking to him, you know. I had to force myself to keep remembering that it was your son and not Jacob that was talking to me. What impressed me the most was his ability to look out for others. It was amazing. Emmett can't say enough great things about him either, which states quite a bit since I never thought he would let Eden go out with any boy. Jason seems to be the exception to a lot of rules."

"He most definitely is." Bella paused, seeming to gauge if Edward wanted her to continue talking about her son. When he didn't start talking, she did.

"While he was growing up, he always seemed one step ahead of Jake and me. It's a little unnerving to have your voice of reason be someone who is so much younger than you, I have to admit that. But I have had so many people compliment me on how well we raised him. He gets along with absolutely everyone. Even the first day we were here, in the hospital, he already had Carlisle and Eden both wrapped around his finger."

"Alice told me about that on our way to the hospital from the restaurant. Although, I have to admit I never thought the words 'Bella' and 'motorcycle' would ever be used in the same sentence." Edward gave a short laugh and shook his head.

Bella gave him a smirk and sat up a little straighter, rising to the occasion. "There's a lot you don't know about me Edward Cullen. I am not the same girl you used to know in high school."

"Well, that's obvious. But I still can't seem to get past the fact that we are no longer in high school. It seems illogical to think that all these years have passed and yet, we are still here, still arguing, neither of us willing to concede to the other. We have changed Bella. But our situation hasn't moved an inch from where we left it that day in the woods. The old cliché 'the more things change the more they stay the same' is true in this case." Edward smiled as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. His yawn and stretch unknowingly gave Bella a view of his bared stomach.

Bella felt herself blush bright red having to look away from his naked flesh. She blamed the heat in her cheeks from the fire as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Not so easy when the main focus of said thoughts was standing right next to her, looking sleepy like he had just gotten out of bed. And now, she didn't dare look over at him, standing next to her chair. Did he even realize that they were no longer in eye contact with each other? Even in the darkness of the firelight, Bella could tell exactly what body part she was at eye level with. She felt the heat from _the fire_ creep slowly toward her ears.

Bella tried to calm the flush on her face and settle the unfamiliar feeling that was washing over her. She stared intently into the fire. "Didn't you say something about a cup of coffee?"

"That's definitely doable." Edward said as he took a step toward the door. He paused and looked back down at Bella who was still staring intently into the fire. "You won't leave, will you?" he asked with trepidation.

"No." she replied, slightly shaking her head but never moving her gaze from the flames. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and said with more conviction, "No, I'm going to stay."

She didn't see Edward's smile or nod as he disappeared through the glass door to get them coffee. Instead, she refocused her gaze past the fire out into the dark forest and let her breath come out in a quick whoosh. Her heart was racing and she tried to calm its erratic beat by thinking of Jacob. Or rather, as she tried to think of Jacob. The ache in her heart that was a constant companion to her for so many years, was now silent. She felt nauseous and excited at the same time. She couldn't place it. It wasn't a completely unfamiliar feeling, just an alien one. She moved her gaze back into the flames. She needed to get up and move, but was paralyzed. Her sense of being was very off right now. She couldn't move, not yet. She absently rubbed her shoulder, realizing that by Independence Day, the cast should be off. She made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it.

Trying to keep her mind neutral, Bella searched her feelings for what she knew to be the truth. She had known all along she was always in love with him. She had felt guilty about it for years even though Jacob reassured her countless times. While she was able to suppress and hide her feelings for Edward, she couldn't doubt that either. She did love Jacob while they were married and it was enough for them to make a blissful, happy life together. But her feelings for Edward were always there too, never completely extinguished no matter how much time passed. Bella now recognized what she was feeling in the moment before Edward went inside to get them coffee. She knew, once again, she was still very much in love with Edward Cullen.

That feeling had remained dormant for so long, that the realization of it made Bella suck in a quick breath. As she did, the gentle breeze shifted and blew a cloud of smoke in her direction. The smoke from the fire choked her lungs causing her to cough. Just as quickly as the wind shifted, it changed course again, clearing the smoke filled air off the deck and carrying it away from Bella along with all her negative thoughts. She tried to clear her throat, but it just scratched. She couldn't seem to slow her breathing as she sucked in the short quick gasps of the now clean air. She gripped the sides of the chair, wincing only slightly as she fought to straighten her arm against the cast. Her realization came again, this time with more clarity. She truly was still in love with Edward.

She always was, her heart tried to sell that story to her mind but her brain was having none of it. She had given Jacob the absolute best years of her life. Did she really have enough left over for Edward? Honestly, who was she to say that Edward had even wanted her now? He hadn't said so. Her brain screamed at her that he wouldn't be out here with you now if he didn't love you still. As she gripped the sides even tighter, she couldn't stop the small cry as her arm tensed inside the cast. She made a note to talk to Carlisle about why her shoulder would hurt so much. Just as she was starting to rub the sore joint with her good hand, the door slid open, effectively stopping her from thinking any further of Edward Cullen, except that he was here with her right now. How could she possibly ignore that?

Edward busied himself in the kitchen as he got together cups and a small tray. As he stood patiently at the coffeepot waiting for the last of it to drip through, he sent up a grateful prayer of thanks for the uncomplicated woman Isabella Swan had turned out to be. Getting together the cream and sugar and taking the time to mix it together perfectly, like Alice would have done, would have just wasted more time and although he was a patient man, he was anxious to get back outside and have her in his sight again.

He couldn't bear to stop looking at her. Edward let his mind go back to when he was collecting the wood and starting the fire for her. A brief surge of jealousy washed through him as he realized that for nearly 12 years all Jacob had to do was turn his head on a more than daily basis and she was right there with _him_. Now, he knew what that felt like. He basked in the feeling that all he had to do was turn his head and she was there with him and not Jake.

He turned his head often as he started the fire, just basking in her presence and watching her sleep. He remembered how she shivered slightly and so he went in to get her a blanket. He briefly considered getting her the one from his bed. He remembered how she loved to curl up into it when they were younger. He had never gotten rid of that blanket. Esme had redone the entire house top to bottom in the intervening years and much to her dismay, Edward had put his foot down. His room remained untouched from his high school days, soft brown blanket included.

He had grabbed an extra blanket from the linen closet in the laundry room and after starting a pot of strong coffee had returned outside to drape it on her as he started the fire. Now, waiting for the coffee to finish, he paused to take in the feeling that was washing over him.

He removed the coffeepot and the understanding hit him that once the pot was removed, the coffee stopped dripping. He laughed as he realized that he was so caught up in thoughts of his Bella, he had forgotten how to work the coffee pot! He removed the pot and poured two cups, letting the second cup nearly overflow as the realization of his words hit him. His Bella. He replaced the pot and watched for a second as it continued to drip now that the pot was back in place. His Bella? When did he start thinking of her as his again?

When they were together in high school, everyone else knew she was his and although he knew boys still tried to get her attention, she only had eyes for him. The thought used to make his ego soar. She was definitely his, even Jacob, that day in the woods had danced around the subject, never completely agreeing that yes, she was his, but instead acknowledging that she was theirs and that they both had the same goal – Bella's well-being and happiness.

Back then, Edward's ego knew no bounds, and that wasn't enough for him. He had to make sure that she knew she was his, and his alone. Sure enough, like any teenage boy, he tried to get her away from Jacob completely and his words had horribly backfired.

Instead of taking his words lightly and giving him a little space to think about their situation, Bella had taken his words and ran away with them, giving him all the space he didn't even want. Too much space, he thought. He should have realized that being the true literalist that she was, she wouldn't take his words lightly and had instead taken them in their most basic definition and she left him, for good.

Edward couldn't evade the fact that the following years he had spent alone, wishing Bella was still his, was his own fault. If he had just listened to Jacob, they would have had a chance to see if they were able to both love her. At the time, he couldn't bear to see her with him and only at his lowest point, alone in college studying while everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves did he realize that it wasn't Jacob's fault, it was his and his alone.

Years later during his residency and during a particularly grueling shift in which he had lost 2 patients and laid awake unable to turn his thoughts off, his mind found Bella yet again. His thoughts that night laid in the 'grieving' section of his brain as flickers of everyone in his life he had lost floated in and out of his mind.

The two patients, their names now long forgotten from his memory, his grandparents, his ancient piano teacher, his dog, eventually memories of those long past segued into thoughts of those he had lost contact with throughout the years and Bella's face came perfectly and precisely into his mind at that moment. He realized then that it would have been much better to 'share' her with Jacob and to still have her in his life rather than unknowingly giving her the shove that was the catalyst in removing her completely from it.

Now, Jacob was gone, completely out of the picture. His son, coming forth posthumously, to pretty much all but give Edward his blessing to pursue his Bella again. Now, with nothing standing in his way, he was determined more than ever to make things right with his Bella again. He picked up the tray and silently made his way back outside, carefully sliding the door open as silently as possible, not wanting to disturb her just in case she had fallen back asleep.

"One coffee, black." Edward handed Bella a cup from the small tray he carried reaching back behind himself to close the door. He set the small tray on a corner table and went back to the chair he had vacated earlier. As he sat, he noticed Bella had abandoned her coffee cup after only taking a sip and was now moving her hand up and down her shoulder. "Isn't the coffee any good?" Edward asked as he stopped in the middle of sitting to look over at her and ask.

"Hmmm? Oh no, It's perfect, thank you. I just think I need to talk to your dad about my arm. More specifically my shoulder. The last couple of days it's been really achy and extremely painful." Bella stopped massaging her shoulder to pull the blankets back up over her right arm. She picked up the cup with her left taking a small sip of the hot liquid and couldn't help but let out a low moan of pleasure. "This really is perfect Edward. Thank you."

Edward rose, walked over to her, never breaking eye contact. Shyly he commanded her, "Scoot forward." As she did, he gracefully slid into the seat directly behind her. He settled himself into the warmth of the chair, reached forward for her, his heart racing as he allowed himself to touch her after so many years of not even seeing her. The contact of his hand felt electric as he touched her, drawing her slowly back to him.

Still holding his cup, he set it down on the table next to hers as he reached forward and drew her against him. Her back melted into his chest and Edward swore he heard her moan. Not a school girlish type of squeal of excitement, but a low, moan of sleepy acceptance as she fell back into his embrace. He turned her only slightly onto her left side, so that her head was now resting comfortably against the spot where his heart now thudded almost painfully in his chest.

He lifted his arms over her and pulled the blanket down only slightly from it as he moved his hands against her sore shoulder. Slowly and methodically he kneaded the muscles, his hands silently begging them to stop so that she wouldn't be in any pain. He moved his hands over and around her neck and upper arm. He could feel her fall more and more at ease with him until all the tension left her body and she was nearly asleep in his arms.

No more words were spoken as he felt her body loosen and go completely slack. He could barely bring himself to stop touching her and only after his own arms protested the actions did he halt moving them against her. But it wasn't enough for Edward. Her body laying limp and slack against him simply wasn't enough. He had to have his hands on her. As he wrapped his arms back around her and drew her up against him he brought his legs up and settled them next to hers so that she was completely surrounded by him. He dragged the blanket up higher to cover them both and for the first time in over 17 years, Edward Cullen fell soundly asleep with the love of his life back safely in his arms.

"Should we do something about them?" Esme's soft voice was full of concern as she stood at the patio doors, staring out into the backyard. She crossed her arms and stood, staring out at the expansive space. More specifically, stared at the couple that was asleep in their backyard. Her heart went out to her son. He had lived for so long without his Bella that she had started to believe that he would be alone forever. Their whole family had seemed to accept that and had stopped pushing women at him years ago. The only way her heart stopped aching for Edward was when her husband came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"No, I added a few more pieces of wood to the fire before I came in. I am surprised that he left it like that. Edward should know better than to fall asleep with a fire lit like that. You have no idea how afraid I was that something happened. I pulled into the driveway and noticed the smell and as I walked back here I noticed the last glow of the flames. That's before I saw them both fast asleep like that. I tried to wake Edward, but he must have taken one of his sleeping pills. He's out like a light and I didn't wake Bella because she looked too comfortable." Carlisle lightly nuzzled his wife's neck, taking in her sweet scent.

"I am so happy for them. After all these years Carlisle, I just want what's best for them. But how can this work? She has her life, and it clearly does not revolve around Forks or us. I love Bella just as much as Alice and Rose but my heart aches for Edward. Although, I must admit, I am so happy that he finally found her again." Esme kept standing where she was, turning just her head to kiss her husband's chin. She giggled as the hint of stubble tickled her lips.

Carlisle sighed, "Yes, I know I need a shave. Edward is stronger than we give him credit for. He lost her once before and came through it. If it happens again, he'll be better prepared for it this time." Carlisle tightened his grip on his wife as she struggled to turn from his embrace. He finally let go after he saw the look in her troubled eyes. They cleared immediately as she started to talk.

"They _will_ work things out this time. It can't happen again, Car. It would break his heart, and my own. There's nothing worse than watching your child suffer in pain, any kind of pain whether it's physical or emotional." Esme shook her heard briefly as Carlisle embraced her again and her head fell against his chest. "I don't want to lose her and I hate to say it, but if it means keeping Edward whole, I would almost rather she have left Forks right away. I missed her so much while she was gone. I can't help but cheer for them to stay together, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing stands between them this time." The sound of Esme's voice became emotional as she muffled it into his shirt and he could barely make out what she had said.

"Sweetheart, we just have to trust that they know what they are doing this time around. It was hard on Edward last time. I won't deny that. But they aren't children anymore. I can't believe I am going to even say it, but I am going to have a talk with Edward later. This can't go on. I don't think any of us can take it again." Carlisle kissed the top of his wife's head.

Esme tightened her grip around her husband's waist as she felt his lips in her hair. She breathed in against his hospital issued scrub shirt, taking in the faint odor of sweat from a rough shift in the emergency room that was now mixed in with the woodsy smell of the campfire. She exhaled as she let him go.

"Why don't you go shower before everyone wakes up? I'll start breakfast and keep the gawkers at bay and quiet until those two fully wake up. If Edward did take one of his sleeping pills, he will be out of it for awhile. I last saw him around 11 so if he took one it had to be after that." Esme gave her husband a kiss and a playful shove toward the hallway.

Carlisle stared at his wife's green eyes. "I'll be back down in a bit to help you with breakfast. I love you Esme Cullen." He leaned in and gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you right back Carlisle Cullen." Esme beamed at her husband as her heart swelled with love for him. She only briefly felt a pang of regret for her son and hoped that one day, he and his Bella would share together what she and her husband had all these years.

Esme set about making breakfast as the girls slowly woke up to the sounds in the kitchen. She smiled a short time later as Carlisle came back into the room, his blond hair still dripping from his shower but his face now stubble free. He kissed her and shook his dripping hair so it sprinkled on her face, making her laugh out loud before she covered her mouth and looked out toward the yard. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw them still asleep on the patio.

"Should I add more wood?" Carlisle asked, looking briefly out at the yard.

"Maybe just another log or two?" Esme bumped her husband's thigh with her hip as she walked into the living room. "Rose, why don't you and Alice call the boys and tell them to come here for breakfast this morning?" She said as she noticed that the girls were straightening up the living room. They gave their okay and she walked back into the kitchen just as Carlisle was heading out the patio door.

She set about making more food as the girls came in and she noticed Alice's forlorn look. "Alice honey, what's wrong?"

"She's upset because Bella left. I told her not to take it personally, that it was probably…" Rose's voice was cut off as she saw Carlisle come in from the patio and start to speak.

"Still sound asleep." He said, shaking his still damp hair. The smell of campfire drifted through the kitchen.

"Who's asleep?" Alice said, ducking her tiny frame around her father to glance at the patio. She squealed as she started "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This is so fantastic. I can't believe it." Both her hands went to her mouth as she covered her squeals of delight as her mother shushed her.

"Don't wake them up Alice. You know what a hard time Edward has sleeping." Esme reached for her daughter and gave her a gentle shove toward the dining room while handing her a stack of plates.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose walked over and didn't bother to hide her emotions as she swore, "It's about fucking time." She walked back over to the refrigerator and grabbed the coffee cream before making a cup of coffee. She sat on one of the barstools at the counter.

"Grandma, can I invite Jason over for breakfast?" Eden asked innocently, as she just walked into the room. Esme gave Carlisle a pointed look and glanced over at the patio door. Silently Rose's eyes connected with her as well. It was agreed that Eden, and therefore Jason, should have no knowledge of where exactly Bella had spent the night.

"Maybe next time kiddo." Rose reached for her daughter answering for Esme. She grabbed her around the waste and hugged her. "Let's talk birthdays!" Rose found the appropriate level of enthusiasm for a party.

"Mom! Not in front of Aunt Alice." Eden hissed in her mother's ear.

"I heard that Eden Cullen!" Alice's voice called from the vicinity of the dining room.

Rose tugged her daughter down on a barstool and started talking to her so she wouldn't drift over to the patio door.

A short time later, as food was being placed on the table, Esme Cullen heard, rather than saw her oldest son. The front door was slammed and voices grew louder. Jasper was the first to appear, followed by Ian and then Emmett, carrying a still sleeping Adam. Rose got to her feet taking her youngest son, still in pajamas, from her husband. Emmett leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek as he moved their son into her arms. Rose returned the kiss and then settled back on a barstool, cradling their youngest child in one arm as Emmett wiped a spot of drool from his shirt with a napkin from Esme.

"So what did you do all night?" Rose asked as Emmett poured coffee into a cup.

"Well, let's just say, that every Lego in the house is now attached to a gigantic structure in our living room." Emmett hid his smile behind his cup as he watched Rose's eyes widen in shock. He almost saw her do the math in her head, 16 years worth of Lego's, not including the sets that Esme had pawned off on them that used to belong to Emmett. "Oh yeah, Rosie baby, it's a whole lotta Lego's." He smiled with so much pride that Rose couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly she couldn't wait to get home and see what her 'boys', all three of them, had created.

"Why is Uncle Edward sleeping with a girl?" Ian asked innocently. Suddenly everyone's attention turned toward the patio door.

"No shit?" Emmett's outdoor voice carried throughout the kitchen.

"Alright, let's let them sleep. They clearly are comfortable out there, so, everyone into the dining room for breakfast. Let's go." Carlisle's voice rose above even Emmett's as he gently pushed everyone toward the dining room for breakfast. He reached for his wife's hand and pulled her gently along with him. "You too Esme, let's let him enjoy this while he can, even if he is asleep. We don't know what's going to happen when they wake up."

Esme slowly let her gaze leave the patio doors. She looked briefly at Carlisle's eyes before she smiled. "It'll all work out for them. It has to." She said.


	16. Chapter 15 Room Service

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Edward's eyes blinked heavily as he came awake. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone had fed the fire while they slept. The first blast of smoke burned, making his eyes tear. As his breath caught in his throat, he barely held in a cough. He tightened his arm around Bella's sleeping form, grateful that she was mostly buried under the blankets and therefore didn't inhale the campfire as much as he himself did. Sucking in a deep breath, he suppressed his cough again so his body movement wouldn't jerk Bella awake.

He moved his body slowly and gently, trying to work out the kinks. The sun was barely up in the sky and he was having trouble forcing himself awake. The reality of the situation hit him head on and yet, he refused to truly believe that he had just spent the last few hours with Bella in his arms. He felt a brief stab of jealousy as he realized also that Jacob was lucky enough to wake up like this every morning; then instantly felt remorse when he realized that Jacob would never feel it again, whereas he himself had the opportunity as long as he tread very, very carefully.

The fine lines between Edward's reality and his fantasy were now blurred. This was what he had wanted for years, and now, even if just for today he had it. Bella had been hurting yesterday night when he offered indirectly to help her. He was sure she had no intention of falling asleep in his arms. Regardless of the consequences of last night, Edward resolved to let this be enough for him.

He warred with himself as to his actions but realized the decision ultimately had to be Bella's. If she wanted nothing further to do with him, then this was it. He would finally have his closure and allow last night be the final memory he had of her, rather than that of her running away from him in the woods that awful day. From this moment on, if he never had Bella in his life again, the memory of her sleeping in his arms would be the one that carried him through the rest of his life.

He managed to afford himself a small smile then gently looked down at Bella's haystack of hair falling messily around his chest. He knew her beautiful face was hidden under there somewhere between his chest and the blankets but felt no compulsion to move from his position of holding her safely in his arms to find it. Instead, he lowered his head and gently kissed the crown of brown hair. Barely moving his head any further, he turned it to one side and laid his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes.

He knew he wasn't going to fall back asleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the first place. Instead he pulled the covers up higher around them both and stayed resting with his cheek against the top of her head, just breathing in her delicious scent. In high school, Bella had always smelled like strawberries. Now, as a mature woman, Edward could still detect the strawberries, but it was mixed in with more wild berries that he couldn't quite single out.

As he breathed it in, he wondered how much longer he would be allowed to hold her in his arms. Would she bolt from him the minute she woke up or would she allow him to hold her just a little longer? Without even realizing that he was doing it, Edward started humming and rocking Bella's sleeping body side to side gently.

He was so lost in his thoughts and movements that he didn't pay attention to hers. He let his arms go slack around her as her body started to move on its own. Bella breathed in one big breath and then on her exhale he felt her whole body stiffen. He felt his heart practically fall out of his chest while he picked up his head from where it rested against hers.

Bella's head slowly popped out from the cocoon of blankets. Edward could feel and hear rather than see her give a less than ladylike yawn. She raised her head even further and brushed the hair away from her face as she turned her eyes sleepily toward him. Edward noticed they were huge, as if she couldn't quite believe she were there in his arms.

"Well, I guess now I can tell you good morning, Bella." Edward began, trying to put her at ease.

"Edward! Wow I am so sorry for falling asleep like that." She gave another huge yawn and the flush in her already pink cheeks deepened further as she realized that she was breathing her morning breath on him.

"It's okay Bella." Edward was trying his best to keep his emotions and obvious morning affliction in check and was surprised to find himself partially succeeding. "I think we're in need of fresh coffee though. And I am pretty sure that since the fire is going, someone has been out already. Chances are good that someone already has a pot started." He took his hands and rubbed them roughly on his face, stopping only briefly to scratch at his stubble covered skin.

Bella slowly threw the covers back from her body, letting a snap of cold air invade their cocoon. She shivered and immediately drew them back around her own body and only partially around Edwards. As she mumbled something about it being too cold, she brushed against his body and snuggled farther down into the lounge chair.

The slight brush was more than enough contact against Edward's body for Bella to register something jabbing her in her ribs as she curled the covers tightly under her chin. She chanced a glance up at him and noticed with a burst of an unidentified emotion what could possible be jabbing at her since both of his hands were against his face. She turned crimson as she realized that where before he was merely hard, that her rubbing against him had made him rock hard. Worse yet, she was doing nothing to help him calm down.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Bella began trying to sit up to skootch away from him, cold or not. She tried to recognize the emotions that were shooting through her. Emotions that she had kept long silenced.

In a bold move that shocked them both, Edward reached around Bella and quickly moved her up against his chest, making sure that she was right up against his entire body. The feeling of her entire body rubbing against his entire body, was sending shock waves throughout his body.

"Bella, don't. Please, just don't pull away from me. Just…just stay. Please? Don't leave." He removed his arms from around her only to straighten out the blanket so it covered them both fully. "I just. I had to lose you once Bella. Believe me, please, when I tell you that I never meant for things to turn out like that for us. Things were supposed to be different. You were supposed to come back and we were supposed to be together forever. I still love you Bella."

Bella faced the fire as her back brushed against Edward's chest. Her emotions were in a jumble now. Her own excitement at the friction of her body against his, mixing with the fear of the newly unknown. Edward had felt almost alien to her, lean and muscled where Jacob's body had always been packed with muscle. It was new to her, and yet it felt so familiar. Her heart swelled with love for them both and for a moment she thought that it might just thump right out of her chest as she remembered it was Jacob who loved her. Bella could now feel the familiar warmth of Jacob's love within her heart as Edward's newly professed love mingled with it.

She could feel her body temperature rise at the thought. The feel of Jacob's never ending love now mixed with Edward's love; the two liquids coursed together and ran throughout her arteries to every part of her body. The mix of the two bloods synchronizing together with each beat of her heart. She shook her head slightly. Never before had she thought of such a thing, but there inside her very own body was where the two enemies had finally made their peace. What Jacob and Edward could never concede to in person, they had unknowingly let their blood mix together to do within her being.

Bella shifted to face Edward as best she could. She only briefly made eye contact with him as she watched his deep green eyes fill with tears, she reached around and grabbed onto a fistful of his shirt. Her own tears didn't even have a chance to fall as they were immediately soaked into the soft fabric.

The sobs that wracked her body were contagious as Edward kissed the top of her head savagely pulling her tighter against his body. He gripped onto her as if she might disappear as before; despite his best efforts he couldn't stop as his own tears dripped into her hair. The two of them cried silently together, letting go of all their misunderstandings and past mistakes.

After their bodies were both physically exhausted they broke contact. Bella leaned awkwardly away from Edward, noticing that he no longer was aroused and feeling both regret and relief at the thought. She leaned on her good arm and clumsily raised her arm that was cast to brush Edward's messy hair away from his reddened eyes. The movement came with a slight gasp as her shoulder yet again protested.

She toyed with his hair before answering him. "I love you too Edward. I always have, no matter how far down I buried it."

The realization of her words, mixed with Edward's lips claiming her own made her gasp as he kissed her. His tongue finding her own, melting with it as their kiss deepened and their bodies responded to each others. It was as familiar to Bella as opening one of her own books, the same as stepping back into Charlie's house. Just like opening an old photo album and recognizing every detail of each picture within it, Bella's entire body responded to Edward's as his own welcomed her home again.

It was Bella who pulled away first as she whispered his name against his lips, "Edward." She sighed breathily, no longer caring about morning breath as she drew away. She shifted her legs so she was sitting, facing him now with the blanket thrown around them both.

"Edward, I think it's time for me to apologize to you. I never planned on this being the way our lives would turn out either. It was childish to leave and not let you explain, but I was so hurt when you pushed me away. I should have let you explain but it was just so much easier to run. Even through my marriage to Jacob, having Jason, really just this whole time. I buried it within me, but it was always there and this morning proved it. I apologize for everything that ever got in the way of our love, but I can't regret my life as it was. I could never regret loving Jacob or wish Jason not born. They are both still and always will be a very important part of my life."

Bella paused to allow her words to sink in. She was sure that Edward wanted her in his life but was uncertain if he realized the full extent of what a life that included her truly meant.

The uncertainty came as she realized that he probably wasn't prepared for a life with a ready made family, especially one that served as a constant reminder for all their lost years. Bella continued on as she watched Edward's face carefully.

"Jacob will always be a part of my life Edward, are you sure you are ready for that? And of course Jason will be an even bigger part of it. Are you sure you will be able to handle that?" Bella's eyes searched Edward's as he pulled his gaze away and stared behind Bella towards the forest.

"Bella, I've lived through years of kicking myself for everything that has happened in the past. I have driven my family crazy with worry for the nights that I have spent awake just rehashing everything that happened. It even got so bad at one point that Carlisle had to give me a prescription for sleeping pills just so I could finally rest and be able to function the next day.

"I think we are both old enough to realize what we are doing and that all the regrets we have for the past only serve as reminders of what not to do in the future. I know you are only here for the summer, and for now, that's going to have to be enough. But I can't guarantee that it will be enough in the long run Bella. Please tell me what you are thinking." Edward's eyes came back to Bella's beautiful face as he tried to read her thoughts.

"I am thinking that I am happy to hear you say that. I am scared of what 'the long run' means." Bella reached over for Edward's hands and intertwined them with her own as she searched his eyes. "I am uncertain of how our families will react, but there is only one thing I am certain of Edward, and that is that I want to at least give us another try. My life is not here in Forks, and I know that we have to take it slowly because of the people involved, but, I am not ready to let go of you this time. I am tired of running and exhausted from hiding my real feelings for you. I agree that for now, for this summer, this will be enough. We'll take this slow and see exactly where it will lead us to in the fall." Bella rose to her knees, taking Edward's cheeks in her hands as she drew him to her face to kiss him again.

Now it was Edward's turn to pull away. He gently smirked as their foreheads remained connected. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He said in such a small, almost scared voice that Bella couldn't help but smile and laugh. She managed less than gracefully to crawl fully into his lap and snuggle against his chest.

"Yes Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." She managed to say before he scooted them to the edge of the lounge chair.

He easily stood, carrying her safely in the blanket all to the door, where he gently set her down gently. "We may as well get this part over with then. Are you ready for this?" Edward's hand paused on the door handle while Bella wrapped the blanket around her shoulders snugly, missing the warmth of his body.

"I'm so very ready for this." Bella reached for Edward's free hand as he opened the door and they stepped inside the kitchen to face his family.

Alice had barely managed to slide back into her seat at the table before Edward and Bella emerged from the kitchen. She shot her husband a knowing look and purposely avoided the scowl from her own parents as they clearly knew she went to spy and not really to refill her coffee cup.

"Good Morning everyone." Edward's voice filled the dining room and immediately halted the conversation as all eyes focused on their joined hands. He casually took the blanket from around Bella's shoulders as if it were a pashmina shawl and gently placed it on the extra chair in the corner. He hurried back to Bella's side and held the chair out for her before taking his own place next to her.

He laughed lightly as Carlisle, who was sitting on the other side of him clapped him gently and reassuringly on the shoulder and smiled at his son. Edward leaned over to kiss Bella as Emmett removed the coffee cup from his own lips and loudly called across the table, "It's about time!" The conversation broke up again into casual, individual topics leaving both Bella and Edward relieved that the moment was not made more awkward. Instead, the Cullen family seemed to silently agree that it was as if the last seventeen years never existed at all.

Bella couldn't help but lean over and into Edward's arm as he scooted his chair closer to her. He seemed content to eat one handed as his arm never left her shoulder, she continued to snuggle into the warmth of his body. Casual conversation flowed easily over the table as Edward used his one free hand to feed Bella a slice of bacon or toast and she, in turn used her one good hand to feed him pieces of fresh fruit. It was Eden that broke up everyone's individual conversations to gather the group into one cohesive topic.

"Well, since everyone is here. I want to talk about the party Mom and Dad seem intent to throw me." She said shakily with her face turning beet red. Bella's heart ached for the girl, remembering how she herself used to and still did hate speaking when it made her the center of attention.

"Eden, don't you want a 16th birthday party? It's an important right for a young woman to celebrate." Esme looked lovingly at her only granddaughter.

"I do, but I don't think I want the same kind of party you all want for me. I just want it to be us and maybe a few kids from school. In fact, what I would really like is to celebrate it on Independence Day when we have the cookout here in your yard Grandma." Eden looked at her plate and silently pushed food around as everyone looked at her.

Rose and Emmett seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves as everyone kept eating occasionally throwing glances at Eden and her parents as they waited for a decision.

Rose broke their silence first with Emmett nodding his head to her in agreement. "It's okay Eden, we'll do this your way. If you really want to celebrate your 16th birthday here in the yard, then that's fine with us." Rose looked briefly over at Carlisle and Esme who were both smiling their approval.

Eden jumped up and moved over to where her parents sat. She immediately threw her arms around her father's shoulders hugging him from behind before going to her mothers and giving her a huge hug and a relief filled 'thank you'.

The rest of the meal was more relaxed, Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as all the food was being consumed. She let her mind flicker to thoughts of her son and her father wondering what they were eating this morning.

"Bella?" Eden looked over from her seat as she continued to eat and plans were made for her birthday without her paying attention. She suddenly looked shy as Bella made eye contact with her. "Could you come to my birthday party with Jason? And Charlie of course, if he's not busy." Emmett looked over the table at Bella as if waiting for her answer just as much as Eden.

"Oh, of course, sure Eden." Bella's face lifted briefly up at Edward's searching for approval, after seeing his slight nod and smile she continued, "Just let me know where and when and I'll make sure he doesn't make plans to go to Billy's." Bella closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Edward's lips in her hair.

After breakfast was drawn out as long as possible, everyone reluctantly stood up and carried dishes towards the kitchen where Esme began filling the dishwasher. With everyone's help, cleaning up from the slumber party, the impromptu campout, and the morning after breakfast passed quickly.

When he couldn't stand it any longer, Emmett made their excuses for them as his family took their leave, with Rose chomping at the bit to see just what they had done to her living room in her absence. They giggled like school kids along with their own children as they made their way out the door with Rose still in pajamas, her bags being carried out by her boys. She threw a casual 'Call me Bell' over her shoulder as Emmett reached for her hand dragging her away playfully.

Alice was busy wiping down the counters as Bella and Edward entered the kitchen. Through the patio doors, they could see Carlisle and Jasper straightening up outside and safely extinguishing the fire. Alice took this opportunity to strike.

"So, you two are dating now?" She asked as she wrung out the rag she was using to clean.

"Uh," Bella wasn't sure how to begin so she looked over to Edward for assistance. He proudly walked over to where Bella stood, walked up behind her, encircling his arms around her waist.

"Exclusively dating. Slowly, and exclusively dating Alice, so don't interfere. Bella and I have things we need to work out and we are taking the whole summer so just let this go, okay?" Edward looked over at his younger sister as he rested his chin on the top of Bella's head.

"Well, I think it's wonderful." Esme came into the room behind them and rubbed Edward's back affectionately before she pulled Bella out of his embrace drawing her into a hug. She immediately noticed that Bella flinched.

"What's the matter dear, your arm again?" Esme's face filled with concern.

"No, it's just my shoulder. It has been feeling sore quite a bit lately. I mentioned to Edward that I wanted Carlisle to take a look at it if he has time." Bella reached over and began rubbing at her sore shoulder as Edward filled a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Well, that's silly. Why not just have Edward look at it for you?" Alice stood with her hands on her hips as she glared at the two of them. Words like slow and subtle were never a part of Alice's vocabulary and if left up to her, Bella had the feeling that she and Edward would already be married.

"Alice, that's enough. If she wants Carlisle to look at it, that's her business. Leave Bella alone." Esme admonished her daughter as she poked at Alice's spiky hair before she left to join Jasper and her father outside.

"No, it's fine Esme. I just thought that since Carlisle put the cast on that he should be the one to take a look at it." Bella reached to put her good hand on Edward's chest to make sure he understood her hoping she hadn't offended him in any way. "I actually need to make an appointment for Jason to have his stitches removed so I'll probably just do that at the same time." She gently pressed her forehead into his chest leaning into his embrace.

"Speaking of Jason, I think it's time that he and I have another talk." Edward was reluctant to release Bella from his harms but he did so when he felt her pull away from him.

"What do you mean 'another talk'?" Bella's face clouded with confusion as she looked at him as her mind raced back to what her son and Edward's first converstion involved.

"Just that, a talk. I am not going to be sneaking a date with you around Forks, Bella. I certainly don't want anyone to think they are spreading gossip. We let my family know we are together now and we have to do the same thing to your family." Edward looked at her questioningly wondering which part was confusing her.

"Well, it might be easier for me to approach that subject one on one with him. Edward, aside from the very occasional rare date, I haven't really seen anyone since Jake. I don't want Jason to feel like you're taking over or anything like that." Bella glanced down, unsure of how to proceed. She had never had to touch this subject with Jason before and she had no idea how he would react when she finally did.

"He's not a child anymore Bella. I suppose its fine then, I mean, it's not like he doesn't know me at all. But you should probably try to speak to him before he hears it secondhand from Eden. That might make things more difficult for you." Edward finished the last of his coffee in a huge gulp. "How about if we change into real clothes and I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be ready." Bella stepped away from Edward, going in different directions, they both left the kitchen to get ready, realizing that this would be the first of many awkward moments.

Knowing that she had already, although unintentionally hurt Edward's feeling, Bella decided to use the short drive to Charlie's house as a time to make amends.

"So, Eden's birthday? Do you have any ideas on what to get her? I only know a little about her through Jason, which isn't really enough to adequately purchase the perfect gift." Bella looked over at Edward as he drove effortlessly to Charlie's.

"Um, I always get her something to do with music. It seems like that is always a safe bet. Probably just a gift certificate." Edward rested his elbow against the door raising his hand against the window, gently tapping it mindlessly.

"I suppose I could do that. I wonder if Jason has any ideas, I assume that Eden will call him and give him the details of the party." Bella had no idea how to clear up the misunderstanding from that morning and was biting her tongue yet again in an attempt to keep herself composed.

"Edward listen, I am just not sure how to bring the subject of us being together up to my son. I have no experience at this. Jason is very clever and he is going to know if I even attempt to keep anything from him; so it is just better if I tell him and tell him like, now. I just don't know how he will receive it and I am not sure if he will be comfortable with you being there to watch his reaction."

Edward looked over at her as they waited for the light to turn green. "So your hesitation about me being there with you is for Jason's benefit, not your own?"

"What does that mean? Of course it's for his benefit. I thought I already told you how I feel about us starting a relationship. I guess I didn't make it clear enough back there on the deck. This is a whole new game Edward. It's not just me and you now. There are a lot of different players involved now. I love you, I do. But I love my son as well and I can't help but think of how this could hurt him. This is for his benefit, not my own. I won't hide a relationship with you, but I can't flaunt it in front of him either. Please just let me talk to him alone first." Bella laid her left hand on Edward's right one where it sat on the gearshift and leveled her gaze into his eyes.

Edward looked down at her left hand and gave a short snort. He shook his head disgustedly as he moved his gaze and stared out the window. They drove on in silence a little longer before Bella figured out what was bothering him.

Bella looked down at her hand where his gaze was and realized what had caused his reaction. There on her ring finger sat her engagement and wedding rings from Jacob. She took her hand away quickly as if pulling back from a fire.

"My rings? They bother you?" She said calmly as she looked out the window waiting for traffic to move.

"You never took them off?" The words came out from gritted teeth as Edward steered his car and continued the drive to Charlie's.

"No, there never seemed to be a reason to. Edward, talk to me here." Bella fiddled with her rings in her lap, spinning them around her finger.

"Bella, it's just that this morning everything seemed like it would be easy. Now that we are suddenly faced with people, it's getting more and more complicated. Would you consider…" Edward paused to gather his thoughts, coming up with a solution to the rings on the fly. "Would you consider taking them off? I don't want you to get rid of them, but seeing you wearing them, makes it seem like you are still married, and not a widow. It seems like you may be waiting for him to come back to you Bella, he isn't coming back." Edward took in her gasp and then continued hurriedly, "I am here though. I will be here. But I can't date a married woman. Would you consider this? I would love for you to keep your rings; I don't want you to lose them because they are an important reminder of your life with Jake. Would you consider letting me have them made into a simpler design to wear on your right hand instead?" Edward finished in a rush as he looked over at Bella briefly in an attempt to gauge her reaction.

"Oh wow, Edward. I love that idea. I never took them off because I just simply love them and all they stood for, all they still stand for. I see your point though. I know I probably should have moved them from this finger. But having them redone might not be the best answer. I don't know if Jason might want to keep them, I suppose I should ask him if he'd like to have them." Bella's voice became small and heartbroken, immediately making Edward regret voicing this solution.

"Maybe it's still too soon for you to think about dating right now?" Edward hated the words that came out of his mouth.

"No, that's not it. It's just that," Bella took a deep breath and plunged forward, "just let me ask Jason if he wants to keep them. If he doesn't want them, I will then consider having them redone. Can we leave it like that for now?" Bella looked away from her ring finger in her lap and stared out the window, not wanting to make eye contact.

"For now, I suppose. Yes. That will be enough for now." Edward made a final turn onto Charlie's street quietly pulling onto the driveway leading to the house.

Edward helped Bella carry her bags setting them down in the living room as he turned to say goodbye and leave, he heard a voice call from the doorway. Charlie stepped into view.

"Edward? This is a pleasant surprise." Charlie wiped his hand on a towel and extended it to Edward as he approached him.

"Chief Swan, it's good to see you again, Sir." Edward made eye contact while taking Charlie's hand in a firm handshake.

"You too. So, Jason is out looking at vehicles with Emmett and Eden, I am just making sandwiches if you are hungry?" Charlie looked from Edward to Bella who was standing, picking at the edge of the new sofa.

"No, but thank you, really. I should probably get back. I'm on call the next few nights so I need to get some sleep. Bella, will you walk me out? It was nice to see you again Chief." Edward shook Charlie's hand again and turned to the door as Bella followed him out.

She reached for his hand as they walked down the stairs to his car and squeezed it tightly. He returned the squeeze stopping short to give it a gentle tug.

"I'm not going to allow this be something that stands between us Bella. You decide and whatever you do is fine with me." He drew her up close to his body enjoying the way she still fit against him.

"Edward, these rings were never an issue before because, me dating, was never an issue. I see now that they may be a problem and how they might make you uncomfortable. I will work on the solution and you will be the second person I tell, deal?" Bella looked up into his eyes and smiled. "So, with you being on call, when will I see you again?"

"Um, I know we said we would take it slow. I am all for that, but I think I should probably get your phone number first so I can call you." Edward released her hands only briefly to reach into his blue jean pocket for his phone as Bella groaned and again placed her forehead onto his chest.

"Geez, I'm an idiot. It never occurred to me to get your phone number. I just assumed I would call your house. You're right, what you said on the deck this morning. Everything around us has changed. Life has gone on around us and we are still stuck in the same situation." Bella lifted her head and reached for Edward's phone. She took one look at it and handed it right back. "I don't know how to use that and it looks too expensive for me to be messing with." Edward laughed as he programmed in the number she read off to him.

"I'll call you later then so that you will have my number as well. I am going to be on call for the next three nights, so things are going to be hectic, I am sorry. I usually just crash on the couch in Carlisle's office when I am at the hospital. Are you going to speak with him today?" Edward asked and then clarified, "to Jason?"

"I think the sooner the better, especially if Eden has already told him about last night. I'm going to talk to Charlie now; he deserves to know what has progressed from me. I don't even want to think about how Jason will tell Billy. He hates me as it is." Bella's body gave a slight quiver.

"Bella, don't be silly. Why would Billy hate you?" Edward took her chin lifting her face to meet his eyes. "You and Jake had a wonderful life together. I know for a fact that Jacob never did anything anyone told him. Every decision he made was entirely his. Why would you think that Billy would hate you?" Edward's face showed his confusion.

"I couldn't save him. I should have taken better care of him. I could have pushed him to go the doctor sooner, or pushed him harder for treatment options. There are dozens of reasons. I know Billy blames me for Jacob's death." Miraculously Bella's voice held and her tears did not fall.

"Bella listen to me. Billy Black knows that of all people ,Jacob never did was he was told. And I am speaking from the other side, from experience. There are times when doctors are not able to save someone, no matter how early a disease is diagnosed. You did your very best for Jacob; I know that for a fact because I know you. You would never give anything less than 100% to your friends and I seriously doubt you gave your marriage anything less than that."

"But I did let my friends down. I left Alice without any thought whatsoever. I have given plenty of people less than my 100%. I have failed time and time again Edward, please do not put me up on a pedestal because I guarantee I can't stay there, you know my clumsiness issues. I will eventually fall from that pedestal and when I do, I don't want you to be disappointed when you realize that I am only human." Bella tightly closed her lips so that she would stop rambling.

"I thought we were talking about you and Billy. How did this turn into a conversation about me and you?" Edward smiled as he watched her blush.

"It's just that I know I have let people down in the past. Jacob, Billy, Charlie, all my friends here. Even You; most of all you. I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into again Edward. I am far from perfect and if you go into this with me, thinking that, I am afraid I will painfully let you down. I don't want to let you down, but I can't live with your expectations of perfection , and I will feel horrible for being the one who let you down. I am telling you right now Edward Cullen, you lower your expectations of me right now." As the pitch of Bella's voice began to get louder, Edward silenced her the only way he knew how.

Bending over slightly to reach her mouth, he placed his lips gently on hers. He held her there for a moment, then gently pulled away.

"Done. We will start this relationship at the bottom and build from there. Work our way up so to speak. Does that make you feel any better?" Edward smiled at her as she relaxed.

"Very much, thank you. I should let you go. I have some things I need to take care of and I think I may be buying a car today if your brother and my son have their way. You'll call me later? Promise me?" Bella asked with her eyes pleading.

"I will try. I'll call you before I leave for work so that you know when I get there. Once I am there things might get too hectic but I will make every effort and try. What time do you usually go to sleep Bella?" Edward realized that he knew next to nothing about her day to day life.

"I usually read until I fall asleep; but I have trouble sleeping through the night anyway so I tell you what, call anytime and I will have my phone on vibrate. If I answer I am awake, but if I don't answer you know I am asleep. That way I don't wake Charlie or Jason up. Either way, I will talk to you this evening okay? You promised." Bella stood on tiptoe, realizing that if she didn't let him go now, she would continue to mindlessly ramble and want to stay with him for the whole day.

Edward met her halfway down kissing her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her tightly right up against his won body. He kissed her slowly and deeply, their tongues sharing the same space and neither one daring to let go.

They both broke away as they felt the buzz between them sharing a laugh when Edward pulled the phone from his jeans.

"It's the hospital Bella, I really need to go. I'll call you later on tonight okay?" He gave her one last quick kiss which she eagerly returned, she then watched as he left her in the driveway. As his car tuned from Charlie's street she turned on her feet, returning back inside the house to face her father.


	17. Chapter 16 Out In the Open

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella walked slowly into the house and rested in the doorframe leading into the kitchen. Her resolve to talk to Charlie strengthened when she saw that he had set two places for lunch. She looked at him questioningly and smiled. Although Charlie shied away from any outward display of emotion, it was little gestures like this that let Bella know how much her father really loved her.

"I just figured you would want a sandwich or something." Charlie said awkwardly with a shrug. His face was full of the embarrassment and obvious blush that he had genetically passed on to his daughter.

"Perfect Dad. Thanks." She started about the kitchen helping him as much as she could to get drinks and chips together. As they sat down together at the small table, Bella tried to think of how best to approach the subject of her seeing Edward. She didn't have to worry as Charlie started talking first.

"Bells? You and Edward?" Charlie said no more as he took a bite from his sandwich and began to chew. Bella knew this was his way of opening the dialogue and it was now her turn to contribute.

"I know Dad. It's strange. I feel like I could love him again or rather, I know I never stopped loving him from all those years ago. But what does that say about my relationship with Jake all these years? Didn't I love him at all?" Bella picked at her sandwich and crunched a few chips before making eye contact with her father.

"Bells," Charlie paused as if to gather his thoughts. "When your mom died, I was sure that was it for me. And I still do feel that way. But it is only because I never met anyone that I feel could match up to Renee. Man, did that woman drive me nuts." Charlie's face belied his words and Bella could see that her father truly loved her mother. "But I know that we loved each other in every way that counted. Right now, if I had a chance at having another person who loved me like Renee did, I would take it in a heartbeat and be thankful for it. To find a woman, who made me feel as special as your mother did? How often does that come along? No one, not even Billy, can say that you and Jake didn't love each other." Charlie looked at his daughter, clearly waiting for her response.

Bella gave a half-hearted shrug refusing to make eye contact now. She had never considered before that maybe her father deserved a second chance at love. She felt guilty as she realized that she was taking for granted the fact that Edward Cullen still loved her. Her guilt was exacerbated by the awareness that she was lucky enough to have had two men love her while regarding her as the love of their lives.

"It came along once for me Bella. Just once. Hell I've dated a few women now and then, don't think your old man's a monk," Charlie said with a smirk. "But when it came right down to it, it really wasn't love. Not anything I could compare to Renee's love for me. Or Jacobs love for you. This is Edward, you loved him even before you even knew Jake loved you. And somehow by the grace of God you have been given another chance at this. Don't blow it this time Bells; give it a chance and I mean a real chance. Most people are only ever given one chance; and who knows why were you singled out to be given a second one. I have to admit, I am a bit jealous that you do get a second go round, if you blow it this time Bells, without giving it a real effort…" Charlie faltered as Bella cut him off.

"Dad, I'm not going to blow it this time. I know what I am doing, and I know what I want it's just going to take some time to get there. Edward and I aren't children any more. We've let that excuse hang out there for too long now. You know, this morning over at the Cullen's, when we walked into the house together," Bella's face turned beet red as she realized that Charlie would have no clue what she was talking about and that she had just given herself away. "I mean, we accidentally fell asleep on the deck last night, that's all." She looked at her sandwich as Charlie mumbled a quick "really don't wanna hear it."

Bella continued on, "Well, anyway, we walked in for breakfast and I swear, it was like stepping back in time. Like everything was right as it should be. I almost had to remind myself that I was with married to Jake and had Jason." Bella picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite, suddenly very hungry and anxious to give herself a reason to stop rambling.

"Speaking of Jason, have you given any thought about how you're gonna tell him?" Charlie talked as he chewed his food, making it difficult for Bella to understand.

"I'm not sure Dad. We have all summer to work out the details. It wouldn't be fair to ask Jason to give up his last year and change schools and everything. I doubt Edward would even ask that. We have so many things to talk about." Bella sighed as she said the last sentence, clearly looking forward to her next opportunity to speak with Edward.

"Well, like you said, you two aren't kids any more Bella. Some people only get one chance, some get none. You better take a good long look at why you got two and make the most of it." Charlie took a long drink from his glass wiping his mustache on the sleeve of his flannel. "Speaking of adults Bella, you two also have to realize that there is more to lose. More people are bound to get hurt if you two are reckless this time around. The both of you have high profile careers and people depending on you. All I am asking is that you give some thought to the consequences your actions may have."

"I will Dad. I promise." Bella finished lamely, feeling like she was six years old again and Charlie was chastising her for pulling up all Renee's flowers from her flower bed.

They finished lunch discussing a variety of topics, everything from what kind of car Jason was looking at to whether the Mariner's would make it to the playoffs. After Charlie mentioned work, Bella decided that she should use the next few hours on her laptop while he put some time in at the station. Thanking her father for lunch as she told him she would clean up and that he just needs to get ready to go to the station.

When she finished their dishes she picked up her laptop making her way outside to the hammock that Jason had hung earlier in the week. It was here that Jason found her hours later with the sun beginning to set. As Bella looked up at the sound of a vehicle in the driveway, she closed her laptop. She waved to Eden and Emmett as Jason exited the vehicle making his way up the porch. As Bella stood up and walked over to her son she couldn't help but snicker. She looked back over at Emmett's Jeep that was now leaving the driveway and then back at her son.

"What, you don't even kiss her goodbye?" Bella said playfully as she lightly punched her son in the shoulder.

"Riiiight, with her father and my mother standing here watching us? That would be a very definite hell no." Jason said as he skirted around his mother when she reached out a hand to playfully swat at him again. She smiled at him as she missed.

"Jason, I need to talk to you," Bella began cautiously but was interrupted by her son.

"Yeah I need to talk to you too Mom." Jason's voice became serious as he led Bella back to the hammock motioning for her to sit down in it while he brought one of the new porch chairs over to sit across from her, resting his long legs on the railing of the new porch. "I think I found a car, but it's at the dealership in Port Angeles. I was wondering why we just don't go get your truck and Dad's car from home? I would love to drive Dad's old car. Besides, I am not sure how comfortable I would feel driving a brand new car around the reservation when there are people there who can barely afford their houses." Jason's voice took on a slight edge and Bella could tell he was upset. Always wise beyond his years, she knew by the tone of his voice that something was deeply troubling him.

Feeling immediate remorse she realized that she may have been neglectful of her parenting duties. Through no fault of hers and Jacob's, their son had proven himself extremely self-sufficient. She had to remind herself sometimes that he was still a boy and did still need guidance from her on occasion. The fact that she never dealt well with matters concerning the reservation had made it easy for her to overlook certain aspects of Jason's life.

She had to focus on the fact that this was not her husband who was sitting here pacifying her by saying 'things are fine' at his dad's, but it was her son who wanted to talk about the reservation and its problems with her, he obviously had something on his mind. Bella breathed in and out deeply to prepare herself for Jason's discussion.

"Oh Jason, I am sorry I never asked how things were going there. I always figured that you would keep your two lives separate as your father had. I apologize for not considering the reservation by asking before. Didn't any of your father's money that we sent help at all?" Bella's problems with Edward were momentarily forgotten as she concentrated on her son's newfound concerns.

"Well, the money is being held by Grandpa and I am not sure that he knows what to do with it. Right now he is doling it out to people as he sees fit. That money can be used for so many other things, bigger things. He is fixing smaller problems in an effort to sustain the res. If I had an input, my ideas would be to just go all out and replace something, making life better." Jason's voice became distant as he continued. "That brings me to another concern. I am thinking that I will take as many online college courses as possible. But I really do want to lead the tribe Mom. I am not sure that I can do both." Jason rubbed his hand together in front of him letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Jason. You know how I feel about college. I don't want you to give up on that. I also understand that, if your father were here, he would encourage you to do both; go to college and find your place in the tribe. If he were still alive, I would join him in that encouragement. Your father was able to balance school while learning about the tribe because Billy was alive. While you know that I have no intention of telling you to not be a part of the Quileutes, I really do want you to finish school. Have you given any thought to what you want to do as a career?" Bella's heart ached for her son's indecision, which she attributed to his lack of having a male role model. She herself had no such problems, when it came to her career, it was always going to have something to do with the written word.

"I am not sure. I want to learn about urban planning. You know, like green architecture and I was seriously thinking of taking classes toward becoming an engineer. I want to do something where I will be able to use what I know to help better the tribe. I don't care if I get paid or not. I mean, the money is really nice, and it is a necessity, but I could live pretty cheaply on the res. I want to contribute to helping them have a better life as much as possible." Jason's eyes showed a mixture of determination, and helplessness.

"Have you really thought this through Jase? What about your personal life? I know you are starting to like Eden. But what about the future? Are you going to be content to marry someone from the res and stay put? Being totally committed to the tribe as a people?" Bella drew her legs up into the hammock slightly laying down, the conversation clearly taking a lot out of her.

"First of all, I am nowhere near thinking of marriage so put that right out of your head. But I am thinking that I really do like Eden. You're right about that. I am not sure how she would handle having to stay on the reservation. Right now I don't see myself with anyone from the tribe that I've met and the last thing I want to do is imprint on someone that belongs to someone else. That would be wrong on too many levels because that's just recreating everything that you, Dad and Edward went through. I want to learn from those mistakes, not have them come around again." Jason ended with a casual snicker that caught Bella's attention.

She looked sharply at her son who was looking at her knowingly. He was clearly waiting for her to start talking, leaving her an open space to begin just as Charlie had.

"Well, since we are dancing around the subject of Edward and all my past mistakes," Bella cleared her throat and sat a little straighter in the hammock, drawing her legs closer up to her body, "I want to talk to you about that."

"Yeah, I heard through the grapevine that you had quite a night." Jason smirked at his mother then broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah, well, that was an accident. My shoulder was hurting and he helped me relax it. I want to know that you are okay with me seeing Edward, or dating him." Bella fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve before she looked up. "Would you be okay with that?" Bella searched her son's eyes for the truth, knowing full well that he could lie to her with his words, but not with his eyes.

"Why would I have a problem with that Mom? I think it's great that you are finally able to trust someone and be close again. You know Mom, Dad never intended for you to be alone for the rest of your life." Jason stopped himself before he gave away everything that his father had discussed with him before his passing.

"How do you know that?" Bella's senses heightened as she realized that there were things her son hadn't told her.

"Just a guess." Jason covered his tracks. "I mean, you're still in your thirties, you have a successful career, an awesome son, if I may say so myself." Jason elicited a huge grin once again as Bella openly laughed at his conceit.

"Alright, enough with your ego boost. So, I know you would be okay with me dating Edward this summer. I have another question to ask you then. I know that you kept your father's wedding ring. I was wondering if you might want to keep my rings as well, so that you would have all three?" Bella twirled the rings comfortably around her finger, having never taken them off for any length of time.

"Mom, no offense, but Dad's ring was a simple band. Your rings are more your style. I doubt any girl I marry would want to wear something that old fashioned." Jason took his mother hand carefully studying the rings. "What, does Cullen not like them or something?" He asked even tempered and knowingly.

"Well, he made a good point that I had never considered. He mentioned that it felt like I was still married and that he wouldn't want to date a married woman." Bella took her hand back and slid the rings off her finger, flexing them experimentally.

"Well, that is a good point." Jason took the rings from his mother and read the simple inscription on the inside, 'I Love You'. "Thanks for the offer Mom, but those are your rings. What are you going to do with them now?" Jason asked as he handed them back.

"Well, maybe make them into one simpler ring and wear it on my right hand? I just thought I would ask your first. I wasn't sure if you would want them. I am not ready to give them up yet, I've already let so much of your father go. I feel like I do need to still hold onto a piece of him." Bella put them back on her finger. She couldn't place it, but they still just felt right to be there on her finger.

"Well, that's your decision. I have enough problems to deal with on my own. So, anyway, getting back to my problems, do you think we can make a trip home to get the cars? You know once your cast is off." Jason stood placing the chair back by the rest of the furniture then returning to the hammock to help Bella out of it.

"Sounds good, speaking of which, we both need to see Carlisle. You for your stitches and me for my cast." Bella walked toward the door opening it as she glanced back at her son.

Bella and Jason continued to talk as they made plans for the rest of the summer. They covered nearly every topic they could think of including what they were giving Eden for her birthday. Jason had decided to go with a piece of leather jewelry that he himself had made and Bella decided on a hardcover edition of her first book. Jason reminded her to check with Rose because he thought Emmett mentioned it to him that they were also already considering it as a possible gift from themselves.

Before going to bed that night, Bella again slid her rings off placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. Smiling as she saw the lamplight reflect off of the diamonds creating a rainbow pattern on the pillow in front of her. With warmth flooding her entire body, Bella realized that the glinting shadow was placed exactly where another head would be if she were sharing this bed with someone. She quickly reached for the rings and slid them back on her finger to get rid of the reflection once she realized that she wasn't so sure which man should be occupying that spot.

"Alright, do your worst Doc." Jason said as he held his arm out to Dr. Edward Cullen. Edward smirked back at him.

"You do know that this is just going to pinch. I must say my father's work never fails to impress me. You'll still have a nice scar there though. Ready?" Edward held up a pair of small scissor clipping them twice in the air to get Jason's attention.

"Never. I know the drill, Bella's son…remember?" Jason said by way of bringing up his mother as a topic. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't sure if Edward would take that as a sign that he should be extra gentle and not hurt his girlfriend's son or that he had inherited all her gracefulness and often found himself in the same clumsy predicaments that she was usually in. Either way, Jason braced himself for the inevitable pain that was to come.

"Well, I am sure the graceful ways of the Swan are not all you've inherited from her." The sarcasm in Edward's words were not lost on Jason. "I hear through the grapevine that you've also got her gift of words also, huh Indie?" Edward laughed as he took in the look of horror on Jason's face.

"Geez, do women tell each other everything?" Jason's mouth fell open as he realized that it was only a matter of time before what was his and Eden's little secret became full on gossip for both their families and possibly the tribe, and just as possible the town.

"There is nothing sacred when it comes to women and gossip. Just an observation though, you're going to have to figure out how to explain that to your mother on your own." Edward carefully snipped at the black lacings that once held Jason's skin closed.

In just a few days time, Edward and Bella had let everyone important to them know that they were a couple. Likewise, Jason and Eden had now taken that same step but on a much simpler scale. Being that Jason was Eden's first real boyfriend, Eden had regaled all her female family members with full details of just how Jason had made her his girlfriend. He had pulled out his guitar and sung a song he had written just for her. Eden had been so over the moon at the moment that she felt she had seen straight into Jason's soul. That night, after they shared their first kiss he had called her his Sunshine, and told her that he couldn't wait to see the sunshine every morning because it would remind him of her. She, in turn, had called him Indie and let him know that she was just as happy with him and how much pride he took in himself and for his devotion to the tribe. It was only after Eden spilled the details to her family that she realized that she had said too much and that it would all become common knowledge.

"There's nothing left to explain by now. Alice called her this morning and now I guess I know why she smiled the whole way here. Besides, if you and your brother know, then I am sure that your dad knows as well, and now he and my mom are probably hashing it all out in the room down the hall." Jason winced as Edward gave another sharp tug.

"Sorry." Edward said as he briefly flicked his gaze away from the stitches to meet Jason's stare. "You know it will be talked about even more this coming weekend at the party, right? Just letting you know so you can prepare yourself."

"Yeah, I might need a note from you to get out of it. Seriously though, what is up with Eden and not wanting a huge party? She wouldn't give me the details." Jason had tried in vain to elicit them from Eden as to why she avoided crowds, but none were forthcoming.

"Jason, contrary to popular belief, sometimes women just don't want to be the center of attention. Eden is cut from the same cloth as your mother on that account. They love going to parties and being with people as long as the focus isn't on them. By contrast, some women thrive on being the middle of everyone's everything. My sister-in-law Rose is a perfect example of that." Edward kept his gaze on the arm carefully pulling slowly on the stitches.

"I guess I find it hard to believe that from two people like Emmett and Rosalie, they could have had a girl like Eden. She's so completely opposite them." Jason's gaze stayed on his arm as his brows furrowed together as he thought about his sunshine.

"Trust me, you are not telling me anything I don't already know. We used to joke about how there must have been a mix up here at the hospital when she was born, but one look at her and you can tell she's a Cullen." Edward nodded his head to affirm the words he had just spoken.

"Yeah, she is." Jason couldn't help but smile as he thought of Eden. "So, thanks for letting us use your car today. I am tired of depending on people and it seems so silly to have our cars parked at home when we are here." Jason tried to inconspicuously take the topic off his and Eden's relationship.

"I trust your mother Jason. She knows she is more than welcome to use it anytime. I've offered her more than once to drive her home to pick up her car, but she always seems to make an excuse for not needing it." It was Edward's turn now to be puzzled.

"What do you mean? She never told me you even offered." Jason pulled his arm away slightly so Edward had to look at him.

"I offered her more than once that if she wanted me to drive her home to pick up her car I would be more than happy to do so. I asked her again yesterday as a matter of fact, she said she wanted to wait. I can see not being able to drive my car, it being a manual transmission, but hers is an automatic, and I would be following her back so I figured it would be safe. She acted like it was her arm that prevented her from driving, but I'm not so sure that there's not more to it." Edward put the scissors and forceps he was holding on a silver tray with a clang. He then stood and began pacing in the small room.

"Why would she not want her car? The way I've been bothering her about it, I would have thought she would jump at the chance to go get it." Jason watched Edward walk back and forth.

"I know. I assumed that as well. I was wondering if there wasn't a bigger meaning behind it…like maybe she's embarrassed to show me where she lives?" Edward stopped and looked over at Jason trying to see if he guessed right.

"No, we live okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed of there. I mean, it's no Casa Cullen or anything but it isn't a Swan Special either." Jason gave a snort as he picked at the stitches with his opposite hand.

"Christ, that's all I need is you to make it look like I can't do my job." Edward grabbed for Jason's arm and sat back down on the stool to pick up his work again. "Well, I guess in her own time maybe she'll let me in."

"Want me to ask her about it?" Jason offered helpfully.

"No," Edward shook his head fast. "She'll tell me in her own time. Like with the rings. I am sure she just didn't realize it."

"What about her rings?" Jason looked puzzled.

"Her rings from Jacob. I mentioned it to her last week. I just don't think it occurred to her that they would bother anyone, but once I mentioned it, she took them off." Edward reached for a wad of gauze as Jason's arm started to bleed a little.

"I am not following you. She asked me if I wanted them, but I told her no. As far as I know they were on her hand this morning. I remember seeing her put them on because she took them off when she did the dishes." Jason was trying to not sound like a child but he truly did not understand where Edward was going with the ring conversation.

"She stopped wearing them after I mentioned them. I haven't seen her with them on since I questioned her about them. She's still wearing them?" Edward made a mental note to check Bella's hand when he saw her later.

"She does, yeah. I don't know about all the time, but I know she had them on this morning. Dude, I don't look for them every time I see her." Jason shook his head, feeling silly about having to look at his mom's hand.

"Hmmm. I haven't seen her wearing them since I talked to her about them. And believe me, at my age, I do check every time I see her. At some point Jason, and you may as well know this now, I do plan on putting my own rings on your mother's finger." Edward stopped and looked up at Jason.

"Yeah, well it will be about time too. I thought I would have to spend my whole summer throwing you two together but you work fast Cullen. I have to give you credit for that. I know my dad will always have a place in mom's heart, but I think that heart belongs to you now." Jason's voice was full of confidence leaving no room for doubt.

"Well, I acknowledge that Jacob will always have a place in her heart. I wouldn't want to change that. I think there's enough space in there for me though. I just don't want to hurt her any more than I already have." Edward finished up Jason's arm swabbing at the healed wounds with alcohol. "So, you two are going to be back late tonight then? I already asked Jasper to come pick me up."

"Yeah, she wants to make this a day thing. We are going there but then turning around and coming right back. Don't worry, she's going to drive your car, not me." Jason laughed at Edward's expression.

"Now what kind of uncle would I be if I trusted you with my niece but not my car?" Seriously, give me your phone so I can put in my number. Your mother might not call me if she needs help, but I want you to have it just in case." Edward took the phone Jason offered him and punched in his numbers. Just then there was a knock on the door as Bella and Carlisle made their way into the room.

"Heya Champ, how's the arm?" Bella gave Edward a loving look but made her way over to her son to check his injury.

"Fine." Jason looked between Carlisle and Edward and smirked. "Edward seemed to think he could have done a better job but…" Jason's words were interrupted by a loud whistle from Carlisle.

"Those are fighting words Son. Don't forget who taught you everything you know." Carlisle punched his son lightly on his shoulder as Edward loudly protested Jason's words.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and drew her back up against his chest using her as a shield. "I never said that and you know it." He smirked over at Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, let's not let Carlisle forget who gave him a lot of practice…" Bella raised her hair from her forehead to reveal a small, well-healed scar and then proceeded to catalog her various injuries showing exactly where each injury had occurred on her body.

As the group laughed and made their way down the hall, Edward again drew Bella close to him. He reached for her arm draggin his hand down it until he reached her hand. He rested it against her briefly before he clasped her small hand in his. Knowing exactly what he was looking for and not even needing to see it, he moved his thumb slowly over the backs of her fingers. She looked up at him questioningly but then smiled slowly back at him. In that moment, Edward's heart filled with more love and admiration for Bella than he though possible. In sharp contrast to Edward's overflowing heart, Bella's left hand held nothing at all.

"You two be careful okay? The tank is full and I've already checked the tire pressure and fluids so you should be fine." Edward closed the door as Bella buckled herself in and waited for Jason to do the same.

"I appreciate this Edward. We'll return it to you tomorrow okay?" Bella looked up at Edward and Carlisle through the now open window.

"It's not a problem Bella. I've already told you that." Edward leaned into the car and kissed Bella, not caring who saw them, and paying no attention to Jason's snort of disgust as he laughingly put his had over his eyes and looked out his window.

It was Bella who broke away first, although grudgingly.

"Okay, I promise to get it back to you in one piece." Bella turned forward and moved the mirrors and seat around to make herself more comfortable.

"Drive safely Bella." Carlisle slapped Edward's back as he turned him around to face the hospital doors, clearly seeing that the two of them would drag out saying goodbye for much longer than necessary. "Jason, take care of your mother."

"Will do, thanks Doc." Jason leaned over in his seat slightly to wave to Carlisle and Edward through her window before Bella pulled away.


	18. Chapter 17 Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

Bella noticed that Eden's party must be in full swing as she pulled into the already crowded driveway. For their part, Emmett and Rosalie had obviously decided to honor their daughter's wishes and not invite the entire population of Forks.

Bella took a deep breath as she looked up at the massive structure the Cullen's called a house, the sight of it still taking the wind out of her even after all these years. She scanned over the small groups of people milling around and caught sight of Edward waiting for her on the front porch.

Her mouth went dry as she watched him launch himself off the stairs and jog lightly through the sea of cars to get to her. Swallowing quickly she turned off her car then giddily gathered her things for the party from the front seat next to her where she had laid them.

She hoped that Eden liked the hardcover of her latest book. Between herself and the three other women in the Cullen family, they had managed to each get her one of the four books already out in hardcover, ignoring Bella's offer to just give her a set. She smiled up at Edward as he opened her door and reached in for her.

"Hi Bella." Edward said with childlike enthusiasm as he reached in and tried to help her out of the car.

Bella looked up at Edward as she stepped from the car. The bright sun that was normally absent from the town of Forks seemed to know it was Independence Day and made a special appearance. As she stepped toward him the sunlight hit her eyes and she stumbled back against her open car door. Edward easily made a grab for her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his body. As his arms came around her, she let go of the beautifully wrapped present and her purse both and reached her own arms around his waist.

This position was nothing new now. They had been falling into the same routine over and over each time they had seen each other. Edward couldn't keep himself from possessively putting his arms around Bella, almost as if he were afraid that she would disappear if he didn't. Bella felt much the same way as her arms constantly sought out Edward's body, as if she needed reminding that he was really there with her. Between the two of them and their unspoken body language, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep their hands off one another. They had gone out many times now, and each time, Edward had played the gentleman and left Bella safely at her father's house. Each time he did this they silently acknowledged with their body language that it was becoming more and more difficult.

In getting to know each other all over again, they shared so many deep secrets. Edward freely admitted to his needing sleeping pills on and off to get through the many empty nights all these years. He told Bella about how Carlisle all but held his hand from classroom to classroom as he went to college and medical school. He felt neither shame nor embarrassment as he opened up to his first love all over again.

Bella, in turn, told Edward about her losing Jake and how sad she was that more children were not in the picture for her. By the time that she and Jacob started to actively plan another child, and work toward that goal, they had found out that he was sick and having another child was put on the back burner. By then, they had figured that if she were able to get pregnant that she would have already done so and short of visiting a specialist she figured that she couldn't have anymore. When Jacob mentioned it early on in his treatment, Bella shrugged it off, deciding together with him that another child at that time was irresponsible when they didn't know what their future held as far as his diagnosis went.

All the years that had passed them by were stripped away layer by layer as they familiarized themselves with each other again. The only layer that remained intact was Bella's protectiveness over her life with Jacob. She had let Edward in on her history of years of shabby apartment living and told him about her and Jake's 'lean years'. She freely admitted to him that they had lived in a not so great neighborhood, but that the people there were second to none when it came to looking out for her and Jason while Jacob was at work or in class. Whenever Edward pressed for details of her home she stopped talking, not yet ready to open up about the last couple of years as Jacob's wife and their life together. Eventually she knew she would have to let him in on these details but Edward decided to let Bella arrive at that point on her own rather than push her.

As they righted themselves against her car, they started to laugh together, recognizing at the same time the position they found themselves in, again!

"Bella," Edward began breathlessly, "I was about to come after you if you didn't show up soon." Edward leaned down to kiss her softly; Bella responded eagerly, his kiss leaving her just as breathless as he was.

"I would have just come with Jason, but he didn't want to wait for me. How's that for being put second?" Bella leaned into Edward's chest inhaling his masculine scent. "Well, it looks like Eden got one birthday wish, a nice small party?" Bella observed the small crowd gathered in various places on the huge front porch.

"Yeah, Eden is not like other teenagers. I don't know how Emmett and Rose's child ever turned out to be low-key." The two of them laughed as they gathered up Bella's purse and Eden's gift along with a dish she brought with to go with the celebration. "Wait until you see what they did inside though, there may not be many people coming outside our family, but trust me, you wouldn't know it judging by the decorations inside."

Bella reached out and took Edward's arm as they walked through the small sea of cars back to the front porch. As they got closer, Bella noticed that Jason was hanging out with Emmett and the two of them were tossing a football back and forth through the air. Her heart stopped for just once beat when she thought of how unfair it was that Jake wasn't there to share the moment with their son. As Edward gently tugged her arm, she shook off her brief moment of melancholy and replaced the feeling with an overwhelming amount of gratitude that she was once again with someone who loved her.

"Ma!" Jason yelled out as Bella approached as he took off at a run to greet them.

Edward released Bella's grasp as her son raced toward them. Bella looked gratefully to him and then handed him both her purse and the present to prepare herself for the onslaught of her son's embrace.

"So, you couldn't wait an extra fifteen minutes?" Bella admonished him as he released her and she took her purse and the present back from Edward's arm. She reached for the dish he held passing that to Jason before taking Edward's arm again.

"Sure, I could have waited fifteen minutes, but I've been here for over an hour now and I didn't want to wait that long for you." Jason smirked over at Edward as Bella faked being hurt.

After looking over at Jason, Edward nodded briefly and the trio pulled up short.

"Listen Bella, there's something you need to know about this party. One of Eden's…" Edward's voice stopped as they three of them heard her name being called.

"Bellaaaaaa." Eden voice sang out as she ran toward them carrying a box clutched close to her chest.

"Mom, whatever you do, just go along with it, please." The nervousness in which Jason spoke those words gave Bella a moment of panic.

"What are you talking about?" Bella looked from Edward to Jason as the girl got closer. Seeing that neither one would talk, she turned her attention to Eden.

"I am so glad you're here, now the teams are even! Come on, you can be on my team!" Eden grabbed Bella's arm from Edward's dragging her back to the house. Bella briefly looked back and saw that Edward and Jason were laughing together. Seeing the two of them laughing did her heart such a world of good that she decided to not worry about whatever it was that Eden had planned.

As they made their way into the house, she called out greetings to various members of the Cullen family while Eden yelled 'come on we're going to play now'. Everyone appeared to be slowly following behind them; Bella noticed as she looked back at them that some were smirking while others were outright laughing as they entered the family room.

Eden walked over to the dvd player and picked up the remote. "Now that you're here, the teams are even so we can play the new game I got." She ran back to the sofa and plopped herself down as Jason walked over and sat next to her.

Bella stood, her hands now on her hips and her face a mask of confusion as she looked over at the young couple on the couch and the various family members standing about in the doorway snickering. Edward walked over to Bella, handed over her purse and the present to her as he sighed and walked her closer to an armchair.

"Eden's been waiting to play this new game she got today. It was a present from her Grandpa Carlisle…" Edward paused to throw his father a murderous look. Carlisle, for his part shook with laughter among the group of adults hanging around the doorway.

"Since the present is from me, I get to be on Bella's team." Carlisle said as he started to walk over to Bella and Edward.

"Not fair. It should be boys against girls." Rose said with an edge to her voice as she walked over to Bella putting her arm around her.

"Talk about not being fair! That puts Bella and Eden on the same team!" Emmett took a mere three steps to join Rose at Bella's side.

"Well, I'm not playing if I can't be on Bella's team." Alice chirped up as she left Esme and Jasper shaking with more laughter in the doorway and joined the crowd gathering at Bella's side.

"I don't care who team I'm on, I just can't wait to play it and see how this turns out!" Jasper now barked with laughter which caused everyone except Bella to start laughing again.

"Don't mind them Bella, they're just making fun of me." Eden looked over at her family, obliviously, and stuck her tongue out before leaning into Jason's shoulder. As the words came on the screen Bella's face paled.

"Yep, that's right Mom! So, who's team do you want to be on? I told Eden you are a huge fan of the _'Mythologies'_ series and she said we should wait for you to get here before we play so the teams will be even." Jason's eyes darted over to Eden's so only Bella would notice. Behind her, Bella could feel Edward shaking with laughter.

"The _Trivial Pursuit_ dvd version of '_Mythologies'_?" Bella spun around to face the adults behind her. "So _not_ funny." She loudly hissed to the group.

"Come on Bella, You can be on mine and Jason's team." Eden said as Jason protectively put his arm around her on the couch.

Bella turned and glared at the group surrounding her. Her anger quickly turned to amusement as she saw Carlisle's eyes crinkled in the corner. His face was filled with laughter as he wrapped his arms around Esme. Suddenly it hit Bella that she herself had created something that brought this much happiness to everyone. How could she stay upset at this family that had, for the second time, accepted her so willingly into their lives? She broke into an evil smile as she made eye contact with Carlisle, who had his hand covering his mouth to hide his own smile.

"Eden, that's a great idea, I'd love to be on your team. But I think Jason should be on the boy's team don't you?" Bella broke her gaze away from Carlisle's long enough to glance over at her and Jason, who was throwing her a look that could kill. "Boys against girls, and the losers have to clean up after the party." Bella looked back over at the boys to see if they would accept her challenge.

"Now wait a minute…" Emmett looked over at Bella and she could tell he was starting to lose his laughter in favor of a stronger emotion. One glance toward his daughter's confused face cured any anger he may have been feeling; giving a resigned sigh as he looked pleadingly at Rose's face. "Come on Rosie, it's not fair and you know it."

Rose just shook her head and moved to her daughter's side on the couch, followed by Alice and Esme. Alice took the moment to break apart her niece and Jason by just wedging herself in between the two of them until Jason got off the couch in a huff and went to sit alone in a chair. Once the girls were settled into a group, laughing, it took only a moment for the boys to stop laughing and look at each other.

"We are so screwed," Emmett said with a shake of his head. "Jasper, why didn't you stop Alice from decorating so much? It's going to be just that much more to clean." Emmett's voice took on a whiny edge to it.

"Listen here my friend, you and Rose did your share of decorating for this too. As I recall, it was you on top of that ladder in the foyer." Jasper walked over to an open chair and plopped himself down as the others stopped laughing and made their way toward the various empty spots near Jasper.

"Great, now we can play!" Eden's happy voice broke through the silence as she started up the game, still completely and innocently unaware that the author was sitting next to her on the couch.

As the game went on, Bella was surprised at just how much the boys knew of her work. She knew Jason had read her books and was familiar with them, but she had no idea just how much of her writing was enjoyed by all the members of the Cullen family. She herself knew all the answers and worked hard at not making it obvious. She even managed to throw a murderous glare at her son when he outright asked her for help with a question, which ultimately she was able to laugh off and pretend she didn't know the answer, but he got it right on his own.

In the end, with not much of a surprise, it was the women who won. Although not by as much as Bella had thought they would. She couldn't help but be impressed as the two teams broke up and left the family room. She caught up with and linked arms with Carlisle.

"What were you thinking?" She laughed with him as they shared the inside joke.

Carlisle easily put his arm around Bella's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Bella, you have no idea how much fun Esme and I had picking that out. I know she got her the book too, but this game was just perfect. I knew we wouldn't have a snowball's chance of winning it no matter what the teams were. But for my family to enjoy something that much, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Carlisle stopped Bella from walking out of the room as they looked over where Emmett and Edward were clearly arguing over a question, a mixture of laughter and mock anger passing between their faces. Bella smiled as she observed Carlisle's sons with him.

"To see Edward this happy, after so many years of sadness. It does Esme a world of good, me too for that matter. The game was perfect and I should probably be thanking you for a much bigger present. You have given me my son back." Carlisle hugged Bella and started to walk toward the doorway where his wife was clearly waiting for him, with a soft smile on her lips.

As Bella watched the two elder Cullens leave she turned to find Emmett and Edward still locked in their argument, neither one willing to give up. She shook her head and left the room, laughing to herself.

As the afternoon wore on, the adults were lounging comfortably around the patio, enjoying each other's company and light conversations. A few of Eden's friends arrived and she was happily introducing Jason around as her boyfriend. As Bella watched the two she sighed. She sipped at the cup of coffee Edward gave her as she glanced over at Emmett hovering near the teens with Jasper. They were pretending to help Ian with his remote control toy but they were also making it obvious that they were listening. She laughed and glanced over at Rose who was just shaking her head. As the topic turned to the teenagers and raising children in general, Bella moved closer toward the women seated around the table.

"Well, I have said it before and I will say it again Bella, you did an amazing job with Jason. I don't think I've ever met a boy as polite and respectful as he is, well, except for Edward." Esme smiled reaching over the table to pat Bella's hand.

"Niiice Ma, ignore the fact that your sons and grandsons are here why don't you?" Alice said playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Ian and Adam have too much of Emmett in them Alice. Esme is right, aside from Edward himself, I don't think respectful and teenage boys even belong in the same sentence." Rose stretched lazily, and not seeing her youngest son with a bowl full of Jello behind her accidentally bumped it with her hand.

Everyone watched in horror as the bowl filled with the sugary treat flew from Adam's hands. Before the bowl even landed, the tears in his eyes started to fall. They fell even harder as he realized that the bowl landed right in front of Bella, effectively splattering her with the red gel.

Chaos erupted as Rose reached out for her youngest son and Bella scrambled to her feet to clean herself off. Emmett was on the steps in seconds flat as Edward ran to get a towel to help clean up. When the noise died down, and the only sound was Adam's quiet sobs, Bella looked over at the boy, now being held by his father as Rose tried to clean up the table.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," the small boy hiccupped and cried as Emmett rubbed his back trying to quiet him down.

"Oh Adam, it was an accident, it isn't your fault. You are okay. It's just a little Jello, see?" Bella was unconvincing as she tried to wipe away the mess and it remained, stubbornly refusing to move from her clothing. The sight of it on her clothes causing the boy to cry harder as he realized that her clothes must be ruined.

"Bella, I have some extra clothes inside if you want to borrow something." Rose looked helplessly between her friend and her crying son.

"Thanks Rose, I think that would be best." Bella smiled as Edward took one last attempt at wiping up the sticky mess. "I'll be right back okay?" She said as she tiptoed up to meet his lips for a quick kiss.

"Okay, if you aren't back in ten minutes I am coming looking for you." Edward smiled as he turned her toward the door and Rose who stood waiting for her.

Bella followed Rose toward a bedroom on the first floor and waited patiently as she sifted through a backpack filed with clothes.

"I wasn't sure how late we would be or if we were going to be able to drive later so I packed extra clothes just in case.

Here you go Bella," Rose sifted through the small stack of clothing to make sure she included everything. "You remember where the guest bathroom is upstairs?" At Bella's nod, Rose smiled and apologized again that she was the unintended target of her son Adam's Jello accident.

"Thanks for the clothing loan Rose. Honestly, I did raise a son, I know these things happen…a lot!" The two of them shared a knowing laugh before Bella made her way upstairs to the guest bathroom to change. She sent up a grateful prayer that her underclothes weren't soaked with the red colored gel as she changed. Leaving the bathroom with her stained clothing under her arm, she couldn't resist the temptation to peek into Edward's bedroom. Her curiosity gave way even more as she stepped through the doorway.

Bella stood in the middle of Edward's bedroom and spun around slowly. She couldn't believe that it looked exactly how she remembered it. Sure, he had more music and it was more organized, but on the whole it was exactly the same down to the brown blanket. She sucked in a breath when she saw the collage of photographs in a huge, double matted frame. Moving closer to inspect it she was surprised to find herself in many of the pictures, as well as Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. There were photographs from various dances at the school as well as various places around town and at the Cullen's. She couldn't help but smile as she searched the younger faces staring back at her.

She remembered the different events and closed her eyes to bring the memories back with more clarity. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, breaking her peaceful trance. She whirled around and clutched the gelatin stained clothing closer to her as if they would protect her from the onslaught of emotions that she felt waiting to overtake her.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I love what you did with all these photos." Bella's voice trembled slightly as she talked.

"Ahh, Esme's doing." Edward smiled down at Bella before he looked at the framed collage. She made one for Emmett and Alice too. All identical." Edward gently placed his arm around her shoulder as he turned her around so that they could look at it together. "Remember this picture Bella?" He said as he pointed to one of the six of them camping together.

Bella felt her blush overtake her and blew her breath out nervously. Of course she remembered the night he first slept with her. She certainly needed no reminder of that. Not trusting her voice, she could only nod.

She felt Edward's body shake lightly as he drew her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently before reaching to remove the stained clothing from her grip. With nothing left to hide behind, she crossed her arms in front of her as Edward placed the dirty clothes on his desk. He walked slowly back to her and smiled as she fidgeted.

Once he stood in front of her, he couldn't stop himself. He reached out and softly caressed her cheek as he bent down to kiss her lips. As she exhaled against his lips, he drew his right hand from her cheek to her throat and slowly moved it toward her breast while using his left hand to put around her waist and draw her closer against him. He stopped when he felt her body stiffen against him and as he stared into her eyes she could feel her resolve slipping away as her body slowly melted into his. His lips continued their exploration of her mouth as their tongues danced together.

Edward made a smacking sound as he removed his lips from hers. "You taste so sweet Bella," he mocked her as she gently laughed and replied "it's the Jello."

Edward's bright green eyes pierced Bella's soul as they made their way up and down her body. She could feel herself warm under the scrutiny of his gaze. She felt her body flush as her nipples hardened against Edward's chest.

He kissed her again and as he pulled his lips away from hers and smacked his lips again with a smile, she stood straighter, more proud, waiting for his latest playful jibe.

"Nope, not Jello, it's definitely sweeter than Jello." Edward licked his lips slowly, causing Bella's breath to catch in her throat. "Breathe Bella."

She did as he commanded, taking in a sharp, quick inhale as her chest rose and fell against him. He pulled her body tighter against his and she gasped again as she felt his arousal rub against her. Bella smiled at the discovery that even fully clothed she could cause this kind of reaction from Edward and she took full advantage of it as she rose on tiptoe to again let their lips and tongues play together. She moaned regretfully as she felt Edward's grip loosen and renewed her assault against his lips as she felt him reach for the hem of Rose's t-shirt. She lifted her arms up as she felt the fabric rise against her skin. She removed her lips from his only briefly as he pulled it up over her head.

Their eyes never broke contact as he backed away from her for a few steps to close the door with his ass. He reached his hand up behind him and locked the handle as he took in her magnificent, partially clothed body. For her part, Bella stood confidently in front of Edward and slowly closed the steps to join him against the door. She placed her small arms around his waist and reached for the bottom edge of his shirt and tugged it gently as high as she could without needing his help. Once she could raise it no further, he smiled down at her and took over, removing it completely and throwing it on the floor with Rose's discarded t-shirt. Bella reached up with her right hand and placed it solidly against his chest, right above his left nipple. She could feel his heart thud against her palm. She smiled, knowing that she was the cause of his current state his body was in.

She continued, and adding her left hand, she moved both together against his back and chest, tracing each line, each muscle, each bone. Edward lowered his head and brushed his lips against Bella's, tasting once again her sweetness. He playfully nipped at her lips, causing them to redden temporarily as the blood rushed to them. Together they were wrapped up in delicious erotic sensations and the fulfillment of all their dreams. Edward's hands moved up Bella's back as he sought the clasp of her bra and removed it. She shivered only slightly before he drew her against his body for warmth and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Tell me what you want Bella. I have to hear you say it." Edward panted as he tangled his fingers through her long wavy hair.

"Make love to me Edward, please. I want you." Bella's head fell back against the gentle tug of her hair that caused her to moan at the sensation tingling on her scalp. Edward immediately released his hold on her hair and scooped her up to move her to the bed.

After he placed her gently in the center of his bed, he stood to remove the last of his clothing. He stood naked before her and placed his hands on his hips. He smiled as he waited for her expectantly. For her part, Bella could not seem to tear her gaze away from his arousal and only after she realized he was stalling did she meet his eyes and his piercing gaze. She flushed as she quickly moved her hands to the shorts Rose had loaned her.

In one quick movement, she had discarded both her panties and the shorts tossing them in a heap with Edward's. As he placed one knee on the bed, Bella moved with the shift. Once they were in the center of the bed, Edward moved his body to cover hers completely. Leaning up on one elbow, he used his other hand to trace her body's outline. He moved his hand, just as she had for him, against the place where her heart was beating. She smiled, knowing that he was tracing her exact path and at it's meaning. When he moved his hand down over her nipple she shivered and closed her eyes as she sought for more warmth underneath him. He moved his hand against her stomach, and continued on to her waist, tracing the fullness of her hip before sliding his hand underneath her and gently stroking her backside.

"Bella," Edward's voice was hoarse as he moved his lips to once again claim hers but Bella pulled her mouth back away from his.

"Don't stop Edward, please." She begged him as she moved her body underneath him, attempting to gain friction in any way. With her hands shaking, Bella traced her fingers along Edward's bare back, lightly at first as if she meant to tickle him and then gaining force as she attempted to mold his body against hers. She moved her hands down his back, letting her fingernails lightly drag against his skin. She felt him shiver as she moved past his hips, and moaned as he bucked when her hands cupped his ass, pulling him forward against her.

Bella gasped as Edward finally thrust himself up into her. Her body matched his instantly in both rhythm and desire. She moved her hands against his backside again as she traced the trail up against his back again. She moved her shaking hands through his hair as she sought to bring his lips down to her again. He eagerly obliged and for Bella it seemed that the moment his tongue entered her mouth she felt his body shudder and melt as her own body became engulfed in an explosion of heat. She moaned at the ecstasy of them coming together for the first time after all the years that had past.

The result of their unity, both emotional and physical, after all these years was better than she had ever imagined it could be; as she fought to regain her breath, she reveled in the weight of Edward's fully satisfied collapsed body on top of her own.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward's voice caught as he tried to regain his breath. "This is not how I planned on making love to you for the first time, again." Edward scooted to lay next to her and she moved to curl herself around him.

"Don't you dare apologize Edward! For what it's worth, I am surprised myself, but I don't regret it, at all!" Bella lifted herself to smile at him and move his arm from where it hid his eyes. "We had to start somewhere right?"

"Right, but at my niece's sweet sixteen party with all our families downstairs?" Edward's face showed his horror. "I wanted it to be something much more romantic."

Bella laughed and then quieted herself as she looked toward the door. "Did you hear something?" She whispered to Edward. They looked together at the door and then at each other as they heard the sound again.

Alice's voice stage whispered through the heavy oak, "If you two aren't out of there in ten minutes, I am not stopping Jason when he comes looking for you two, again!" With a last thump on the door, they heard Alice's soft footsteps retreat down the hallway.

They made a mad dash for their clothes and scrambled into them, taking in each others appearance then straightening the wrinkles as best as they could before reaching the door. Before Edward could open it, Bella whispered a hurried, "Wait," as she grabbed for her dirty clothes.

"You go ahead down and I'll follow in ten minutes, meet me by the lounge chair outside okay?" Edward gave her a quick kiss and shooed her out the door. She looked back and saw him leaning against the doorway with his crooked grin in place and his beautiful and emotion filled green eyes twinkling.


	19. Chapter 18 Decisions and Concessions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

"Bella, there you are!" Alice's voice rang out from the other side of the kitchen near where Jasper stood, as if she had been standing there all along and not just raced down the stairs moments ahead of Bella.

The others within earshot looked over at her briefly, and then proceeded to dismiss her, not even realizing the fact that she was gone. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her now, except for Alice and Rose. She addressed Alice before turning her attention on Rose and her son.

"Hey Alice," Bella nodded in Alice's direction and was rewarded with a knowing smirk. Bella turned her head away to address Rose next. "Thanks for the clothing loan Rose." Bella put her hands in the front pockets of the denim shorts and smiled at Rose and her son. Adam was smiling shyly at Bella, having seen that all traces of his Jello accident were gone. She laughed with them briefly about the entire incident before continuing to talk to Alice. "Alice, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" She reached for the water bottle Alice held out for her while nodding toward the patio door.

"Sure Bella, what's up?" Alice looked concerned as they made their way to the patio and into the sunshine.

"Well, um, about earlier. You won't say anything will you? I don't want Jason to know, not yet." Bella bit her lip nervously.

"Geez Bella, give me some credit. If it weren't for me, he would have been the one to find you two! As far as everyone else knows you just went up to change. I don't think anyone else even noticed Edward went missing too. Well, that's not true, Jason sure noticed." Alice put her hands on her hips and continued, "And your son now thinks I am a nut case, thank you very much. Do you know how hard it is to change that boys mind when he is on a mission? Geez Bells, it's like dealing with Jake all over again." The words fell from Alice's lips before she could stop them and she watched in horror as she saw Bella's face crumble.

"Aww, Bella, that's not what I meant." Alice reached out for Bella but she flinched from her touch.

"It's alright Alice. Well, it's really not, but it's getting there." Bella's voice shook with anger and regret. "I know Jason is Jake's spitting image, I know that I have a living piece of Jake with me 24/7. No one needs to tell me that! You all have your spouses, you have never had that snatched away from you.

Christ Alice, can you imagine what it would be like to have Jasper, as healthy as he is? Then watch him wither away and just lose his life piece by piece. You know how full of life Jacob was, and day by day and piece by piece that was snatched away from Jason and me.

I watched the man I lived and breathed for, become nothing but a shell of a body. He used to take care of everything for us. The man never sat down!" Bella threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. She was mentally drained from dealing with Jacob's memory and physically drained from Edward.

"Nothing needed to be fixed when he was alive, he did it all. He did everything for everyone and when he needed help the most, no one could return the favor. No one could help my poor Jacob, especially me." Bella hiccupped and set down the water bottled she was holding as Alice's hand reached out to pat her back comfortingly.

Bella took the bottom edge of Rose's shirt and lifted it up to her eyes to wipe her tears away like a child would. Alice's soft spoken words were of little comfort as she collapsed into a chair with sobs wracking her body. In her heart, Bella knew this was not the place to fall apart, but her heart was still broken, still healing little by little. As she buried her face into Alice's tiny shoulder she felt another, much more maternal voice break through her sobs.

"Oh my Bella, what's the matter sweetheart?" Esme's voice crooned to her softly as she crouched down in front of the two women.

Bella answered in a little girl voice, unable to stop herself, "I miss Jacob." Saying his name was soothing, almost healing by itself and Bella found herself wanting to say it again just to make herself feel better. "I miss Jacob so much that even when I am home alone with Jason, I can almost trick myself into thinking that he is just at work, or asleep." Bella lifted her head from Alice's shoulder as Esme's arms came around her to hold her. Esme scooted herself on the other side of Bella taking her from Alice's arms. "Please don't think I don't love Edward, because I do…very much. I just don't know how my heart can love Edward so much and still miss Jacob?"

"Bella, you have been given an amazing gift, to have two men love you as much as Jacob and Edward did and do. But you need to realize that you can only accept that kind of gift because you have the ability to return it as well. You loved Jacob, you still do, and it's obvious to everyone around you. And just because you love Jacob still, that doesn't mean that you can't or don't love Edward every bit as much as he loves you." Bella sniffled like a child into Esme's shoulder as the older woman gently moved her hair from her face.

"I know Esme." Bella sniffled. "I can be fine for months at a time, and all it will take is one small thing, it could be anything, and all of the sudden everything comes crashing back to me in spades and it just feels so overwhelming sometimes." Bella looked over to Alice and smiled slowly. "I am sorry Alice; sorry I flaked out on you." Bella reached for her friends hand but didn't move her head from the comfort of Esme's shoulder.

"Awww Bella, it's alright. You're right, I don't know what it's like. I don't know what I would do if I lost my Jasper." Alice's voice became a whisper, as if saying the very words might make fate intervene and take him from her. "But Bella, please, if you ever need to talk about Jake, I am here for you and I can listen, I don't just talk all the time. You know, for awhile, Jacob was our friend as well, remember?

Before we realized that boys didn't actually have the cooties? Jacob used to come up from the reservation and play with us after school. It was only when he and Edward both decided to play the 'who can love Bella more' game that everything fell apart. They used to get along rather well." Alice finished up as Esme nodded her head in affirmation.

"I remember when he would come for sleepovers. Bella, Alice is right. Stop and remember back to when you were all younger. Remember the fishing trips, the sleepovers, the trips all over Washington. Don't forget, when Billy couldn't take Jacob places, we used to take all of you children together as a group. Remember when Carlisle and I took all of you horseback riding on Orcas Island?" Esme waited for Bella to answer and was rewarded with a nod against her shoulder. "I remember that too, you know what I remember most of all? That when we were all done, there was only one of use that wasn't saddle sore…" Esme stopped as she heard Bella's laugh.

"It was Jacob," Bella laughed. "We all spent the rest of the weekend moving slowly and Jacob was running all around us laughing at us." Bella's eyes took on a new shine at the memory. "Remember when we got all those shellfish and Jacob made us throw them all back because of the pollution? He went on and on about the bio-toxins and how polluted the water was. The rest of us didn't care or pay attention. But Jacob knew." Bella's lips curled up at the corner.

"I remember that too, Bella. Edward came home so upset that Jacob made you throw them all away." Esme sighed as she reached around Bella to embrace her again. "Bella, you have so many great memories of Jacob. They aren't all sad, it just might take awhile for you to sift through a sad memory to find a happier one buried underneath. But when that happens, you know if you ever want to talk about him, please, find one of us to walk with you down Memory Lane."

"Yes, please." A deep voice called from the doorway.

The three women jumped as they caught Edward's voice. He closed the distance reaching down for Bella to bring her to her feet as she clung to him now.

"Edward, I am so sorry, please forgive me. You have to know that I love you every bit as much as Jacob. It just really hurts sometimes." Bella's arms reached around Edward's neck as she buried her face against his chest.

"I know sweetheart. I just had a little talk with Jason. He saw you out here with Esme and Alice and asked me to come speak with you. I think he's a little afraid of Alice." Edward's dig caused a ripple of laughter from Esme and Bella as well as a sigh of exasperation from Alice as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "Please don't hide anything about Jacob from me. It's only going to make things worse if you let it simmer like that."

"I know, I can't promise I won't melt down again, but I promise I will try to talk to you all more." Bella turned in Edward's arms but stayed in his embrace so they were both facing Esme and Alice, with Edward's arms still wrapped around her. "Thank you both so much. I just can't talk about it with anyone else really. Usually I unload on Gen, but well, she's not here." Bella shrugged lightly.

"Bella, we all liked Jacob. Maybe we all didn't get along with him, but none of us can deny what a wonderful human being he was." Esme stood putting her arms around both Bella and Edward for a brief hug. "Not to quote movie lines, but as Dolly Parton said in Steel Magnolias, 'laughter through tears is my favorite emotion'." Both Alice and Edward groaned as their mom laughed again before proceeding back inside.

"Mom is right Bella. We all did like Jacob. From the stories that we have heard, you and he had an amazing life together. No one, present company excluded," Alice threw her brother a glare before continuing, "ever had a problem with him."

Bella, still facing Alice and leaning against Edward's strong chest, threw her head back against him as she wrapped her arms around his, encircling her waist.

"Edward's only problem with Jake was me. It was always me. I was always the problem between the two of you, wasn't I?" Bella's admission, spoken to Edward as she stared forward at Alice, brought a sharp intake of breath from behind her. She could feel Edward's head nod as he rested his chin on top of her head. Alice's lips formed a small, sad smile as she stared at her brother and his long lost love.

Bella quickly turned around in his arms and stared up at him. "But Jacob was good to me Edward. He always treated me so much better than I ever deserved. He was always polite and respectful and loving. I don't want to move forward in a relationship with you knowing that you might put Jacob between us." Bella gestured to the small space between herself and Edward. "You know, Jacob deserved so much more from life and I couldn't give it to him. He deserved more happiness, more children, more love, more years of life. None of the money I have could give any of that to him when he was alive. I'm not going to have his afterlife, his spirit life tarnished by what he should have had. He deserves to be happy and to be at peace now. I try so hard to remember him in only good, happy times. It doesn't always work, but I am trying."

"What exactly are you saying Bella?" Edward's face clouded with concern and misunderstanding.

"I want you to try also. For me, please try to accept Jacob for the friend he used to be to us all. I am asking you to remember the Jacob that used to be your friend when we were younger. The Jacob that went on trips with us and that use to play with us.

I don't want you remember him as the one who stole me away from you or who took me away. I want you to remember him as the man who gave everything he had of himself to his wife and child. Everything he did reflected his love for Jason and me. When I think about it now, after Esme's help, Jacob never did anything without putting others first. Remember the shellfish incident?"

Edward snickered a little before nodding. "Yeah, I do. I was so sure that he was wrong. I wanted nothing more but to prove him wrong that day. I was so stubborn." Edward looked at Bella, his shame apparent on his beautiful face.

"I think," Bella started and looked over at Alice for help, "that we all need to start realizing that Jake was our friend. He was my husband," Bella reached out and took hold of Edward's hands before continuing, "but he was everyone's friend. My mistake is that I am with you all here now, and I am trying to pretend like he doesn't, or didn't exist. I can't do that. I need to acknowledge him more, especially for Jason's sake."

Bella looked toward the patio doors and the kitchen beyond as she caught Jason's eyes and he nodded to her. "How can Jacob not be here when I see him staring at me through my son's eyes?" Bella whispered the question, never really expecting an answer, as Edward's arms went around her again to comfort her. "Jason needs to know that his father's memory isn't going to cause his mother to have a breakdown every time his name is mentioned."

"Bella, anything we can do to make things easier for you, all you have to do is ask. Just let us know what you need." Alice launched herself at Bella and Edward, nearly knocking them all off balance.

"Thanks Alice." Bella returned her friends hug with just as much enthusiasm. "It's just that being here with everyone feels right," Bella paused and chose her next words carefully, fully aware that she was in Edward's arms as well. "It feels, natural. I know its right for me." She turned her head slightly and returned Edward's smile. "I just question if it's right for Jason. Is it fair to him?"

"Bella, it's like my mom said, you have an ability to love everyone because everyone loves you. Jason is the same way I'm sure. Look at him with Eden, and then look at him with Emmett's whole family. They accept him, so he accepts them. It goes both ways. As long as we show Jason we love and accept him, he'll return it, well, thanks to the two of you he thinks I'm a nut job, but he'll get over it and eventually see how beautiful and smart and funny and…" as Alice extolled all of her finer qualities, Bella and Edward shrugged out of the threesome and started walking toward the patio doors which were now left wide open to let the fresh air in.

As they enjoyed the rest of the celebration, Bella found herself unwinding more and more. She no longer felt the choking feeling that kept threatening to split her mending heart back into two. Rather, she felt with every glance at her son, a renewed sense of pride that everything she was doing was right. With each glance at Edward and his family and how they were including and accepting him, she felt a sense of belonging and clung to it. She realized that not only could she have it all, again, but that she deserved this happiness and complete sense of family.

"Enjoying yourself Bella? You hit a rough patch outside earlier." Esme spoke the words as she stood in the kitchen looking out toward the lawn where Jason stood with Eden who was clearly enjoying his attention.

"I am Esme, thank you for asking. It gets hard sometimes, but then it seems like it gets easier afterward. Just a temporary setback I suppose." Bella shrugged it off as no big deal, knowing that it would more than likely happen again in the future.

"Well, you know we're all here for both you and Jason right? From the sound and looks of it, those two are quite taken with each other." Esme nodded her head toward the young couple.

"Yeah, Jason likes Eden alright. A lot it seems. He's so smart and stubborn though. I don't want the two of them jumping into something too serious head first. The last thing we need is a repeat of Edward and me. We were so young and made so many mistakes. I don't want that to happen with Jason, and I especially don't want Eden to go through what I went through." Bella shivered slightly at the memory of being caught up in her love triangle with Jacob and Edward.

"Bella, you need to stop punishing yourself for that. You were all three young and appropriately behaved young. There was nothing wrong with that. You all came out of it better people and all three of you moved on as best you could. For what it is worth, Carlisle and I couldn't be more proud of the way you, Jacob, and Edward turned out." Esme reached over to gently touch Bella's shoulder and offer a small smile, which Bella returned.

"Edward really does love me doesn't he?" Bella looked over at Esme smiling, unable to help herself. "Even after I left and after all these years later; he does still love me." She took a steadying breath, willing herself to not let the tears fall.

"We all know he does. And it's really time you realized it to. This will all work out for you two now." Esme's smile now matched Bella's in intensity.

Bella nodded, her answer slow and careful as she took in the scene between Jason and Eden in the yard. "I need to take this carefully, especially with Jason. Bt Esme, I really do love Edward too. I hope he takes any hesitancy on my part as me being careful. I can afford to be reckless if I chose, because I would be paying the consequences myself. Where Jason is concerned, I can't afford that recklessness."

"You'll get there. He really is something else Bella. I think that you just need to realize how much he is capable of handling. He's a pretty resilient kid. He has been over here with Eden a few times and I've overheard them talking. He really misses Jacob, but at the same time, he is relieved not to see him or you for that matter, suffering anymore. I think the hard part for him was watching his strong father turn weak and being powerless to stop it. Now, keep in mind that this is just from my unintentional eavesdropping." Esme made a face as she realized that the conversations she had overhead were not meant for her ears.

"You're right Esme. When Jacob got sick, I never let on how much it affected me in front of him. I always left the room before Jacob saw me cry or break down. But Jason must have known anyways. I never thought of it that way. To me it was always 'as long as Jacob doesn't see' it was okay. I never thought how it would affect Jason because I assumed he felt the same way. Even though he was only 12, he followed my lead and we never let Jacob know how devastating it was for us both to watch him go through that. He was the one that always took care of us, now he was being the one that needed to be taken care of; we all suffered through it." Bella took in a deep breath then blew it out, trying to clear her thoughts.

"You okay now dear?" Esme's voice was comforting.

"Just more tired than I care to admit to. I actually need your help with a project I am working on if you don't mind helping me with it." For Bella, asking Esme for help just felt natural, even though years had gone by without seeing her.

"I'll always be here for you Bella, what do you need?" Esme quickly hugged her comfortingly and took her hands.

"I want to have my engagement and wedding rings from Jacob made into a ring I can wear everyday…on my right hand." Bella made eye contact to see if the older woman could catch on to her meaning.

"Oh Bella! I think that's a wonderful way to keep your Jacob close to you! Do you have any ideas?" Esme's eyes shined on Bella's face and she had to look away. Unable to keep eye contact, she looked out again at her son.

"Well, I have my engagement ring and wedding band. I always meant to get them soldered together but never found the time. So, aside from knowing that I want them made into one ring, nope, no ideas at all. That's why I am asking you, it was either you or Alice. And I need to keep this low key for now. Do you know of a jeweler that can be trusted enough with it? What's most important to me is to keep all of the diamonds and all the gold from both rings." Bella was surprised at how protective she sounded about an inanimate object.

"Of course dear. The next time you are in Port Angeles, we'll go over and see the jeweler Carlisle and I always use. He's ancient, but he does all his own work right on the premises so you won't have to worry about it being sent out somewhere and being lost. It's a brilliant idea really, and I will be more than happy to help you. Now, what say you come help me grab some blankets to use this evening? You are planning to stay to watch the fireworks display right? You couldn't have forgotten that tradition." Esme turned motioning for Bella to follow.

"Of course, the view from your deck was always just as spectacular as being in the park itself, without having to deal with the crowds. Although I have to say, there seems to be a lot more of us these days." Bella laughed as they wound their way through her family to the linen closet.

"Yes well, I appreciate Emmett and Rose's contribution to keeping the Cullen line going. But it would be nice to have Edward and Alice make a contribution too." Esme's eyes twinkled as she handed Bella a pile of blankets and in that moment, Bella realized that she was fooling no one. Esme knew. Edward's mother smiled.

"Come on now dear, who do you think sent Alice after you? She was so wrapped up in Jasper she didn't notice you left. Once a mother always a mother. You know exactly where all your children are at all times." Esme laughed as she reached out to touch Bella's beet red cheek.

"Beautiful Bella. Don't you dare feel embarrassed about being caught. Alice and I are truly the only ones who know. I would have come after you myself but I think my knocking on the door would have been more traumatic. I just think you should know that I know." Esme laughed now as she reached back into the closet, grabbed a pile of blankets, and gently nudged the door shut with her foot. Not knowing where to turn or what to say, Bella could only follow her laughter down the hall and out to the patio.

The party carried on as everyone eagerly anticipated the annual Independence Day celebration of fireworks. Eden particularly seemed to be glowing, knowing it was her special day and that the fireworks would just make her sweet 16 more perfect. As dusk approached everyone made their way outside grabbing a blanket before settling down.

True to tradition, Forks, Washington had a firework display that would rival that of any big city. It was nothing short of spectacular and they had an almost front row seat from the deck in the Cullen's yard as it faced Tillicum Park in the distance. Everyone was silent as they took in the light show going on in the sky from the comfort of the yard.

As she sat snuggled in Edward's arms, Bella found herself almost being lulled to sleep. The only thing keeping her awake was the soft buzz of the song that he was humming in her ear and the distant thunder of the fireworks. She was mystified that the obvious classical piece went so well with the loud noises thundering across the woods and into the sky. Edward seemed to have it matched perfectly and she recalled the song from a movie she had seen years earlier.

Of course, his memory of the piece was from music lessons as a child, but for Bella it was the theme from the movie 'The Omen' that was shockingly peaceful. Her heart raced as the fireworks exploded in the sky, then calmed as she focused on Edward's hum in her ear. The two complimented each other perfectly and she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

She gave a look over to where her son lay on a blanket with Eden. The two of them seemed so perfect together, and had become so close so fast. She knew it was going to become more difficult on Jason and Eden as the time drew near for them to return to their home. She sighed, thinking of the house she shared with Jacob for so many years.

She didn't want to think about giving it up but she had to be realistic and honest with herself if she wanted to continue a relationship with Edward. She could hardly expect him to commute from here. Bella stifled a yawn as the thinking became stressful. She had become so complacent in her solitary life with her son, that changes now seemed almost like climbing Mt. Hood. Doable yes, but extremely time consuming and tiring. She shook the thoughts aside and placated her brain by repeating Esme's mantra of 'it will all work out'. Snuggling further into Edward's arms she made the effort to enjoy the rest of the show.

Bella awoke the next morning and stretched out her sore muscles before she even left her bed. As she entered the kitchen she could hear Jason filling Charlie in about Eden's birthday.

"Sorry I missed it kid, but I had to be in town." Charlie's gruff voice held a hint of laughter to it.

"Good morning you two." Bella said as she entered. Jason was immediately on his feet pulling a chair out for his mother. He went to fetch her a cup of coffee and she rewarded him with a grateful smile as he mouthed the words 'I made it' to her.

"Thank you Jason." Bella returned her son's smile as they kept Charlie oblivious to his horrible coffee. As she sipped at the hot drink carefully she tried to clear her head before speaking.

It was Charlie who spoke up first, breaking the silence. "Bells, there's something Jason and I wanted to talk to you about. We were talking a bit before you came down and I am thinking that if you want any of that stuff from the attic, you should take it. Jason's already made his decision to take it over as a project for the rest of the summer." Charlie downed the last bit of his coffee then proceeded to refill his cup.

"What do you mean 'take it over'? Whenever I spoke to you about it you said to leave it how it is." Bella's brow furrowed in confusion at Charlie's sudden change of attitude.

"Right, that's true. But you never gave me a reason to want to clean it up. You wanted it clean, just to clean it. Jason wants it clean so he has a place to stay when he comes to visit me and Eden on the weekends." Charlie sat back down.

Bella looked between her father and her son shaking her head in confusion. "I'm confused. What do you mean, on the weekends? You mean every weekend you are going to stay here with Charlie?"

"No, not every weekend." Jason chose his words carefully as he stared at his mother. "Some weekends I am going to stay on the reservation."

"But Jason, you are still talking about every weekend. You mean that you think we're going to drive here every weekend?" Bella asked her son with eyes wide open.

"No, Mom, not 'we'. I mean 'me'. I don't expect you to make the drive every weekend. But my life is becoming more and more about being here in Forks. Both of my grandfathers are here, my people are all here. Eden, she is here." Jason tapped at the table as if he could make her appear. "I am going back with you because I am committed to finishing high school there and being on the baseball team in the spring. But my life is more here and here is where I want it to be." Jason's face held no room for Bella to doubt the sincerity and finality of his words.

"Is this just about you spending more time with Eden?" Bella grabbed at straws, trying to understand her son's decision and the motivation behind it.

"No! Don't make this be about her Mom. She is just a part of a much larger decision that I have been thinking about for a few weeks now. I've mentioned this to you before, about taking over on the reservation." Jason crossed his arms in front of himself, waiting to hear his mother's response.

Bella had no words as she stared at her son. She had to realize that he was no longer a child. He was never rash or clumsy in his decisions. She knew that if this was his decision, he had thought it out well before he even brought it up to her. Indeed, she remembered a brief conversation on the front porch between them that ended with him being upset about how Billy was handling matters on the reservation. Not for the first time, Bella found herself wishing that she could defer a decision to Jacob, or at the very least she was realizing that she should have prodded her husband more for information where matters of the tribe were concerned.

"I guess I do remember now that you mention it. But still Jason, every weekend? Isn't that a bit much?" Just because she remembered the conversation, Bella didn't plan to go down without a fight.

"No, of course not every weekend. There will be weekends that I will have a game and Eden will probably want to visit us at home too." Jason smiled. "We'll talk about that later though." Jason was quick to add as he took in Bella's look of surprise. "Getting back to the subject at hand, I am going to clear out the attic and one by one bring things down. There's enough space now for a bed and a dresser, but I would like the whole thing cleared out to make an actual bedroom." Jason rose from his seat and grabbed the coffeepot to refill his mother's cup for her.

"And you're okay with this?" Bella addressed Charlie who was pretending to be engrossed in his newspaper.

Without even looking up, Charlie grunted his consent. Bella didn't move her eyes from the paper her father held in front of himself. Unable to stand the gaze that looked like it could eat through the paper, he folded it and carelessly tossed it down in front of himself.

"Look Bells. If Jason wants to stay here I don't mind. Boy's gettin' old enough now to make his own choices." Charlie nodded in Jason's direction. "Has he ever given you a reason to not trust him?" Bella had to admit that Jason had never gone against her or made a decision that he might regret later. "Well, there ya go. Let him give it a try. If it doesn't work out or if his grades drop, then we'll put a stop to it. Honey, I am sticking up for Jason on this. I think it'll be good for him. Get him out of Dodge, so to speak." Charlie folded his arms in front of himself on the table then addressed Jason. "Go get a start on that will you Jason, I want a talk with your Mom."

Charlie waited until Jason was out of the room before turning back to Bella.

"Bells, listen. You know I have always supported every decision you have made. Unless you give me a good, concrete answer, I am going to let Jason do what he wants with this place. I never forced you to come back or to bring Jason by more often. I respected the fact that you needed your space and that space wasn't in Forks. But I missed out on a big chunk of your life. I don't regret it; it made you into what you are today. But that boy upstairs is my grandson and he grew up without me seeing him on a regular basis. If fixing up that attic and that girl bring my grandson around more often, I'm not going to stop him." Charlie shook his head once for emphasis.

"Is that what this is all about? You spending more time with Jason?" Bella could hardly believe her ears that Charlie would go through such lengths to see his grandson.

"No, it's not, spending more time with Jason as a man would just be icing on the cake. The house would be getting cleaned up a bit, although you've been doing more than your fair share around here. I just like the idea that I'll see a bit more of him, and I'm thinking maybe he'll bring his mom around a bit more often too." The smile on Charlie's face now emphasized the laugh lines and Bella could see only traces of her father's youthfulness in the older man's face.

She could hardly deny the fact that he was getting older, they all were. If it took her and Jason's presence to bring that such happiness to him, then she would just follow along for the ride.

"Alright Charlie. You want more time with Jason, I get that. But if there comes a time when I am not able to come out here with him, he is your responsibility. You have to watch him, especially with Eden." Bella's face burned as red as Charlie's then and the two of them caught each other's meaning with nothing more being said. They both stood up awkwardly and left the kitchen in opposite directions. Charlie to help Jason in the attic and Bella to get dressed.

The rest of July passed by too quickly for Bella. They packed it full of car trips and small vacations all over the Pacific Northwest and Canada. There were many trips held with various configurations of Blacks, Cullens, Swan and Whitlocks. There were even a few fishing trips, courtesy of Carlisle and his monstrous boat, that they were able to include Billy on. For these trips, Charlie and Jason were particularly grateful, but still, Bella felt like she just couldn't relax.

More than once she felt Billy's scrutinizing gaze on her as she tried to get close to Edward. After enduring two such excursions, she politely declined any more offers where she might be put under the microscope, insisting instead that she never quite got her sea legs under herself and that the waves made her sick. She opted instead to start asking Alice, Rose, Esme, and sometimes even Eden to join her in a girl's date.

It was during one of these 'female re-bonding' dates that although Alice and Esme knew about her and Edward sleeping together, Bella felt it necessary to fill Rose in on the fact that she and Edward had grown quite close. Rose let out a shriek as she squealed in excitement.

"Oh Bella, did you sleep with him?" Rose was unable to keep her tone down and Bella blushed as red as the nail paint that was carefully being brushed on her toes.

"I did." She answered carefully, not making eye contact as she felt everyone in the spa stare at her. "But we both admitted it was a mistake and shouldn't have gone that far that fast. Well, it wasn't exactly a mistake, more an event that came too soon."

There were fits of laughter all around her and she couldn't help but look up, wondering what everyone was laughing at.

"Bella? Wasn't it…I mean, did Edward even try to…" Rose couldn't quite get the words out and looked over at Alice for help before shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Well, it's been awhile for Edward, so maybe he just needs time…I mean, with a little more practice." The pity in Alice's voice was obvious.

Bella looked over at Esme in confusion. Esme's face suddenly brightened as she understood.

"Bella, you mean, the two of you _weren't ready_, not that he um, you know…" Esme took her magazine and started fanning herself as the woman worked on her toes.

"Oh geez! NO! Of course that's not what I meant. It's just that we probably should have waited a little longer to have sex, not that it took him longer to actually co…" Bella stopped herself. "You know what? We are not having this conversation, this is your brother and son we are talking about, you do realize that right?" Bella looked over at them.

"Oh believe me, we all know that. Trust me, we're too happy for you two being together to worry about being embarrassed by whether the sex was good or not." Alice smiled triumphantly over at Bella. "I'm just glad he's finally happy. You two deserve it. This time there's nothing to stand in your way. Let me see the ring again." Alice reached her hand over to examine Bella's right ring finger.

She whistled as she examined the ring that Bella had designed from her wedding and engagement rings from Jacob. "That's really beautiful Bella. How come you pretend you know nothing about jewelry? That is not a design an amateur could come up with." Alice let go of Bella's hand as she tugged on it to take it back and examine it herself.

"I don't know much about jewelry Alice. It's not hard to pick out a book and choose a design. This one just seemed perfect. The jeweler even put a rush on it when he found out that I knew Carlisle and Esme." Bella smiled warmly at Esme who was talking with the nail technician. Rose reached over to admire the ring next.

"Naturally! Dad is really well known for indulging Mom. Still, it's a beautiful ring and so symbolic of everything you shared with Jake. Now, even though you are with Edward, you don't have to hide your rings or take it off or anything. Did he see it yet?" Alice questioned Bella as she held her hand for Rose to inspect the ring, again.

"He saw it the same day it was done. I went to show it off to _someone_ because you decided to have a girl's day with Rose without me and Esme." Bella pretended to be hurt as she tossed the barb at Alice, who stuck out her tongue at her.

"What did Jason say Bella?" Rose asked the question while still holding onto Bella's hand.

"Perfect. That was it, that was all. In his defense though, at least he looked at it. Charlie never took his eyes from the t.v. screen, he just mumbled 'nice' and kept watching." Bella laughed as she retold the story of everyone's reaction.

"Well, at any rate, it's one less obstacle for us." Bella took her hand back glancing at the ring once again as she flexed her fingers, still trying to get used to her rings new design and shape. Though it felt foreign to have it resting on her right hand, she decided it also felt right sitting on her finger, and that it didn't matter which finger it was on.

"Speaking of obstacles…and I hate to bring this up Bella. But once you and Jason go home, do you think he will come stay with us the following weekend? The Rainforest Run is the weekend after you two go back. I know it is lousy timing, since you will just be getting settled back home, but it's always held the third weekend in August." Rose's voice hinted at regret as she continued. "I know this is only the third year, but Em and Jasper really love it and I know he plans on asking Jason to join them this year. Besides, it'll give Edward a good reason to bow out, he can't stand the motorcycles anyway. This way, the two of you can spend time alone together at your place while Jason is with us."

"Sounds good to me. He's old enough to drive by himself and I guess we could just leave Jacob's bike here so he can ride it. I'll check with Edward though to see if he has any plans that weekend." Bella sighed and leaned her head back. As the others continued on with their conversation, she closed her eyes and took a quick nap, unable to kick her tiredness.

"Ma? Mom? Mom. MA?" Jason's incessant voice finally cut through Bella's fog as she came awake. She was tempted to turn back over and finish her nap, lately she couldn't find the energy she needed to keep up with everyone. While everyone voiced their concern, Bella chalked it up to the emotional return to Forks and spending the summer reuniting with everyone.

She gave a yawn and a generous stretch before she even answered her son.

"What is it Jason?" Bella only afforded him a half open eye as he talked.

"Gen is on my phone, she wants to know why you aren't answering yours and how far you are on the new book. Why aren't you getting dressed? You came up here over an hour ago to get ready?" Jason held out his phone to his mother as he bounced himself down on her bed, forcing her to come awake.

While Bella talked on the phone, Jason busied himself braiding his hair. He was thinking of Eden and one of their final dates tonight, one that involved him officially introducing her to his Quileute family. Once Bella hung up he took his phone from her.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Bella said the words through a yawn.

Jason let his jaw drop open. "Are you kidding me? You don't remember that I am taking Eden to the reservation to introduce her to Grandpa Billy?"

"That's tonight? Bella's surprise was evident as she kicked off the blanket. "I'm sorry Jason. I'm just so out of it. It seemed like the beginning of this summer everything was thrown into a tailspin at the thought of _staying_ in Forks. Now everything is being thrown into a tailspin at the thought of _leaving_ Forks." Bella shook her head at the irony. "When did our lives get so crazy?"

"I think it was that last turn on Calawah Way." Jason laughed as he stood reaching for his mother to help her up.

"Well, I guess things will settle down once school starts and we get back into a normal routine. This was some summer huh?" Bella shook the sleep off herself as she tried to wake up fully.

"It really was. Mom, you don't have to come with tonight. I'll take Eden by myself. You should get more sleep, you look like heck." Jason's brow creased with worry.

"Oh Jason, are you sure? I've been so busy packing things up and I promised Edward I would meet him at the hospital after the ceremony at the reservation. Do you think Eden will mind my not being there?" Bella covered another yawn.

"No, she'll be fine. I just wanted someone else to be there with her but I'll ask Leah to stay with her while I help Grandpa with the ceremony. We'll be fine. Go back to bed. I'm going to pick Eden up at the hospital in an hour, want me to say something to Edward for you?" Jason smirked as he teased his mother about her boyfriend.

Bella sat back down on her bed and rolled over into the blanket and mumbled a response that sounded to Jason like a 'call you later'. Whether it was meant for himself or Edward, Jason didn't know.

As he parked in the hospital a short time later Jason wondered what he should tell Edward. He hadn't figured out yet who the message was meant for and as he walked into the emergency room he decided it didn't matter. He would mention his mother to Edward and let him decide how best to proceed. He didn't have to wait long, as Edward saw him and nodded. He replaced a chart in a rack and motioned to him. As Jason walked up to him he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Do you have a second Edward?" Jason looked around the room, trying to gauge how busy he was.

"Yup, this is a good time as any. It's not usually this slow on a Friday night. Want to go into my father's office?" Edward motioned down the hall. As they passed the nurses station he called to a receptionist there to call Eden Cullen down to Carlisle's office.

"Sure. I'm supposed to pick Eden up here in a half hour anyway." Jason made small talk with Edward as they walked toward Carlisle's office.

"So, what's on your mind?" Edward opened up the conversation as he casually sat on the couch and motioned for Jason to sit. He laughed when Jason picked the seat behind the desk.

"Well, you know we are leaving next weekend right?" Jason looked Edward in the eye.

"Yes." Edward's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Despite all his efforts, he hadn't convinced Bella to stay in Forks. "But you guys will be back in two weeks for the Rainforest Run. Thank you for taking my place by the way. Never did like motorcycles. Never saw the attraction to them that Emmett and Jasper saw." Edward shook his head in confusion.

"I'll definitely be there. I'm looking forward to it." Check it out. Jason pulled his wallet from his pocket and showed Edward his new license. As Edward nodded his approval and handed it back, Jason continued. "Well, what were your plans for next weekend? We are leaving on Friday."

"I'm on call on Saturday so I am not sure if your mom made any plans for us on Thursday or not. Esme mentioned something but I told her I need to check with Bella first." Edward rubbed his hands in front of him and thought over how they could possibly make this situation any better.

"Well, if it involves a continuous nap, count her in, otherwise, best to just let her stay home these days." Jason face clouded over with concern.

"She's still sleeping a lot?" The concern in Edward's voice mirrored Jason's.

"Yeah. She keeps insisting she's fine and blames it on the emotional summer. Sounds about right though. I threw her for quite a few loops this summer so it makes sense. It's just I've never known her to sleep so much. Even after dad died, she never slept like this." Jason put his head in his hands and stared over at Edward.

"Well, she's a grown woman and as long as it isn't interfering with her normal activities, maybe it really is just all the recent activity. You have to admit that there are a lot of us and our house isn't exactly quiet like Chief Swan's. It might just be that she is really that tired. At any rate, I'll keep a closer eye on her this evening." Edward stood as he heard the knock on the door. He looked over at Jason and saw the smile on his face.

"Oh, speaking of this evening. Mom mumbled something about it. She was supposed to go and keep Eden company while I help Billy, but she's too tired. I told her that I'd get Leah to stay with Eden and that she should just get some rest. I know she was supposed to meet up with you afterward, so you may want to call her and double check. She was pretty out of it when I left." Jason walked over and opened the door.

"Indie!" Eden used her pet name for Jason before she could help it, not caring that her uncle was in the room and could hear and see them. Jason followed her lead and swept her up into his arms, neither of them caring that they were being watched.

"Yeah, I'll give her a call before I stop over there. I'm not sure what time I'm leaving tonight." Edward gave the two teenagers a gentle shove out into the hallway, making it clear that Carlisle's office was off limits.

As they made their way down the hall, Eden linked arms with Jason on one side of her and Edward on the other. The girl radiated happiness and contentment. As Jason looked down at his own personal sunshine, he made the very difficult decision to, for just one night, shove Bella's problems into the back of his mind.


	20. Chapter 19 Imprint

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

"So, how was it last night?" Bella yawned the question out at her son over Charlie's small kitchen table.

"Nice. Eden was a bit shocked though I think. She's never seen me in anything other than jeans or shorts and t-shirts. I don't think she realized that we would be wearing our traditional outfits." Jason laughed at the memory of Eden's face as she saw him for the first time dressed as an actual Native American.

He had laughed as he walked toward her. He left her standing with Leah and a few other girls from the reservation as he had gone to change and help Billy. She hadn't noticed him step out of Billy's house so he knew that she didn't recognize him right away. Once he caught Leah's attention and saw her smirk, Eden looked over at him and her jaw dropped. Jason recounted the conversation for Bella.

Eden had whispered his name and not realizing that he would be dressing like the others helping in the ceremony. She whispered 'you're dressed like a Native American'. To which Jason had to reply 'because I AM a Native American'. They shared a laugh as Eden recanted her statement explaining that it wasn't just that he was dressed like them, but the fact that she was now the only on there NOT dressed like them.

Leah, having overheard the conversation had dragged Eden off to the pathetic little house she shared with her mother and brother. She generously supplied Eden with a pair of moccasins, a headband and a beautiful handmade shawl so that she would at least blend in better, but she made sure to let Eden know too, that with her long blond locks she was going to stand out no matter what.

"Jason? Where'd you go?" Bella snapped her fingers.

"Sorry, just thinking about last night. It was awesome Mom. Billy loved Eden. She really seemed to know a lot about the Quileute heritage and I think that helped. The fact that Billy saw her as someone that not only accepted the tribe, but she also showed that she _respected_ his tribe was huge. I have to admit that even I was nervous about introducing her there." Jason took a bite of the sandwich from Bella's plate.

"But you all got along okay? Billy had no problems with her presence there?" Bella felt as petulant as a child when she realized how petty she felt that Billy would accept Eden as Jason's girlfriend, but he had never really accepted her as Jacob's wife.

"Yeah we did. Eden floored them all. She was quiet at all the right times and asked him all the right questions to show that she was interested in what they had to say. She even suggested a few things that had Billy rethinking how he did things. She did awesome." Jason's face took the faraway look again and Bella had to clear her throat to bring him back.

"Anyway, I feel better about leaving her here now. I was almost thinking that we should stay in Forks and I should finish my school here on the reservation." Jason stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Why would you want to do that?" Bella looked confused as she sipped at her coffee.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to leave. I was telling myself all summer that I was going back home and finish school with the team, like I promised. But with Eden, I just wasn't sure I could leave her." Jason looked over at his mother, as if wanting to say more.

"Is there more to this than you're telling me Jason?" Bella swallowed with obvious difficulty, waiting for her son to continue.

"There is. Billy saw it last night and mentioned it. I'm afraid to say anything because I am not sure how you will react but I want to tell you so please don't make any judgment until I am finished. Okay?" Jason eyed his mother doubtfully.

"Okay. Let me have it." Bella put down her coffee cup then pushed it away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her chair, preparing herself for the worst. She met her son's eyes, showing Jason that he had her complete attention.

"Billy thinks that Eden is my imprint." The words came out unhurried, slow and calculated. Jason continued on, not leaving Bella any room to argue. "And after spending all summer denying it and especially after last night, I think I have to agree with him. It makes no sense whatsoever.

Why would the chief's bloodline suddenly turn toward outsiders as an imprint." Jason held up his hand as Bella readied herself to interrupt. "I know I spent all summer getting ready to leave again but as the weeks went on it got harder and harder. It was only after last night, only after talking it over with Billy and the others that I realized that I really do, more than love her, I just adore her. She's everything to me and I didn't think that I could make it through the school year." Jason stopped and looked out the kitchen window. "I need to tell Emmett and Rose." He said softly.

"Does Eden herself know?" Bella was careful not to say too much and to watch the tone in her voice.

"Yes. After last night, and a promise from the Quileutes to protect her for me, yes, she knows. On the positive side, it got Sue Clearwater to relent and let Leah go to Forks High School with Eden this year, so she can keep an eye on her there as well. Everyone in the tribe seems to really be okay with it." Jason looked over at Bella. "I think they remember what happened the last time they _didn't_ accept someone's imprint." His stare let her know that he meant her and Jacob's relationship and how Jacob had kept her away, thus leading himself to stay away for long periods of time.

"Oh wow. That's a lot to take in." Bella paused, her mind swimming. Could Billy honestly be regretting his decision to not welcome her. True, he was never openly hostile toward her, but he also never was truly welcoming to her either. He let her know in his actions that she was accepted there because she was his good friend Charlie's daughter, not because she was his son's wife.

"Well, as long as we all step carefully here, and now that we know more. I mean, no one, least of all me and Eden, want a repeat of yours and dad's problems. I know it all worked out and that before he died, you and dad had a great marriage. But I want my wife to be a part of everything I do. I do intend to marry Eden." Jason said as he watched Bella's face react to the word _wife_.

"Eventually. She wants to finish school, and become a nurse and I am going to help with that, not that she needs any of my help. But I am going to be as supportive of all her decisions as I can. We both are planning to finish high school. That's the goal for right now. Once I finish I am going to come back here to live, somewhere, I don't have it all worked out yet though. But Eden is going to have another year after that even. So for right now, we still need to take things slowly." Jason nodded as he finished speaking, signaling Bella that it was her turn to talk.

"Jason, that's great news, that you think you found your imprint…" Bella cleared her throat and swallowed roughly.

"No mom. I don't _think_ I did. I _know_ I did. I want to be with Eden…I HAVE to be with her. The only thing that is making me leave without her on Friday, is the fact that I gave the team and the coach my promise, and the fact that the tribe is going to be here to protect her for me." Jason said these words with a note of finality and Bella knew better than to argue but felt that this was a desperate enough situation that she would have to try.

"Jason, please, promise me that you are both going to think this all through slowly and carefully. You know what happened to your father and me. I like Eden a lot, really I do. I would hate to see her get hurt. Think of all the Cullens, please. I am not just saying this because of my relationship with Edward. I want you to think of how upset Carlisle and Esme will be. Her whole family for that matter." Bella's head swam with the idea of causing a rift, just when the two families seemed to be getting along so well. She visibly shuddered when she thought of what Emmett might do to her son, and felt seriously ill when she thought of what Rose was capable of.

"Mom, this has nothing to do with her family or mine. It has only to do with Eden and me. We are only telling everyone because we don't want to start hiding things and keeping secrets from our families. We plan on telling everyone this evening at Carlisle and Esme's." At his mother's blank stare he continued. "You forgot about the Saturday night barbecue at Carlisle and Esme's?"

"No, Edward reminded me of it last night on the phone. I just forgot that today was Saturday." Bella had the good grace to look guilty. "So, you are telling everyone tonight then?" She tried to change the topic.

"We are telling our parents today, in fact I have to go over there in a little bit to speak with Emmett and Rose. Then tonight we are going to tell everyone else in the family. Other than that, it's up to Eden who she tells. She knows quite a bit about my heritage, and not only stuff I told her, she's obviously been reading about it too." Jason's voice was full of awe, but as he continued, his tone changed. "I just don't want her to be awkward. I won't be here and there's really no reason to tell anyone at school about it. No one there would understand it anyway.

"But up here, Eden will need to decide who she tells. I won't let things become awkward for her here. This is her home, and I intend to respect that. If she feels like she can trust others at school or in town enough to tell them then that's fine with me." Jason's voice was reassuring but Bella was still on edge.

"Right, right. Okay, when are you telling Emmett and Rose again? I would like to be there. Maybe I can help them to understand it better, or at the very least I have a few things I would like to say to Eden in private." At Jason's raised eyebrow she continued, "I am sure you can handle it, but I want to let Eden know that I have been in her shoes and that I will be there for her if she needs to talk about it with someone who has been where she is walking so to speak. Just for moral support if needed." Bella looked carefully at her son, and absently wondered when it was that her little boy had grown up.

"Actually I need to leave in about fifteen minutes. Can you be ready by then?" At Bella's nod, Jason stood and cleared away the dishes. "If you want to let Edward know that I can bring you with us when we go this evening and he can drive you home afterward?"

Bella nodded as she stood and left the room to get ready.

"All things considered I think that went really well don't you Bella?" Rose's voice chirped up from the front seat next to her, breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, it went really well." Bella's voice was sarcastic, she glared at Emmett in the seat behind her where he was now happily playing the 'I spy' game with his sons. He moved his head to Bella and indicated that he heard her.

"I can hear you Bella." Emmett's voice was almost accusing.

"I didn't try to whisper it Emmett." Bella's voice was calm but the hardness of it came through as the adults tried to keep the bickering away from the children.

"Well, if your son wouldn't have mixed his words…" Emmett was cut off by Bella.

"He didn't mix his words, clean out your ears! Buy a dictionary or something. I just can't…." Bella lost her words as she turned almost fully in her seat and saw Ian and Adam both looking at her. "Nevermind." She said as she turned back around in her seat, still shaking her head.

"Why don't we talk about this when we get to Mom and Dad's okay? You two can kill each other there, in the presence of more witnesses." Rose laughed as she made the final turn following Jason and Eden into the driveway.

As everyone unloaded from the cars, Carlisle, Esme and Edward came out of the house to greet them. Edward made a beeline for Bella, whose bad mood lifted the instant she saw him.

"Bella, is Charlie coming today?" Carlisle's voice broke through Edward's kiss and their lips smiled against each others. She tried to answer without breaking contact but ended up giggling against his lips causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"He'll be here in a little bit Carlisle." Bella spun herself in Edward's embrace to face his parents as they each reached for a grandson.

Carlisle reached out and clapped an older, Ian, on the shoulder and shook his hand as Esme reached out to pick up Adam and ask how he was. As he reached his little arms around his grandma's neck for a hug, he ruined the moment as only a child can.

"Grandma, what does 'impregnated' mean?" Adam asked innocently. Esme near dropped her grandson as she looked over at Edward and Bella.

Edward held up his arms. "Don't look at me I was here the whole time." The group looked over at Rose and Emmett who were laughing.

"Don't look at me, It's not me." Rose said with a twinkle in her eye before adding for Emmett's ears only, "not yet anyway." To which Emmett immediately stopped laughing staring open mouthed at his wife.

"It's not _impregnated_, it's _imprinted_." Ian looked over at his younger brother and scolded him before everyone's wide eyes turned onto Jason and Eden.

"Well, we wanted to wait for everyone else but since half of us know already, we wanted to talk to our families about something important. Today is as good a day as any." Jason looked down at Eden and sought out her okay before continuing. For her part, Eden gave him a brief hug before going to stand between her grandparents and reaching for one of each of their hands.

"What Jason wants to tell you is important. But it's really up to me to tell you. No, I am not pregnant. You should know me better than to even think that. But yes, I am Jason's imprint." Eden stared at Jason and said the words confidently. Jason stood with pride, looking over at his mate, the two of them staring at each other left little room to doubt the words.

"Okay, so where does the 'impregnate' part come from?" Esme's grandmother's tone broke the silence, but not the staring contest between the two teenagers.

"Oh, that's Emmett's fault." Bella's sarcastic voice was back as she turned to Emmett. "The wise and powerful Emmett thought Jason said he 'impregnated' Eden, not 'imprinted'. And that's two for three. If another one of you Cullen's try to hit my son I swear to you…" Bella's tirade was broke by Esme's voice.

"You tried to hit him?" Her eyes wide, Esme tried to step forward but was tugged back by Eden's hand.

"He tried to hit him, but Jason was quicker this time." Eden's voice was full of pride. "He moved before dad even had a chance."

All eyes now turned accusingly on Carlisle who released Eden's hand and stepped forward to shake Jason's.

"No worries here Jason, I am not sure where my son's get that from, but nothing is ever solved with violence." There was no room for doubt in Carlisle's voice as it dripped with sincerity.

When he released his grip from Carlisle, Jason was immediately swept into Esme's embrace. "I'm sorry Jason, I don't know where those two get it from but you won't get anything like that from Carlisle. How about we talk more about it when the others get here?" Esme reached out for Eden's hand and pulled the girl into her arm as they led the way up the stairs.

They didn't have long to wait as Charlie pulled into the drive just as they reached the top step. He was followed closely by Jasper and Alice. As everyone gathered together, Edward pulled Bella off to the side.

"Is that why you didn't want to go out last night?" Edward searched Bella's face for a reasonable explanation.

"What? No! I seriously was tired. Jason left me in bed and said Leah was going to keep Eden company at the reservation. I had only just woken up when you called. Honest Edward, I really was just tired. I only just found out about the imprint this afternoon when Jason told me." Bella reached for Edward's hands.

As he reached for her so to embrace her closer to him instead he couldn't help but ask her, "What were the kids talking about with the whole impregnating thing?" Bella immediately drew back and scowled, causing Edward to laugh.

"Your brother!" She started, jabbing Edward in the chest with her finger. "Thought Jason said 'I impregnated your daughter' and went after my son. Seems to be a Cullen family trait huh?" Bella laughed at Edward's expression.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?" Edward laughed with her now as she shook her head smugly at him.

As he turned so they would join the others Bella pulled him back.

"Edward, be honest with me, do you want children? I know we never really talked about it aside from me confiding in you that I would have wanted more with Jacob. I want to know what you want." Bella's eyes looked so fearful that Edward told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Regardless of whether you can have children or not Bella. First and foremost, I want you. Everything else is secondary to me." Edward kissed her gently on the lips trying to ease her worry but Bella was not so easily silenced.

"But do you _want_ _children_? I mean, there are always other options and things to consider, but would you regret being with me if we don't have children of our own?" Bella's brown eyes bored deep into Edward's green ones to search for the truth that lay within them.

"Bella. As long as I have you in my life, I don't need anyone or want anything else. Okay silly girl?" Edward held her face in his hands to try to make her understand that with or without children, he only wanted her.

Bella nodded as much as Edward's hands would allow and spoke. "I just don't want you to hate me later for not being able to give you everything. You deserve everything, I just am afraid that I won't be able to measure up."

"Don't be. Hey, it's not definite right? You've never actually been to a doctor so you don't yet know what the future holds right?" At Bella's nod and shrug of indifference Edward continued on. "So who knows what our future holds, okay? We don't have much time left Bella; let's enjoy it for what we have right now until we figure everything out for the long term. Please?" Edward leaned in to kiss her fears away but was interrupted by Eden asking a blushing Bella if she wanted to play the game she brought with her.

Bella closed her eyes and hid behind Edward as she answered as calmly as possible. "Sure Eden, I'll be right there." As she stepped away from a laughing Edward and walked passed him she made sure to step on his foot, looking back at him laughing as he grimaced in pain.

As barbecues go, the one on this night seemed to take on a somber note as everyone seemed to grasp the fact that Jason and Bella would be leaving at the end of the week. Plans were being made left and right for last minute fishing trips, shopping trips and visits to each others homes. It was Jason who livened up the mood by mentioning that they would be back in town in a few weeks for the Rainforest Run. After that, the mood lightened considerably and plans started to be made for that third weekend in August.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I just don't think I'm going to be able to make it out there this weekend. I really am far behind with my writing. I am still letting Jason go, he's going to stay with Charlie." Bella was acutely aware of Jason listening from the doorway. She watched him cross his arms in front of him stubbornly. "Let me call you back okay?" Bella hung up her phone and sank into the couch.

"You should be grateful that I am letting you go at all." She admonished her son.

"Grateful that you are keeping me from Eden? I don't think so Mom. Esme and Carlisle agreed that I can stay with them I just don't understand why you aren't letting me, is it because Eden might show up there? She might show up at Charlie's too." Jason's face showed hurt that Bella didn't seem to trust him.

"Jason, I am not the bad guy. One reason Charlie let you fix up that attic was because you agreed that you would stay there sometimes. I want you to honor that. As for Eden, I think you two have behaved responsibly so far and I don't think you would give me a reason to not trust the two of you." Bella rubbed her head, hoping to get rid of the headache she felt coming on.

"I will stay at Charlie's, it's just that this is my first trip back to Forks and I'd like to be closer to Eden. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Jason was being so sensible that Bella was finding it difficult to concentrate on the problem.

"Jason, I'm done with this discussion. I've never really had to put my foot down with you, but this is one time I am not going to give in. You either stay with Charlie, or you stay here." Bella stood and left the room to signal to Jason that she was done with the discussion.

Two days later, the morning he was supposed to leave, Jason found Bella at the table nursing a cup of tea with a small plate of soda crackers in front of her and a bottle of Tylenol with the cap off.

"Still?" Jason reached over for the Tylenol and screwed the cap back on before replacing it in the cabinet. "When are you going to go see a doctor? Or even better, when are you going to see _your_ doctor?" By the tone of his voice, there was little room for doubt that Jason meant Edward.

Bella flipped another page of the book she was pretending to read and hummed as if she hadn't heard her son. She briefly looked up and answered him with a question. "I'm sorry Jason, what did you say?"

"I said when are you going to go visit Edward? I bet he could give you something for your headache." He smirked at Bella and she shook her head laughing.

"Smart aleck. I'll go see him as soon as I feel better. Honestly if you were driving I'd be tempted to go with you. But the back of the motorcycle is not someplace I want to be right now." Bella reached for another cracker, taking small nibbles from it.

Jason's face furrowed in concern. "Do you want me to stay? I could call Edward and ask him to come babysit you if you really aren't feeling that good."

"I'm fine, just a little headache that's got my stomach in knots. It's just the deadline from Gen looming in front of me that's got me nervous. I've never missed one yet you know." Bella stretched and stood from the table.

"I know everyone was making plans and everything, it just seems like a shame that you aren't able to join us all." Jason reached for his school bag and an apple on his way out of the house. "I'm still going to come home after school before I head out so you still have time to get better and change your mind okay?" Jason gave a half-hearted wave to his mother as he bolted out the door to go to school.

Truthfully, going out did sound good to Bella. She was writing like a fiend the last couple of weeks and knew it would do her spirits a world of good to see everyone again. Since returning home she had spoken, emailed or sent a text message to everyone she left back in Forks, even adorable little Adam, who was thrilled to his very own text message from Bella, via Rose's phone. But it was a pathetic replacement for actually being there in the midst of everyone she loved. She idly wondered how she had done it for so long when the thought hit her. Jacob.

During all the years she was gone from Forks, or most of them anyway, she had Jacob's love to sustain her. Once life became hectic with Jacob's illness, raising Jason, her writing, and various commitments, Bella was able to fool herself into believing that she needed no one else. She saw now that she was so very wrong. After finishing the last of her tea she sent Jason a message on his phone, knowing that he would not yet be in school and that he knew enough to wait until he wasn't driving to answer her, she let him know that she was going to sleep and that he should wake her up when he got home because she was going with him.

A warm can of lemon-lime soda pop, a few crackers, and a packed bag later, Bella felt tired enough to climb into bed. She sent off one last text to Edward's phone, 'C U 2 nite', then laughed as she read it back and thought that for a writer she should be able to at least come up with something a bit more lengthy. As she crawled into bed to sleep off the headache that plagued her, she placed the phone on the nightstand, smiling when it buzzed a response. One look at the miniscule screen told her she didn't need to look who it was from 'looking 4ward 2it'.

The long weekend was a success, no one could deny it. Jason and Emmett bonded over their motorcycles along with Jasper and even Carlisle. There was various events going on all weekend and Bella insisted that Jason enjoy them all as much as possible. Edward insisted he didn't miss anything as he sat at Charlie's house, nursing Bella's upset stomach with her. Thankfully her headache subsided for awhile and she wasn't completely helpless the entire weekend.

She watched as Edward and Charlie inhaled food all weekend long while she sucked on her seltzer water and weak tea. She at first blamed it on Jason's driving and then on the stress from the deadline. Truthfully she had thought it was the stress from the book deadline. She didn't even bring the laptop, to prove to everyone that she was indeed taking a break from the stress so that she could at least attend a dinner at Carlisle and Esme's. She had shown up and gamely pushed food around on her plate, but fooled no one as she pretended to eat.

By Sunday, just in time for the trip home, she had felt better, much to everyone's surprise. She had felt so good that she insisted that they stay over one more night, and that Jason could miss school on Monday if Emmett and Rose were okay with Eden missing as well. That Sunday turned out to be the highlight of the weekend as everyone, particularly Jason, showed relief that Bella was feeling back to her old self again.

By Monday afternoon, the gloom of everyone leaving again sent people into a melancholy mood as they made plans to visit back and forth. Alice pointed out that with Labor Day being right around the corner that Bella should host a party at her house since they had never been there. Bella's face flushed with red heat as she realized that she had never even invited them over to her house, when they had gotten together in Forks it was always at Charlie's.

"We'll see Alice. I'm not sure how everyone will feel about the drive. Anyway, with those two making plans I am sure we'll see each other a lot more before Labor Day." Bella nodded toward Jason and Eden so wrapped in their own conversation that they were ignoring everyone else's.

As Bella turned to face Edward again, her eyes filled with tears which Edward brushed away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward said softly as he led her away from everyone so they wouldn't see her crying.

"This is only the second time I am leaving, and I feel like saying it gets harder and harder every time. What are we going to do Edward?" Bella reached her arms around him crying softly into his chest.

"Hey, I'll be seeing you before you know it. A few weeks is nothing when you really look at how long we've been without each other right?" Edward pulled her off his chest to stare at her. "Right?" Bella could only nod while the tears continued to fall.

"Come on, I don't want anyone to see you cry, they'll think I've upset you again. You sure you feel up to the drive Bella?" Edward's face showed concern as he glanced over at the motorcycle with Jason now on it with Eden standing close by.

"Sure, I mean, I have to get home somehow." Bella's tears were slowly subsiding and as she used her shirt sleeve to dry them, she glanced over at Jason and held up her index finger to indicate to him that she needed a moment.

"Call me when you get home okay? I'll be at the hospital but I want to at least know that you made it there ." Edward held Bella's chin in his hand and stared into the deep pools of her eyes.

"I promise I'll call you." Bella said and gave him one last lingering kiss before walking away from him and taking the helmet Jason handed her. As she climbed behind her son she looked over and waved to everyone else. To Alice and Rose she held up her thumb and pinky and made an 'I'll call you sign' giving one last wave before they left Forks for the trip home, again.

The month of September was filled with many back and forth trips for Jason and Eden. Sadly, Edward wasn't able to get time off work when it was convenient for Bella to have him over and Bella for her part, wasn't ever feeling 100 % to make the trip back to Forks. Still, it didn't stop the emails, phone calls and text messages between everyone. When someone would call for her, Jason would jokingly answer the phone telling them which of the three R's that she was doing...reading, writing, or resting.

She still was unable to shake the upset that plagued her stomach or the headache that would sometimes accompany the nausea. She knew Jason was worried, but could do nothing short of rest while he was at school and drag herself around when he was home, putting on a façade of feeling okay, but really fooling no one.

It was with a deep regret that Bella let Alice know that a Labor Day party hosted at the Black household would not be happening. She was just simply not feeling up to it and was too far behind in her writing to do much of anything besides sleep and write. Barely eating even, because she knew it would be back up with the next wave of nausea. Alice, in turn let Bella know that she had better shake the funny bug in time for the Halloween party that Emmett and Rose held every year. Bella promised to be there even if she had to come dressed as a hospital patient and sit in a chair all evening.

As the weekend of Halloween came around, Bella knew she was in trouble. She simply had to see Edward and had already promised Alice she absolutely would not miss the party for anything. Realizing that she would feel better, or at least less exhausted if she spent a day in bed before the party, she made a plan with Jason. He was only too happy to take off a day from school on Friday so that they could drive down on Thursday night and he could surprise Eden a day early. Bella had guiltily put the idea in his head that if they arrived Thursday night and kept their arrival quiet that he could surprise Eden by picking her up from school on Friday.

The part of Bella's plan that Jason didn't catch on to was the fact that it would give her a full day of rest on Friday before they would see anyone and then she hoped she would be okay on Saturday for the Halloween party. And that was exactly how it worked out.

Bella packed up her costume, an elaborate gypsy dress that Alice had helped her purchase online when they had found out that Edward was going to be dressed as a pirate. Jason was keeping mum about his own costume as was most everyone. It had turned into a game of sorts as they all teased each other over what their costumes could possibly be, sending emails and pictures from catalogs and crude text messages back and forth. Only Alice seemed to know what everyone was going to be, and as she hinted around at their various ideas, she gave nothing away. To Jason's own costume she had simply told Bella, 'you'll be very satisfied with the message that Jason and Eden are sending out', and let it go at that although Jason swore he and Eden never told Alice what their costumes were.

They arrived Thursday night at Charlie's house and made him swear to not say a word to anyone that they had arrived already, saying that they wanted to surprise both Edward and Eden. Bella had promptly gone to bed, leaving her father and son to watch a game on TV., she didn't even look at what sport was being played before she said her goodnights making her way to her bedroom.

Bella woke up on Friday morning bleary eyed and full of hope as she stretched out in her childhood bedroom. She glanced around, and realizing she felt refreshed, with no headache or nausea she made a slow attempt to get herself up out of the bed. Equilibrium in check she walked into the hallway bumping into Jason as he made his way down from the attic.

"Hey! You're vertical today! That's promising." He said as he went right past her quickly descending the rest of the stairs.

"When did he get to be such a smart ass?" Bella said to no one in particular as she reached out to grab the railing and follow him. She never expected Charlie to answer her as she didn't see him enter the hallway from his own bedroom.

"Maybe when his mother decided to start sleeping all the time and the time she wasn't sleeping she was complaining of headaches and throwing up?" Charlie's face looked grim.

"He's such a snitch!" Bella shook her head and turned to face Charlie. "I've not said anything to you because it's not a big deal dad. Honestly, I think there's just been so much excitement these last few months that my nerves are frazzled. You need to realize that I went from living a nice peaceful life with Jason to be thrown in the midst of the Cullen family and suddenly I am being a social butterfly. You know I am just not used to all the activity."

Charlie merely nodded. "You know, for how much you think you are hiding being sick from Jason, you're really not. He's worried about you Bella, more than he is letting you know. He's better at pretending than you. The last time someone was this sick, he lost a parent. Don't put him through that Bella. He's worried about you; if this keeps up he's going to make himself sick with worry." Charlie's voice was calm and reasonable.

"Dad, I feel fine, honestly. It's just nerves. I just need to get through this weekend and once I get home if I am still sick I'll go. I feel great today actually. I'll still take things easy today and by tomorrow I'll feel 100%, okay? I promise." Bella turned to signal that she was done discussing health issues, then turned back to Charlie when she remembered something. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I'm running late actually. I better get moving." Charlie glanced at his watch, it was only then that Bella realized that he already had his uniform on.

"If you don't mind, could you not let anyone know that we are here? Our coming in last night was meant to be a surprise for Edward and Eden and no one knows we are here yet." Bella said the words bug didn't really expect an answer as she turned and slowly made her way downstairs, realizing that Charlie had sufficiently knocked the wind out of her sails.

Bella hadn't realized that her being sick would affect Jason so much and she made a mental note that she would hide it better from him. As she reached the kitchen, she realized that he had already started a pot of coffee.

"Looking forward to this afternoon?" Bella said conversationally as she sat down at the small table. Her eyes followed Jason as he buzzed around in the kitchen making toast and scrambling eggs.

"Yeah. This was a great idea. I appreciate you letting me do this for Eden, and the fact that I am missing a day from school ain't so bad either." Jason grinned at her before turning his attention back to the pan on the stovetop. "I just want her to know how important she is to me. She's more than my girlfriend mom, I know I've seen how the boys at school treat their girlfriends and it's pretty sucky. Eden deserves so much more than that from me. I would be embarrassed if I treated her like that."

"Like what?" Bella smiled at her son, realizing that he was showing signs of his imprint and she recognized more traces of her Jacob in him.

"Well, going through one girl after another. Telling each one of them that you love her. How can you love so many people at once or even say it so casually and then move onto the next victim? I hate to say it, but the female population in high school doesn't think too highly of themselves if they let themselves be used like that. It's not only that though. I like it that Eden knows how she deserves to be treated. She deserves more than to be treated 'just okay'. It's like she is looking for more from me but she isn't going to come right out and say it. She might not _say_ things that show she has confidence but it's definitely a turn on for me that she _shows_ me she deserves to be treated better. She just makes me want to work harder to make things better for us, not just me or her." Jason placed a plate of toast in front of Bella then went back to the stove.

"The way she carries herself, she knows what she wants. She never wavered from things she told me at the beginning of the summer. She still wants to be a nurse, have a house full of kids. She is so close to her family and still puts them first no matter what. Not too many high school kids are that set in knowing what they want. A lot give up easily rather than pull themselves up by the boot straps and work harder. She's definitely like me in that respect. I guess she's an old soul like me. Maybe that's why we get along so well?" Jason took the pan full of eggs and dished out a small amount for Bella before placing some on a plate for himself and Charlie, who had yet to enter the kitchen.

"That's nice to give her recognition Jason. I am sure that if you told her those things you just told me it would send her over the moon. I know I loved it when your father used to tell me how proud he was of me. The fact that he was never embarrassed or too proud to show that I knew something he didn't or that I accomplished something without his help. Even the times when he helped right alongside me, just letting me know what I was doing was okay, and that he was there for support. Like I didn't _need_ him to support me, but I sure did _want_ him there to support me. I'm not only talking about money either. It's just always nice to know that someone is in your corner whether you need them there or not." Bella smiled at her memories, then reached over to take a piece of toast from her plate.

"Well, she knows I will support her in everything she does. I plan on being just like dad. I just want her to know she's worth so much more to me than just a girlfriend. She's just everything for me. I can't _not_ have her next to me in life." Jason dug into his plate with a new sense of purpose.


	21. Chapter 20 Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

"Mom, are you certain it won't be a problem for Eden to stay with us for a few days?" Jason sat on the edge of his mother's bed looking worriedly at her.

"Yes, I'm sure Jason. Don't worry about it. I honestly believe you two are old enough to know better. I'm still not feeling 100 percent, so I am hoping that the two of you will have mercy on me, though. Since we are going back to Forks on Wednesday, maybe we could cut it back a day? Could she come over on Monday and just spend two nights with us?" Bella reached over for a Tums, which she now kept on her nightstand, to try to calm her upset stomach. Jason laughed when he heard it gurgle.

"Maybe you need to just eat something?" Jason said helpfully.

"Maybe I need to watch what I eat." Bella snapped back instantly feeling bad at her jab. "I apologize Jason. I just don't feel really great about myself right now. I wish I felt better because I would drag my sorry butt to the gym with Gen. I just don't have the energy to do it right now. If I watch what I eat over the holidays I'll be okay. Anyway, do you want me to talk to Eden and ask her to just stay two nights or do you think she'll be okay with it?" Bella asked as she snuggled farther down in the bed and pulled the soft blanket up.

"Eden will be fine with it. We haven't seen each other for a few weeks so we'll take whatever we can get." Jason laughed as he tucked his mother in. He paused as he looked over her in the bed, oddly enough the same bed where Jacob had died. At first he had wondered how she could even keep it and then remembered that Bella was nothing if not sensible. She could afford much better when it came to many of their belongings, she just never saw the point on spending money just because they had it.

In the days following Jacob's death, it wasn't unusual for Jason to kneel at the side of his parent's bed and rub Bella's back when she broke down. It made it easier for Bella to also comfort Jason when his feelings became too overwhelming. Those first few months after Jacob's death, the two of them clung desperately to each other for support. They still shared a very close bond, and while their relationship was very open, there was only one topic that they both considered off limits and that involved using either of their names and the word sex in the same sentence.

They had both clung to the belief that what the other didn't know wouldn't hurt them. And as far as Bella being the adult, she had no trouble telling Jason, although she knew she didn't need to, simply 'don't do it'. In her heart, Bella knew that Jason held Eden to a much higher standard than to just to sleep with her. Still, that was the only topic where they even considered setting limits with each other and they both recognized that if Jacob was still alive or if Jason had been a girl, that topic would be allowed in conversation. Bella being female and Jason being male, they simply didn't have the same equipment, and Bella knew little of what advice she could possibly give.

"I'm sorry Jase. I've just been feeling so rotten. I've been trying to get this next book out and think up ideas for the seventh one. The second movie should come out next spring, and the fifth book should be published in time for Christmas. There's just so much to do." Bella yawned and blinked rapidly, as if trying to keep herself awake.

"Don't worry Mom, Eden and I will help you this week with whatever you need, and then once we're in Forks, you can relax for a few days. I really think all you need to do is get some sleep and put some food into you. Tomorrow after I talk to Eden, me and you are going to go get something to eat okay? I'll take care of the details. Go to sleep now Mom." Jason leaned over and kissed his mother's sweaty forehead. He noticed it was warm and then brushed his hand gently across it. Yup, no two ways about it, she was sick.

He looked over her worriedly. Could it be possible that he would lose his mother too? She mentioned gaining weight, but Jason didn't see it. A few days ago when she first said it, he had jokingly asked her which toe she was gaining it in, which caused her to immediately break down into tears and slam her bedroom door. How could someone who threw up so much manage to gain any weight at all? He made a mental note to ask Eden about it on the phone tomorrow when he called her. She would be disappointed about having only two days instead of the three or possibly four that they had originally planned, but Jason knew all he had to do was mention Bella's being sick and Eden's nursing flair would kick right in.

He would also have to ask either Emmett or Rosalie if they would mind driving Eden, since he didn't want her on a long car trip alone. He would have gone to pick her up but he couldn't leave Bella alone while he did and he wasn't about to suggest she make the trip with him. It was bad enough that he would make her do that on Wednesday when they drove to Forks for Thanksgiving so Jason could spend the rest of the weekend at his Grandpa Charlie's, which brought him closer to Eden.

By now it was common knowledge, if not accepted to everyone personally close to them that Eden was Jason's imprint. Their parents dealt with the situation by ignoring it and dealing with it as a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, which they could easier accept. Jason and Eden choose to deal with it as situations came up. When Eden was asked out to a movie by a boy from her school, she immediately picked up her phone to call Jason letting him know that she was going to go but that it was just a friendly date. Jason told her to be extra careful and to take care of herself even more because he wouldn't be there to watch over her himself; he went so far to ask her to take Leah along.

So far, everything had been working out smoothly for them. Now that there was an actual break in their school schedules, they wanted to spend the extra time together. It was agreed by Emmett, Rose and Bella to split the time between their two houses. With Bella agreeing to be responsible for Eden while she was under her roof, and Charlie agreeing to be responsible for Jason after Thanksgiving until Bella picked him back up again on Sunday. Everyone seemed to take it one day at a time, and it seemed to be working for all involved.

Jason paused on his way out of his parent's bedroom. He switched the light off then made a silent plea to Jacob's spirit to guide Bella through whatever sickness she had, and to not take her away from him as well. Losing his father had been difficult enough. Jason didn't want to think of what might happen should he lose his mother.

The next morning Jason reached blindly for his phone as it vibrated on his nightstand. He peeked one eye open to see who was calling so early. It was Eden. He flipped it open smiling through his sleepiness as he answered.

"Good morning Sunshine." He held back a yawn so she wouldn't know that he was still asleep and that she had woke him up with her eagerness.

"Good morning Indie." He heard her laughter as she repeated the nickname that she had come up with for him. "So I was thinking that while you are out here, after Thanksgiving on Thursday, we could spend Friday with Charlie, Saturday with my family, and Sunday after your mom comes back to pick you up, we could spend some time with my Grandpa and Grandma. I know they would both love to see you again. And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper will be there, probably even Uncle Edward if he doesn't have to work. Would that be alright?" Eden asked as her voice crackled through the phone.

"That's fine with me, but let's just play it by ear though. My mom's still not feeling so hot and she can't seem to kick this bug she got awhile back. She asked if it would be acceptable for you to come down on Tuesday instead of Monday. I told her it wouldn't be a problem. Sorry Sunshine, but I hope you don't mind waiting one more day." Jason knew what the answer would be before Eden even said it.

"Of course not! I hope she feels better soon. Make sure she drinks lots of fluids so she doesn't get dehydrated Jason." Eden paused and he knew what was coming next. "Are you sure she's even up for me being there? I don't want her to think that I am a pest." Jason could hear the worry in her voice.

"As if my mom would ever think of you as a pest. No, she doesn't mind, she just wishes she felt better. Anyway, this has been going on too long. I was thinking of asking your grandpa, you know, since she's comfortable with him, if he wouldn't mind…" Eden cut him off.

"Of course he'd look over her for you, Indie. Try not to worry. I am sure it's nothing." Eden tried her best to comfort him through the distance.

"I know Sunshine, it's just that when my dad died, it was so fast. He was sick, and by the time he went to the doctor, it was too late. This just feels like the same. Mom's pretty stubborn when it comes to seeing the doctor. She always tries to get better herself. She didn't even want to see a doctor when I was born." Jason sat up in bed and adjusted himself, straightening out, among other things, his wrinkled t-shirt and sweats that he slept in. He looked at his closed bedroom door as he heard another door in the house slam. Standing up quickly,he opened his bedroom door. He walked over to his mother's bedroom, still listening to Eden on the phone. He knocked lightly on the door, then opened it then looked in. The sight that greeted him made his heart twist. "Eden, I'll call you back. It's mom." He said urgently as he heard her say a quick 'bye' and then disconnect.

Jason raced over to the bathroom just in time to hold Bella's hair back as she threw up clear liquid. When the vomiting turned into dry heaves, it was Jason who reached over to the drawer for a hair tie. He pulled her hair gently into a loose tail, then helped her rinse her mouth out by the sink.

He picked her up effortlessly and carried her back to her bed. He laid her down, barely awake, and then went back into the bathroom to bring her a glass of water. As he was walking back into the bathroom to clean it, he grabbed the garbage pail to put at her bedside if she should need it. While he was cleaning up his phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, not wanting to wake his mom.

"Jason, it's Carlisle. Eden called me. She's pretty worried about Bella. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Jason immediately felt calmer than he had in the last few months, since Bella had really started to get sick.

"Carlisle! I don't know where to turn with her. She started out months ago complaining that she was tired. Then she started vomiting, not all the time, but enough. She looks shaky and definitely more pale than usual." Jason paused, and then continued in a rush. "And Carlisle, this is how it was at the end for my Dad. I can't lose her too. I just don't know what else to do. Unless she's unconscious or in an accident, I can't get her to see a doctor." Jason was surprised by how shaky his voice was. He realized that for the first time in his life he was truly afraid.

The reality of the situation hit him like a truck when he finally admitted it out loud. Even when his father got sick and they knew he was dying. Jacob's strength showed through and helped carry him and Bella. They relied on it all through his death. Once he was gone, Jason found his strength from his mother. He could remember all of his father's advice as clear as if he had said it to him only moments ago. 'You'll be okay Jason. I'm going to go somewhere to watch over you and you mother and she's going to take care of you here.' He wondered where Jacob was now, was he still looking out for them? Jason had a hard time believing that his father would be okay with how ill Bella had let herself become.

"Jason, it's going to be okay. I'll look at her when you two come in. Eden's going to come out to you on Tuesday. I'm on call but if you want me to, I can switch shifts with someone and drive her there. I understand that she was supposed to come earlier, but if Bella's truly not feeling well, it's better if this trip is put off altogether." Carlisle's words were upsetting, but still had a calming effect. "I know Edward has been after her to see her doctor but she won't listen to him either and he knows she's not well. He's just as worried as you are."

Jason tried to regain his focus as he listened to Carlisle. He shook his head clear as he responded.

"No, mom said it would be okay for Eden to come for two nights instead of three. We'll be alright. I just," here Jason's words failed him. He took a deep breath and continued. "I can't lose her, Carlisle. I'm only seventeen, if something happens to her, what am I going to do?" Jason couldn't help but be worried about this situation. Heaven forbid that something should happen to Bella before he turned 18, would he become a ward of the state? Would Charlie or Billy want him? His head swam at the thought of everything he was shouldered with and for the first time in his life he resented the fact that he always showed how responsible he could be.

"Listen Jason, how about if you tell Bella that you are going to come to Forks early and switch days? If you started your visit in Forks, and then on Friday left to go home? That way I can take a look at her sooner?" Carlisle was brilliant. No two ways about it.

"I think that would work. I'd have to call Eden and have her check with her mom and dad. I can talk mom into it, she's weak as a kitten right now and feels bad about cutting the trip short so she won't be a problem. Carlisle, would it be okay if I let you go now? I really want to pack if I'm going to come out there tomorrow. If you're going to be at the hospital, maybe I can say that we are picking up Eden from work. If I bring her into your office, could you just sort of look her over without her really knowing it? I'd feel a lot better." Jason couldn't help that his voice sounded like that of a small child.

"Of course, Jason. I think that's a great idea. I'll arrange Eden's schedule at the hospital and call Emmett and Rosalie. Go ahead and call Eden and let her know the plans have changed. We'll see you around noon tomorrow at the hospital. Use the Emergency Room entrance and ask for me if you don't see me there. They can have me paged overhead. Now, regarding you and your mother. I know the renovations that you and Bella are doing to Charlie's house are still going up. Emmett's had quite a few setbacks with the weather. Charlie is fine living there through the noise and dust, but if you think you and Bella would be more comfortable, please feel free to stay on Cullen soil. Okay? Jason, I promise you that things are going to be okay son. I think maybe your mom just needs a gentle reminder that you are still only seventeen. Maybe we can all talk to her together, tomorrow okay?" At Jason's affirmation Carlisle continued, "I am going to call Emmett and Rose now. Go ahead, call Eden and put her mind to rest and I'll see you tomorrow. And if anything at all changes, call me back. I'm on my cell phone right now, so just save this number into your phone? Cell phones shouldn't be used in the hospital so I am going to leave you my office number there and you can always have the operator page me overhead by telling them that you are family and it's an emergency." Carlisle finished up the phone call all proper and businesslike, but it still left Jason feeling comforted by the fact that he really wasn't alone.

Push fluids, plenty of rest, something for pain. Jason could handle that. After a quick call to Eden to let her know the change of plans, Jason's day went steadily downhill. Everything Bella ate came back up, and then some. She tried some soda crackers and ginger ale. Then moved onto a piece of peppermint hard candy. Nothing helped.

She sipped slowly at a cup of cinnamon water Jason had made her and that seemed to help calm her stomach down a bit. After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth and convince Jason she was fine and just tired, she snuggled down in the bed again.

Jason felt her forehead as he went to empty the garbage, _again_. Still warm, but she was shaking like she was cold. And so pale. He emptied the garbage and once he was convinced that Bella was resting comfortably, he set about the rest of his day. The more he thought about it, he found himself getting depressed. The parallels between what he was doing with Bella were eerily similar to what he and Bella did for Jacob before he died. Every so often he would take a break, loading up things he thought they might need in Forks. He loaded up the truck with his mother's laptop and briefcase as well as their clothes. Jason concentrated on anything to keep his mind moving and not focusing on how worried he was about his mother.

He allowed himself a small smile as he remembered the day that he mentioned the Rainforest Run to Eden and she said her father and uncles participate. Emmett had overheard and with boyish enthusiasm thrown his two cents in. It ended up with a grateful Bella spending the day with Edward, while Jason spent it with Emmett and Jasper and a bunch of motorcycles. He appreciated how much Emmett included him with their family and was grateful that they seemed to all be on the same page in regards to Eden. They seemed to have forged an unlikely friendship with the same goal in mind, Eden's well-being. Through this, he made sure he showed Emmett nothing but respect; the two of them had come away with a better understanding of each other.

After he packed his duffle bag, he sat on his bed picking up his guitar to try to relax. Dinner tonight would be his responsibility. After all, he would be the only one eating. After playing his guitar for almost two hours, he went to the extra room they converted into a gym. He used the weight bench for a half hour before he heard his mother frail voice rasp out his name.

"Yeah mom. What do you need?" Jason entered Bella's room to find herself wrapped in her bathrobe and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to take a bath. I feel grimy. Are you sure that it's okay with Emmett and Rosalie to switch days around?" Bella looked at her son.

"Yeah, it's fine with them. I figured we'll take my truck so I've already packed up some things in it. Oh, and since the builders are still working on Grandpa's house, Carlisle called and offered for us to stay at their house, actually he said 'on Cullen soil.'" Jason smiled as Bella finally managed a laugh. The first real sign of pleasant emotion she had shown to him in days.

"Carlisle's always been old-fashioned. He's a great man Jason." Bella stood shakily and he came around to help her to her bathroom. He set her down on the small stool at her vanity leaning over to run water for her.

"So, what do you think about coming back on Friday and Eden staying until Sunday with us? I can either drive her back on Sunday or else between the adults you all can figure out if someone else can drive out here to pick her up." Jason felt the bathwater as he stopped up the tub. He turned to face his mother. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked, his face full of concern.

"I'll be fine. We'll figure out how to get her home. I'm sorry to be sick like this right now, when she's supposed to come visit us. You miss her don't you?" Bella smiled gently at her son.

"Yeah, I do. We're still young, so, nothing is set in stone, but so far so good. If we take it one day at a time, we're fine. We both are reasonable enough to figure this out." Jason made his way toward the door to leave. "Call me if you need anything, I'm going to leave the doors open." Jason left Bella to her bath and went to scrounge up some food.

Later that night after making sure Bella was tucked in, Jason slept fitfully. He couldn't put his finger on the uneasiness he felt. He chalked it up to nerves and being excited to see Eden again. It was something more than that, he knew. But he couldn't let himself focus on Bella's problems tonight. Not if he had any hope of getting a good night's sleep. He rolled over, thinking back to Eden and where their relationship was headed. He already knew his course in life. It was just a matter of getting everyone else to see that this was the best course of action for him.

"Jason, stop being so pigheaded. Just give me the keys. I feel fine." Bella held her hand out for the keys to Jason's truck. He reluctantly handed them over to her thinking she must be feeling better. There were dark circles under her eyes, but she at least had some energy and she was starting to look human again.

"You can drive, but please be careful. I don't want you passing out while we are on the road."

Jason was surprised to see how coherent Bella was. He enjoyed making small talk with her for the first hour of their trip. After they pulled over for a quick breakfast, Bella's energy and enthusiasm slowly faded. She insisted on driving again, and Jason let her only because it at least gave her something to do other than sleep. As their trip continued, he could tell it was getting more and more difficult for her to remain focused.

After another hour, Jason insisted she pull over to the side of the highway so he could take over. With her energy spent now and her stomach still queasy from the bagel she had eaten when they stopped, she slid over to the passenger side and buckled herself in as Jason got out of the truck and walked around to the driver side, being careful to avoid the traffic. He paused briefly to open the backdoor and reached in for something Bella couldn't make out. When he finally got back into the truck, he held it out to her. She took it and smiled weakly at him. She immediately opened the warm ginger ale and took a small sip, grateful for her son's thoughtfulness.

She had a hard time remaining alert after that. She much preferred being asleep to the nauseous feeling that kept rolling around in her stomach. Jason glanced over at her nervously and momentarily panicked as he noted how still she was. _Lethargic_, Eden told him on the phone. Whatever it was, it scared him. 'Hang on Mom', he thought silently to himself after pressing down lightly on the accelerator. Once they were actually inside Clallam County, he would start to speed even more, knowing that the County Sheriff was a friend of Charlie's.

Jason made the trip in the fastest amount of time ever. He pulled into the parking lot of the Emergency Room and slammed his truck into park. He got out and went around to Bella's side of the vehicle. When she didn't make any move to get out herself, Jason opened the door nudging her awake. She barely responded, only briefly picking up her head and mumbling something to Jason about her arm not being broken anymore. He shook her gently and she continued to sleep, whimpering only slightly as she protested his shaking her of her body.

"That does it." Jason said, unbuckling her seatbelt. He clicked the door locked and then reached in to pick her up as if she weighed nothing. He turned toward the building and wasn't surprised to see Eden standing by the entrance waiting for them. He noticed that she shivered slightly as she pulled her sweater closer around her body. Jason kicked the door shut with his foot shifting his mother in his arms more comfortably. He made his way across the parking lot carrying her as she snuggled down into her coat shivering.

"Oh Jase, you weren't kidding. She's so pale! Come on, I'll get Grandpa. He's waiting in his office for you two. Do you want to just take her in there?" Eden put a comforting hand on Jason's back and although he could barely feel it through his thick coat, he appreciated the fact that she was there.

"Can I just carry her in there? They won't stop me will they?" He asked as they went through the door that opened automatically.

"Not if I tell them it's for Grandpa. Come on." She walked slightly ahead of them, as if daring anyone to stop them.

They knocked softly on the door and heard Carlisle answer with a swift "Come in."

"Hi Dr. Cullen. She seemed fine this morning. She even did the first half of the driving. She was tired, but not completely exhausted like she's been. It seems like after we stopped to eat breakfast she lost all her energy. She's been sucking on ginger ale, but only managing a few small sips. At least the bagel this morning stayed down, but it was upsetting her stomach." Jason worriedly set Bella down on the couch in Carlisle's office and then turned to Eden to greet her quickly. He hugged her fiercely and then kissed her quickly, not caring if her grandfather saw him or not. "Thank you for being here for me Sunshine." He said tenderly, Eden could detect the underlying sadness in his tone, as well as the forced smile she saw.

She knew that his fear could very well come true. If Bella was indeed seriously sick, what would he do? "Anything for you Indie." She smiled back but her smile seemed forced, Jason could tell that she was worried also.

They turned their attention back to Carlisle who was talking in a low voice to Bella. She sat on the end of the couch, her arm bent on the side of it, her head resting in her hand. She had her eyes at half mast, and then closed them completely, sighing as she nodded. Jason and Eden sat down as Carlisle gently rubbed Bella's back through the coat she insisted on keeping around her. Carlisle looked over at them, ordering Eden to call Esme and ask her to come to the hospital, but to say nothing to anyone else that they were there. While Eden was busy with the phone call, he talked to Jason.

"I asked Bella if she wanted Esme to come and she said it was fine. Do you want Eden to stay or wait in the hallway while we talk?" Carlisle looked worried also.

"I'd like her to stay if she wants to." Jason shifted uncomfortably, shrugging out of his coat as he started to feel warm and sweaty.

"Of course I'll stay." Eden said as she hung up Carlisle's office phone.

"I can already tell you that she's dehydrated and exhausted. And since I saw her this past summer I can tell she's more pale than the usual 'winter white' we all have. Bella, I think we need to address a few concerns that Jason and I have, is that alright?" Carlisle shook her gently and received no response. He reached for his small pen light and peered into one of her eyes. "Good enough for me." He mumbled and swiftly picked her up in his arms. Jason immediately panicked and was on his feet. "Eden get the door." Carlisle rushed out, quickly walking to the treatment area, setting Bella on a stretcher in a small exam room and quickly turned to face Jason and Eden who were right behind him. He set the wheels of the emergency room staff in motion and then addressed Jason.

"Jason please wait with Eden in my office, I'll be back there in a few minutes." As nursing staff bustled around he could hear Carlisle barking out orders, all professional, he had lost his sincere, soft voice in favor of one that commanded people to jump.

"I want to wait here Eden." Jason couldn't help the small-boy voice that he knew once again escaped his mouth. Charlie wasn't here this time to shoulder some of this. He reached down for Eden as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close to her. She snuggled into his chest and rubbed his back gently, his coat forgotten in Carlisle's office.

"We'll stay right here until my grandma comes, then we'll go sit with her, okay? It's going to be fine Jase, I promise." She stood on tiptoe and reached to kiss his lips lightly.

He returned the kiss and then bent to bury his head against her shoulder. He knew they looked silly, a big Native American man being supported by such a small, female, but he didn't care what it looked like to outside observers. He didn't know how else to convey to Eden that he needed her to be there for him desperately. Eventually he picked up his head, after discretely wiping his eyes on her sweater he smiled down at her.

"Better?" She asked him with her playful smile returning.

"Much, thanks. I really needed that." He said as he touched his hand to her wet shoulder. "Sorry if I ruined your sweater."

"No problem, everyone can use a good cry now and then. Did you want to call Chief Swan?" Eden asked.

"No, I don't want to worry him just yet." Jason peeked into the cubicle where Bella lay, pale and shivering as if she were naked out in the cold. He felt his temper flare. "She's cold. Give her a blanket. Who took her coat off?" He almost growled as a young nurse shrank back.

"I, I needed to start the I.V. in her arm. Sorry." The nurse hurried out of the room.

"Jason, please, let us work. You said the last thing she ate was this morning?" Carlisle was filling a syringe from a small vial.

"Yeah, she had a glass of juice and a plain bagel. Oh, and the ginger ale." Jason nodded toward the syringe Carlisle held. "What's that?"

"Compazine. It's going to help her fight off the nausea. I'm also giving her fluids. She's pretty exhausted. I'm going to include this in her I.V. so I won't have to poke her with another needle. We are going to draw some blood from her and I think the fewer needles we use, the better." Carlisle said with a smile.

The nurse returned with a blanket laying it gently over Bella's shaking body. She seemed to calm immediately while Eden explained that the blanket was probably from the heated cabinet. She pulled him reluctantly into Carlisle's office as she explained the different procedures that Carlisle would probably be doing. They waited in a comfortable silence on the couch for Esme's arrival.

"Bella, can you hear me? I'm going to give you something to stop the nausea. Then we'll be drawing some blood work alright? Just relax for now. Esme will be here soon." Carlisle injected the syringe into to small stopper on the I.V. tubing.

"Jason?" Bella managed to squeak.

"He's with Eden in my office. He's very worried about you Bella, we all are. We were going to just sit in my office and talk to you about it, but anyone can see that you need medical attention. So, if we have to talk at your bedside, so be it. Why have you let yourself get so dehydrated? You should have known better than to allow this to happen." Carlisle gently admonished her as he took a clipboard from a nurse and sat on a rolling stool at Bella's bedside.

"I felt fine this morning though. It comes and goes. I haven't really been eating much because everything is coming back up these days. I think I'm just exhausted Carlisle. I'll feel better after I get some sleep." Bella sat up a little straighter on the stretcher.

"According to Jason and Edward both, you do plenty of sleeping. Just lay down for now Bella. Right now, you're my patient and I need to get some answers from you, okay? Just let the medicine take the edge off the nausea and relax. We're going to draw some blood and send it off to the lab ." Carlisle took the needle and four tubes from the nurse and spoke to Bella through the whole blood draw, knowing she would freak out about the needle if he didn't calm her down. Carlisle handed the tubes carefully to the nurse and told her everything he wanted run, and clearly made them stat, so to make sure that they would be done soon.

"Okay Bella, I know when you were here last I gave you your tetanus shot, so at least that's up to date." He talked through her entire history and physical, correcting the dates and times to what he could remember from the past summer's accident. Bella was beginning to relax and even put her arm up behind her head to prop herself up more when Carlisle asked if he could examine her. She blushed furiously but gave her consent, it was only Carlisle, she rationalized.

"Okay, but no fat jokes." Bella tried to laugh, but could feel herself turn a bright shade of pink as Carlisle helped her into a hospital gown, the nurses all having abandoned the room.

"Fat jokes? Bella, do you consider yourself fat?" Carlisle's brow furrowed.

Maybe Bella's illness was all in her head. He briefly disconnected the I.V. tubing to help her get undressed and into a hospital gown. He had noted her cheeks were hallowed out a bit when she pulled her shirt over her head, careful to not disrupt the I.V. itself that remained embedded in her arm. As he helped her put the gown on, he could see her collarbone sticking out unattractively. He tied it in back for her and saw as she shrugged out of her pants that her belly was rounded. How could that be for someone so thin? It didn't make sense to Carlisle, unless…

Carlisle groaned silently. He hated to even ask. He reached for the clipboard he laid next to her and sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry I have to ask you this." He said as he reconnected the tubing. "When was your last period?" He finished then reached for the clipboard to write down her response. He waited as Bella looked back at him, dumbstruck as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Oh, um. I guess I've been so stressed about work that I haven't really paid attention." She blinked. "Definitely this past summer. July? Maybe June? June would be my best guess. I should have paid more attention but it's always been irregular." She said apologetically, not comprehending where Carlisle's train of though was going.

"June?" Carlisle repeated her answer. "And this is November. Bella, is there any possibility that you might be pregnant?" He asked her softly, gently rubbing her back.

"No. What are you saying Carlisle? You know Jake's been gone for five years now." Bella seemed perturbed, even though Carlisle knew better.

"I know that Bella. But, are you sure there hasn't been anyone else since…" he didn't finish as Bella's hand flew to her mouth, finally making the connection. He had talked to Edward about the incident on Independence Day more than once. Edward had seemed upset by the fact that although they both agreed that it was too fast and they wanted to move slower, it apparently hadn't meant as much to Bella. She'd still left at the end of the summer, back to her own life that he was not a part of.

"Edward!" Bella whispered his name, as it saying it might bring him here. And here was not someplace she wanted him to be right now. At least, not until she had her spinning head under control. "Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I just never thought, oh no." Bella started to shake her head and blink ferociously, as if denying it would make this whole incident disappear.

"Bella, calm down. It's not anything definite. We'll run some tests on the blood already in the lab." Carlisle picked up the phone in the small cube and asked for the Chemistry department of the lab. "Hi Dave, It's Carlisle. One of my nursing staff just brought up blood work on a patient, Isabella Black. Could you add an HCG level to it, stat? Oh and Dave, call back down to this extension when you're done. I'm going to wait. Thanks." Carlisle hung up the phone and turned to Bella.

"Just a precaution for now." He reassured her as he took her hand holding it gently. "Why are you crying Bella?" He asked her lovingly.

"Don't know. Just, you know, this past summer. The Independence Day party. You know, I mean, you do realize, it would have to be Edward's." Bella felt the unnecessary need to defend herself to Carlisle. "There's been no one else in the last five years and no one since that night with him. What is God thinking? I can't have a baby now. Jacob and I tried for years to have more children. How is this fair Carlisle?" Bella fell back against the back of the bed, her strength completely gone from her body. She rolled to her side curling up into a ball.

"Bella, nothing is definite yet. Let's see what the lab tests show before you get upset okay. Is it your age that has you worried? Thirty five is nothing for concern in regards to childbearing Bella. Women nowadays are having children in their forties. Jasper and Alice have chosen to wait until now to even try to have children. There is no right or wrong time. But I do want you to understand something here." Carlisle's voice became serious and lost the lighthearted tone. "If you are indeed pregnant, and it is from Independence Day, then it is far too advanced for you to have an abortion." Carlisle hated saying the word to her, especially considering it was in regards to his own grandchild.

"I'd never!" Bella gasped at the shock in her voice.

"I know sweetheart. I didn't think you would, but being in my position as a doctor I had to say it. If my diagnosis is correct then you need to be prepared for this." Carlisle straightened out her body and shoved the blanket aside. He began poking around her belly with his hands, causing her to flinch at times and giggle at others. He smiled down at her. "Try to relax Bella. I'll be back in a moment." He turned the bright overhead light dimmer before he stepped out of the cube. He went to the nurse's station and asked the nurse for a stethoscope for hearing fetal heart tones. He took it from her with a brief 'Thanks Susan' and made his way back to Bella's bedside.

He was just walking through the curtain when the phone on the wall rang. He picked it up quickly, listened to the person for a moment before saying a brief 'Thanks Dave' and hung it back on the wall. He kept his hand on the phone and stared at it to compose himself for a split second before turning back to Bella with a sly smile. "Congratulations?" He offered questioningly, not sure how she was going to take the news.

Bella wept openly now. She was so full of so many emotions. She couldn't comprehend them all. How could she not have realized it on her own? She felt completely stupid at not realizing the possibility before, but her hand immediately and protectively went to her stomach.

She thought back to the times that she cried over having to leave Edward back in Forks. It seemed like they had finally understood each other. Making each other a promise to listen first and react second. How could she do this to him now? It was oddly reminiscent of the day when she and Jacob had left Forks together. Somehow they had shorted him his due. They never gave him a chance to explain and for that Bella would bear the responsibility of the regret. But now, would he regret this? Bella thought and then gently moved her hand over her stomach to feel for the child she would share with Edward.

Edward's child. How would he feel about all this mess? Bella didn't see how anyone could regret a child, but didn't he say he would take her whether or not she could have children? The words from months ago, said when there seemed she had no chance of having another child, rang in her ears. He had said that as long as he had her, he didn't need anyone else. Bella closed her eyes.

How could she tell him? Worse, how could she tell him that not only was she leaving Forks again after Thanksgiving, she was leaving and taking his unborn child with her? Before, knowing that they were going to work on a relationship that at least included them living in the same town made the news of leaving bearable. But now, time was no longer on their side. What would happen after the baby was born? How would they work that out? She gently rubbed her belly in circles. She had done this so many times over the last couple of months, trying to calm the nausea and gurgling. Now she did it protectively, lovingly. Her tears were now for happiness.

For Bella, the answer was obvious. She would leave after Thanksgiving. One last time. She would give thanks on Thursday for everything she was being given for the second time. For the second true love she was being given. For the new child she and Edward would welcome together into their lives. Yes, she thought, satisfied with her decision even though it took her only moments to make it. Whether Edward agreed with her or not, and she had a feeling that after the initial shock wore off he would agree with her. She was coming home to Forks to live and raise their child among their family and friends. Now came the hard part, telling said family and close friends.

These chapters are already written but getting more and more difficult to send off to you Lo…any advice?


	22. Chapter 21 Strange Medicine

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta-in-Chief: Lola...she was a showgirl, but she gave that and her yellow feathers up to beta my little story. (Additional disclaimer: Barry Manilow owns the lyrics to Copacabana)**

* * *

So many times in her life, when Bella thought back to Jacob's death and Jason's childhood, she was resolved that she would be spending life alone. She was resolved to it and almost looked forward to it. _Almost_. To testing herself and seeing what she was made of and seeing if she could win at the twisted game of life. After losing Jake, she accepted that she was destined to be by herself, a solitary person going through life alone. She had accepted it, but he had not. She couldn't imagine how Jacob would be okay with her being alone and not having anyone to take care of her and her not having anyone else to take care of once Jason graduated and on his own.

Something of an enigma, she didn't like big crowds, but hated being completely alone as well. She admitted openly to being needy where her husband and child were concerned, and that she always needed someone around her. She was resolved. Thinking that after Jacob died and once Jason left for college, she would be alone and it would be okay, because it had to be.

She had finally gotten use to the idea and now this happened. Jason would be eighteen when this child was born. How would he feel about that? Just when he would be leaving her next spring, another child would come along for Bella. Bella laughed at the irony. Nope, her greatest fear was cast aside. She wouldn't be alone for a long time now.

The first half of her life had been filled with happy, although scary, times for her and Jacob as they made their way with their newborn child on their own. Depending on no one and relying only on each other, it was them against the world. Now, fate had intervened again.

Bella had no idea how she had let this happen. She wasn't exactly a child herself anymore. When she had gotten pregnant with Jason, it wasn't intentional but not entirely unintentional either. Together, Jacob and Bella made a conscious decision to just let nature decide when they would have children. Nature made up her mind pretty quickly for them back then. Afterward, when they decided to take matters into their own hands and wanted another child, nature decided she was too busy and hadn't listened to them.

Now, Bella was being granted her wish from years ago. It was as if nature decided to catch up on her 'to do' list and suddenly remembered that the Black family wanted another addition. The fact that the 'Black family' was now more of a 'Black-Swan-Cullen' household didn't matter to nature one bit as she cleared up her backlog of requests. Bella let her thoughts run wild before she settled on her main concern and was surprised when she found that it wasn't her son.

A wave of embarrassment came over her as she thought of how she would break the news to Edward. How could she tell him? They had made a deal at the end of summer to work things out and they had both been doing okay with that. She saw him as often as possible, sending text messages and emailing him everyday. She knew that he would be worried. She had told him days earlier when this 'bug' had gotten worse that she was going to be slow responding. He hadn't been bothered by it, just telling her to feel better and that he would talk to her when she felt up to it. He pushed her gently to see a doctor; she had made an offhand promise that she would, with both of them knowing that she would not. What would she tell him now?

Would he be the one to run away from her this time? More often than not, they dealt with phone calls. Bella, having realized that she needed to limit Jason's time with Eden while they were both in school, had to in effect also limit her time with Edward. Once they were out of school, she couldn't play the hypocrite and tell them not to be together.

After all, hadn't she and Jacob left together right after graduation? She knew to that Emmett and Rose had the same unspoken fear. So far, Eden gave no inclination toward running away with Jason and she even had another year in school to complete. But then again, Bella had never shown any inclination to run either.

It was a decision made on emotions that were sorely out of whack – Bella realized that now. At least she would be able to give them the heads up. After all, Jason was her son. Billy would have never thought of telling Charlie, or filling him in on imprinting regardless of how close they were. To be sure, Bella talked to Billy so little, that she wasn't sure that Jacob even told him of their plans. But Eden was no Bella. She was made of much sterner stuff and her family ties were strong. She adored her younger brothers and enjoyed spending time with them, often including Jason this past summer. Bella was sure that Eden would never disrupt her family the way that she herself had done to Charlie.

Charlie! Bella's blush deepened to an unattractive red. How was she going to tell Charlie? How was she going to tell everyone? How embarrassing! The same lecture that Emmett, Rose and Bella had given to Jason and Eden was now coming back to haunt her. She wasn't sure how anyone would take this news. Would anyone laugh? With her face sufficiently crimson, she felt the world start to spin at the thought of telling everyone, closing her eyes, she willed the unwelcome motion to subside. How could she handle this? First things first, her mind started telling her as it tried to shut down, forcing her to rest.

"Carlisle? Where's Edward?" Bella rasped out behind her tears, wiping furiously at her eyes. She had almost forgotten where she was as her mind raced along ahead of her.

"Most likely he's at home Bella. How about if we assess the situation first and get you admitted, then call him? I'll stay with your case for now and then I'll hand you off to a friend of mine in Labor and Delivery. It's just for observation, just for tonight. You can go home tomorrow if Dr. Rodgers approves, but I want you to take it easy. How is the Compazine working on the nausea?" Carlisle nodded briefly toward the IV bag.

"I feel better than I have in a while. I actually think I could eat something right now." Bella said as she rubbed her stomach hungrily. "I can't understand why I feel so sick. I never had morning sickness this bad with Jason." Bella's brow furrowed as she thought back to the days of her previous pregnancy nearly eighteen years earlier.

"Well, each one is different Bella. Have you been taking anything at all that may have harmed the baby?" Carlisle asked her as he went over her chart, making notations here and there.

"Aside from eating Tums like they were M&M's, no. Is that alright?" A look of worry flashed across Bella's face as she glanced over at Carlisle's calm features. She hadn't given it a thought.

"That's fine. If anything you and the baby could both use the calcium. Some women take them as a calcium supplement everyday." With a laugh he reached into his white lab coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle before continuing, "and some doctors live on them for the stress induced heartburn." He said with a grin, holding the bottle out, offering it to her. "Esme always makes sure I have some in my office too." He shook two out into Bella's palm as they laughed together. He placed the bottle back into his pocket, then helped himself to one of them from Bella's palm as they laughed again and said a resigned, 'cheers'.

"Thank you! I've had enough of these though. I'll take some crackers if it won't be too much trouble and more of this comp-whatever that's keeping the nausea away." Bella stretched out on the stretcher gasping as a sudden thought overwhelmed her. "Is it too early to hear the heartbeat Carlisle? I never had the chance with Jason." Bella was trying to keep her emotions in check, but was having a hard time not getting excited.

"It's Compazine, and no, in fact, I was just going to ask if you wanted to hear the heartbeat." Carlisle held up the doppler he had retrieved from the nurse's station and grinned.

As he moved her gown aside and shifted the blanket to cover her bottom half, his brow furrowed in worry. "Bella, correct me if I am wrong, but um, this is the result of the Independence Day um, party?" Carlisle had no idea how to phrase this question. Bella's red face answered his question.

"Yes, geez, does everyone know about that?" Bella moved her hand to briefly cover her blush.

"I only know because Edward talked to me about it. He was a little upset by it, thinking it meant more to him than you and that he may have moved too fast for you. I only ask because that would mean you are four months, but you shouldn't be showing this much – no fat jokes intended, especially if you have been throwing up as much as Jason described on the phone to me. And yes, before you even climb on your soapbox, Jason and Eden both talked to me about how sick you have been. He was very worried about you, and Eden picked up on it and asked me to call him and reassure him." Carlisle gently shifted the blanket so it was just below Bella's rounded belly, causing her to giggle in spite of the seriousness of the current conversation.

"He was very worried that he was going to lose you as he had Jacob." Carlisle continued talking as he worked. "He just needed reassurance that should something, anything happen to you, Charlie or Billy would step in. You might want to reassure him that there are a whole slew of family members, mine included in that, wouldn't hesitate to make sure he is taken care of. At any rate, now that we know what is making you sick, we can treat it." He smiled as he put the device onto her belly and moved it around slowly, trying out different angles as they heard sounds echo and change deep within her body. He moved it from one side to the other before shaking his head. "Excuse me a moment Bella. I need to confirm something."

"Carlisle is there something wrong?" Bella almost panicked. Just when she began to feel hope at this situation, she felt terrified as Carlisle's brow creased in concentration.

"No, nothing at all. I just need to make one quick call." Carlisle picked the phone up dialing quickly. "Hi Dave, that HCG test you gave, you said positive, but just how positive was it? What was the actual reading. Wow, okay. Yeah, can you run it again to be sure? I'll be at this phone." Carlisle hung up and went back to Bella's bedside, reaching for her hand just as a nurse peeked her head in to let them know of Esme's arrival.

"Oh, please send her in." Bella couldn't hide the excitement and worry in her voice.

A second later, Esme came in, her eyes immediately flew to Bella's exposed stomach and bright red cheeks as she tried to cover her naked stomach. Esme's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped looking quickly from Bella to Carlisle and back to Bella again. "Bella, are you…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Bella just nodded and smiled, tears shining unfallen in her eyes. Carlisle moved the gown again and started playing with the small machine, moving it across her skin. "Is it, is it Edward's?" Esme whispered her son's name, afraid of Bella's reaction.

She nodded her head and giggled as Carlisle found a 'spot' on her stomach that he hadn't touched before. Esme stepped quickly over to Bella's bedside giving her a hug. She went over to her husband then and they embraced tenderly before giving each other a quick kiss. Bella couldn't look away, their love filled the room and she could feel the warmth between them as it included her and their unborn grandchild. The phone rang and broke their chemistry as Carlisle reluctantly stepped over to it to answer. After nodding and speaking briefly with the voice on the other end, Carlisle said a sincere 'thank you Dave' to the voice on the other end and disconnected the call.

"Esme, why don't you have a seat dear." He moved the rolling stool over to her and nodded as she made her way to the other side to hold Bella's hand. Carlisle this time put the ear buds in his ears and adjusted the knobs on the small machine as he placed it against Bella's stomach moving it around slowly. Within the silent room now, Bella glanced back and forth, from Carlisle's solemn face to her exposed belly. Nodding, he took the buds from his ears and made a few adjustments to the knobs again before a sound like a train filled the cubicle. The three of them smiled at each other as he spoke.

"This is the baby's heartbeat Bella." Carlisle watched Bella's face for a moment before he moved the machine slowly across her pale white skin. He lifted it slowly so he wouldn't hit her ticklish spot and then made contact with it again. He paused for a quick glance at Esme before addressing Bella again. "And this is the other baby's heartbeat."

Bella gasped as Carlisle looked over at his wife again. He smiled at Esme as her hand flew to her face. "There are two babies Bella. That's why I asked Chemistry to re-run the test. You are showing far too much for four months, and your HCG level is off the chart for a four month singleton pregnancy. You are going to have twins. And if my calculation is correct, you are going to have them around March 12." Carlisle smiled at her with as much pride as any father would and said a sincere "congratulations'.

"Oh my, oh no. Is this okay? I mean, I never heard Jason's heartbeat. But is this okay Carlisle?" Bella looked over at Carlisle as Esme hugged her again.

"Bella, this sounds very normal to me. But I am going to send you upstairs to Labor and Delivery just to get checked out by a specialist. My specialty is Emergency Medicine. And although this certainly seems to qualify as one to you, it's not my area of expertise." Carlisle turned to the phone again and started to make arrangements for Bella to be admitted as Esme helped her straighten her gown and blankets to cover up.

Bella scooted over in the bed and patted the spot next to her for Esme. "I don't know about this. I'm scared Esme. I can do one, I've been there and done that with no interference, but I am not so sure I can do this with two. Edward's going to kill me. What do I do about Jason? Oh and March?" Bella whispered now. "The film premiere is scheduled for February. I was going to let Jason ask Eden if she wanted to go with us, we were going to tell her about the books." Bella started to cry on Esme's shoulder.

"Bella sweetheart. You know babies don't cater towards anyone but themselves. They are selfish, wonderful little creatures. And you have been blessed with one and now two more. This will all work out somehow. You don't have to give everything up for them. You have plenty of help available here." Esme patted her shoulder gently.

"Here? In Forks? But I don't live in Forks yet. My life is somewhere else right now. How am I going to tell Edward about this? He's going to hate me again. I'm so stupid. What if Edward doesn't want children?" Bella cried harder.

"Bella? Bella listen to me. First of all, Edward will not hate you for this, it took both of you to create these babies. And second of all, you are not stupid. You and Edward made a baby, no, two babies together. You could have done a lot worse. And Edward has been alone for so long now that I think once the initial shock is over, he'll realize too what a blessing this is. This is just your hormones talking." Esme comforted her as Eden peeked her head around the curtain.

"I'm sorry, but Jason is really worried. Is there anything that I can tell him?" Eden looked at the three adults in the room.

"You can bring him back here Eden. Bella has a bit of news to share with you both." Carlisle said as he looked over to where the two women lay squished together on the small bed.

"Are you kidding me? That's what's been making you puke and sleep all the time? What about all that crap you were telling me about waiting until you're married and having safe sex. Couldn't you follow your own advice Mom?" Jason's voice raised with every word as he stared incredulously at his mother as she shrank back in the bed. Esme held her gently but neither she nor Carlisle interfered.

Bella's words tumbled out in a rush. "I'm so sorry Jason. I didn't mean for this to happen and I know this makes me the world's biggest hypocrite. I know you and Eden haven't had sex yet, and I know that I can depend on you to do the right thing when the time comes – you always have. You've never given me any reason to ever doubt that. But here, I've let you down yet again and I apologize Jason. I know I am not quite the role model you need." Bella started to cry and that was Jason's undoing.

"Damn it, don't cry. You are not allowed to cry right now. It's not like this is the worst thing that ever happened. I mean, you can work from anywhere, you're pretty well off, I'll be out of your hair next spring. What's the worst that could happen? But geez Mom, a baby? At your age? Is that even safe?" Jason looked from Bella to Carlisle as he ran his large hand through his long hair and tucked one long strand down behind his ear.

"What do you mean at my age?" Bella sat up straighter now, clearly offended. "Women have had children later in life more and more now." Bella answered him, parroting Carlisle's words from earlier. "Besides, I am not just having one, I am having twins." Bella whispered then shrank back as Jason absorbed the second bit of news.

"Mom? Seriously? Two? Shit. Well, I'll never again say that Bella Black did anything half way. When you set out to screw things up, you really give it your all." Jason stopped his rant and sat down at her bedside as he saw his mother's shocked expression. "I'm sorry Mom. This is just going to be a lot to adjust to. I mean, I was all set to be an only child for my entire life, remember that talk we had? Now I am not only going to have one younger sibling, but two?" Eden rubbed Jason's back gently as he sat at Bella's bedside and leaned forward in the hard plastic chair. "I suppose I know who the father is?"

Bella, a best-selling author, found no words and merely nodded her head.

"Perfect." Jason didn't hide his emotions even though Edward's parents were in the room. "Well, now I wish I would have thrown his ass in jail when I had the chance. And don't tell me to watch my language. If I would have put him in jail, maybe he wouldn't have been out in time to have sex with my mother." Jason delivered this final blow before he stormed out of the cubicle, with Eden close on his heels.

"Carlisle, maybe now would be a good time to release me so I can go to him. If he finds Edward before I get a chance to tell him…" Esme cut Bella's sentence off.

"Bella, I will call Edward and ask him to come here. The sooner he finds out from you, the better. But if Carlisle is admitting you, then that's it. You have to stop thinking of everyone else involved including yourself and Jason and start thinking about the babies. Jason will come around, he has Eden to vent at right now." Esme rose from the bed where she was still comforting Bella and straightened out her outfit.

"And you will be admitted Bella. Just until we can get you feeling better. I want one of the OB doctors to look you and the babies over to be sure, okay?" Carlisle stepped forward hugging Bella gently. "Try to get some rest for now. Once you are upstairs, you'll be able to get some real sleep."

A few hours later, Bella was resting comfortably in a private room. It had everything that she needed to feel at home. Esme told her that this was one of the birthing suites, but there were several and since this was not being used, Carlisle requested that she be put in it rather than stay in one of the regular rooms, or worse, the cold emergency room. She was able to dim the lights and turn the music player onto a classical station. She glanced at her IV bag which was now almost empty and feared that the nausea free time she enjoyed today was coming to an end. She rolled her gown up and stared at her belly. She had two purple belts strapped across it snugly, each one beating out its own rhythm, not competing with the music, but rather enhancing it. Bella found it comforting at first, but then realized that it lulled her into a trance, and she had wanted to be awake in case Esme was able to locate Edward.

Jason had not come back to see her yet. For everyone she knew in Forks to be so close to her, she suddenly felt all alone. As the depression fell upon her, she decided to take action. She reached over to a bedside control and turned the volume up on the machine that was beating out her babies life rhythms and then turned down the music off completely. She turned to her side and gently pulled the thick comforter blanket up around her, leaving her belly exposed beneath it. As she moved her hand to cradle her babies, she let their rhythms lull her to sleep.

Bella had no idea how long she slept. She peeked one eye open to gather her bearings. She remembered she was in the hospital and then she remembered why. Her hand never leaving her belly, she listened intently to the lack of sound in the room. Someone had messed with the controls. She remembered that the soft whooshing beat was the sound that helped lull her to sleep. It was much softer now and she heard voices in the room with her. The lights were still dim though so she couldn't quite see. She stirred slightly and someone left the room quickly. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to roll to her back to sit up someone was there helping her immediately. She needed only to breathe in once to know who it was.

"Relax Bella. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Edward tugged on the blanket so she wouldn't roll herself up into it.

"Who else was here?" Bella blinked and cleared her throat, not sure of the entire situation. She had thought the voices were raised in anger.

"My mom. She's waiting outside, along with Rose, Alice, Carlisle, and pretty much everyone except the kids. Jason and Eden are watching them. Jasper and Emmett are here too and I hope you don't mind. I called Charlie and asked him to come…and I told him why. They're all worried about you. You've got them thoroughly wrapped around your finger you know." Edward smiled down at her, his hair forever falling into his face.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She met Edward's gaze head on. "For everything. I can't believe that I didn't know, didn't realize it. I feel so dumb. How much were you told?" Bella's eyes leaked out tears freely now. She knew now how much she had hurt him when she left town with Jacob. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him again.

"Two Bella? There's going to be two?" Edward put his hands on his hips and stood back to smile at her.

"You can't blame me for that." Bella sniffled and reached for a tissue. She blew her nose in a very unladylike honk as she continued. "That has to be from your side somewhere. I take the blame for being pregnant, but the whole 'two' thing is all on you." Bella tried to laugh through her tears as she pushed the blanket down and shivered slightly. She moved her gown up and proudly showed off the two belts criss-crossing her stomach. As long as Edward wasn't mad, she would tell him everything. No more secrets, no more lies by omission. No more running away instead of facing their problems head on.

Edward's expression became unreadable as he stared at Bella's stomach. Bella waited for a moment before starting to feel self conscious. When he didn't respond by voice or movement, she made to pull the gown back down and was only stopped as his eyes opened wide.

"Don't!" Edward's hand rushed out to stop her, his hands only making it to the rail. "Please, don't. I just, wow. Those are our babies in there Bella? I'll never again say you did anything halfway." Edward laughed as he gripped the bedrail harder.

Bella laughed. "That's exactly what Jason said." She pulled the blanket down and rolled slightly to her side to face him. "He's so mad at me right now Edward." She brought her hands up under her chin and nibbled on her thumbnail absently.

"Well, it took two. And I mean, Bella, we've only made love that once, and I felt so guilty afterward because I felt like I rushed you! How on Earth did we manage to end up with you pregnant? With twins no less. If he's mad at you, then he's really going to have it in for me." Edward had the good grace too look slightly frightened.

"Yeah. He already mentioned that if he had put you in jail that night you hit him, that maybe you wouldn't have been able to have sex with me. I'm sorry about that night at the restaurant, Edward. I know I was upset about that whole incident. But, you'll understand when someone tries to hurt your child that there's something else that takes over. You'll see next spring." Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella. That's over with. I want to talk about this past summer. I know we never talked about that night, or what could happen. Are you sure you are okay with this? I spoke with Carlisle. He had me in such a state, he told me to sit down in his office. When he told me you were admitted to the hospital, I couldn't see straight. I know from your texts and calls that you were still under the weather these last few weeks, so I assumed the worst. And I know you kept ignoring my pleas for you to go to a doctor. You can imagine my surprise when he told me you were on the fifth floor." Edward laughed and the whole bed shook before he released the railing.

"Why the fifth floor?" Bella looked confused as she shivered slightly, dropping her hands to her stomach to try to warm her exposed skin. Edward, sensing her discomfort pulled the blankets up, making sure to leave her belly exposed beneath it.

"Bella, this is the Labor and Delivery floor. Only pregnant women are admitted on this floor. Pregnant. Bella, you, we, are pregnant. Isn't that blowing your mind? For all that you went through thinking you couldn't have anymore children with Jacob?" Edward said the word pregnant; as if saying it would make the babies somehow appear right then and there, almost fearfully as the idea fully hit him.

"Yes Edward, I know, I am pregnant." Bella laughed softly, mimicking his tone before becoming serious. "I'm sorry this happened this way. But I'm not sorry that it happened." Bella looked at him with a glare that dared him to say otherwise.

"No, I'm not sorry that it happened either. I'm only sorry it happened this way. I wanted to do things right with you this time around. We messed up so much in the past. But I don't want this to change things between us Bella. I still want to be with you and if you still want to do things slowly and commute our relationship, and split time between two cities, then that's fine. We'll do that. Nothing needs to be decided on right now though. Just do what you need to do as far as making yourself comfortable and getting our family healthy! Carlisle thinks they'll discharge you before Thanksgiving, but that they will definitely keep you overnight tonight." Edward said.

"We'll see about that." Bella's voice grew soft as Edward saw the fear on her face show. She shook her head slightly. "I don't want to stay Edward, please? Not here. I don't like hospitals. For as much time as I spend in them, you'd think I would be okay with it, but I really don't want to stay here. Can't I go home with you? You and Carlisle can pull some strings. Between the two of you, I should be okay right?" Bella's eyes once again filled with tears. She pleaded with Edward as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead, crooning soft, soothing words to her as he gently kissed her.

"Shhh, Bella. It's going to be alright." He continued to smooth down her hair. "Carlisle's and my specialty is Emergency Medicine. Very different from what you need right now. I would feel better if you and the babies stayed here where one of my colleagues could watch over you, at least until tomorrow." Edward put his elbows on the bed rail and leaned into her. "Okay?"

"No." Bella shook her head and whimpered like a young child. "I don't want to stay here. Please? Can't I go home with you?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

If not for the safety of his little family, Edward would have caved to Bella's demand. Instead he tried a new tactic and tried to meet her halfway, in practice for their new life together of compromise.

"I'll tell you what? Dr. Rodgers will be in to check you later. I am on call this evening in the ER and usually crash in one of the on call rooms or else in Carlisle's office. Would you like it if I stayed with you in here? I may have to leave if something happens downstairs, but I'll still be in the hospital. I can stay here with you instead of one of the call rooms. Would that make it better for you Bella?" Edward rubbed her shoulder gently.

Bella nodded. "Okay. But only if you promise to stay."

As if to prove his point, Edward lifted the bed into a slightly reclined position, then lowered the railing. Gently scooting Bella over slightly, he crawled in next to her. Wrapping his arms lovingly around her, he whispered, "Where else am I going to go?"


	23. Chapter 22 Thanks For Giving

Edward gathered Bella up against himself turning a knob on the bedrail to turn up the volume on the heartbeats. He rocked Bella in his arms gently, humming as he picked up different patterns between the two distinct beats. Bella reached over to take Edward's hands in her own drawing them under the blanket then placed them onto her stomach. She felt Edward's sharp intake of breath as he moved his hands along the belts to reach her naked skin. With a whisper he asked her softly, "Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay Edward." Bella breathed a sigh of contentment, closing her eyes, comforted by the sound of his humming and the beats of their children's hearts.

They lay together with no concept of time but neither one cared as long as they were in each other's arms. Edward slowly moved his hands, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. As the touch of his hand became the light tickle of his fingertips, she found her voice letting out a laugh.

"Don't!" She laughed harder as she shook. He kept fingering her belly and she moved the blanket back with a shaky laugh. "Edward! Here's your first 'daddy' lesson. NEVER tickle a pregnant woman!" Bella voice was stern but she was still laughing as she swung her legs over the side.

Edward was up in an instant, helping her to disconnect herself from the machines so to make her way to the bathroom. He talked to the nurse when she came in to question why the monitors were off at the nurse's station. The new silence in the room was deafening as he moved silently around the room. He walked toward the window, staring out at the rain. The concept of Bella having his child was a fantasy fulfilled to him. Almost as if it truly meant Bella was his. He tried to think of Carlisle's words from long ago as he helped him through the time when Bella wasn't his. What is the next step? He could almost hear Carlisle's voice. He turned when he realized that Carlisle and Esme had in fact entered the room.

"Edward? Did you hear me? Son? I asked what your next step was going to be." Carlisle walked up to his son putting his hand on his shoulder as he stared out the window. Edward sighed deeply then looked at his father for guidance.

"I don't know Dad. We've been separate for so long. We need to make one life out of two, three if you include Jason in there too." Edward shook his head as if to clear the fog. "Any bright ideas?"

The bathroom door opened, Esme hurried over to help Bella back to bed, leaving Edward and his father time to speak.

"Well, first of all, I want to congratulate you. I was able to offer Bella my congratulations downstairs, but I haven't had a chance yet to congratulate you Son." Carlisle shook his son's hand drawing him into a hug. "Secondly, your mother and I want you two to know, that you are more than welcome to share our home for as long as is needed. Charlie's house is too small to accommodate all of you now and we have no need for so much room. It would be nice to hear it filled with noise again." Carlisle smiled and glanced at Esme who nodded her head emphatically as Bella sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "That is assuming that you have decided to reside in Forks of course." He finished quickly with a glance between Edward and Bella. It was Bella's voice that spoke first.

"Are you sure? We only briefly talked about everything we need to get done, but that would help us out so much. I don't want to become a burden, but if you are certain, that would be a huge help to both of us." Bella answered quickly for her and Edward both.

"Of course, Bella. We mean to help in any way we can, especially after the babies are born. You don't have to go through this alone. These are our grandchildren, and we want to be there for them as much as for you and Edward. I know it couldn't have been easy for you and Jacob to make it on your own, but Bella, you aren't alone anymore and I don't want you to ever feel that you are." Esme reached for Bella easily drawing her into her arms. "I have always considered you as a daughter Bella. I hope you always know that."

Bella blinked her eyes quickly so her tears wouldn't fall. Reaching her arms around Esme she wasn't surprised to find that her mind relaxed, leaving her with a feeling that everything was going to be okay as long as she was in Esme's good grace, the older woman could fix anything.

"One more thing, and this may be more difficult for you both to manage. Depending on how Dr. Rodgers finds your health tonight Bella, you will be discharged in time for Thanksgiving. We've already asked Charlie to come over and we would like, with your permission, to invite Billy Black to come over as well." Carlisle continued as Edward's voice started to object while Bella looked slightly panicked.

"Just hear me out you two. Jacob was his son, and he is still Jason's grandfather. I don't have to tell you how much this would mean to Jason. Edward, this is really no concern of yours, but it is ultimately Bella's decision. Unless I miss my guess Bella, there are things that maybe you and Billy need to say to clear the air." Carlisle placed both of his hands on the bed beside Esme and Bella making eye contact.

"Bella, this is going to be hardest for you. Jason would love it, and so would Charlie. Edward is, or he better be," Esme threw her son a stern look before continuing, "a big enough man to realize that he needs to take a back seat to some things. Carlisle and I were talking quite a bit about this situation. It would be in everyone's, and by everyone I mean to include Jason and Eden as well, best interest to have a new start on so many things in this family. We really need to all put the past behind us."

Bella sighed, looking from Carlisle to Esme, then to Edward, searching his eyes for an answer, but found none. It was her decision and hers alone. With a fleeting thought to Jacob and Jason, her first family, she relented. "Okay Carlisle. We can try this. I'm not so sure it will work. Billy and I had so little contact over the years. I know he blames me for Jacob's death; it has taken me a long time to get around that. I'm willing to start over and try again for Jason's sake." Bella sighed as though a great weight had been lifted from her. She made no promise except that she would try.

"Well, now that it's settled, I guess it's time to let the rest of your fan club in." Carlisle went to the door, letting in Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice.

As the Cullen family gathered around Bella's bedside, she found herself feeling overwhelmed by their love and support. She knew with certainty that she would never leave them now. They were her family now just as much as Edward's, with or without a ring on her finger. She smiled at them all as she turned talk to Thanksgiving and everyone who would be joining them. Once Edward came back into the room, the conversation continued with everyone giving their advice on what was best for Edward and Bella.

At the next knock on the door, Dr. Rodgers entered the room. She greeted the family and looked over at Rose, reminding her of her appointment the following day, which caused everyone to raise eyebrows and Emmett to smile knowingly and lovingly at his wife as he shook his head in awe. Carlisle and Esme led everyone out of the room as Edward helped Dr. Rodgers get Bella situated in the bed and re-attach the monitors. Edward smiled warmly at Bella as the noise in the room picked back up.

Bella laughed through her own tears as she winced her way through an internal exam, there was no mistaking Edward's grimace. It seemed with each sharply sucked in breath by her, Edward's face became more contorted in pain. Dr. Rodgers noted this and commented that he had better get used to it if he wanted to be allowed in the delivery room. And that, in fact, he should already be used to it given the train wrecks he saw on a daily basis down in the emergency room.

After declaring Bella and the babies healthy, Dr. Rodgers cleared her to leave the next day provided she take it easy and let her body both mentally and physically get use to the idea of being pregnant and not just sick. She removed the IV from her arm reassuring Bella that should the nausea continue, there would be no problem with her taking something for it and wrote out a prescription before leaving.

"So, maybe we should finish up our conversation from the end of summer." Edward began with a sigh as he sat down in the chair next to Bella's bedside. "You went back home and I carried on here in Forks without you, again." Edward considered his words carefully as he moved his hand from Bella's stomach reaching for the hand with no IV in it. "I love you Bella. I know you love me. But you know, we still left our ending unfinished at the end of the summer."

"Well, it's a bit overwhelming, not to mention scary to me. Gen has been taking care of the house, but all my stuff is there so I guess I will have to go pack it up, then sell it. Maybe I should ask Jason? I just don't know what to do." Bella snuggled down further into the bed to find comfort in the warmth of the blankets. "Life should not be this hard."

"Bella, I don't want to, and I don't really think I can, be away from you right now. I went down this road once before and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty." Edward's body gave a slight shudder at the memory of his time without Bella. "Now I have you back again, a second chance! I'm tired of trying to stay away from you and pretending that it's okay. It's not okay. I don't want you to go back to the house you shared with Jacob and to that life. I don't want you going back there without me. As selfish and as childish as this sounds right now, I don't want _our_ children going there." Edward laughed at how proprietary he sounded. Bella joined in pointing out the obvious to him.

"I don't live in the slums you know Edward. Trust me, the babies are safe where they are." She patted her belly earning a laugh from Edward before she continued. "I am going to have to go back. Temporarily. Jason has school to finish, all our belongings are there. See what I mean? How do we make one cohesive life out of two that have been separate for so long?"

"Your life, our children's lives, are here with me now. I understand that Jacob will always be there, with us. But just so you know, I fully intend on you belonging to me completely. These babies just cemented it. We'll figure something out. Try to relax Bella, don't stress out about it now. For right now, let's think about Thanksgiving and our family, all of our family okay?" Edward moved his hand placing it against her belly again, it wasn't a huge bump, but it was definitely a pregnant one.

"You're right, it'll all work out somehow." Bella gave him a definitive nod and continued. "But I need to talk to Jason, and see what his plans are too. He was set about going back for his senior year. I'm not sure what to do about that. Any ideas?" Bella scooted over patting the bedside for Edward to join her.

"Boarding school in Switzerland?" Edward said, only half joking as he climbed into the bed next to her. Bella's body shook with laughter.

"Stop making me laugh. You know he won't go for it. Especially not now with me being pregnant. Are you really that afraid of him?" Bella looked up at Edward's face to search for the truth.

"Afraid, no. Worried, yes, definitely." Edward's head gave the briefest of nods as his hair fell into his eyes. Bella reached up to brush his silky locks from his eyes. "I'd be a fool not to be. Do you think he'll accept me? As his step-father?"

Bella gasped, never giving it thought before and certainly not labeling Edward and Jason's relationship with any sort of a title. She stopped fingering his soft hair as he continued. "Well, not that he has to call me Dad or anything, that's just silly at his age and considering how close he was to Jake. But I mean, I want to be there as much as possible for him. It's the least I could do for him and Jake both considering everything they have given me." Edward's hands intertwined around Bella's.

"Edward! You're serious?" Bella couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Of course. I mean, he's pretty serious about Eden. But he's your son Bella. He won't like us getting married will he? Maybe if I talk to him alone?" Edward's brow creased with worry lines.

"Trust me Edward, he will be more upset if we don't get married. He's too much like Jacob, doing things the right way." Bella laughed slightly before continuing. "Edward, you know Jacob will always be with me. But me and _our_ babies, we belong to you, only to you. Jason's father, Jacob, would probably love that you're trying to take over as far as watching and helping. But, trust me, the two of them were so close, I am really not sure how Jason will react. I don't want to leave you now, not even for a little bit!" Bella's heart hurt at the very words she spoke as she realized that her life was still someplace else.

"No, I don't want you to either. But there still is the issue of your life back home. The life I was never a part of. As much as I hated Jacob back then, I can't deny that he did take care of you. I'd really love to find some kind of fault with him and yet, I can't. He treated you well, he gave you a wonderful son, he provided a decent life for you and he still made time for his family and friends here on the reservation. I really want to hate him for everything that he had at a time when I had nothing. But I can't. Now, here _we_ are. I have a chance to have everything I want and he has nothing anymore." Edward sighed deeply and bowed his head, holding Bella's hand firmly between his own as he rubbed her hand with his fingers. He rubbed against the ring on her right hand as if to check that it was still there and didn't somehow jump back onto her left hand.

Bella pulled slightly on her hands and placed them on Edward's face to stare into his eyes. "Edward, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, anything you want." Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's head.

"Anything I want?" Bella repeated Edward's words and smiled sweetly at him as the idea solidified itself in her head.

"Mmhmm. Anything. Just name it." Edward smiled back at her. "What is it Bella?" he asked her as she hesitated.

"Come home with me. This weekend." Bella couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she thought about Edward seeing her home for the first time. "I want you to come see where I've lived."

"This weekend? You mean for the whole weekend?" Edward's doubt shined through in his words.

"Well, I promised that Eden could come up to visit Jason and I; I feel terrible that I threw a wrench into everyone's plans. I mean, I am assuming that she was still going to come over. They were going to cancel it after I said I didn't feel well. Do you think you and Eden might want to come for the weekend?" Bella bit her lip as she waited for Edward's response.

"Bella, you know I'd love to. But are you sure? Can you go and come back again and then again?" Edward's voice was still laced with doubt. "After tonight I am off until Sunday night so that won't be a problem. Maybe Thursday when we see them we should ask Emmett and Rose again just to be sure. We could maybe leave on Friday and Eden and I could drive back together on Sunday."

Bella sighed and nodded against Edward's chest as he smiled with the realization that this situation wasn't any easier on her. She wanted to be near him. She now would always be in his life, her and their babies. In his mind he thought about their future. He tried to picture what their children would look like but was having trouble getting past Bella's brown eyes. They just had to have her eyes.

"You know we are going to have to think of a more permanent solution to our housing problem. I don't mind staying with my parents for now and right after the babies are born that's fine to have the help, but what about you Bella? Would you be okay with staying there?" Edward kissed the top of her head again.

"Actually I was thinking of looking at the subdivision where Jasper and Alice moved to. I can write from anyplace and it'd be so nice to have everyone so close by and it wouldn't be a far drive for you from work." Bella yawned as the day's events caught up with her. "Let's talk more about it in the morning."

"One more thing Bella and then I am going to go check in downstairs while you sleep. Now that we know everyone will be together at Thanksgiving. How about making it official?" Edward's voice filled with love as he looked into Bella's Root Beer colored eyes. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Thursday morning Bella woke up and stretched. She laughed as she watched Edward get dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a white button down top.

"Bella please. You don't know how obsessive Alice and Esme get about this silly card. Help me out please!" Edward tossed Bella a white shirt and watched it land next to her on the bed. She reached for it and balled it up under her pillow as she turned and buried her face into it. She mumbled something incoherent to Edward as she turned her face into the pillow fully.

"What?" Edward's voice was on edge at the thought of having to face Esme, or worse, Alice.

"I said, I don't know why I have to be in it. Aside from my sweatpants nothing fits me." As if to prove her point, Bella tossed the covers aside to reveal her pajamas. She got out of bed slowly, crossing the room to Edward's dresser. In two short days, she had managed to memorize exactly where all his clothes were. She helped herself to a pair of clean boxers, similar to those she already had on.

"That's not true, and you can get into my pants anytime you want. You look better in them than me." Edward came up behind Bella and slipped his arms around her as he laid his hands on her belly. ""Tell me what this is really about Bella."

"Just an ugly troll feeling day. I'm not looking forward to this picture and I'm really not looking forward to Billy Black being here in this house with me. I don't care if his last name is the same as mine." As Edward's arms tightened playfully around her she gave out a laugh and saved herself with a 'for now'.

"That's right 'for now'. I can't wait to tell everyone. Including Billy. We've waited long enough. He won't do anything to upset Jason, I really think we have nothing to worry about. As for this picture, Esme wants you in it. She sends one out every year at Christmas and she always likes us to dress the same. It would make her happy." Edward tacked the last part on knowing that Bella would not resist a chance to make one of 'her girls' happy.

"Fine, but I am wearing this my way. Go ahead down and stall. I'll be down shortly." Bella shooed him toward the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella descended the steps, barefoot and dressed in a white dress shirt of Edward's. She had the collar turned up and the cuffs buttoned backward to keep it from slipping. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans that were much too big for her and they were cuffed up to make it look like they were baggy on purpose. On her feet she wore nothing at all. As Emmett snickered, making a comment about being 'barefoot and pregnant', Rose smacked him on the back of the head in warning. It was Esme that came to Bella's rescue.

"Bella you look perfect. Don't worry about your feet dear, we'll put you in one of the chairs and the kids can sit in front of your feet. I apologize for doing this to you so suddenly but if we don't have the photo taken this early we don't get the cards back in time." Esme gave Bella a quick hug and a kiss as she whispered. "Next year I am including Jason in this picture, I don't care how much he pouts."

"Morning Esme, thank you. I am sorry he fought so hard on this but thanks for trying to include him. He's still pretty upset with me and I can't blame him at all but I appreciate the fact that you and Eden both tried." As Bella turned to the rest of the group she shifted her gaze. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Bella said awkwardly as she realized that she was the center of attention.

"Come on Bella, sit down and I'll fix your hair sister." Alice pulled Bella toward and overstuffed chair near the fireplace.

Edward walked toward Bella with a glass of orange juice and a straw. He smiled as he squatted in front of her and held it for her, not wanting to chance that she might spill it on herself. He smiled at her and she returned it as she sipped slowly, savoring the sweet burn in her throat. He held up his other hand to reveal two pills for Bella to swallow down. She took them from him with a grimace but ended it with a smile as she heard Alice give a barely audible 'awww' as she finished braiding Bella's hair.

Bella dutifully finished her juice and pills then sat back in the chair. She was feeling better physically, but the mental exhaustion was taxing and her body continually shut down when she became overwhelmed, as it was threatening to do now.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started. Places everyone , pronto." Alice clapped her hands as she moved to stand in front of Jasper, who immediately wrapped his arms around his Alice.

Bella just sat there while the camera clicked. She thought at one point she may have fallen asleep but she wasn't sure. All she was doing was sitting in a chair and smiling as Edward sat on the arm of the chair and they held hands. Bella's eyes danced around the sea of white shirts and blue jeans. She blinked away the nauseous feeling saying a quick prayer that the pill she took to overcome it would kick in soon.

After what seemed like an eternity to Bella, she felt herself being shaken awake and she knew from the fog floating in her head that she definitely napped in the comfy chair. She made her sleepy eyes focus on Edward as he kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, it's time. Billy just arrived with Charlie and Jason. Are you sure you want to do this? I can talk to Carlisle if you want me to." Edward placed his hands on Bella's knee as he squatted in front of her again.

"No, it's okay. I should have done this years ago. If it's okay with you, I…" Bella never finished as Jason entered the room.

"Mom, Grandpa's here, both of them." Jason smiled slightly at his mother. The sight of Edward taking care of her did wonders to ease his own mind and abate his anger. "Do you want to talk in here?"

Edward stood and moved to shake Jason's hand. They exchanged pleasantries as Bella stood and made her way to them.

"Wherever it is easiest to talk for him. Let me go say hi to Charlie first." Bella knew that seeing her own father would put her mind at ease and that she would gather a bit of courage from him.

Over the last 24 hours she thought back to her talk with Charlie and how happy he was for her that she was pregnant. She remembered Charlie's exact expression, writing it down in a notebook so she wouldn't forget it when she bought a baby book, "You mean, I'm going to be a Grandpa again, Bells?" The stumble over the few words made it all the more endearing to Bella and she loved her father that much more for his support.

After talking briefly with Charlie, he left her to say hi to the rest of Edward's family; Bella slowly walked toward Billy who was making small talk with Carlisle and Esme in their family room.

It was clever thinking on Carlisle's part that Billy was wheeled into the family room. Bella realized that it was the only room on the first floor that allowed for him to close the doors and leave them in peace to talk.

As she sat on one of the couches, she tucked her legs up under her. She looked over at him but neither one spoke. Staring at Billy now, Bella understood how much was lost in her relationship with her father-in-law and she felt unsettled at the thought. She realized with a sharp sucked in breath that, had he lived, this is what her Jacob would have looked like in the future.

"Bella, I'm not sure why everyone thinks there's something wrong here, but I just want you to know that I…" Billy stopped talking as Bella held up her hand.

"Billy, don't say there's nothing wrong here. There is, and we both are aware of it. Why did Jacob never bring me back here? I've seen you more this past summer with the Cullens, more in the past with my father on fishing trips, than I ever did as your daughter in law. Why is that?" Bella rested her hands on the edge of the couch placing her head on them, already tired from the mental fight her mind was waging on Billy Black.

"You should ask Jacob. Oh wait, you can't be bothered to come visit his grave." Billy didn't try to hide the acid behind his words.

"I have all the time in the world to visit. If I want to. But Billy, Jacob's body, being buried on the reservation? That isn't real to me. That's just where we buried his body. I am more comfortable with being out in the woods and talking to him, which I still do often. I can talk to him whenever I want, I don't need to come here in order to be near him. Geez Billy, if I came here every time I talked to Jacob, I'd never leave, and I'd probably set up camp on his grave. I talk to him every day, several times a day. I loved him, I still love him." Bella said the words with such conviction that Billy's eyes widened.

"Jacob used to tell me that all the time. 'Bella loves me Pop', that's what he told me constantly, whenever I asked him where you were or why you didn't come visit. We both know the reason he never brought you around and that reason lives in this house. Sure Jacob was enough when you had no one else and Edward Cullen wanted nothing to do with you. But in a room, between the three of you? You and I both know that Jacob would have lost. Your love was with Edward Cullen then just as much as it is now. Even when you were with Jake, did you ever think about Jake or were you constantly thinking of Edward while you were married to my son?"

"Billy, I love Edward. Very much. But my love for him in no way diminishes my love for Jacob. I will always love Jacob for the man he was to me. He was my best friend, my husband, my partner. He's not here anymore, but his son is. Our son together is here and if for no reason other than for Jason, you and I are going to get along. I won't have you ripping Jason and I apart like what happened with Jake." Bella picked he head up and felt the fight surge through her body. Billy wheeled himself back a foot and took in her anger as if it physically assaulted him.

"I will not have my son choose between loving his mother or loving his grandfather and heritage. I'd rather you just have Jason stay with you and you teach him what he needs to know." Bella's words brought tears to her eyes as she gave her thoughts a voice. "I won't force him to choose between you and me."

"So you're just going to cast him off to the side? You have Edward back in your life and now you want nothing to do with your son? I've got news for you Bella, that boy is your flesh and blood every bit as much as those babies you're carrying. When Edward decides he's through with you again, what are you going to do with two more kids? Give them to Carlisle and Esme?" Billy sat back in his chair allowing the words sting Bella.

"Of course not!" Bella's words fought right back. "What would it take for you to see that I loved Jacob? That I love him still? I love him every bit as much as Edward, Billy. Have you seen our house lately? I changed nothing, moved nothing. Everything is just as Jacob left it the day his soul left me. I left it all there, as if he is coming back to get them. But he's not, and he won't." Bella's tears started to fall without consent. "I am being granted a second chance at happiness, and I feel that it has everything to do with Jacob. He gave me everything and I gave him all I could. Whether you believe it or not, I love Jacob."

Billy turned his head from Bella's tears staring at a framed picture on the wall. His own tears fell as silent as the Bella's were loud. The words came out forced and choked.

"I know you did Bella. I know you maybe still do. But, if I have one hope for you in life girl, it is that you never know what it's like to bury your son." Billy's voice broke into a sob which caused Bella to look up and stare. He still had not looked at her but she could tell he was still crying, his shoulders shaking with the sobs. "I'll try to come to grips with you and Edward being together. And I won't force Jason to choose between us. I lost my wife and my son, I don't want to lose my grandson too."

Rising from her seat on the couch Bella stood near Billy's wheelchair. The sight of the grown man crying undid her; she couldn't help it as she threw her arms around his neck and replied, "You won't lose him Billy, not ever. Together, we'll make sure of that."


	24. Chapter 23 Thanks For Forgiving

Chapter 23 – Thanks For Forgiving

Once Bella and Billy had composed themselves she walked to the door and opened it. Neither one was surprised to find everyone else standing around in a semicircle watching as they emerged with smiles on their faces. Jason was the first to come forward, managing to throw Bella completely off her composure by wrapping her in a hug and saying softly, "I'm proud of you mom." Just the fact that her son was talking to her in a normal civilized manner made her grip him tighter and her tears fell once again. The next moment they looked away from each other they realized that they were alone.

"Are things really okay between you and Grandpa Billy?" Jason asked as he led his mother into the family room, closing the door, effectively shutting out everyone else who was still waiting.

"They are as right as ever Jason. He's not mad at me. I don't think he ever really was now that I've talked to him. The whole love triangle between me, your father, and Edward was bound to hurt people. Edward took the worst of it, I'm sure of that. But so many others were hurt in the process. Billy and Charlie both lost Jake and I. Not permanently at first, but running away was never the right thing to do and staying away made things even worse. Promise me that you will think everything through with Eden very carefully." Bella searched her son's eyes for the sincerity she knew always lay within them.

"I promise. Of course, it's going to be easier on me because Eden is completely aware of this situation and we know how to handle it to make sure we don't get hurt." Jason, in typical form, sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch as Bella sat in a chair looking at him. "So where are we going to go from here mom?"

Bella looked perplexed as she took in what Jason said. "Wait a second Jason, back up a minute. I know I hurt your father, however unintentional. He knew I loved Edward back then and Jacob still loved me. In another capacity, I loved him too. I need you to know that Jason. I love your father. Jacob, _our_ Jacob. The man who gave us _both_ a life!" Bella's own eyes stared at Jason, willing him to pick up on the love that shined within.

"I know that. I know all that. I know you and dad loved and still love each other on another level now. But that's in your past now. You need to move on and you need to move on with Edward now. It's time." Jason shrugged as if it were just that simple. "What happened back here in Forks all those years ago sucked. It really did. But the real tragedy here would be if we, and by we I don't just mean Eden and I, didn't learn from past mistakes." Jason looked at Bella and then glanced at the door meaningfully and let Bella pick up on the fact that he meant to include everyone.

Bella's jaw dropped open and she let out a breath of air she was holding. "Once again, you are throwing me off. Who's the parent here Jason? You are making this sound so easy." Bella closed her mouth and shook her head as if to clear it.

"This is not in any way easy. But by overthinking it, you are making it more difficult than it needs to be. Look, Edward loves you and you love him right?" At Bella's nod and smile Jason continued. "So, you need to be with him because of the babies right?" Again Bella nodded, the smile gone and replaced with a look of determination. "Ok, Carlisle said that they have room here for you and the babies until you find a house. You can take your work with you wherever you go. I just don't see the problem." Jason shrugged, ignoring the obvious.

"You don't _see_ the problem because you _are_ the problem. And problem is the wrong word, let's use the word concern. Yes, I know we forget sometimes because of how grown up you act, but you are still my _son_ Jason. You are still my _child_ and I love you. My concern right now isn't for the babies or Edward or myself. It's you. What do I do about you?" Bella rose from the chair and kneeled on the floor next to Jason. "Jason, what do you want to do?"

Jason was startled by his mother's question and it showed on his face. "Wow, this never happens." Jason shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and continued. "You never ask what _I_ want, you just assume you already know and I usually just go with it."

"Well, now is not the time to hold back. If we move in here with Edward and the Cullens, would you be comfortable with that? With living here under their roof? We can go look for a house right now if you want a place of your own. But there's something else we aren't thinking of. Your school, all our belongings and our house. We have lives that are not here Jason. We have lives outside Forks that don't include anyone other than you and me. Can you give all of that up?" Bella's eyes teared up at all that she was expecting of her son.

"If you are asking me my opinion, I'm afraid you won't like it. Since you asked I'll tell you, whether it upsets you or not." Jason reached for his mothers hands as she kneeled next to him. "I want you to come home with me. To our home." At Bella's shocked look Jason laughed. "You should see your face. I bet you thought I would cater to you like always. No mom, I am not going to separate you from Edward, for long." Jason purposefully paused between his words. "Winter break is less than a month away. All I am asking of you is that you come back home with me until then. At the end of the semester, during winter break, I am transferring to finish my senior year here in Forks. Then you can move in with the Cullens and I will move in with Charlie until I graduate."

"O-kaay." Bella dragged out the second syllable. "I'm good with all of that except the Charlie part. You're still my son and I am not going to pawn you off on my father Jason. How do you even know he would want to watch you that much?" Bella and Jason laughed together as Charlie's voice came through the closed door yelling 'I do'. "Is this really how you want to handle this Jason?"

"It's one way of handling it. Think of it this way, I am asking for less than a month in order to pack everything up and cut through some red tape. It's only what, three weeks? You will have a lot to do in that time. You can bring with whoever you want. I'm bringing Eden." As Bella started to protest, Jason cut her off. "Those plans were put into place a long time ago mom. You said she could come visit during Thanksgiving break remember?"

Bella could do nothing but nod. Her son was right as usual. She had promised Eden could come for a visit. Of course, that was before it looked like they would be relocating to Forks. She also knew she would have to have a talk with Eden about her favorite author. Jason was making this easy on her and all she could do was find fault with his plan. He had said for her to bring anyone, but Bella was fairly certain that Edward's schedule wouldn't allow for an extended three week vacation. She sighed and rocked herself back and forth as she thought out her options.

"What are we going to do with all of our stuff?" Reality came crashing back down on Bella as she tried to think of the logistics of such a move.

"Storage." Jason's immediate reply came easily as if he were expecting her to ask. "Look, you will still need pots and pans. It's not that difficult, quit complicating everything. What you don't want or need, we'll give to charity, or better yet, I'll take it to the reservation and see if anyone there can use it. I know of two people right off the top of my head who would appreciate that." Jason smiled to let Bella know he was one of them.

"Who's the other one? OH! Billy! Why didn't I see that before? Jason! I wonder if there's anything in particular he'd want of your father's?" Bella couldn't keep the excitement from building in her voice.

"I bet he'd love to come and look. For that matter, maybe the more people we let come with, the less work it would be for the rest of us." Jason hugged his mother.

"Well, this weekend is out, this weekend I promised you and Eden and that's how it's going to be. I'll ask Edward if he can come and it will just be the four of us okay?" She continued as Jason nodded his approval. "Once you and Eden are back in school, it will be trickier, you aren't missing school right before you are to transfer, but maybe I can find a few people to come and help move stuff out and clear out the house that way. I wonder if maybe Quil and Embry would like something that belonged to Jacob." Bella looked at her son hopefully.

"I bet they'd love that. I'll ask them this evening when I take Grandpa Billy home. So, you agree that this would be the best way for us all?" Jason easily stood and reached down to help his mother.

"It seems to be the easiest if nothing else. Where are we going to find all the help we need to relocate in three weeks time?" Bella asked as the door opened and everyone came pouring in. Bella and Jason looked at each other shocked.

"Here apparently!" Jason said, as a bunch of people came forward into the room with Edward in the lead.

Bella left her son and rushed into Edward's waiting arms, hugging him fiercely. He pulled her back and after making brief eye contact with her his gaze shifted toward her stomach, absurdly checking to see if she was still pregnant. Bella laughed at his look.

"Yep, they're still in there." Bella patted her slightly rounded tummy gently and looked up at Edward. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Oh, I get it. I just still don't believe it." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Bella again and everyone laughed at his words.

"Well, if everyone doesn't mind, we do have a Thanksgiving dinner to eat sometime today. I can only baste that bird so much before it's truly inedible." The love on Esme's face belied the harsh tone of her words.

That Thanksgiving dinner, Bella sat between her father and her Edward and silently gave thanks for every blessing she was being given again. Edward, as if reading Bella's mind, gave voice to her exact thoughts, proving to her how in sync they were. When it was her turn, she gave thanks verbally for everyone around the table for supporting her. She focused her look on Jason and concentrated on his features and after saying thank you to her son, tears filled her eyes. She reached for her napkin and after unfolding it from the lovely swan shape Esme had chosen, she wiped her tears as she looked over at Billy and smiled.

As Charlie sat back, clearly not intending to get up to give his thanks but instead settling on something casual. He cleared his throat and raised his can of beer comfortably. "I just need to say thanks to whoever it was upstairs for helping Bella find her way home. And thanks to Bella, for allowing me to be a grandpa again, and again!" Everyone snickered as Charlie made fun of the fact that Bella was having twins, a fact that still had most of their families reeling. "Oh, and thanks to Billy for being such a great friend to me all these years and to Jason for looking after his mother when I couldn't. Yeah that should do it." Charlie took a huge swig of beer from his can and looked over to Rosalie next to him.

Even though the table was crowded, no one complained about the tight seating arrangement. Rose easily shifted her son in her lap and told Adam to go ahead and give his thanks. As the five year old gave thanks for his new Native American friends and for his whole family Rose leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The little boys face lit up as he chirped up and surprised everyone with his next sentence. "And I'm thankful that I finally get to be a big brother." At these words, Emmett looked up from his glass and his jaw dropped as he looked at his wife in awe. Thanks and congratulations went all around the table again as the Cullen family was all set to expand by three come spring.

The rest of the meal was spent making preparations for Edward and Bella to go back to her home and begin packing up. Jason and Eden offered to help with the few days that they had but Bella cut them off by saying that they should enjoy their time together. Bella began to relay their idea to Billy, who agreed wholeheartedly that some people on the reservation would love to own something that once belonged to Jacob, and how some of them could use the bare necessities if she was looking to donate them in some way. He shyly asked Bella if he could join them on the trip to their home and it was then that Bella asked Charlie if he might come along and be Billy's driver.

"Dad, I hate to ask you, but would you mind coming to help and driving Billy? If Edward and I take my truck and you take yours, we would have a lot more room. Edward offered to help me pack. But I think if we just take what we need to move in here and what Jason needs at your house, the rest of the house can sit until we can go through it more. There's so much to do I just don't want to feel overwhelmed." Bella shook her head to clear it, already feeling like there was too much to do.

"Well, Bella, if you want, I don't have anything planned for the next few days. I'd like to come along and see your house." Alice's voice was tiny and sounded slightly embarrassed as she invited herself to go.

Bella looked at her friend, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Oh, of course Alice. I mean, I could use all the help I can get, I just don't want to become any more of a problem than I am." Bella looked over at her friend and nodded at her offer of help, smiling back when Alice finally perked up.

"You know Bella, if you want help, we could skip the shopping tomorrow and come help for a day or two if you need us. It would mean much more to Carlisle and I to have you here rather than feeling like you have no place permanent." Esme's face showed concern and Bella's heart melted as she reached for Edward's hand under the table.

"Well, I guess everyone who wants to come can. I'll mainly just be packing up my clothes." Bella looked down at Edward's cast-off that she was still wearing. "Not that I'll fit into them any time soon. But I'll take all the help I can get. If I have a truck there we can maybe load things up and take them right to the reservation on Sunday when we bring Eden back." Bella's face looked surprised, like the idea just came to her. "I'm done holding on to the past and putting my future on hold. Besides, I already have the best reminders of Jacob I could ask for, my son and my rings." Bella flashed her ring to the table and then stared at it in awe. "This feels right. Instead of dragging my feet, I actually can't wait to get started."

The rest of the meal passed with Bella picking at her food and making a mental list of everything she wanted to accomplish in the next few days. She kept her thoughts focused on moving back to Forks permanently and was surprised that true to her words to Billy, she was finding no sense of hesitation or regret. She smiled at her father and struck up a conversation with him about Jason staying at his house and what the rules would be that he needed to follow. She was so deep in conversation that she almost missed Alice's question. If not for the silence that followed and Edward's response she would have asked her to repeat it.

"We were thinking of maybe Christmas, but we haven't really talked about it too much. And there's so much happening right now, I don't want to overwhelm Bella with details of it." Edward looked to his side and smiled at Bella who sat with her mouth open, realizing that while they had talked of a wedding, they never set an actual date.

"I can't believe you asked that Alice, no one else has bothered, Edward and I included. How about once Jason and I are settled in Forks, we start talking about weddings?" Bella looked at Edward for approval.

"That sounds good to me. My only request is that you marry me before the babies get here. As long as you marry me before you go into labor, I'm good." Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss Bella to show that he meant it.

"So, Bells, when do you want to leave?" Charlie pushed himself away from the table slightly, a grin only partially visible behind the beer can he raised to his lips.

Bella was taken off guard as she looked around, trying to figure out who all had heard Charlie's question. As she took in everyone's stares she stuttered her answer. "Um, I…I was just uh, going to sleep here. Again. Um, tonight, I was just going to stay here tonight again Dad." Bella looked down at her plate as the words jumbled out of her mouth in no particular order. She was so embarrassed by her father's question that she missed the smile now plain on his face as he lowered the can from his lips.

"I figured that Bells. Jason's coming with me tonight but what I meant was what time, tomorrow? What time tomorrow morning do you want to leave to go home? You can stay here as long as you like." Charlie laughed as he glanced down at Bella's stomach. "Besides, seems to me, there's not much more trouble you kids can get yourselves into now."

At Bella and Edward's identical red faces, everyone around the table laughed as Esme dished out her pumpkin pie.

For Bella and Edward the morning came too early. Neither one moved as they heard Alice pounding on the door and threaten to take it off it's hinges if they didn't give her access to 'the pregnant lady'.

"Quit hogging Bella Edward. You'll have eternity with her now open up and let her out of there or so help me…" Alice's tirade was cut short by Jasper's mumbled. With one final thump against the door they heard footsteps retreating down the hallway.

"I never realized how vicious she can be. Maybe you should have let me talk to her." Bella stretched against Edward and then snuggled down farther under the blanket, taking in the scent of his faded aftershave.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward laughed as her lips tickled against his collarbone. He noticed her inhale against his neck and breathe out her warm breath against his chest. With not even a trace of morning breath, he realized, his Bella was perfect.

"Committing your aftershave to my memory. Do you know, when I go to a grocery store, I can still pick out my mom's smell of her shampoo?" Bella said absently.

"Really?" Came Edward's halfhearted reply. He was concentrating much more on Bella's long hair as he tangled it into his fingers.

"Yes, it's getting harder and harder to find. It's Prell." Bella traced her fingers over his naked chest and paused briefly on his nipples, pressing down slightly on a mole she found near one.

"The green bottle?" Edward was perplexed. He remembered it, Esme used it for a long time and it was a constant fixture in their bathrooms while they were growing up. He could vividly recall the green bottle with white scripted lettering spelling out the brand, Prell. "What makes you bring that up?"

"Dunno, just a mind trip down memory lane I guess. I am certain of where I was and where I am headed, I just need to make sure in all this that I don't forget my memories. I'm looking forward to showing you my house, I'm pretty proud of everything I have, but it's going to bring up memories for both of us and I don't want to dwell on where we've been Edward. I want to concentrate of where we are headed. Can you promise me that you can handle this? I'm yours Edward, forever. Remember that today." Bella shifted her head and moved to kiss his lips sweetly.

"I understand. And I appreciate your taking my feelings into account. Believe me, I've given this a lot of thought. I'm looking at it more and more as a trip to sort of gather supplies for our next journey. We need to go backward before we can go forward. Backward and gather up any and all supplies you may need for the trip forward. I am more concerned with bringing you back to my parents house than with going to yours. Are you sure you can stand moving in here? I mean, we could go buy a house today but it won't be exactly what we want, what we've talked about. Are you sure about moving in here?" Edward looked into her eyes to make sure she wasn't going to agree just to placate him.

"I love the idea of moving in here and being so close to Esme. I wish Renee were still alive. It sort of helps me feel close to her and at a time like this, I could use a little female closeness. In all my growing up years, I never missed Renee as much as I did when I was giving birth. It's true that it's a time when women need their mom most, and I missed not having a female to talk to during that time, someone who has been through that experience. Jake was there, but it wasn't the same. He was just as inexperienced as I was. I can't wait to see our children Edward, they are so going to have your eyes and hair." Bella tugged the floppy locks framing his face.

"You underestimate yourself Bella. I can't wait to see them too. If having Esme is going to help you out, then by all means, we are going to move in here. Did you want to ask her to be there for the birth?" Edward's question surprised them both as looked at him in surprise.

"Do you think she would? I would love that!" Bella's excited tone made Edward laugh out loud.

"When are you going to understand that all you have to do is mention to us that you need something and we will do it? You have us all wrapped around your fingers. We are all your puppets, just pull a string and we will do as you say Bella. You wanted help moving, there are a bunch of people waiting on you hand and foot, literally, downstairs. My mom and Alice are even skipping out on this year's after Thanksgiving sales to help and that's not an easy feat." Edward moved his hands down his t-shirt that covered Bella's body, reaching for the bulge that let him know his children were safe in her tummy.

"Well, maybe we should get this party started then." Bella purred out her response as Edward began fingering the skin covering where their children lay within her body.

"Sure, in a few minutes." Edward laughed and Bella joined in as they heard multiple voices out in the hall telling them to hurry up.

The drive that should have only taken a few hours took much longer as there were constant pit stops to point out landmarks, to let people use the bathroom, and let Bella stretch her legs and clean herself up after a particular nasty bout of morning sickness. As they neared her home, she called Gen to let her know they would be there soon.

The woman who had begun as her agent was now so much more to her. She had come to expect Bella's every need and reacted accordingly. She worked her own schedule around Bella's and after a time, even managed to work around Jason's as well, making sure she had access to her son in case he should need something. She was so invaluable, Bella gave thought to hiring her on as an assistant and made a mental note to talk to her attorney, Laura Pink, about the idea and then to bring it up to Edward. She looked out her window at the line of cars behind them and laughed as she shook her head. She counted six including her own truck, which Edward drove. Jason had insisted on driving with Eden alone and Bella was grateful when Edward asked if he had wanted to use his car.

She smiled and shook her head as she told Edward to take the next few turns, sighing when she caught sight of her street, it had only been a few days but when she thought back to all that had happened she shook her head in awe! She had left here barely under her own steam, ended up in a hospital bed severely dehydrated and lethargic, and ended up being pregnant and pampered in the Cullen household. As she directed him to the last house on the cul-de-sac she smiled as she caught sight of Gen.

"Just park on the street for now, let the others have the driveway." Bella was already unclicking her seatbelt and Edward had barely stopped the car before Gen was at the door and Bella was in her arms.

"Baby, you're gonna have babies! Way to go!" Her friend hugged her and patted her belly as a way of greeting her.

Bella smiled and thanked her friend for all the work she had done with keeping the house for her. "Are you going to stay for dinner? I'm just planning on ordering something fast for everyone."

"Can't stay, but you make sure you keep in touch. Mail's on the dining room table and I sorted it for ya. Fan mail's in the basket in your bedroom, I hid it cause Jason called to tell me Eden was with y'all." Gen and Bella now looked around at the various cars and people milling around them. "This is really happening isn't now Bella? You're really leaving?" Gen's happy face began to fall.

"I hope you know that wherever I am you will always be welcome. You're still my agent and more than that, you're my best friend. I'm going to need you even more now Gen." Bella again hugged her fiercely and decided right then that she was going to keep the woman as her agent and see if she wanted to help her out even more as an assistant.

"Alright, I got your numbers. I'm going to give you a few days to gather your stuff. You need anything you let me know. I left a business card of a realtor on your dresser and she's expecting a call from you okay? You're lucky this is a desirable area for young families. It should sell quick. Call me when you're ready to talk deadlines." Gen gave her one last hug and greeted everyone else before taking her leave.

"Well, everyone, welcome to the Black household." Bella flushed, with both pride and nervousness. It was a decent house, plenty big enough. It held a wonderful place in her heart. It was several steps above Charlie's house and more than several below the Cullen's but it was her house and she and Jacob had made it into a home.

Everyone turned to look at her expectantly while Bella met their gaze with her own question. "What?"

"Uh, Eden, let me show you something in the basement." Jason hurried up the steps pulling Eden along with him. A meaningful glance from Jason, aimed at the others let them all know to follow him.

"Oh, hey, Bells, I've gotta help Billy, why don't you go on ahead?" Charlie lifted his head and Bella took note that Billy was making no effort to leave his seat in Charlie's old pickup.

Bella swiveled her gaze on the only one left in the driveway now. Edward. She supposed that they did it on purpose, Edward certainly wasn't going to go someplace Bella wasn't, not if it could be avoided. Why go with Jason's group on the tour if he could have Bella to himself?

"Well, I guess this means you and me." Bella turned herself backward to face Edward who stared in awe at her house. She reached for Edward's hands, taking them in her own as she stepped carefully backward pulling him along. "It's no 'Cullen Soil' but it's my home Edward." Bella's voice showed only pride now as she pulled him forward. "The neighbors stay out of our way. It's a nice neighborhood, but everyone keep to themselves so it's really very peaceful. Come on, I have so much to show you."

"Bella, it's beautiful, you should be so proud." Edward couldn't keep the awe out of his voice. He leaned over giving her a quick kiss before following her into the house. Giggling like schoolchildren they stopped abruptly when they opened the front door and Bella gasped.

Immediately before them was a huge 18x20 framed photograph of the Black family. Edward took a deep breath before turning to Bella, realizing that neither was prepared for this. Bella's mind raced, what to keep what to give away?

"It's a beautiful portrait Bella." Edward's hand reached again for Bella and he hugged her, now realizing why everyone had abandoned them. Giving them a chance to work through this together. It was then that Bella noticed a small sticky note attached to the frame. She reached for it and laughed, her mind having been made up for her. One word on the note and it made all the difference in her heart. In his own meticulous writing, Jason had claimed the picture as something he wanted. She smiled through her tears as she held it up to Edward. His own smile soon joined hers. As the entered the living room, she noticed many more such notes attached to things.

As they stepped forward, Alice appeared and handed Bella two sets of sticky notes, one labeled 'Bella' and one labeled 'storage'.

"By tomorrow night, everything that doesn't have a note on it goes to the reservation. Those are the rules Bella. As you walk through, just label whatever it is that you want to keep either right now, or put in storage for the future when you and Edward get your own place." Alice gave her a quick kiss before running off to join the much larger group somewhere in the house.

"Shall we?" Edward brushed her tears away and followed her. Occasionally they ran into someone else and once or twice Jason and Eden found her and Edward and asked about a specific item. Bella smiled as she looked out her kitchen window and saw Emmett and his family enjoying the backyard playset, making themselves completely at home. She leaned back, knowing that Edward was directly behind her. She smiled as he reached around her and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Do you want to keep the play set or should we get one that is bigger?" Edward whispered into her ear and Bella hummed blissfully.

"Well, this one is getting old and I'm not sure moving it would be wise. I think we should leave it. Besides, I am sure there are more modern safety standards that should be followed nowadays. We were so proud the day it was put up Edward. You know, adults can go on it, it's meant to be sturdy. Of course, that was when it was about ten years newer, but it seems to have no trouble holding your brother!" Bella nodded out the window, laughing as she saw Rose standing with her hands on her hips as Emmett climbed the ladder to enter the fort attached to the swing section of the play set.

They turned and Bella smiled as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him before leading him to the second floor. As they passed by the dining room she saw Carlisle and Jasper with Esme and Alice, going over a phone book and arguing over where to order food from. As they walked by Bella threw her two cents in.

"Jin's if you're ordering Chinese and John's on Route 38 if you're ordering Italian. They both deliver and I am paying so stop arguing. You're my guests." Bella continued walking as Edward started laughing behind her and said a solemn 'Go Bella'.

She showed him the entire top floor, noticing that many of the pictures already had notes attached to them and the ones that didn't she added a 'storage' note to. All she really needed at the Cullen house was her clothes and toiletries. A few small knickknacks that she had planned to take with her would fit inside a couple of shoeboxes. Her books would all be put in store, they were mostly for show nowadays and would be even more so now with babies on the way. As they entered a guest bedroom, Bella walked right over and slapped storage stickers on all the bookshelves.

"Are you sure Bella? You don't want to keep any out?" Edward knew well her love of books.

"I've got an e-book in the bedroom and I'm really not going to have much time for reading anyway, not with my writing and twins coming! But many of these are older ones and I can't part with them. Many were gifts and hold special meaning to me. Besides, we're going to have a bigger house and I'm going to claim a room for a library that I can use as a study where I can write." Bella's eyes shined with excitement as she thought of the future.

"Your own study huh? I guess it's a good thing I'm a doctor, I'm going to have to find a way to provide for a much bigger family than just myself." Edward smiled back at her indulgently.

"A family, yes, but at some point I want to sit down with you and discuss finances and the boring old legal stuff. I need to leave Jason well taken care of, and I was thinking of hiring Gen on as a personal assistant but I need to talk to my lawyer first." Bella smiled as she thought of her friend.

"Bella, I hate to ask this even, but what exactly will she be assisting you with? I mean, are you still planning on writing after the babies come? We never talked about that." Edward's brows furrowed in confusion, not understanding Bella's financial status.

"Are you kidding Edward? If Gen didn't keep track of me, nothing would happen with my own writing. She keeps me on deadlines, she takes me places solely to write when I get blocked, and she deals with my schedule and even with Jason's when I get bogged down with details. When the babies come, I want to be able to concentrate only on them for at least the first year if not longer. I'm not having babies so I can hand them over to someone else to raise. I am raising my family, no one else." Bella was surprised at how final her statement sounded.

"Edward, you do realize that I don't actually need to write anymore right? I don't _need_ to but I _want_ to? It's what I love doing. The fact that I've made money from it is just a bonus. I could live off what I have invested and what's in the bank and we could be very comfortable. And regardless of what you see here, I am okay with my own finances. Of course, there's always Jason to consider, but he has Jacob's insurance policy that he can't touch until he graduates and he has everything he needs, I've always seen to that. He'll be fine. Just because it might not look like I have money doesn't mean I don't have any. You are not going to be the only provider in our household so you just get that idea out of your head." Bella's own confusion mirrored Edward's. Perhaps they should have had the talk before, but there was no reason.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just assumed that I would work and you would stay home with the kids and not have to work. I can provide for my family. I guess we should talk about it soon. It'll be easier to know what to expect after we iron out details. With you living with me it will at least be easier for us to communicate. Besides, I don't like the idea of anyone else raising our children either. I'm grateful that you feel the same way." Edward kissed her as she led him out into the hall.

That was when Bella realized that there was one more room and it was the room she was dreading. Her bedroom. If she intentionally left it for last, she wasn't sure. They had done so well throughout the tour that she now found herself almost holding her breath as she opened the door. She stepped in and was grateful that her friend had apparently taken the time to straighten up for her. The bed was neatly made and all traces of the tissues and water bottles from her bout with the 'stomach flu' were gone.

"Edward, this is my room." She began awkwardly, glancing around before leaving him standing in the doorway. She wasn't going to push him any further but she felt the need to touch something, anything of her own. A belonging of some sort that held a memory solely for her. Not one she shared with Jacob, Edward, or even Jason, but just hers. She reached for a favorite sweater from her closet and slipped it on over her t-shirt. Reaching for the sticky notes from Edward's hands she glanced briefly in his eyes before taking them from him. She walked around the room, pausing at particular items but not tagging anything. She stopped at the armchair in the corner and sat down in it heavily before tossing the little pad of papers on the table next to her and looking up expectantly at Edward.

Bella's eyes followed Edward as she watched him make his own circle around the room. He slowly made his way around, stopping every so often to admire a picture or a knickknack. Bella noticed that while he gave the pictures that included Jason no more than a passing glance, his gaze lingered on photograph that were of only Bella and Jacob. When he had made a full circle including the closet and master bath he found himself kneeling at Bella's feet.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said breathlessly. "This is just a lot to take in. I love it though, it suits your tastes. Casual and comfortable." He continued awkward and then stopped when he realized that nothing he said could change the way they both felt. He laid his head on her knees and looked up at her through his eyelashes. "I love you Bella." The extra liquid pooled in Edward's eyes caused Bella's own to mist over.

"Harder than we thought it would be." Bella's reply was soft as she threaded her hand through his hair.

"Much harder." Edward's voice was raspy as he blinked and closed his eyes, still resting his head on her knees as he knelt in front of her. "But not impossible." He opened his eyes and rose to his knees, putting himself face to face with her as she sat.

"No, not impossible. Edward, I can't stay with you in this room tonight. It seems wrong. This is the room where Jacob died and I never replaced anything, it's the same bed even and it seems all kinds of wrong to ask you to stay in here with me when I have all these memories associated with it." Bella's words started out calm but became more urgent as she gave voice to the thought in her head. "Would you mind if we just stayed downstairs and camped in the living room with the others?"

"No Bella, actually I think I would be relieved. I was going to say that I can't stay the night in here with you but if you need to, I'll go downstairs with the others. I'm glad we are on the same page. Are you going to be comfortable on the floor?" Edward's face showed both relief and concern.

"I'll be fine." Bella smiled as Edward nudged her legs apart so he could scoot forward and wrap his arms around her. She finally relented when she saw the fake hurt look on his face and she laughed. "I've got you don't I? I can sleep standing up as long as you're standing up with me."


	25. Chapter 24 First Love The Second Time Ar

Chapter 24 – First Love The Second Time Around

Bella allowed Edward to stand and then help her up. Leaving him and disappearing into her closet, she came out wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve t-shirt. Edward laughed as Bella stood holding onto the doorframe with one hand as she balanced on one foot, holding the other out for Edward to admire.

"You likes?" Bella turned her foot slightly so Edward could get the full view of her gray, wolf bedroom slippers. Tattered, fuzzy, and looking silly rather than ferocious, it was obvious to Edward that she wore them a lot. Still laughing, Edward reached out to take her hand.

"Great. I know if you like them, Alice won't." Hugging him close to her chest she laughed with him as they imagined the reaction they would get from Alice for wearing the fuzzy slippers. Turning to start going toward the door Edward stopped, something on Bella's dresser suddenly catching his eye. He took a sideways step toward it and picked up a frame he didn't notice the first time he looked around her room.

"Bella, when was this taken?" Edward picked up the frame, handing it to Bella as she reached to take it from his grip.

"When was this taken?" Looking down at the frame in her hands, Bella repeated Edward's question out loud. Steeling herself and unsure of how her body would react, she took a breath and touched the photograph inside the frame. There was no sticker on it to indicate to Bella that Jason wanted it. She stroked the frame. "This was taken shortly before Jake got sick. We went to a picnic Gen was having at her house, she's the one that took the picture. I couldn't believe Jake talked me into getting on his shoulders! I remember thinking that I was going to fall and the more scared I got the more I shook and the more he had to work to keep us upright. He struggled so hard to keep me up on his shoulders. Jason was laughing hysterically as he watched us." Bella smiled at the picture of the three of them smiling and laughing in the photo.

"You all look so happy. Not the fake 'smile because I said say cheese' happy. But you all look so genuinely happy." Edward took the picture back from Bella and placed it back on the dresser.

"We were happy Edward. Blissfully and ignorantly happy." Smiling as she recalled the days before Jake's illness got the better of them, Bella continued trying to lighten the melancholy that was threatening to overtake them both. "I remember thinking that I was going to pee on his neck from laughing so hard. Seriously." Bella laughed as Edward eyed her suspiciously. "No joke. I was laughing so hard I thought I would pee my pants in front of everyone." Becoming quiet, Bella sighed. "Edward?" At his questioning look she smiled and continued. "I'm ready to be that happy again. Can you help me be that happy again?" She hadn't really expected an answer from him and but her words earned her one of his bright smiles that crinkled the corners of his eyes. He leaned over kissing her briefly before she pulled away. "I have to wonder though."

"What's that?" Edward made a show of trying to place the picture exactly in the same spot on the dresser as Bella pulled away from him.

"After I get all chubby and have these babies…are you going to be able to pick me up?" The obviously smile in Bella's voice caused Edward's the grin on Edward's mouth to turn into a laugh.

"Bella the thought of you getting all chubby with my babies is so amazing; the fact of whether or not I can pick you up is not an issue for me. Besides, our babies will be so spoiled we will each always be holding one so I'll never have empty arms again. Ever." Edward pulled Bella into his arms and she repeated his words against his lips.

"Ever." Bella said softly as she reached up and kissed his waiting lips.

Edward kissed Bella and then led her into the hall. They heard the same noise from downstairs that they heard earlier and now Jason's guitar playing was thrown into the mix from farther down the hall. As they passed his bedroom door she called out a quick 'the door stays open Jason' to him before heading downstairs to straighten out the adults bickering.

In the end, they ordered a half a dozen pizzas and 'a lot' of Chinese food. Bella smiled happily at the delivery people and gave each one a generous tip, not used to being able to spend her money so freely on people she loved. Charlie never accepted any of her generous gifts and she herself lived pretty simply with Jason. This meant something to her. The people in her house meant something to her. She was able to do this for them and she loved it. She had to laugh when Carlisle appeared behind her in the hallway and instead of taking the pizza from her hands asked how much it was.

"Carlisle put your money away. You are all guests in my home and I am treating." Bella walked past him and handed the last pizza off to Jason to open and place on the already crowded table.

"Bella, please. I don't feel right about us eating off of you." Carlisle had the good grace to look uncomfortable and slightly hurt as Bella rejected his money.

"Oh please!" Bella laughed as she looked at the crowd gathered around in her dining room. "How many meals have I mooched off of you and Esme for years and years? In fact, even in just the past few days? This feast barely makes up for that." Bella made a motion over the dining room table. "Just enjoy, please." Bella leaned in and hugged her soon to be father-in-law reaching for his wallet which he still held out. She closed it for him and handed it back. "Your money is no good here Mr. Cullen." She said sweetly and rubbed his back affectionately before making her way back to Edward who was holding out a plate full of food for her.

She accepted the plate from him with a thank you and noticed that he had once again put a tiny pill on the plate for her. Laughing and happy she joined Alice and a bunch of others on the floor in the adjoining family room. She had no idea which movie the kids were watching while they ate and didn't care that they were all eating on the floor in her family room. She couldn't imagine life being any sweeter than this moment. This was the most crowded their house had ever been and she hoped that her future with Edward brought many more times like this to come.

This is what it was all about. She smiled as she looked around the room. Everyone was casually lounging around and eating. In no hurry to go anywhere or do anything because of the good company surrounding them. The Thanksgiving dinner rush to get Bella and Jason moved to Forks as soon as possible now waned. No one was rushing anywhere except Emmett to get more food from the dining room. Bella laughed as Jason started arguing with Edward and Eden both about the superiority of an Ibanez guitar over all others while Alice and Jasper buzzed endlessly in her ear about the logistics of moving all her belongings to Forks. Emmett and Rose sat in a small corner with their little family as Esme and Carlisle sat with Charlie and Billy in the dining room.

Making her way to the kitchen she stacked the dishes figuring that she would wait until everyone was finished eating and they would just run the dishwasher. Esme joined her in the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess before Bella stopped her. She hugged her, at a loss for words as she thought of all the help Esme had been to her in the past and was offering to be for her in the future. She hugged the older woman tighter as Esme's arms came around her and she felt their maternal warmth.

"Esme? Mom?" Pulling back only slightly Bella tried out the word on the tip of her tongue, causing Esme to smile and nod slightly in approval. "Would you consider being there when the babies are born? Edward and I talked about it and we would really appreciate if you were there for us that day."

"Bella! That would mean so much to me. To be honest with me I was hoping that you would call me 'Mom' but I don't want to interfere with your memories of Renee. I would be honored to be there, for the both of us." Esme smiled, hugging Bella close.

Jason stepped into the kitchen with a guitar slung carefully around his torso, Eden right behind him. "Mom, I'm going to take Eden on a short drive and show her the town. She wants to see where I've been going to school and hanging out and hopefully meet a few people."

"That's fine. Ask Emmett what Eden's curfew is and follow it. And be careful Jason, take your phone and some money with you okay? I might just be asleep when you get back but I am sure there are others who will be awake." Bella's facial expression warned them not to even try breaking the curfew Emmett would set.

"Good deal. See you in a while." Jason gave his mother a quick peck and Esme a smile before rushing to put away his guitar and get their coats, all with Eden close on his heels.

"I know we didn't talk about sleeping arrangements and there are simply not enough beds, but I was going to sleep down here with Edward and the others tonight, so my bed is available if you and Carlisle want to use it." Bella leaned over the counter top staring through the doorway at the crowd in the other room.

"Sweet Bella. Tempting. But we already promised the grandchildren that we would bag it with them on the floor. I think they're really looking forward to Carlisle and I roughing it in your living room. I just assumed that you and Edward would be up there and everyone else would be down here except Jason. The only definite plans I heard was that Billy was going to sleep in the guest bedroom down here and that Eden had no choice but to sleep on the floor between Emmett and Rose." Esme laughingly said the words and Bella had no choice but to join in.

Entering the room, Carlisle's arms automatically reached around Esme's waist. "Hello beautiful." His words made Esme smile at Bella as she felt Carlisle behind her and she leaned her back against his chest.

"Bella asked me to be there for the babies birth." Esme's smile, still shining at Bella was now joined by Carlisle's own as he rested his chin on his wife's shoulder. Bella finished explaining for Esme.

"Well, I was hoping you both would be there actually. Edward's going to need help since there'll be three of us in the hospital he'll be sorely outnumbered. If you're not already at the hospital then I definitely want you and Charlie there as well."

"You want me to go where?" Charlie sauntered into the kitchen carrying dishes and garbage from the other room.

"Edward and I want all our parents with us when the babies come Dad. It would mean a lot to me to have you there." Bella didn't look her father in the eye as Charlie made a pretense of throwing the trash away. He took longer and Bella knew why.

"I'll be there if you want me there Bells you know that." Charlie shrugged as he bent over to replace the trash bin under the sink but there was no mistaking the waver in his voice.

Bella closed the gap and stood behind Charlie, waiting for him to straighten up. When he was still bent over the trash Bella poked him gently in the shoulder to let him know that she was there. Charlie straightened up, still avoiding her gaze he wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulder's causing Bella to instantly feel like a little girl again. Though displays of affection were rare, Bella never doubted their sincerity. Hugging her father she yawned as the days of the events caught up to her. In an even more rare display of affection, Charlie leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"Go on, get to bed Bells. We'll all still be here when you wake up." Charlie released Bella when he saw Edward standing in the doorway and turning quickly he started to clean up a nonexistent mess on the counter so they wouldn't see the emotion on his face.

"I just need to grab a few things from upstairs. I think we're all sleeping downstairs tonight." Smiling at them all Bella pulled Edward's arms as she took him back upstairs.

They arrived back downstairs with their arms loaded down with extra blankets and pillows. Even with the sleeping bags spread out, the room looked tidy and neat. Alice lay on the floor next to Jasper, both of them in their sleeping bags already and looking over lists spread out in front of them. Bella laughed as she nudged Alice's papers with her foot and tossed the pillows down on top of her friend's body.

"So you have my life all mapped out for me now?" The teasing nature of Bella's voice caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Do. NOT. Touch me with those filthy little critters, okay?" Alice visible shuddered as Bella made a show of tapping her wolf covered feet on Alice's lists. "Of course I have it all arranged. It's what I do. I can have you moved into my parent's house in two weeks. Does that give you enough time for arranging work with Gen?" Alice rolled over onto her back and stared up at Bella as she held her cellular phone up, clicking away on buttons without actually looking at the screen.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that in the morning Alice. I'm too tired." Bella sat down, in the armchair near Alice as Edward tried to make a place for them to sleep. Even as she watched him work, Bella had to admit, the floor was looking less and less promising. She sighed thinking she was in for a long sleepless night when all she really wanted to do was sleep for a week.

"Bella? Are you sure you want to sleep down here? You can sleep on the couch and I'll be right on the floor next to you." Even as Edward finished saying the words Bella's head was shaking no, her eyes at half-mast and her feet curled up under her.

Edward looked around him at the others, all either asleep or falling asleep except for Emmett who was pretending to play a handheld video game but fooled no one as he looked at the clock. Already the lights in the room were dimmed and everyone's movements became slower while their voices became softer as the conversations continued.

"Give me one minute." As Edward stood and held up one finger to her as he left the room. Bella crooked her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her head in her hand. She nodded sleepily and mumbled incoherently watching him leave.

Minutes later Edward was back, not that Bella noticed. He slipped into the room quietly and left the room with his arms full of blankets and pillows. Walking to the patio he slid the door open, grateful that winter had not yet hit and that the night only held a fall nip in the air. Once the fire started up he was sure they would be warm enough, especially with all the blankets he brought out. He pulled a lounge chair closer to the glass doors of the house and moved the fire pit on the other side, sheltering them from the weather. He lit the fire and waited a few moments to make sure it truly caught on before arranging their 'bed' for the night. Once he was satisfied with his work he ventured back inside, noticing that all lights were off now except for the lamp in the corner where Emmett was, still playing his game and watching the clock on the wall.

He walked quietly toward Bella and shook her gently. She roused just enough to hold out her hands to him so he could pull her into a standing position.

"Where are we going? I'm too tired for any more excitement today." Bella's voice was groggy and confused as she complained but she still allowed her body to be led from the room. Before opening the patio door, Edward reached and took a flannel shirt from a hook nearby not caring whose it was, the extra warmth couldn't hurt. He wrapped it around Bella and she slowly poked her arms through. Her eyes opened at the sight before her, frightened at first by the sight of the flames until she saw that they were outside the glass doors and not in her kitchen. With her eyes still opened wide she glanced at Edward in disbelief.

"You? Want Us? To sleep outside? It's the end of November Edward!" Bella became awake as the incredulity of his plan shocked her.

"We won't freeze, I promise. Just come with me." Edward's voice was soft and Bella found herself following him outside.

She was pleasantly surprised at how warm it was in the corner of the patio. She noted the logs barely started to catch so they would be going to a while and that on top of one of the lounge chair Edward had placed more pillows and blankets. He sat and scooted back, reclined comfortably in the chair and holding back the blankets for her. It was just too tempting of a bed for Bella to pass up. She crawled between his legs and with a little bit of help turned herself around without disturbing the nest Edward made for them.

Cocooned between Edward's body heat and the blanket and fire, she had to admit he was right. She was toasty warm and comfortable. But now wide awake as well. Moving her head to the side slightly so she could stare up at Edward's face as it became bathed in the light from the flame.

"Right back to square one." Bella craned her neck and kissed Edward's adam apple as he became short of breath at the sensation of her lips on his bare skin.

Not wanting to begin a conversation when he knew she should be resting, he adjusted his own body and faced Bella forward kissing the top of her head. "It's like Charlie said, we will all still be here when you wake up. Sleep now Bella." He began humming softly, rocking her body knowing that she would soon be doing exactly that.

"How long have they been out there? Are you sure they're even warm enough?" Jason crossed his arms in front of himself as he looked through the patio door with Emmett and Eden.

"A few hours now. I've been adding wood here and there waiting for you two to get back." Emmett answered slapping Jason playfully on his back. "I appreciate you sticking to curfew, both of you. Now, if you don't mind, I think we all should turn in. Say goodnight Eden. Jason has a fire to feed before he goes to bed…upstairs." Emmett tacked on the last word as an afterthought, just to nip in the bud any ideas the young lovebirds might have of sleeping together. Eden looked over at her boyfriend regretfully.

"Go ahead Eden. I'm just going to put a few more logs in the fire and then head to bed…upstairs." Jason raised his voice only slightly on the last word, not knowing if Emmett was still in earshot down the hall but still wanting to reassure him that he meant his daughter no harm.

After a few hugs and kisses, Eden turned and left Jason to stoke the fire. He crept outside and was surprised to see how warm the corner of the deck felt and knew that it would be even warmer with a few more logs going. He tended to the fire, making note of the fact that Edward and Bella didn't even stir and then made his way upstairs to his own bed, alone.

If Alice didn't have control of the situation, Bella and Jason would have never made the move to Forks. By the first week of December, she had the majority of Bella's belongings moved to her parent's house and most of Jason's moved to Charlie's. Bella was also now the proud owner of a heated storage unit at Cedar Avenue Storage in Forks and much of her household items that she might need in the future could be found there courtesy of Alice. Little by little their house was being emptied and soon the day was upon them that Edward was coming up to drive Bella to Forks for good. He had made arrangements with Eden and she would be joining him for the trip so she could drive back with Jason, since they needed two drivers on the way back to drive his and Bella's vehicles.

As they were packing up the very last of their belongings Bella's phone rang. She answered to hear Gen's voice saying that she knew someone who needed to rent out a house for a year. Bella felt both relief and excitement that she no longer had to deal with a realtor and that she wouldn't need to worry about the house sitting empty until it sold. She was packing up the last of the house and carefully moving the boxes to the living room to wait for Edward and Eden's help. As she looked around at the empty rooms, she slowly sat down on the lawn chair that had served as indoor furniture while the house was being emptied. Jason came bounding down the stairs flinging his backpack against the pile of boxes next to Bella before sitting down in the chair opposite her. As the rain fell outside, they waited in the warm living room finding themselves getting more restless and edgy.

It didn't help that the more of their possessions that were taken out of the house, the more somber and melancholy their talks had become, as if they were compensating in some way to make up for their abandonment of their home. As far as Bella was concerned, the house that she had once kept as their home was now an empty shell. Now when she looked around the room as they waited for Edward and Eden to show up she felt sadness overtake her until Jason snapped her out of it.

"Stop it Mom. This is a beginning, not an ending. Didn't you always tell me that it wasn't the house itself but the memories inside it that made it a home? Or something like that anyway." Jason scowled at Bella as he got up to look out the window again, anxious to see Eden but trying to support his mother's mood at the same time. "It's really coming down again."

"Can't help it Jaybird." Bella's use of Jason's childhood nickname shocked them both as it casually slipped from her lips. She laughed and turned her head to the window to watch the rain fall. She reached for her purse next to her and dug through it until she found the small jar of lotion that Rose had given her.

Jason eyed his mother doubtfully, not wanting to further irritate her he kept silent. He accepted the fact that his mother was pregnant; he just didn't like how it came about.

"I'm going to go put some stuff in your truck so it'll go quicker when they get here." Jason stood to go.

"Put a coat on before you get sick." Bella called after him, torn between her two emotions of being grateful for some peace and not wanting to be in a silent empty house alone.

"Who's sick?" Eden asked walking through the front door, all formalities of knocking first long forgotten as she made a beeline for Jason's arms.

"No one Eden. Jason's just entertaining his old mother." Bella said answering for them both as she reached for another dab of cream and rubbed it in on her hands. She was watching the door for Edward, who she knew would be coming in with a bunch of flowers for her. Instead the sight that greeted her warmed her instantly, as if just by entering the nearly empty house Esme Cullen brought her own sunshine with her into the room.

"Who's old?" Esme entered the room and greeted Jason with a hug and a kiss before centering her attention on Bella.

"No one in this room, that's for sure." Bella reached up as much as possible and encircled Esme's shoulders as she leaned over to give her a hug. "Not that I'm not always happy to see you, but where's Edward?" Bella's voice faltered. She had spoken with Edward earlier that morning and knew that he was at work but once he picked up Eden they would be on their way. Knowing he would need a nap after working all night, Bella was looking forward to taking one with him later that day.

"Oh Dear, I'm sorry. Edward got stuck at work. There was a horrible accident on the interstate and they kept him over from last night's shift. They called Carlisle in too even though it is supposed to be his day off." Esme's voice was filed with compassion more than irritation. "I hope everyone is okay. I came because first of all, in this weather Eden shouldn't drive alone. Secondly, it will get you back to Forks that much quicker. It's only going to get worse later today. I told Edward I would come and bring you back with me. I hope that's okay?"

Bella didn't need to be told twice and as she made a move to stand Jason stopped her.

"Sit down Mom. Eden and I will load up the last of this stuff into the cars. I'm going to drive your truck with Eden and you can ride with Esme alright?" Jason nodded to Esme as she handed him the keys as the two youngsters set out to load up the last of the Black's belongings while Bella spoke with her soon to be mother-in-law. They shared a good laugh as they gathered the last of their belongings for the move. Bella was rewarded a short time later with a text from Edward stating simply that he would meet her at the house. The sadness of Edward's absence she felt earlier in the day had all but vanished as they climbed into Esme's truck for the drive back to Forks.

"This storm is really picking up isn't it?" Bella asked worriedly as she reached for a bottle of water and one of her pills, hoping that she wouldn't get car sick and that side trips to deal with that could be kept to a minimum as they pulled out of her driveway.

"We'll be fine dear." Esme said patting Bella's knee. "Freak storms like this look worse than they really are." Moving her hand to pat Bella's hand reassuringly. "Try to take a nap Bella; I'll have you back in Forks in no time."

True to her word, Esme woke Bella up as they were pulling into the driveway of her house. She pulled right up to the front door and as Bella unclipped her seatbelt her door was wrenched open. Edward stood there in his navy blue hospital scrubs and snow boots watching her as he took her purse, laptop bag, and backpack from her.

"Leave the other stuff, I'll get it later. I'm glad you're here, and safe. I'm so sorry about that Bella." Edward carried her belongings for her as the group walked up the stairs and into the house to get warm. Bella shivered almost uncontrollably as the cold and wetness soaked into her bones.

"Esme explained it to me, don't worry. I'm just glad to see you. Was the accident very bad?" Bella held onto the crook of Edward's arm as they walked and she slowed only slightly to slip her shoes off in the front hall, not wanting to track shoeprints all over the house.

"Well, we were fortunate to only lose one patient, it was pretty nasty. Dad is just finishing up in surgery but they sent me home because I was there all night. How are you feeling other than getting kicked?" Edward smiled as he set down her belongings helping her out of her coat to hang it up in the closet. As she shivered slightly he reached in pulling out a sweater then wrapping it around her shoulders for her.

"I'm fine. I started getting emotional right before Esme and Eden showed up. The house just isn't the same. But." Bella paused for dramatic effect as she wrapped her arms as far as they would go around Edward. "Now that we are officially moved to Forks, we can start nailing down the details of the wedding." Her statement earned her one of her favorite smiles and she laughed. Bella leaned into Edward's embrace briefly before excusing herself to use the bathroom down the hall.

A short time later, Bella lay down gratefully in Edward's bedroom. Their bedroom now. Edward had made space for her in the closet and happily gave her an entire dresser for herself, although she only filled a few drawers in it she figured they would fill the others once the babies arrive. Rolling onto her side she snuggled further down under the blanket and waited for Edward so they could take their naps together.

Edward had decided he had just enough energy left from his shift at the hospital to help Jason move the last of his stuff into Charlie's. He went along with Jason and Eden, promising that he would be back as soon as he was done. Bella, being too tired to argue and grateful that someone could take her place in helping her son, bowed out gracefully and telling Jason just to keep her truck until she needed it.

She didn't know how long she slept before she felt Edward's arms wrap around her under the blanket. She knew she should have turned over or said something to acknowledge his presence, but she was so tired and he was so warm laying right against her back that all she could manage was a drawn out 'mmm' at the feel of him. She moved her head slightly as she felt his chin resting in the crook of her neck and his mouth against her ear, his voice soft and slow as he talked, his breath warm and inviting as he spoke.

"I love you Bella." Edward said as he snuggled directly behind her and reached his left hand around her, linking it with hers. He laid it flat against the bed and traced it, causing Bella to peek one eye open.

"Are you making a turkey from my handprint?" She mumbled with a smile. "Thanksgiving is over Edward."

"No, no turkeys. But I do have this." He placed a ring on the tip of her ring finger and gently shoved it into place, grateful that it fit her perfectly.

Bella shot up as much as she could, her attention now fully on Edward, their naps forgotten as he placed an engagement ring on her finger. She held it up, admiring it more for its symbolism rather that how it looked.

"Edward, it's so pretty. You didn't have to. I would have married you regardless you know." Bella shifted against him and kissed his mouth gently.

"I did have to Bella. You deserve it and I am tired of looking at that empty finger. I should have bought you one sooner. We don't seem to be doing anything 'right' except what we are doing is right for us. Does that make sense?" Edward reached to take her hand again, holding it as his kissed the top of her ring.

"It makes perfect sense. We've not done a single thing according to 'tradition'. But everything we have done so far seems right. Are you sure you can deal with not having a big wedding? I know you have a status to keep up with, being a doctor and all. I won't mind Edward, if you want one. Of course, I'm only going to get bigger but if you really want a big wedding, I would be okay with it." Bella's voice trailed off, giving away her true fear of being the center of attention.

"No Bella. No big wedding. In a way it's more fitting. You've been married before and still never had a big, traditional wedding. Somehow it seems fitting that neither of us have one. Now, if we can just convince Alice. She seems to think she can throw together a wedding overnight." Edward laughed and kissed his fiancé as they snuggled back into the bed. "And we can tell her tonight when they come over for dinner. Mom just told me she invited them over."

Once Edward and Bella set Alice straight on the wedding planning she scaled down her plans. They were now going to be married Christmas Eve by one of Charlie's friends from the courthouse. Bella decided that if it didn't bother Carlisle and Esme too much she wanted to be married at their house, since it was all decorated for Christmas. The guest list was shortened also. Where Alice included most of the population of Forks, Edward and Bella scaled it down to include their families and less than a dozen close friends and co-workers.

Edward had set his foot down about wearing a tuxedo, insisting that a suit was fine and Bella insisted that she was going for comfort and didn't even want to add more material to make her already big body look even bigger. 'Less is more Alice' she repeated often and settled on a simple ivory colored gown. She had even declined the offer to have Rose and Alice wear matching dresses and told them to wear what they wanted.

The days leading up to Christmas Eve flew by for Bella. She kept herself busy by visiting Alice and Esme at work and by making regular visits to Charlie's house to check on Jason and leave food for the her father and her son. She enjoyed spending time with Rosalie and compared notes with her about their pregnancies as well as making a few shopping trips for new maternity clothes. The closer the wedding day got, the more nervous everyone became except for Edward and Bella. Alice actually accused them of not caring enough about the wedding since they were not getting all excited over it.

"But it's all in the details!" She said one night when she and Jasper joined them for dinner. "Don't you care about what flowers you have?"

"Honestly Alice? No." Bella looked at Edward for his agreement before she continued addressing Alice. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of not being where the rest of my family is." Looking down at her stomach she patted it gently as smiled. "I'm tired now in general and just getting bigger everyday Alice. I just want to marry Edward. The details of it all mean nothing to me as long as he is there at the end of the aisle."

Edward scooted his chair closer placing one hand on top of hers as it rested on her stomach. His hand covered hers completely and she instantly felt her muscles inside relax from his warmth. It always amazed Bella that their babies seemed to know when Edward had his hands on her and they stopped their relentless movement for a time.

"I agree with Bella, Alice. We need to just get married. Bella married Jacob with practically nothing, and in many ways, ceremony wise this will be a first for us both. Just let us do it our way. You can plan whatever you want for the baby shower, deal?" Edward looked to Bella and saw she was nodding her approval.

"But you guys…" Alice seemed prepared to start another argument before Jasper interrupted her.

"Alice, come on. They're offering you a chance to plan whatever you want for a baby shower. How can you go wrong with carte blanche like that?" Jasper picked up his wine glass and held it aloft to Edward as he nodded, letting his brother in law know he had his back.

"And when we say anything Alice, we mean anything. The babies aren't due until March. That will give you almost four full months of planning and coordinating. The possibilities are endless." Bella could almost see the wheels in Alice's mind turning at the prospect, her eyes glazing over and staring into space.

Alice's voice matched the dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke. "Anything I want." And she quickly agreed to let Edward and Bella handle their wedding details, or lack of them.

Bella fingered the lace on her wrap. It looked scratchy and irritating but when she touched it felt silky like strands of smooth glass. She almost didn't recognize the person in the mirror as she looked back at herself. Standing in Alice's old bedroom, now a guest room for her and Jasper when they stayed over, she looked at herself with a less critical eye than she would have when she was younger. Her hair tumbled thick and shiny over her shoulders. Her eyes were luminous and shining with excitement as she remembered why she was there. Her wedding day. She felt the most beautiful she ever had, or as beautiful as she could given her physical state. The babies, normally kicking her relentlessly, gave her time and were amazingly quiet.

It was as if they grasped the magnitude of their mother and father being married. They were calm. Allowing Bella time to reflect on everything that had happened since last spring and everything that would happen this coming spring. Surely they would not be this calm once they arrived and Bella allowed herself to feel grateful that they were not born yet, knowing they were safely, and more importantly quietly wrapped in her body. She placed her hand over her stomach and as her mind filled with the thought of Edward. Of all they had gone through and would go through in the future. Her eyes moistened as she thought of him not as a boyfriend, but as a husband. He was her ideal in the same way Jake had been and she would never forget how truly lucky she was to have this second chance.

"It's time Bella. Are you ready?" Esme asked as she came up behind her and put her arms on her shoulders, She smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

"I'm more than ready. I've waited a long time for this." Bella checked her ivory colored gown in the mirror one last time then turned to face Rose and Alice, silently sitting on the bed, giving her a few moments to herself just as the babies had done.

As Alice, Rose and Esme hugged her she reached for her simple bouquet of roses and baby breath. They walked carefully down the stairs, Bella faltered only briefly as she spied Edward standing in front of the fireplace next to Jason, Charlie and Carlisle. Smiling she made her pace just a bit quicker, more than ready to join her new husband. She would no longer be ' a widow', the ceremony before her now erasing the sad title and replacing it with a much more joyful 'wife'.

Making her way to the fireplace, she stood facing Edward. She wasn't aware of the ceremony in detail, but rather she floated through it in a dreamlike state. To her it seemed like she was in a movie instead of real life. She did, however manage to do all the appropriate motions and say all the right words all at the right time. For her the only detail that mattered was that she got through this to finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen. She focused on Edward's smile, captivating and seemingly plastered permanently across his face. The only time she saw it leave was when he was saying his vows and those two beautiful words, 'I do.'

As she moved up on her tiptoes she felt his arms encircle her as much as possible as he leaned down to her. She touched her tongue briefly and delicately to his, smiling against his cool lips when he reciprocated, deepening their first kiss as husband and wife, his mouth claiming her as his for eternity. He ended the kiss by placing his forehead against hers then saying a soft 'I love you'' before reaching down to touch her belly and their babies. As if on cue the babies started acting up, kicking up a storm, Edward laughed as he splayed his hand on her belly. It seemed as if they were ready to celebrate being a family and now that the ceremony was over it was most definitely time to party.

In place of a reception, the celebration evolved into a traditional Christmas Eve with one small exception. A cake. Edward had insisted on it, which threw Bella for a loop but she was not about to argue. Recognizing it for what it was, his first and only wedding, she didn't want him to have to sacrifice every tradition just for her. If Edward wanted a cake, there would be cake. She afforded herself a brief look back in her memory of a different time and place when all she and Jake could afford were two cupcakes from a local bakery. She smiled at the memory as she took in the elaborate four tier confection adorned with Christmas decorations. When she had questioned him about this one ritual he had insisted on he had replied succinctly 'I will have my cake and eat it too', Bella knew that he was talking about more than just about the cake in itself.

Floating through the rest of the night, they exchanging gifts and good cheer with everyone. More than once Edward led Bella over to his piano and sat her down as they played Christmas songs while everyone sang and the lights twinkled. Billy Black even joined them then, thrilling Bella to no end. He hadn't wanted to be present at the ceremony and Bella didn't push but he did offer to come for 'Christmas Eve' knowing full well that it was also going to be her reception. He was still missing his son and Bella recognized that maybe easier access to her and Jason would help him with that.

She gave herself no time at all to think about his words from Thanksgiving and what she would do if she lost Jason. The thought was abhorrent to her and she shook her head as she relived the memory of earlier in the summer when she asked Alice to think about burying Jasper. Some things were just too horrible to even fathom. Billy Black would live with the grief of losing his son forever but it would get better with time. In contrast, by marrying Edward, Bella made sure that she didn't lose her first love again.


	26. Chapter 25 The End Goal Of Happiness

Chapter 25 - The End Goal Of Happiness

Edward stretched carefully on his side of the bed. He didn't know exactly where Bella was, but he knew she was there judging by the dip in the mattress behind him. He turned slowly, not wanting to disturb her, but needing to see her. He rested his head back on the pillow as he looked over her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful. Uncomfortable for sure, but still so beautiful. She was finally sleeping peacefully. After a grueling few months of intense writing to fulfill her obligations, she was finally able to relax and enjoy the rest of her pregnancy. There were no more worry lines etched in her forehead and she was able to focus solely on the upcoming births.

He touched a single lock of her hair and placed it softly on the pillow, tracing its natural wave. He still couldn't believe that she was his alone. It was what constantly woke him up in the middle of the night. If it wasn't Bella waking him up because she was uncomfortable then it was his own subconscious waking him up, telling him to check and make sure she was there and not just a figment of his imagination. After all this time he still found it hard to believe that he found his true happiness and he lived to give Bella hers.

After everything that she went through losing Jacob, she deserved some happiness and he was determined to be the one to give that to her. If more children would make her happy, he was going to do everything in his power to help her achieve that. He was still floored that she was pregnant now carrying twins. Sure, she got bigger, quite fast as a matter of fact. But for Edward it only added to her realness. The curves she now had were there for a reason, and vanity never came into it. Each curve, each stretch mark, each wrinkle only made her that more real to him and to him it only enhanced her beauty. As he looked her over for any new marks, she shifted uncomfortably, almost as if she knew he was looking at her.

For Edward, the gesture was reminiscent of a turtle stuck on its shell. Bella moved her arms and legs but never quite moved her torso. Her movements only succeeded in removing the blankets from her body, leaving her legs and a good portion of her stomach exposed to him. He laughed when he saw that she was wearing yet another pair of his boxers and had them bunched down below her belly.

He heard the chirping of his phone a second too late to silence it and while reaching for it he accidentally knocked it off the nightstand. The last thing he had wanted was to wake her up when he knew she needed to sleep. Especially now since the impending birth was so close. He swore as he and got out of the bed to retrieve his phone, needing to check to make sure he wasn't being called in to work. He looked over at Bella her face now scrunched up as she tried to block out the noise and stay asleep.

He had to smile as he answered his mother's text. She was just letting him know that she left breakfast in the oven for them and that they would be back later that afternoon after running errands. She reminded him about the family dinner and the fact that everyone would be there. He really couldn't be upset at her, she could have easily came upstairs and interrupted them by knocking on the bedroom door. She had been such a big help to them both that there was no way he was going to get upset with her.

Still replying, now to Jasper's text he paused when he heard Bella gasp. Turning toward her completely he could see that she was trying to get up but was instead clutching her side. He could tell from a few feet away that she was holding her breath as well, a definite no-no. He quickly ended the text, closed the phone, then went to join her on the bed, helping to reposition her so to make her more comfortable before crawling next to her and covering them both with the blanket.

"Exactly how much sleep did you get last night Bella?" Edward's voice became concerned as her face contorted with pain.

"Not enough obviously. Don't worry so much, I just tried to stand, it's not time yet." Bella reached over and took his hand and squeezed as she panted out small breaths practicing her breathing.

It wasn't time yet, but she was getting close. Her body was shifting too much for her to go the full nine months and even Dr. Rodgers had said that her cervix was thinning. Edward knew that regardless of how much he already loved the babies and couldn't wait for them to appear, he would also miss Bella being pregnant. Her swollen body was fantastic to him. He never understood Emmett's fascination with Rose's until now. He simply could not look at Bella this way without feeling an immeasurable sense of pride, of possession. There were times, although he usually held them at bay, not wanting to incite his brother and brother in law to tease him about it, that he even felt cocky with what he had done. He opened his mouth to say something to her but was immediately cut off.

"Ssshh. Speak softer." She breathed. "I'm just trying to calm myself down." Bella reached out for Edward's other hand and guided it over to the spot where the kick had occurred. She still had her eyes closed and it was obvious to Edward that she was trying to keep her breathing under control so to keep herself calm, practicing.

Edward knew she was trying to keep her whole world peaceful and enjoy this moment in time. These last few weeks had been a state of constant awareness for them both. She rarely left Edward out of anything. He was there to hear the heartbeats, to help soothe her back, to help her get dressed. He was her more than willing slave. She included him in every aspect of the pregnancy but never took advantage of him. She kept her hand on top of Edward's as she gently made small circles across her skin.

"Bella, I can't believe how hard your stomach is!" Edward was in awe as they traced patterns across her, the skin stretched to the max.

"Perfectly normal. Guessing, I'd say a few more days, but definitely no longer than a week. I can no longer close my legs together and they are dropping farther down." Bella breathed a series of quick pants.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward moved his hand away from her and hovered as she smiled at him, calming him as much as herself.

"Calm down. This is perfectly normal, they're just shifting. Remember Dr. Rodgers said they would shift as they get ready for the birth. Everything is fine. In fact, everything is better than fine." Bella smiled seductively now, her intention clear as she reached for the waistband of the boxers that Edward wore.

"Maybe we should wait until…" Edward never finished. He had given up weeks ago trying to placate Bella's sex drive. Whereas some women felt ugly and undesirable, Bella seemed to revere her body these days and was easily turned on.

"No, we shouldn't wait. If we wait, I will only get frustrated. You know what the doctor said, sex is fine. Sex is good. The more sex, the more endorphins, and endorphins make people happy. Edward, please don't make me beg. I just can't control that, especially when I think of you." Bella's eyes closed halfway.

"Okay Bella, OKAY, just relax. I'll take care of you alright?" Edward lowered himself next to her on the bed. He remembered that the doctor pulled him aside and told him it was safe to 'play' between Bella's legs. He had no idea at that time just how happy he made Bella as a playmate. They simply couldn't get enough of each other once they started. Edward had taken the doctor's words to heart, knowing only the bare necessities for bringing life into the world. He was grateful and more than a little embarrassed as he took his co-worker's advice to heart. Besides, he loved playing with a very pregnant Bella.

If playing with Bella made her happy, playing with a very pregnant Bella made him happy. He removed his bottoms and lay on his side next to Bella. He raised himself up onto an elbow and with his free arm he curled around Bella's stomach so he could caress her skin. Soft, slow circles, almost teasing and just barely ticklish he massaged her skin. He felt Bella shudder next to him as she closed her eyes, a huge smile across her lips. He could not believe how erotic her pregnancy was. She was hyperaware of every touch. Cripes, she had almost melted last night when Carlisle walked behind her in the dining room and rubbed her shoulders gently. Edward continued the small gentle circles down the middle of her stomach. He followed straight down to her belly button. He pressed a kiss on the side of her belly as she moaned with pleasure.

Farther and farther down he let his hand massage her stomach as he rolled over to place himself on top of her. He'd stopped as he looked over at her. His hands now stopped right at the waistband of his boxers that she wore and he tugged them down, removing them for her. He shifted her upwards and removed the t-shirt, exposing her body completely to him. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe as he drew his hands up and down her body. She shifted, trying to move but stopped as she gasped, reaching her hand to her side.

"That one hurt!" She smiled lazily at him as she rubbed her belly. "Please continue, don't let me interrupt. If I could comfortably touch myself down there I would." Bella licked her lips and practiced her deep breathing again. She motioned for Edward to help sit her up higher. As he did she caught his face with her hands. "You know how much I love you right, Edward?" Bella's eyes stared deeply into Edward's. She brought his lips closer to hers for a kiss.

Once they broke apart, Edward went back between Bella's legs. He repositioned himself drewing her knees up so that he could hold onto them. He touches her and she moanes softly as she thrust downward so that she would feel more pressure. As he pleasured her with his fingers, he became aware that Bella seemed more uncomfortable than usual. Doing his best to please her he continued to manipulate her body into an orgasm. Making Bella come first was his priority. After that, he would find his own release with her, together. She was so sensual these days and he saw no reason at all not to indulge her, knowing that once the babies were here, everything would calm down. Bella moaned loudly as her first orgasm hit her hard. She was dripping wet for him now but Edward knew better than to assume she was done. He leaned over her and gently gave her a kiss on her mouth, needing her to direct him to make sure she wanted to continue. She gratefully accepted his kiss and breathed in loudly their tongues touched each other. He broke away and looked at her to read her expression.

Edward moved to her entrance. He closed his eyes, completely enjoying the feeling as he first entered her. She was so wet already, so slick. He held onto her knees as he kneeled between her legs. He thrust into her and knew he wasn't going to last.

"Don't hold back on me Bella. I want to hear you when you come for me." Edward's voice was stern as he directed her, knowing full well that she enjoyed when he was in charge. All she needed was Edward to start talking forcefully to her. She shifted herself down hard onto his cock and she felt him explode into her. She moaned loudly as she joined with him. Their climax together was so powerful that Edward stayed inside of her as long as possible before removing himself. He leaned over and kissed her stomach right near her popped out belly button. She smiled gently, lazily at him and ran her fingers playfully through his hair.

"Now that was a nice wake up call. I could get use to that." Bella motioned for Edward to lay his head down on her belly. As he lay his head down Bella played with his hair. "Edward, do you think it will still be like this after the babies come?" Bella whispered.

He looked up at her with his chin resting gently on her rock hard stomach. "I don't see why it couldn't be. I know we should expect a bit of sleepless nights and I know we have to wait, but at least this will give us a goal to shoot for right?" Edward laughed with Bella. He couldn't believe how big her belly was and how much it shook as she laughed. He laid his ear against her baby bump again, just in time to hear her stomach grumble loudly.

Edward went over to the bathroom and came back with a warm cloth to clean up Bella and her robe to put on her. After making sure she was as comfortable as she could be, he put the cloth in the hamper and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans and underwear for himself and got dressed. He changed t-shirts and then went to Bella's drawer, pulling out a pair of panties for her, knowing they would barely fit her now, but also knowing that she would never leave the bedroom less than fully clothed. He walked over to the bed and slipped them on lifting her butt as he slid them up her body. Bella settled them comfortably under her bump, tugging them down a bit on her cheeks. She smiled and thanked him as he pulled her into a standing position. She was moving much more slowly now. He walked with her over to their closet and picked out a dress for her. She scrunched up her nose at his selection, instead she picked out a different one. She handed it to Edward then turned to reach for a bra, selecting a soft pink one that just slipped over her head.

"You know, I can see why Alice likes dressing you up. I can definitely see the attraction." Edward said laughing as he helped Bella tug her bra and dress on.

"Well, we can stop dressing right there. No shoes today. Today I'm staying barefoot and pregnant. I hope Carlisle and Esme don't mind." She moved to the doorway with Edward close by her side.

"I'm sure that given the circumstances, they'll understand. They'll be gone for a while anyway." Edward took her hand protectively.

After a brief stop in the bathroom, they finally made their way into the kitchen, Edward helped Bella to a chair in the dining room. She shifted and moved until she settled her body comfortably. She could feel the babies shifting and knew labor would be coming within a few days. This was her secret, hers and Edward's. Together they made plans and decided over breakfast that they would start filling in everyone on those plans.

"Edward, could I just have a little more water please?" Bella rubbed her stomach gently as it stretched and pulled. She shifted from one hand to another, gently rocking her body into a rhythm.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Edward placed a glass of water and a prenatal vitamin in front of her. She picked it up and swallowed it down with the water. She was so happy to have Edward there to take care of her.

"Just getting ready." She stopped rocking herself as the babies stopped moving. "It helps that I can rock them and calm them down." She ran her hand through her hair as Edward put some fruit on a plate. She knotted her hair up in a messy bun to get it off her neck.

"Malika comes today at four. Let's see what she says ok?" Edward was anxious to hear what her doctor would say. Bella was lucky that the doctor didn't mind making the trip to the Cullen's house to see her, as it provided the doctor with an excuse to visit as well as examine Bella.

"How's all of everyone doing today?" Emmett's voiced boomed through the house as he and Rosalie came through the door followed by their boys.

Bella bristled and winced at the noise. Edward looked over at Rose motioning for her to quiet his brother down some. She gently pulled on Emmett's arm. One look at Bella made Emmett close his mouth. She knew he was trying to keep things low key for her. Bella looked over at them gratefully as they sat down and began talking in normal voices.

"Rose, Edward and I were talking, and we want to know if you and Emmett would be godparents to one of the twins? I know it's a lot to ask and you already have your hands full with yours, but it would mean a lot to us if you guys would think about it." Bella reached over to take Rose's hand.

"Oh Bella, you don't even have to ask twice, as long as you two return the favor with this one. Alice and Jasper are tired of us asking them already." Rosalie laughed as she patted her own pregnant belly.

"Aww, thanks you guys. Alice and Jasper will get the second twin. Now, as far as names go, if one should happen to be a girl, do you think that Esme would name her if I asked? It'd mean a lot to me. Is that okay Edward?" Bella reached over for another piece of fruit and chewed on it.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Edward bent down and kissed Bella's head, they had talked about names here and there but were both so indecisive that they couldn't agree. "What if they are both boys?" Edward asked, clearly noncommittal because as long as they were healthy he didn't show a preference.

"Well, then we get to name them of course." Bella laughed as she put her hand back on her stomach and started rocking again.

"So Bella not long now huh?" She smiled.

"I'm not going to last the week that's for sure. I just need to keep stretching. Thanks for keeping the roar down Emmett. I appreciate the calm more than you know." Bella continued to rock and breathe steadily.

"No problem Bells." Emmett got up to rub Bella's shoulders. She moaned appreciatively.

"I wonder where Jason is. He said he would be here by ten. Could you hand me your phone Edward? I left mine upstairs." Bella stretched out one hand as she leaned back on the other.

He dialed her son's number and handed her the phone. "Jason, where are you? Call me back on Edward's phone." She hung up and gave the phone back to Edward. They made small talk for a few minutes and then Bella's fist hit the table heavily. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Bells? You okay sweetheart?" Emmett leaned over to look at his sister in law's face.

"Bella, love? Talk to me." Edward stood and walked behind Bella, resting his hands on her shoulders. For the first time ever she shrugged them away.

"Talk to me Bella." Edward increased the insistence in his voice. He looked over at Rose and she shook her head, confused. Bella shook her head softly from side to side with her eyes squinted shut. Edward had never seen her make this face before and now he was scared. "Bella, baby, tell me what you want me to do. Just tell me what you need." She shook her head and blew the breath out slowly and quickly sucked in another and blew it out as well. Edward smoothed her hair from her face. Seeing her like this, Edward knew he needed to show her that he had some measure of control. "You want us to just be quiet so you can think? Just relax Bella. Keep your eyes closed and relax baby." He kept talking to her calmly and patting her gently. "Do you want to move around a little?" As she shook her head slowly, Edward shrugged and responded. "Ok, we'll just sit for now and move later. Let us know if you need anything from us okay sweetheart?"

Bella scooted forward in the chair, rocking herself backward and forward now and not just side to side. She sucked in another breath and let out a tiny 'ohhh'. She tugged harder on Edward's shirt as Rose's eyes started to fill with emotional tears and Emmett told the boys to go eat in the kitchen.

"Are the babies moving on you now?" Edward nodded with Bella as she responded. He rubbed her belly softly and lowered his voice. "They need more room to move Bella. They want to join us. That's right Love, let them tell you what they need." Edward continued to talk softly to her as she rocked gently on the chair. Edward never broke his gaze from Bella's scrunched up face. Once she had her body calmed down she opened her eyes.

"Sorry you guys had to witness that, but I think it's gonna happen soon." Bella was still slightly winded as she looked up at Edward's face and smiled. Her own face was still splotchy and red from the pain. "Edward, can I move outside to the swing?"

"Let's go. Em, could you please grab one of the blankets from the hall closet? It's going to be cool out there until the sun comes around fully." As Rose and Emmett moved ahead of them Edward tended to his wife. "Bella, you let me know the moment you think we should go to the hospital. They're shifting now. How do you feel?"

"For the first time, I just feel fat. I don't even feel pregnant, just fat. I have absolutely no control right now." Bella hated the out of control feeling.

"Come on, let's get you outside and help you relax. Bella, you are doing beautifully. I swear, when this does happen you are going to be amazing. Watching you go through this for us, for our family. Watching your body shift and change throughout your pregnancy, and now to see you go through all this to bring our children into the world, it's just so humbling. I love you with everything I have." Edward leaned over and planted a kiss on her face before opening the patio door. Bella could only nod as they made their way out to the fresh air. She sat gratefully in the swing and he lifted her legs onto his lap so he could rub her feet.

"Hey, there's something I haven't seen in a while. How're my feet looking? Is my pedicure still okay?" Bella leaned back and traced circles on her belly.

"Hang on Bella, I'll get some paint for a touch up." Rose disappeared into the house as Emmett gave Bella the blanket. She shifted forward a little so he could drape it around her shoulders for her.

"Thanks Emmett." Bella smiled weakly up at him, clearly embarrassed.

"No prob. Been here and done that and got three t shirts already and we're working on the fourth." Emmett's playful mood caused Bella to laugh.

"Em, is Eden with Jason already?" At Emmett's nod Bella continued. "Could you call her please and ask her to come over with him? He should be here for this." Bella shifted her legs more comfortably in Edward's lap.

"Sorry Edward, but I think this morning's activities may have pushed things up a bit. Not today of course, but things are definitely progressing. I can't wait for Dr. Rodgers to come today." She smiled weakly at him.

"We knew that would happen. As long as you are ready you can have them anytime. Your due date is not too far off and as long as we're in the hospital everything will be fine. She said last week their lungs were developed enough. At any time if you want to go to the hospital, you just say the word. We are all at your command okay?" Edward gently rubbed Bella's calf.

Bella nodded her head and leaned back, enjoying the cool breeze on her face she blew out a breath. Rose came back carrying a small nail paint and handed it off to Edward.

"You want to do the honors?" she smiled at him.

Edward took the bottle from Rose and moved the blanket higher up. He stopped the swing and went about touching up Bella's toenails as the small group chatted about births.

"Rose, I know that you are going to have your hands full, but if you wouldn't mind, could you come see me while we're at the hospital? You too Em. I really would like to have everyone around me. Alice and Jasper are going to be there. Of course I already have my coach. I asked Esme if she wouldn't mind being there because, she already went through this. Jason will probably drag Eden there too." Bella laughed lightly as Edward finished up her toes and tickled her lightly.

"Like he'll have to drag her there? She'll probably beat us there. We'll be there Bella, just try to keep us away. How do you feel? Other than pregnant?" Rose asked, as she stood behind Emmett rubbing his shoulders.

"My only thought is this pregnancy. I am pretty excited over it. This is how I wanted Jason's birth to be. This birth will be everything his birth wasn't. I wish things would have been different back then, but I have to correct myself and stop living with regrets. Jason's here with me now and that's all that matters. I just want to surround myself with the people I love. This is different though. I'm so grateful that I am at home, well, a home. I don't think Carlisle or Esme mind. But I just want as little interference as possible. Except of course from Edward. You, my dear, you can interfere anytime you want." Bella reached over and took his hand.

Emmett's voice broke the tender moment. "Yeah, what's up with that? Rose, no offense sweetheart, was too uncomfortable to really enjoy any sex at all during the last few weeks." Emmett looked from Bella to Edward as their faces flushed. Rose looked nonchalant. "Oh c'mon, we both have kids. Get over it already." Emmett shook his head laughing.

The day progressed with laughter and good times for everyone. Everyone was looking forward to the warmer weather that was just around the corner.

Esme made a comment, to no one in particular, about how much more fun the parties would be that year with three new Cullen babies joining in and how much she was looking forward to being a grandma again. It took all of her strength to not look at her daughter and remind Alice how she had yet to contribute to the grandchildren population. She was slowly learning that her daughter might just want to remain childless deciding not to needle her anymore. Since she didn't look her daughter's way, she missed the sly glance that Alice threw Jasper as he shared a drink with his brothers in law. For his part, Jasper merely nodded at his wife and joined her side.

"Actually since you're talking about Cullen's joining the clan, I think it's only fair that you know. There will be a new Whitlock joining us on Halloween this year." Jasper bent over and kissed Alice in front of everyone as she threw her arms around her husband.

"What?" Gasps came at them from every angle as words spread that Alice was expecting along with Rose and Bella.

"Oh Baby Girl, this is the best present you ever could have given your father and me." Esme bawled as Carlisle held onto her, tears shining in his own eyes as Alice apologized for not saying anything sooner.

"We need to be a little more careful because Dr. Rodgers doesn't think I should try for a natural birth, so, we picked Halloween for a c-section." Alice smiled at her parents and hugged them before running to join Bella on the couch, tears streaming down her face.

"Alice, you waited for me didn't you?" Bella wrapped her arms around her sister in law and hugged her as hard as possible while she sobbed. "You silly, silly girl. You didn't have to wait for me."

Tears were now streaming down Alice's face as well as she rested her forehead against Bella's, the emotions flooding the entire room as everyone focused their attention on them. Alice's voice was a whisper, just loud enough for Bella to hear it.

"I had to wait for you Bella. I knew you would come back to us. You're my best friend ever and there's no way I want to do this without you by my side sister." Alice again threw her arms around Bella and they hugged again before Bella cried out. "Oh, did I hug too hard?" Alice drew away quickly.

"Oh…Edward! Alice, get Edward, quick!" Bella scooted brushing Alice out of her way.

Edward, along with everyone else was watching the emotional moment between Alice and Bella ran to her side with Jason right behind him.

"Bella?" Edward reached for her hands to help her up, just in time to hear her gasp and look down.

"Edward, we owe your parents a new couch!" Bella's cheeks burned red, from embarrassment and pain before she buried her head against Edward's shoulder while he laughed softly at her.

"Let's get you to the hospital okay?" Edward reluctantly pulled Bella away from his chest leading her slowly to the front door.

Jason, sensing his mother's emotion ushered everyone into the other room to let them know that Bella's water had broken and that they would be heading to the hospital. He took the steps two at a time to the bedroom his mother and stepfather shared and grabbed the suitcase from near the door. In the hallway he met up with Eden, her eyes alive with excitement over the impending birth. Jason reached for her hand and kissed it. That kiss held the promises of all the children they would have in the future. For now, they were content with their younger siblings and cousins and both were just fine with waiting until they were married. Eden grabbed a few towels from the hall closet before following Jason out the front door. They passed Bella and Edward on the porch where they paused while Bella caught her breath.

Eden placed the towels on the front seat of Edward's car while Jason stowed the suitcase in the backseat.

"You guys are all set. Everyone will follow later on after you're settled in okay? You need anything else before we leave?" Jason ran back up the porch steps and hugged his mother and Edward. "You got this?" He eyed Edward suspiciously, wondering if he was capable of taking care of his mother.

"Yeah, we're good. Thank you Jason." Edward said sincerely, his eyes never leaving Bella.

"We'll follow you two now and keep everyone in line later okay?" Jason held his mother's other side as she continued to walk toward the car.

"Thank you Jason." Bella kept her grip on both of them as she walked, eyeing the door of the car that Eden held open. It seemed so far away now. Each step she took was slow and methodical. She felt as if she was making no progress in getting to the car but her body felt like it was making plenty of progress as the babies moved and for the first time Bella felt fear, wondering if they would even make it to the hospital. Jason left her side briefly going back into the house returning with Emmett and Charlie.

"Let's go you two." Emmett scooped Bella up easily as Charlie got into his police car turning on the lights and sirens. Edward quickly joined Bella in the car and threw his brother a grateful look. "We'll see you at the hospital soon okay?"

"Thanks Em." Bella reached over to grasp Edward's hand and squeeze as Emmett closed her door.

They followed Charlie to the hospital making it there in record time, Jason and Eden following behind Edward and Bella. There was simply no way that Jason was going to miss the birth of his younger siblings.

For Bella, the easiest part of the evening was getting to the car with Emmett carrying her. She would in later years tell the twins just how much she was yelling during their long, drawn out birth and not as calm as she should have been. Their father was the opposite. Edward would tell them how their mother was a warrior, going through a long night of labor and natural childbirth with minimal yelling, but not nearly as much as the woman in the room next door to them. With her son by their side, Edward and Bella welcomed Andrew Edward and Amanda Elizabeth into their new world of happiness.


End file.
